Changing Seasons
by misty23y
Summary: While Ranger was "in the wind", Stephanie and Joe got engaged. With a week to go until her fairy tale wedding, Ranger returns and Stephanie's world comes crashing down. While Steph and Joe appear to be the happy couple, there is more then meets the eye. Intense language, sexual abuse, and adult themes. Not for the faint of heart. Babe story, HEA, Cupcakes will get burned.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I started this story a while ago, but a different muse took over, so I left it behind. I finished my other story, Just a Dream, and decided to return to Changing Seasons. In order to re-engage my muse, I decided to reread, edit, and in some cases, slightly modify the story. No need to reread if you already have because no major plot lines were changed, but I noticed inconsistencies. In addition, my wonderful beta Susan helped to tighten up the story. I have edited up to chapter 8 so far, and will replace all existing chapters with the new, improved chapters before I continue where I left off. Thank you for sticking with the story. Please read and review if you are new, and if not, and you think this is a better version, let me know as well! Happy Easter and Passover.**

 **Prologue**

"Cupcake, can I come up?" Joe asks tentatively. He had just taken me out for my birthday and is dropping me off at my apartment. We are in an 'off' stage of our on-again, off-again relationship. Joseph Anthony Morelli is a detective with Trenton PD Homicide Division. He's six feet of Italian hotness, with brown hair that is always in need of a haircut, beautiful brown eyes and one of the best asses in town. My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum; I am an ordinary 34-year-old woman of Hungarian and Italian descent. I have crazy, unruly brown curly hair, a 5'7" frame, fair skin and blue eyes.

"Sure, Joe, you can come up." I reply.

We get out of Joe's SUV and walk to my apartment hand in hand. I live in a three-story non-descript brick apartment building with six units on each floor. Most of my neighbors are old enough to be my grandparents, with the occasional newlywed couple. They don't stay living in the building long. Joe and I take the elevator up to the second floor and walk to my door. Joe has his keys out, unlocks my apartment then he checks it out to make sure there are no visitors inside. Despite having four locks, everyone, including children, can break into my apartment and they have. I'm the only one who can't get in without a key. Once Joe deems my apartment safe, he pulls me inside.

"How about we celebrate your birthday in the bedroom, Cupcake."

"I'd say that sounds like a wonderful idea." We kiss before running to my bedroom. Once there, Joe takes a moment to look down my shirt before putting his hands underneath the hem. He takes my shirt off and starts to play with my nipples through my bra with his fingers. We continue to kiss as I remove his shirt and run my nails up and down his back. Just as he's about to take off my bra, his cell phone goes off.

"Fuck. I have to answer; I'm on call." He pauses while picking up the phone. "Morelli here." "Okay, I'm ten minutes out." He hangs up and looks for where I threw his shirt. "I'm sorry, Cupcake, but I have to go in. Double homicide on Stark Street, two rival gang members. I won't be back tonight." He pulls me against his body and gives me a deep kiss. "Happy Birthday, Stephanie." He turns and walks out my apartment.

I sigh. I guess it's the shower massager and me tonight. I take a long, hot shower. I get out of the shower, put on a sleep cami and shorts then crawl into bed.

"Babe, wake up." I feel kisses on my face and neck. I open my eyes. Ranger. We kiss, deep with lots of tongue. Ranger stops and pulls away. He runs his hand along my body, with only my thin cami covering me, and sighs. "Babe, if only I had more time. Listen, I must go in the wind. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it will be at least six months, maybe longer. Please be careful. Let Tank know if you need to modify your schedule to accommodate Vinnie. I won't be able to contact you. However, don't think that I'm not thinking about you. There's a gift for you on the counter. Happy birthday, Babe."

"Thanks, Ranger." I sigh. "I'm going to miss you. Who else will tell me they're proud of me?"

"Tank will, and Lester, and Bobby, and Hector. All my men will tell you that. Now, I really must go. Tank's waiting to take me to the airport. I love you, Babe. Be safe." He says with another earth-shattering kiss before getting up and walking away. He pauses at the door and turns around to look at me slowly from my head to my toes and back up as if trying to commit me to memory. Then he turns, away as I hear him leave.

Before the door closes, I say. "Don't get shot."

He responds, "Babe."

Ranger is my best friend, sometimes lover, and boss. He owns RangeMan Security. I work for him as a researcher; sometimes I am part of his takedown team, usually doing distractions. His given name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He is 5'11" of Cuban sex god. He has the perfect body, without an ounce of fat anywhere. In the bedroom, he is magic, while everywhere else he's amazing too. He's a badass bounty hunter and is my mentor. I became a bounty hunter four years ago after I got laid off from EE Martin as a lingerie buyer. The economy was bad, and after my car got repo-ed, I blackmailed my sick cousin Vinnie into hiring me. Connie, who works in the office, called in a favor to Ranger to have him train me. He did, and here we are today.

In the wind. It's a phrase I hate. I never know if I'll ever see Ranger again.


	2. Men of the Year

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity.**

 **Chapter 1: Men of the Year**

It's September 30th. The day that Joe has been waiting for since he found out that he is being honored tonight as Trenton's Law Enforcement Official of the Year. Every year, the mayor honors two individuals who keep Trenton safe. One is a law enforcement officer; the other is a civilian. Only the honorees and the mayor's office know who is getting the award before that night. When Joe got the call for a meeting with the mayor's office a month ago, he never imagined the news. When he came home that night, we celebrated with meatball subs from Pino's and hours of gorilla sex. I am so proud of him. A lot has changed for me in the last eleven months. Joe and I got engaged on Valentine's Day. It seems with Ranger out of Trenton; we get along much better. We've talked and while Joe doesn't like me working for RangeMan, we compromised. I no longer chase skips. I stopped in March. Instead, I started working as a 911 operator. It gives me the adrenaline rush I need, but I'm safe in an office. I still work on my research, but that will be changing in two weeks when I return from our honeymoon. A full-time operator position became available and offered to me. I decided to take the position. RangeMan isn't the same without Ranger, and though I love my Merry Men, it hurts too much to be there. Tank pulled me into his office in August to tell me that Ranger's mission was a success, but no one knew where he was. They didn't know if he was killed or taken as a prisoner, but the longer he was missing, the worse it looked. After Tank told me, I went up to his apartment on seven. I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed where Ranger and I shared many nights. I always thought that he would return, that we'd have more time, but I guess that won't happen. I swiped some Bulgari, two of his t-shirts, and a hoodie. Even though I love Joe and we are getting married, Ranger's scent still comforts me.

I still have my apartment for one more week; even though I've been living exclusively in Joe's house for the last eight months. Our home. I've started to put some of my personal touches there, from throw pillows to curtains, but keep it comfortable for Joe. I sometimes sneak back to my apartment for naps during the day, so I can visit denial land, a place where Ranger loves me enough to have a relationship with me. I wear Ranger's t-shirt during those visits. Sometimes, when Joe and I have a special date or event to attend, I get ready at the apartment because Joe complains that I spend too much time in the bathroom getting ready that he doesn't have enough time. I have one more week with Ranger's t-shirts. Joe doesn't know that I still have them. When he first saw them, he went ballistic. I explained that when he was out on some dangerous takedown, they gave me comfort. I could sleep and not worry so much about Joe. I swiped some of his boxers and told him I wore them too. He calmed down after that, but I couldn't bring them into our house. Maybe I'd keep them at my parent's house. Grandma would keep the stash for me. I am putting on my makeup getting ready for Joe to pick me up for the awards dinner. I hear the door unlock while glancing at the clock. It's five. Joe said he'd pick me up at six. I put on Ranger's t-shirt and turned around to see the man himself in my bedroom doorway.

"Ranger! You're back?" I run and leap into his arms. He wraps his arms around me while I wrap my arms and legs around him. He leans in, kissing me, first gently but then it becomes much deeper and more passionate. I pull away.

"Babe, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Dios, you're beautiful Steph." He kisses my forehead and intertwines our fingers. Suddenly, his face goes blank as he lifts my left hand. He sees the one-carat diamond solitaire on my finger and says, "Morelli?"

"Yes, we've been together since this time last year. Joe proposed on Valentine's Day. We are getting married next Saturday."

"Congratulations." He turns his back to me. "Are you still going to work for me?"

I pause before I answer. I know that my answer will hurt Ranger, but I must do what's best for my marriage, and my life. "Wednesday is my last day. I'm going to be a full-time 911 operator when we return from our honeymoon."

"Are you happy, Babe?"

I hesitate. I know I'm comfortable, I know that I'm expected to marry Joe, but am I happy? "Yes, I am."

"Do you love Morelli?"

"Yes."

"Are you _in love_ with him?"

"No." I didn't even hesitate to answer or think about my response. I know in my heart of hearts that the only man that I will ever be in love with was standing in my apartment. The man I thought was dead and was no longer a part of my life. "Ranger, we thought you were gone. Tank told me not to hold out, that you may never return. I had to move on with my life."

"I see. Well, Babe, I'm back. Just so you know, if you ever need my help, for anything, I'm a call away." With that Ranger looks at me again before he turns to leave. "Babe, just to let you know, you were the one who kept me alive these last three months. Thinking about seeing you again, holding you again. Thank you for that." After that, he left.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the ring on my left hand. Was I really happy? Did I want to be Morelli's wife? Did I want to be Stephanie Morelli? I went to my window in time to see Ranger look at something in his hand before tossing it on the seat next to him. It was small. He glanced up, saw me looking at him, then took off.

 **Ranger's POV**

I've been through hell and back. Taken prison by Colombian drug lords who tortured me to try to get me to give up government secrets. I thought I was a dead man. Then, my rescue came. I had a month of recovery, after all, I had lost weight and muscle. The only thing that got me through that pain was thoughts of a life with Stephanie. I decided that once discharged, I would propose. I didn't care if she was dating Morelli or not, but I would tell her how I felt. That was my plan when I went up to see her. Stupid me. I should have realized that she would settle for him in my absence. I pull into RangeMan and grab the box. I put it in my pocket to go up to seven to get ready for tonight. Once I'm ready, then I'll say hello to my men.

I fob my way into my apartment and walk directly to my bedroom. I sit on the bed then I open the little black jewelry box in my hand. I look at the five-carat round diamond surrounded by sapphires that match the blue of Stephanie's eyes. Maybe I'll have a chance to give this to her. I leave it on the bed and get into the shower. When I come out of the dressing room, Tank is there, in his tux, holding the box. "You know she's getting married next week."

"Yes, she told me. She's fucking throwing her life away for Morelli. She loves him, but she's not in love with him. She's settling. God damn it!"

"She still has three more days here and is signed on for distractions until the end of the year."

"Is he faithful? Or is he still banging Terry and that nurse?"

"I don't know. We can't get eyes on Joe. We've tried to put a tracking device on his car, but he found it. He gave Stephanie hell about it. She then gave me hell. We try to tail him, but he's a cop. He's good at being sneaking and evasive. Remember, he was also an FTA."

"We need to make sure that he doesn't hurt Stephanie. You know she was wearing one of my t-shirts when I arrived."

"When we heard you were missing, and no one knew where you were, I told Stephanie. She held herself together but came directly up here. She didn't leave for three hours. She had a duffle bag in her hand when she walked out. I had Ella check; she said she took two t-shirts, a hoodie and your shower gel with her. She was devastated. That's when she decided to quit RangeMan. She's been slowly withdrawing from everyone, except Hector. He's going to be pissed off at you."

"For what? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ranger, you should have told Bomber how you felt before you left. If she knew you were in love with her and that a relationship was possible, she never would have accepted Morelli's proposal."

"How'd he propose?"

"She wouldn't tell us. No one knows, except maybe Hector."

"Well, I guess we better go so I can get honored. Once things get settled here, maybe I'll move to Miami. It'll give me an opportunity to build my relationship with Julie. I don't want to break up Stephanie's marriage once they say those vows, but until Saturday, I'm going to take advantage of any opportunity."

 **Joe's POV**

I arrive to pick up my fiancé. Instead of meeting her at her apartment, she's waiting for me in the parking lot. She looks like she's been crying. She gets in the car. "Are you okay, Cupcake?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed. Today is my last Saturday in my apartment. My last Saturday as a single woman. I have three days left at RangeMan. A lot is changing, and I'm getting a little emotional."

"Well, that means we have another week left to make sure we covered all surfaces." He said while giving me that look. I laugh on the outside while cringing on the inside.

"Maybe we'll start tonight." I respond, hoping that's what he wants to hear.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Joe says as he leans in to kiss me. "I can't wait to peel that dress off you later." He pulls away as we go to the hall where the ceremony will take place. We enter together while being greeted by the mayor's staff who is there to welcome us. "Mr. Morelli, Ms. Plum, please follow me. You will be waiting in the back until the presentation of your award. The civilian recipient is also here. I'm sure you know the other recipient, Mr. Carlos Manoso."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Manoso has to return from the fucking dead and get the award the same year I do. He couldn't even wait until after Steph and I are married to come back. I see the way Stephanie is looking at him. I don't like it. She knew he was back. He went to her. That's why she was crying. Fucking bastard.

"Manoso, when did you return?"

"Today. I couldn't travel until two days ago." His gaze turns to Stephanie. "You look beautiful, Babe."

"Thank you. I'm glad to see that you're back and that you are okay."

"I heard you're engaged. Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"Next Saturday. We invited the entire Burg." I answered, before adding. "That is, everyone who is important to us." I place my arm around Stephanie's waist, claiming her.

Stephanie moves away. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom. I don't know what's going on in her head, but I'm afraid she's thinking about Ranger. Once she's out of earshot, I turn to Ranger.

"Manoso, I want you to stay away from Stephanie. I know she has three more days at your company, but I don't want you to have contact with her. If you so much as put one finger on her."

"Don't worry; I won't make the first move. But I will not walk away from Stephanie if she approaches me first. If she loves you, I don't know why you're so concerned. I'm strictly her boss and her friend. Nothing more."

"Well, we'll see how much longer you're her friend."

The mayor's assistant comes bouncing on into the room. "Where's Ms. Plum? It is time for her to take her seat at the table.

"Here I am." Stephanie stated as she comes back into the room. She walks over to me and gives me a gentle kiss; then she's laughing. "Red is not your color, Joe." She says while wiping away her lipstick from my lips. She follows the assistant out, but I see her glance over her shoulder at Ranger before the door closes.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I arrive at the table to find Tank, Lester, and Bobby already seated. I am sitting between Joe and Ranger. Why me?

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Lester asks.

"Bomber, I thought you'd be happy to see Ranger." Tank responds.

Bobby looks at my eyes. "Oh shit. Morelli and Ranger are alone together. Tank, did you tell Ranger about them?"

"No, I did, when he arrived at my apartment at five while I was getting ready." I reply. "Did you know he was coming back?"

"Yes. Ranger contacted us yesterday, late. He said he was coming straight to RangeMan. I was going to tell him when I saw him. I couldn't tell him over the phone."

"Why didn't you tell me he was back? Why didn't you tell me he was the civilian recipient? I would have been more prepared."

"He made me promise not to. He wanted to surprise you." Tank said before continuing, "Bomber, he was a prisoner, they tortured him. He was near death when they found him. Sick with some virus, severely dehydrated and malnourished. It's a miracle he's alive right now."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry Joe. I never did. But when he left…our relationship, mine and Joe's, is comfortable. He wants me. I know he loves me. I'm not in love with him. He doesn't have my heart, and he never did. I lost that part of my heart when I thought I lost Ranger. Now that he's back, I feel it breaking again. Next week at this time I'll be Mrs. Stephanie Morelli and it scares the shit out of me."

"Bomber, you don't need to go through with the wedding. You can call it off. Hell, we can help if you want." Bobby said.

"And what then. I'll call off the wedding, give away my opportunity to be a wife and have a partner to be Ranger's fuck buddy. He doesn't do relationships. We have a condom, not a ring relationship. He wears two guns and a knife. His life doesn't lend itself to a relationship. So, if I turn away Joe, I'll end up being alone and broken when he walks away from me. If he rejects me, then I'm done. He has my heart and has had it since the day we met. I would gladly tell him if I only knew that he felt the same way about me." I start to tear up, but I control my emotions. I'm here as Joe's fiancé. I must honor him. Tank is about to respond when the mayor comes to the podium.

He drones on about the two honorees. He tells story after story of all the work they've done for Trenton before finally introducing them. "For Law Enforcement Officer of the Year, I present Detective Joseph Morelli and for Civilian of the Year, I present Major Ricardo Carlos Manoso." They both step on stage. Ranger is wearing a black tux with a crisp white shirt and black tie with a silvery black vest. He looks so handsome like he could be on the cover of GQ magazine. Joe is wearing black dress pants, a blue button shirt, and a navy sports coat. Joe always says he looks too much like a casino pit boss in a suit. After the photo ops, both men sit in their seats on either side of me. I see Ranger smirk at the seating arrangements while Joe gets annoyed. I play my role. I put my arms around Joe's neck "I'm so excited for you. It's a great honor." I kiss him. I turn to Ranger and say, "I'm proud of you." We don't touch, we don't kiss, but we speak volumes in that statement.

"Thanks, Babe."

The waiter quickly comes over to take our food order. It pays to be sitting with the men of the hour because our meals are out within minutes. We don't have much time for small talk. Once dinner is cleared away, the band comes out, so the dancing can begin. The band starts off playing Latin music. I see Lester scoping out the room for a dance partner. I'm sitting in my seat, bouncing to the beat. He looks at me and says, "Morelli, would you mind if I borrow your beautiful fiancé for a couple of dances?"

Joe forces a smile then says. "Of course not, as long as she wants to dance."

"Well, Beautiful? Will you dance with me?"

"Of course." I know Joe hates dancing, especially to Latin music. He'll do a mean tarantella, but that's about it. But he can do all the dances. Lester takes my hand and drags me on the floor. We start to dance the salsa, then the cha-cha, back to the salsa. I'm having a great time and Lester is a great dancer.

"You should see Ranger dance. He's even better than me." The music changes to a rumba beat. Lester sees I'm getting tired, so he leads me back to the table for a water break.

 **Ranger's POV**

Dios, Stephanie is beautiful. I keep saying that over and over in my head. She is the ideal, my Venus. How did I let her slip away? She's on the dance floor with my cousin wearing that beautiful blue gown that hangs on her every curve, accentuating her beautiful breasts and perfect ass. It's a little higher cut then she usually wears. Also, it has long sleeves with an ankle length skirt. Morelli is livid that I'm here, so he's ignoring her. Dumb move on his part. He's letting Lester dance with her. He's such a moron. Doesn't he know that the Latin dances are the dances of lovers? He should be on that floor with her. Maybe I'll take a dance with her. Let her see how I feel about her. If they play a bachata, then I'll go cut in. It's my favorite because it allows me to hold my Babe up against me. The rumba is also another good dance. I can see that he's not too pleased with how much fun Stephanie is having. Lester and Stephanie are coming back to the table. She is flushed from the dancing and has a glowing smile.

"Thank you, Lester. I had fun. Where did you learn to dance?" Stephanie asks innocently.

Lester and I break out laughing. "Beautiful, we learned those moves before we start to walk. Ranger and I have been dancing those dances since we were in diapers."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially the rumba. That was always my favorite. The Cuban dance." Lester said while wiggling his eyes. "The question is, where did you learn those moves?"

"Ballroom dance classes. That was an acceptable activity for a Burg teen girl." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"Morelli, can you dance?" Lester asked.

"Yes. I just prefer more traditional dances, not the Latin ones."

I hear the rumba start. I look at Stephanie and hold out my hand, "Babe."

She looks me in the eye and is saying yes, but she turns to Morelli to ask permission. Her behavior tonight is not what I expected. Stephanie was never this submissive before. "Do you mind, Joe?"

"Go ahead." She leans to kiss him, but he jerks his head away. I see hurt in her eyes but also anger. She takes my hand, so I walk her onto the dance floor. I start to move with her around the floor, pulling her as close to me as possible without being too close. I can feel myself getting aroused. I can smell her strawberry shampoo. It's a scent that I've missed. I take the opportunity to talk to her. "Babe, why are you marrying Joe?"

"I'm marrying him because I love him and it's what I need to do." There is no conviction in her voice, instead, fear and regret.

"Need to do for who? For your happiness or your mother's happiness?"

"Both. My mother was making me miserable. She kept pushing me to be a proper Burg girl. Now I will be."

"But I thought you wanted to fly. Morelli has already clipped your wings."

"Ranger, I have no more options. I don't want to grow old alone. I don't want to be in a 'friends with benefits' arrangement. I want someone to go home to every night, sleep next to and wake up to in the morning. I don't want to be alone."

"You can be with someone and still be alone." The music changes to the bachata. "Do you know this dance?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's the bachata. It's my favorite dance. You bend your knees and take three steps then tap with your hip." I demonstrate. I position her so that our legs are between each other and we start to do the steps. "It's my favorite dance because it's the one dance where you can show your love with your clothes on, where you can let your partner know how you feel. It's the dance where I get to hold you the closest and feel you against my body. Babe, mi amor, mi vida. Why are your giving yourself a prison sentence?"

"Because you do condoms and not rings, you carry two guns and a knife. You love me, in your own way, I'm entertainment for you." She says all choked up.

"That was wrong of me to say to you. You are not entertainment. You are my life, Babe. The only thing that kept me alive was my memories of you. I love you, Stephanie, with all my heart. If you walk down that aisle next week and say those vows to Morelli, I promise you I will leave you alone. No more kisses, no more touching, no more contact, unless you come to me. But just know querida, I am in love with you." The song ends so I start to guide Stephanie back to the table. She breaks away from me to run to the bathroom instead.

 **Tank's POV**

Joe is steaming. The poor jerk doesn't realize what Ranger is doing. He's telling Stephanie how he feels. He's laying it all out there for her. All while getting her worked up dancing the rumba. So many eyes are on them. Oh no, it's the bachata. Joe is going to lose it. I see Lester trying to contain his excitement at watching Ranger show Bomber how to dance. Ranger always does this dance close. It doesn't have to be, but it's his way. This dance was Ranger's secret weapon against a hesitant partner. If this dance didn't work, she wasn't interested. I have a feeling that there will be trouble in paradise tonight. I hope Joe doesn't hurt Stephanie. She is acting very strange around him lately, and I'm not sure why. But the closer they get to their wedding date; the more withdrawn Steph is becoming and the more submissive. Looking at Joe watch her, I don't have a good feeling about this.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Stephanie, pull yourself together. You can't let Joe know you still love Ranger. It is over between Ranger and me, in fact, it never was. God, why does he have to hold me like that? It felt like we were making love with our clothes on during that dance. One week. I must make it one week. I look at the ring on my left hand. It is the symbol of my enslavement to Joseph Morelli. Since he found out my secret, Joe's impossible. I am constantly on eggshells. Don't fuck up, Steph. Go back out there and make Joe feel like he's the only man for you. Don't think about Ranger and what could be. I wash my hands, walk back out with my head held high while fixing a smile on my face. I get to the table, sit on Joe's lap and kiss him. I feel him relax beneath me. I whisper in his ear "How much longer do we have to stay here? I would rather be alone with you, lover."

"Not much longer, Cupcake. Keep your hands off Manoso, or you'll be sorry." He whispers back. Dessert is brought over to our table. Chocolate chip cannoli. Yummy! Dessert means this night is almost over. I eat my cannoli and wipe some off Joe's lip before putting my finger in my mouth. I see the desire in his eyes. People start to leave. Joe gets up. "Come on, Cupcake, it's time to go. Manoso, Tank, Bobby, Lester, night."

"Good night guys," I say while Joe pulls me behind him. I lock my eyes on Ranger's and mouth 'help me.'


	3. The Fall Out

**Anything familiar belongs to Janet. I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter 2—The Fall Out**

 **Joe's POV**

I cannot believe my woman made a fool of me tonight. Well, she'll pay for that when we get home. Now, I have to get her out of here. I grab her hand and drag her out of the hall, so she can't be touched by the men in black again. I need to figure out a way for her not to go back to work there on Monday. Manoso cannot be trusted. One week, just one more week, then she will be mine. MINE! My wife, my whore, my bitch, my property. She's disrespected me one too many times. I put her in the SUV and drive away like all is fine. I know she's worried. But I'll wait until we get home to take care of her. The slut.

 **Stephanie's POV**

OMG. He's so angry at me. I don't know what he will do to me. I am trying to keep my emotions in check. I can't let him see my fear. It only makes him angrier. I need to make it until Monday when I go to RangeMan. Then, I'll tell Ranger what he's been doing. He will help me. Now that I know that Ranger loves me, I have the courage to stand up for myself, but I need his protection. We pull up to Joe's house. I open the door to the SUV and get out. I wait for Joe to take my hand. He walks me into the house. Once the door closes, he backhands me across my face. "What the fuck were you doing dancing with Santos and Manoso. Do you know that you made me look like a FOOL! In front of my colleagues, my friends, MY FAMILY, and half the fucking Burg. Don't you have any pride?"

"Joe, I'm sorry. I was only dancing. I didn't know what songs were coming on. I was wishing you were dancing with me, Joe."

"You had me fooled. Take off your dress." I pause a moment. I don't want to be here, but I can't escape. "NOW!" I shimmy out of my dress and let it drop to the floor. I am in a black lace corset type bustier and a black lace thong. I wait for Joe to approach. "All of it." I undo the corset and remove my panties. "On your knees." I kneel in front of Joe; watching as he pulls down his pants. He forces me to suck his cock, even though I don't want to. He knows I hate giving blow jobs. He keeps his hands on my head, so I can't stop. He makes me keep going until he comes in my mouth. He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me upstairs to the bedroom. He places me on the bed and cuffs my hands to opposite sides of the headboard. He puts his hands all over me, pinching me, hurting me. He punches my side. I try to curl up, but I can't. The cuffs are digging into my wrists. "Spread your legs like the good little whore that you are." I comply. The faster he gets off, the sooner I'll be free. He roughly enters me and pounds into me. I wasn't wet enough so it hurts. I can't cry out in pain though. He bites my nipples and continues to slam roughly inside me. Finally, he comes. He punches my other side before uncuffing me. "I'm taking a shower. You better be waiting here for me when I finish cleaning your filth off me."

I slowly get up. I can barely move. I need to get out of here, away from Joe. I grab a pair of his sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. I get my bag, digging in it until I find my phone. I sneak outside and call Ranger.

 _"_ _Yo."_

"Ranger, help me, please."

 _"_ _Where are you, Babe?"_

"Outside Joe's house. I'm trying to get away and hide, but I'm in too much pain. If he finds me…"

 _"_ _Babe, I'm on my way over. I'll be there in five minutes. I'll stay on the phone with you."_

 **Ranger's POV**

Tank, Lester, Bobby and I pile into one of the RangeMan SUVs for the ride back to HQ. I can't shake this feeling that something is off between Stephanie and Morelli. Stephanie is not one for public displays of affection. She seemed to be scared or nervous about something. "Is everything okay with Steph?" I ask my men.

"We don't know, Boss. She barely talks to us anymore. She comes in, gets coffee and gets to work. She doesn't do small talk or joke around. Whenever we ask if everything is okay, she says it is." Tank answers.

"It started about two weeks after she and Morelli got engaged. She had a miscarriage, Morelli's kid." Bobby added.

"It was then that she stopped chasing skips. Joe blamed the miscarriage on the bounty hunting. She started working as a part-time 911 operator then. Two weeks ago, she gave notice that she was leaving RangeMan to work full time as an operator. She said it was what Joe wanted and she had to respect his wishes." Lester finished. My phone starts to ring. I answer the call on speakerphone.

"Yo."

 _"_ _Ranger, help me, please."_ I hear Stephanie's voice. She sounds like she's crying.

"Where are you, Babe?"

 _"_ _Outside Joe's house. I'm trying to get away and hide, but I'm in too much pain. If he finds me…"_

"Babe, I'm on my way over. I'll be there in five minutes. I'll stay on the phone with you."

 _"_ _Please hurry, I don't know how much longer he'll be in the shower."_

My hands are gripping the steering wheel in a death grip. I am fucking livid. What the fuck did Morelli do to her? We make it to his block in three minutes. I cut the lights while parking four houses away. We get out of the car, grabbing our weapons. We will protect Stephanie at all costs. We walk in shadows on both sides of the block looking for Stephanie. I see Joe's door open. He comes out, looking for Stephanie, no doubt. I spot her 10 feet away from me. Joe walks in the other direction. I am behind her. I whisper "Babe; it's me. I got you. Come with me. Can you walk?"

"No, too much pain." She whispers. I pick her up bridal style and run towards the car. I hear her whimpering in my arms. The guys see me with her, so they return to the car as well. I get in the back with Stephanie and Bobby while Tank takes the wheel with Lester in the passenger seat. The doors slam shut. Joe sees us as we start the car. Tank takes off down the block past Joe. He realizes that Stephanie is in the car with us. We sit in the car in silence until we get into the RangeMan garage. I lift Stephanie out of the truck. I finally get my first good look at her. She has a bruise on her right cheek. That fucking bastard hit her. I carry her to the elevator, fobbing our way up to seven. We enter the apartment where I lie her down on the couch. Bobby returns upstairs about five minutes later with his medical bag.

"Hey Bomber, are you okay?"

"Now I am."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Bomber, I need to take off your shirt to exam you. Is that okay?"

"I'm not wearing anything underneath."

I walk into the bedroom and emerge moments later with a support tank and a pair of sleep shorts that she left here after one of her many stays. Bobby excuses himself, going into the kitchen. I take Morelli's shirt off her throwing it aside. It'll be in the garbage before morning. I help her into the tank top and see the bruises on her side. I then take his sweats off her and help her into her sleep shorts. I call Bobby back in.

"Oh Bomber, how long has this been going on?" We see bruises on top of bruises. On her sides mostly and between her legs. I look at her wrists.

"Babe, what is he doing to you? When did it start?"

 **Stephanie's POV**

"It started in March after he found out about the abortion," Stephanie stated.

"After the abortion?" Bobby asked confused. "You said you had a miscarriage, Steph."

"I lied. Joe and I talked, he knew I didn't want children, at least not anytime soon. I know I'm not getting any younger, but I don't have the maternal urge. He was fine with that, at least that's what he told me. He proposed on Valentine's Day after I told him I was pregnant. I was a mess. I was scared and upset. He told me that this was a blessing in disguise; that he was thrilled. I didn't understand how I became pregnant. I was on the pill. I took it religiously. I always made him wear condoms. But somehow, it didn't work. A week later, I overheard him talking to someone on his phone when he thought I was sleeping. He said that the fake pills worked like a charm and that sabotaging the condoms was a great idea. He told the caller that I had no idea how I got pregnant. I knew at that point that I couldn't keep the child. It was the toughest decision I ever made, but Hector helped me find a doctor and came with me when I had the procedure. I told Joe that I miscarried. He seemed upset but said that we could have another baby anytime. I repeated that I didn't want children. He said not to worry. Two weeks later, while I was in the shower, the clinic called to make sure I was okay. Joe answered and found out. He was furious. That's when he made me quit the bond office. He said if I didn't, he'd tell everyone what I did and would dump me, telling everyone that I killed his baby. I almost left him then, but I couldn't. He forced me to stay."

"When did he start hitting you, Steph?"

"In the summer. But that's nothing." She paused and continued softly, "I can handle the punches and hits, it's the other stuff I can't." I see Ranger getting angry. Bobby is staring at me with pity in his eyes; Lester and Tank look guilty. I climb on Ranger's lap letting him wrap his arms around me. "Babe, you're cold." Bobby passes a blanket to Ranger. He wraps it around both of us while kissing me on my head. "What are you not telling us?"

"In April two of his friends from the Navy came to visit. They were staying at the house with us. He never told me they were coming. I arrived home from work on Thursday to find out there they were visiting. They seemed nice and polite. I didn't mind. Friday, I got up and went to work, but that morning, my Spidey sense was going off. I didn't know why. I decided to research the friends and found nothing out of the ordinary, so I let it go. I finished work here and went back home. That night, Joe and his friends were drinking a lot. I excused myself to go to bed. A couple of hours later, the door opened. It was Joe. He came onto the bed before starting to kiss me. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn't stop, so I went along." My face was on Ranger's chest. I didn't have to look at anyone. I don't know if I could have gone on if I could see their faces. I continued in a whisper. "That was the first time he used his cuffs. When he finished, he let his friends take turns. That continued for the rest of the weekend. He kept me locked in his room, only letting me out to go to the bathroom. When Monday came, I had all intentions of coming here to telling Tank, but I couldn't."

"Why not, Baby girl?" Tank asked.

"Because Joe told me that if I told anyone, he would reopen the Abruzzi case and charge Ranger with murder." I feel Ranger's arms tighten around me as he rubs circles on my back. "Babe, you should have told Tank. I can handle it. I might be charged, but never convicted. I told you I didn't leave any evidence."

"Joe's a cop; he wouldn't play fair. He told me that he knew about the alley, the 911, Hawaii, everything. He said that I was a slut and whore who now belonged to him. Therefore, I had to comply and obey him. He would force me to have sex with him every day so that I would get pregnant. That's why I asked you to give me the shot, Bobby. I couldn't trust anyone else."

"You've been giving her birth control injections?" Ranger asked.

"Yes. Stephanie told me it was because she always forgot to take her pill and her doctor didn't give the injection. She didn't want to find someone else. I told her I could get it and I've been giving it to her since May, every three months. Her next dose is in a month." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, Bomber. I would've helped you. We all would've. Now let me treat these bruises and give you a checkup."

Ranger carried me to the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. He moved my hair from my forehead and kissed me. "I'm sorry Babe. I would never have let you leave with him tonight if I would have known." I see the pain in his eyes and the anger in his posture. Bobby touches Ranger's arm as they nod their silent communication. Ranger leaves the room. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Stephanie, how many different men did Morelli force on you?"

"Ten. Always on weekends, always two at a time. They are always coming back for more."

"Did they wear protection?"

"Yes, until they ran out of them."

"I'm going to take a blood test to make sure you're clean." He draws my blood and places it back in his bag. He starts to feel my sides. I scream out in pain. "I think you may have a broken rib. We need to get you x-rayed. I have to take you to a hospital, Steph."

"No! If anyone finds out, Joe will kill me. Can't you do the x-ray here?"

Bobby rubs his face and looks at me. "Yeah, I can, but I would feel better if you had a doctor look at you. You have so many old bruises. Is this why you stopped working out?"

"Yes. I couldn't perform the moves. I was always in pain."

"What else has he done to you. You can tell me, Steph."

"He punches me, always on my body, he's rough when we have sex, he forces me into positions I'm not comfortable with, and he has become obsessed with tying me up. He takes my choice away. I am his property. Starting Saturday, I will be stuck with him forever."

"You can't marry him, Bomber. He'll kill you. I certainly won't let that happen."

"I don't have a choice. I can't let everyone find out about the abortion. I can't let the Abruzzi case get reopened. I will never forgive myself if Ranger goes to jail. As long as Ranger is here, I know I have an escape. I can survive. I'm used to it. Calling Ranger was a mistake, just like coming here is a mistake. I need to go back to Joe. I need to leave now. But I can't go back smelling of Ranger."

"You are not leaving here and going back to that fucker, Morelli. Don't worry about Ranger. We can handle anything that Morelli tries to throw at us. We have a lot of prominent friends and connections. Our handlers will help." Bobby replies. "Let's go downstairs. I'll take those x-rays now."

He helps me get up. I go to the closet to grab one of Ranger's t-shirts along with a pair of yoga pants. I get dressed before following Bobby out of the room. I must hold my side when I move or walk. Ranger sees me and picks me up again. "We need to do x-rays. I think she may have a broken rib." Ranger nods following Bobby down to the infirmary.

 **Joe's POV**

The little BITCH! That WHORE! I should've known she'd call Manoso. It was stupid of me to uncuff her before I finished my shower, but I had to wash his scent off me. I should have dumped her in the shower instead. Mr. Smooth, with his Latin dancing and his tux. That Santos, she has probably fucked him too. I knew she was gone when I got out of the shower and she wasn't in the bedroom. She knows her place. I opened the door to look for her. I figured she'd walk towards Marylou's or her parents, but she went the other way. And I didn't even see them until I heard the car doors slam. As they drove past me in that SUV, I saw Tank and Lester in the front seat with Cupcake sitting between Manoso and Bobby. She was practically in Manoso's lap. FUCK! I'm sure she's telling them everything. I have the guys coming tomorrow. They are expecting her here for her services, but instead, she's gone. SHIT. I need to get her back, but she's going to be locked in that fortress. I guess it's time for me to go to the precinct and work on reopening Abruzzi, so I can get Manoso out of the way for good. And, I'll go to Ellen tomorrow to tell her about the abortion. Stephanie will get so much pressure from her mother and the rest of the Burg that she'll have no choice but to come back with me, especially after I file kidnapping charges against Manoso. I need her to walk down that aisle and say those two little words, and she's MINE.

I call my buddy in the FBI. I tell him it's time. Manoso is going down. He says he'll fax me over the paperwork and the warrant in the morning. Tomorrow morning or early afternoon at the latest, I'll be serving Manoso with the arrest for Abruzzi and a search warrant for RangeMan Securities. He'll be in custody. I'll be able to get Stephanie back home.

 **Tank's POV**

"Santos, I don't like this one bit. Morelli is fucking crazy. How could he do that to Stephanie? How did he allow his friends to use her as if she is a whore? Who is he? And threatening her with Abruzzi. He knows that she will do whatever she can to prevent Ranger from being charged. That's his power over her. We need to keep her here until Saturday, but I think we may have company."

"I know. Joe must have something set up, a game plan. I'm not sure what it is." Lester says. Tank's sat phone rings. "Pierre Dupree here." "So, the Feds are getting involved? Who's the contact?" "How much time?" "Who's on our side?" "Okay. We'll expect contact at 0900." He hangs up.

"FUCK! Morelli has the Feds involved in the Abruzzi case. He has a friend in the FBI who will be working on the case with him. They have a search warrant which they will execute in the morning. If he finds Steph here, he's going to charge us all with kidnapping."

"We need to get Steph out of here. What about Celia's summer house? It should be empty, it has our security and it's in her husband's step mother's name. They may not find her there."

"But we need to get her there. She won't go without Ranger. He needs to be here. It's too far to take her and return here in time. Plus, we need to make sure that we fully record the search."

"I'll talk to Ranger and Celia; I'll try to get that end set. Anyone taking a staycation now that we can recruit to babysit?"

"Cal, Hal, and Hector."

"She'd go with Hector."

"I'll talk to Hector, Cal, and Hal. Let's get this done. Meet back here in one hour, Lester."

 **Ranger's POV**

"Ranger, we need to talk." Tank starts. "I just got a call from O'Brien. Morelli will be executing a search warrant for the Abruzzi case in the morning. He is set to charge you will kidnapping if he finds Bomber here, along with myself, Bobby and Lester. Lester suggested bringing her to Celia's summer home. No one will trace it back to you or RangeMan. There, she can heal while we can keep her safe. I can have Cal, Hal and Hector stay with her. They are on vacation."

"Absolutely not. Bobby is taking pictures of her body right now. She has many old injuries hidden under her new ones. She's going to charge Morelli with assault and battery. She has two broken ribs and evidence of other broken ribs that have healed, all within the last six months. That son of a bitch has been using her as a punching bag and has been allowing his 'friends' to have her. He's been keeping her restrained in his house all weekend, every weekend, since May. She's only allowed out of the house on weekdays because he's working. Though he often spends the nights with her in her apartment if she's not with him in his house. She's terrified of him."

"Then we need to get her down to the precinct before he serves the warrant. If we do, it will look like he's out for revenge and reacting to the charges." Tank says with a smile. "We have the tapes from when she arrived in the garage which shows the injury on her face. We have her phone call recorded, and the time stamps. It won't look good for Morelli."

The door opens. Stephanie steps out of the infirmary. I can tell she's in a lot of pain. She's also scared. Dios mio, when I get my hands on Morelli, he won't know what hit him. How could he hurt such a wonderful person? I'm going to have to keep the men under control, so they don't do anything stupid, not that I could blame any of them. I open my arms to Stephanie. She comes to me, collapsing against me. "I'm scared, Ranger. What if they don't believe me? What if they take his side? My mom is going to have a conniption. She'll guilt me into going on with the wedding. There is no place I'll be safe."

"Ssh, Babe. It'll be okay. After you finish with the cops, I'm going to take you to my sister's summer house. It's in her stepmother-in-law's name. We did the security on the house. It is almost impossible to trace back to us. It's on the beach. You will be safe there. I'll stay with you, along with Cal, Hal and Hector. They are all on vacation this week so that it won't be impeding the running of Trenton. They were taking a staycation. They are on board with getting a paid vacation. That way, you'll be out of Trenton. I'll keep you there until next week. Then we'll plan our next move."

"You just got back; I can't let you not catch up on your work. It's not fair to you."

"Babe, Tank's been running Trenton for the last year. A few more weeks won't matter. Remember Babe, no price."

"Then let's go nail Morelli."


	4. Getting Even

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity.**

 **Chapter 3—Getting Even**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Ranger, Bobby, Tank, and I travel to the precinct. I am going in to press charges against my fiancé, who I am supposed to marry on Saturday. I am still in pain. Bobby didn't want to give me anything stronger than Advil until after I make my statement. He has pictures of my injuries ready, copies of my x-rays, and other pertinent information. I am going to have to sit here and tell Joe's colleagues all the ways that he has been abusing me, physically, mentally and sexually. How can I ever look them in the face again after I tell them about the gangbangs? I know I'll probably have to talk to the cops alone, though I want Ranger with me. He's my rock, my support. I'm grateful he's back because I didn't dare to escape Joe. If he didn't return, I would be walking down the aisle on Saturday to my death, not physical death, but death just the same. How did I ever let it get so far? I should have told Tank when I found out what he did with my birth control before it got so bad. Stephanie, get a grip, you can't go back and change anything. Focus on the task at hand. We pull up to the precinct. The first thing I see is Joe's SUV. Fuck. He's in the building. Ranger sees the car too. He pulls me close to him and says "I won't let him touch you, he won't come near you. You are safe. He will NEVER lay his filthy hands on you again as long as I am with you."

My Merry Men escort me into the station and an officer Johnson is on the desk. He's new to the force, so I don't know him well. Just as well, he knows I'm Morelli's woman. It crazy, on Stark Street and in the seedier neighborhoods of Trenton, I am "Manoso's woman." But here, in the cop shop, I'm "Morelli's woman." Officer Johnson asks, "How can I help you?"

"I need to file charges against someone and get a restraining order."

"Who are you filing charges against?"

"Detective Joseph Morelli."

The air seemed to go out in the room. Every cop who was in earshot stopped moving to look at me. I had a huge bruise forming on my cheek which was the reason that I was obviously in pain. I think they were just shocked that it was Joe who I was filing a complaint against and not Ranger.

"I'll get Detectives Marconi and Russo. Have a seat." About five minutes later, both detectives came over and introduced themselves. I have seen both around but did not have much contact with either of them outside of a 'hello' or a casual conversation. I see that they are assessing me and wondering why I'm there with my Merry Men. Finally, they talk to me.

"Ms. Plum, I'm Detective Leo Marconi, and this is Detective Andrew Russo. Let's go to our office so we can take your complaint."

"Nice to meet you. Is it okay if Ranger and Bobby come in with me?"

"It is not common practice to have others with our witness. Why do you want them with you?"

"I need them with me. Just in the room. It will help me get through what I need to tell you.

I see the two detectives look at each other before agreeing to my terms. We follow them into their office. Once seated, they ask me for my statement. I went through everything that Morelli did to me for the last eight months. They said that they need to take pictures of my bruises and injuries. At that point, Bobby volunteered the all the pictures along with the x-rays that he took at RangeMan.

"We'll have a female officer look at your pictures then examine Ms. Plum to make sure that they are legitimate. We will take pictures to use with yours. We need a very clean chain of evidence. The accused is a cop we are talking about, one who was just honored last night as one of Trenton's finest." Detective Russo stated.

"I understand. But I want Ranger and Bobby on the door." I spoke up.

"Agreed." The detectives take me to a small, windowless room where Amy McKaren came in to take the pictures. She was two years behind me in school. I knew her from the neighborhood. When I took off my shirt, she winced. "All from Morelli?"

"Yes. And to think Joe loves me." I said.

She took all the necessary photos then waited while I got dressed before we walked out of the room together. Detective Marconi is waiting. "Stephanie, we're going to arrest Joe today. Chances are, given his name and prominence, he'll get released quickly. Be careful. He's not going to be happy. Even with a restraining order, he can still come after you. It won't be smart for him to do so, but a man as angry as he is doesn't always do the right thing. Do you have a safe place to stay?"

"Yes. I will be moving Stephanie to a safe location once we leave here. If you need to contact her, just call RangeMan. I will make sure that she will contact you. The only people who will know exactly where she is are my core team. No one will harm her again." Ranger replied.

"Okay. Make sure to call us back within 24 hours."

"She will. Thank you, Detectives." We shake their hands and start to leave the station. By this time, it is 10 am. We were there for four hours. The events of the last 18 hours left me physically and emotionally drained. I want to curl up in a ball and sleep. I am in pain. Walking and breathing are difficult. I can't wait to get back to Haywood and go to sleep. We open the door to the parking lot and start to walk to the car when my heart stops.

"Cupcake, there you are! I was so worried about you when you disappeared last night. Come, let me take you home."

I feel all the blood in my face drain out of my head. My knees go weak while I start to cower in a corner. I felt arms come around me and lift me up. It was Tank. "Don't worry, Baby girl. He won't hurt you. I'll put you in the car with Bobby and Lester." Tank gently placed me in the back of the SUV. Lester and Bobby sit on either side of me; holding my hands. Outside, I see Ranger and Joe staring at each other.

"Morelli, I'm surprised to see you have the balls to talk to Stephanie after everything you did to her."

"Manoso, get away from my fiancé. She is coming home with me now. I don't know what sick games you play with her but give her to me."

"Detective Morelli, back away and leave Ms. Plum alone. She has a restraining order against you. You need to come into the station and speak with us." Detective Russo said.

Joe turned and looked at the other detective with daggers in his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about; restraining order? Stephanie is my fiancé. Why would she have an order of protection against me? Are you sure she doesn't have one against Manoso? He's the one who is constantly interfering in her life."

"Joe, don't make a scene. I need you to give me your gun and badge. You are under an IAB investigation based on the statement that Ms. Plum gave against you. Let's go inside and take care of this." Chief Maxwell said.

"What the fuck did you tell her to say, Manoso. Why lies did you plant in her head. Why the fuck couldn't you just stay away one more week. You are destroying everything."

"Morelli, gun and badge NOW." Joe reluctantly hands them over to the chief and then is lead into the station.

Part of me is sad to see what is happening to Joe, but I know that it is his fault. I never asked him to do any of those horrible things to me. I don't know how I'm going to deal with it once it hits the Burg gossip line. I need to go to my parent's house and talk to mom, but I am not looking forward to it. She wants this wedding to happen. I don't know if I have the strength to handle her disappointment and ridicule. "Ranger, can you take me to my parents? They need to hear about this from me, in person, and see the bruises."

"Sure Babe. Whatever you want, but after that, we're getting out of Trenton. I already warned Vinnie and Les Sebring not to bond him out, but I don't know if they will listen."

Ranger's car pulls up in front of my parent's house. I see Grandma Mazur and Mom waiting in the door. I can see that my mother is not happy. Fuck. Ranger looks at me and takes my hand. "You can do this Babe. I'll be right next to you. Whenever you want to leave, just let me know. Okay?" I nod. He gets out of the car, walks over to my side, opening the door for me. He helps me out of the car before we walk up to the front door.

The closing of the door is the only signal my mother needs to start in. "What is this I hear that you pressed charges against Joe, for abuse, assault, and other nonsense? He is your fiancé. He can't abuse you. Your only job is to make sure he is happy. Now, he's under investigation. It's all your fault!"

I walk into the dining room and sit at the table. Ranger sits to my right. My mom and grandmother sit across from me. I sigh to steady myself before I began. "For the last six months, my life has been hell. Joe has been hitting me and forcing me to have sex with his friends. He keeps me locked in his bedroom every weekend. Last night, he gave me this bruise on my face along with two broken ribs before raping me. If it weren't for Ranger, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Please, Stephanie, stop the lying. There is no way that Joseph would ever lay a hand on you. He loves you. On Saturday, you'll become husband and wife."

"Mom, there will be no wedding. I am not marrying Joe Morelli. I'd rather be an old maid than a miserable woman."

"No wedding? You cannot call off the wedding. It's too late." Mom insisted.

"Mom, I am telling you right now. Joseph Morelli will NEVER be my husband. Don't you see this bruise on my face? Do you want me to show you all the bruises on my body? Ones that have healed under the ones he gave me yesterday? Do you want to see how I have tape on my ribs because he broke them, again? Why can't you be on my side for once?

"Stephanie, I don't know what your problem is. First, you were married to Dickie. You couldn't keep him satisfied. I've never heard of someone getting cheated on during the newlywed stage but you. You didn't do your job as a wife properly. Whatever your husband wants, you do. Now, you are looking to repeat the same scenario with Joe. If you would give him what he wants and stop protesting, everything will be fine."

I can't believe what my mother is saying. She's telling me that this is all my fault because I'm not making Joe happy! What about me being happy? Does my emotional well-being not count? Before I can respond, Ranger speaks. "Mrs. Plum, as a man, as a father of a girl, I'm disgusted by what you just said to Stephanie. A woman does not need to obey her husband. If a man loves a woman, he would never force her to do something that will make her uncomfortable. He would never go and seek another woman for his bed. He would never lay a hand on her and knowingly hurt her. Morelli and Dickie Orr were not and are not real men. They are abusive men who get off on control. Your daughter is a beautiful, caring, kind-hearted, stubborn, and independent woman who deserves someone that will allow her to be herself, not be the 'perfect Burg wife' which she doesn't want to be. Why can't you see that Morelli isn't the man for your daughter?"

"My daughter is a disgrace. No one else's daughter chases after criminals, or get shot at, or has stalkers. No one else has a daughter that rolls around in garbage and goes after good people. She needs to settle down and have a family. She needs to be a housewife and mother, that is the daughter I raised."

"Mom, I don't want that right now. I don't want to stay at home all day in my house. I would go crazy after two hours. I don't want children, especially not Joe's child. Remember when I miscarried several months back?" My mom and grandmother nodded their heads. "It wasn't a miscarriage at all. It was an abortion. I purposely killed that child because I didn't want to bring any child of Joe Morelli into the world. I hate myself for it, but I had no choice."

"You did what? Does Joseph know?"

"Yes, and that's when he started to abuse me because I tried to break up with him and call off the engagement. It was a mistake to accept his proposal, and now, he won't let me go."

"Stephanie, I don't know where I went wrong and why you aren't more like your sister, but I can't believe what you are telling me. Either you repair this relationship with Joe, drop the charges against him, and walk down that aisle on Saturday or don't bother ever returning here because unless you are Stephanie Morelli, I no longer welcome you in this house."

I stare at my mother. I can't believe she's disowning me. Ranger places his hand on my back for comfort. I take a deep breath and say, "Well, mother, then I guess you now only have to worry about Valerie. I won't come here anymore. In case you change your mind and want to contact me, I'll be living with Ranger. You can reach me by calling RangeMan and leaving me a message. I'll call you back. Goodbye."

With that, I get up to begin to walk to the front door. I open it up hearing my mother say "If you walk out that door, you are never welcomed here again. You still have a chance to make things better." I walk out and slam it closed. When I get down the steps, my father appears. "Pumpkin, I need to talk to you, alone." He adds.

I walk with him into the garage. He turns and looks at me, "Show me where Joe's been hurting you." I lift my shirt and show him the bruises. He looks at them. I can see the anger in his eyes. He touches my cheek gently. "Has he forced you to be with him?"

"Yes, daddy, he has. And to be with other men, too."

"I'm so sorry I didn't see the signs. I would never have allowed Joe to do this to you. Your mother is stubborn thinks that because she is happy in her life, that you would be too, but you have always been independent and different. Is Ranger a good man? Would he ever hurt you?"

"Ranger is the best man I know. His employees are like brothers to me, they all have my back. He would never hurt me physically."

"But he would hurt you in other ways?"

"Daddy, I love him. I think I'm in love with him, but I don't know if he feels the same way. I can't tell him how I feel because if he doesn't feel that way about me, then he will break my heart."

"Pumpkin, I don't think you have anything to worry about because from seeing Ranger interact with you today and in the past, and from all those pictures of him with you after one of your disasters, he loves you too. He probably just doesn't realize it. Stay with him and show him how you feel. Call me and let me know how you are. I won't tell your mother."

"Thank you, daddy!" I give him a hug and kiss, before leaving the garage to return to Ranger. My father says to him, "Take good care of my baby."

"I will, sir."

With that, we get into the car and drive off. We stop back at Haywood to get our bags. When we reach seven, Ranger finally asks, "What was that about with your father?"

"He is pissed off at what Joe was doing and is on my side. He asked me if you will protect me and I said yes. He's glad I'm walking away from Joe and wants me to call him. He won't tell my mother."

"He's a good man."

 **Mrs. Plum's POV**

Why can't Stephanie be like every other Burg girl? Where did I go wrong? I don't get her. She's engaged to Joseph Morelli, a good Italian boy from the Burg who's a detective. He will give her a good solid life. And what does she do but throw it away. My phone has been ringing off the hook about how she was dancing with that Ranger and one of his men at the dinner that honored her fiancé. She made him look like a fool. Then, it's been ringing off the hook about how she brought up charges against Joe. Now he is on suspension and under investigation. No one will marry her now. She'll never have children. I can't take the embarrassment. Maybe when I tell everyone that she is no longer my concern things will get better. "Mom, where did I go wrong with Stephanie? Why can't she be more like Val?

Edna Mazur looks at her daughter and shakes her head. "Ellen, you did nothing wrong. Stephanie is just her own woman. She's a free spirit, and she has a love for life. She easily makes friends and is loyal to those friends. You did nothing wrong; she's a wonderful woman."

"How can you say that? I've been getting nothing but phone calls about all the crap that she's been doing these last four years. It's not proper."

"She's been saving lives and putting criminals behind bars. She doesn't give up."

"And, she's been hanging out with all of those strange and scary men. That Ranger. Whenever he's around, she gets into more trouble. "

"Ellen, she's in love with Ranger. She has been for some time. She is afraid to admit it because she's not sure if he loves her back. Though, I think he does. He's the one who is always protecting Stephanie and is there when she needs him. Joe has never offered to help Stephanie with getting a car or put security in her apartment to try and keep her safe. These are things that Ranger does for her all the time. When her car blows up, he arrives on the scene, asks her if she's okay, and hugs her. Joe arrives and starts yelling at her. That man you hate literally jumped off a bridge to save her life. Joe never did that. Instead, Joe's been hurting her while we haven't noticed. We haven't said anything about her weight loss or her withdrawal from us. We allowed this to go on for over six months. Ranger's been back for two days, and he's rescued her yet again. And you push her away."

"But, there is no way Joe did that to her. He loves her."

"Does he? You've seen the marks. Does he love her or is he's forcing her to change?"

My mother is making some sense. Could I have been that blind? But I don't get why she doesn't want to be a housewife and mother. Maybe she will when she meets the right guy, but no one I introduce her is the right guy. It does seem like she's attracted to this Ranger guy and he does seem to respect her but is that enough. If he does love her, why doesn't he marry her? Does he not respect her enough to make her respectable? I have some thinking to do.

"Ellen, we need to talk." What does Frank want? He never wants to talk. He enters the kitchen and sits down. "Why don't you believe Stephanie? Why are you turning her away?"

"It's not that I don't believe Stephanie, it's that she's throwing her life away. She's giving up on a good man who will give her a family."

"A good man doesn't put his hands on a woman, much less his fiancé. A good man doesn't make his fiancé be with other men. What Joe did to our daughter is reprehensible. I'm glad she dared to stand up for herself."

"Why does she have to run off with that Ranger. Why can't she find a nice boy from the Burg?"

"Because she's in love with Ranger. And from what I see, he loves her. Did you see the way he was sitting next to her, how he touched her when she needed his support? Do you see how he's always comforting her when she needs to be comforted? It isn't Joe."

"But he can't give her what she needs."

"It seems that he already does. Look, Ellen, he's successful. He owns his own business and several branches of that business. He has government contracts. He always drives a new car and a high-end car. He's given Stephanie multiple cars and never asks for her to pay for them or replace them when they get destroyed. Don't you call that love? He has the means to support her in a life which is much better than Morelli ever could."

"You like him?"

"Right now, if I must choose between Joe or this Ranger guy, I chose Ranger. Do I know him well enough to say I like him, no, but Stephanie seems to trust him. So, I only hope that in time, I will get to know him as well as she does. The question is, do you want to be part of Stephanie's life?" With that, my husband gets up and leaves the kitchen. I go to the cupboard and take a sip of my stash of 'iced tea'. Now what?


	5. Moving On

**As usual, the anything familiar belongs to Janet. All mistakes are mine. Language warning along with some difficult storylines.**

 **Chapter 4-Moving On**

 **Joe's POV**

I can't believe that I am sitting here in an interview room across from my colleagues. Having the Chief take my gun and badge from me in the middle of the parking lot was humiliating. I was embarrassed again in front of the Burg. All because Manoso had to return and steal my Cupcake. Everything was going fine. She was all set to be mine. My contact in the Navy told me he was supposed to be on assignment until October 20th. We'd be on our honeymoon. But no, he had to get this award, so they agreed to release him early, especially being that he completed the mission early. Fuck my life. Then, he had to dance with my Cupcake, holding her close and practically fucking her on the dance floor. I get her home only to find out that she smells like him. I hate that smell. It reminds me of all the times he poached in the alley by the bonds office, of all the times he held her after one of her grand disasters, telling her it was okay and that he was proud of her. How could he be proud of someone who fucked up so often? UGH! When I get my hands on Stephanie, she's going to wish she never left the house. Oh great, the questions are starting.

"Joe, what happened last night to Stephanie?" Leo asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about; she was fine last night."

"Then how did she get that bruise on her face?"

"Maybe from Manoso."

"Joe, you expect us to believe that? When did he do that to her?" Chimed in Andrew.

"Probably after he forced her into his car and home."

Leo looks at his partner before continuing, "Joe, we have a recording of the phone call from Stephanie to Mr. Manoso's cell phone. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah. I'd love to hear it."

 **The detectives play an audio recording** **of the phone call.**

 _Ranger: "Yo."_

 _Stephanie: "Ranger, help me, please."_

 _Ranger: "Where are you, Babe?"_

 _Stephanie: "Outside Joe's house. I'm trying to get away and hide, but I'm in too much pain. If he finds me…"_

 _Ranger: "Babe, I'm on my way over. I'll be there in five minutes. I'll stay on the phone with you."_

 _Stephanie: "Please hurry, I don't know how much longer he'll be in the shower."_

"This call was logged in at 0215. At 0239, Stephanie arrived at RangeMan. Surveillance video from the garage shows the bruise already forming on Stephanie's face. If Mr. Manoso hit her at 0215 or later, it would still be red, not starting to bruise. So, I ask, what happened to Stephanie?" Leo asks once again.

Fuck! He has to have every fucking thing recorded. Damn him. "She fell in the kitchen. There was some water on the floor from Bob. She slipped and hit her face on the garbage pail."

"And it was from that fall that she broke her ribs?"

Broken ribs? What is he talking about; I didn't hit her hard enough to break her ribs. That's impossible. He's trying to trap me in a lie. Fuck Russo. Fuck Marconi. "She didn't have any broken ribs when she left our house."

"When was the last time she broke a rib?"

"A year, year and a half ago. Stephanie was chasing some skip and hurt herself or something or other."

"That's not what her x-rays show. She has two broken ribs right now, and there is evidence of at least two other breaks within the last six months to a year." Andy glared at me. "You don't know how they happened?"

"She must've hurt them at work on Friday."

"She would never have been able to dance if she did. And we all saw her cutting a rug with Mr. Santos and Mr. Manoso. Her ribs and face looked fine when she left the party, Morelli." Andy continues.

"And what about her wrists? It looks like she was restrained, maybe with handcuffs." Leo added.

"She likes to be tied up in bed. She's a little freaky that way." I reply.

Leo looks at me like I'm a toddler. What the fuck is his problem. I know he spent time in special victims, but Cupcake isn't a victim. "Joe, we know that isn't true. When there is willing bondage, there isn't bruising as severe as what she has. Why don't you come clean? It would be easier for everyone involved."

"I didn't do anything to Stephanie. She is my fiancé. I love her. I would never hurt her."

"That's not the story the evidence is telling, Morelli. But if that's the story you're sticking to, then I guess you can go into holding until your arraignment." Leo and Andrew get up and lift me out of my chair before bringing me back into holding. They close the cell door behind me. There are at least ten other people in here with me, at least two gang members who I've locked up when I was Vice. Fuck. The arraignment can't happen fast enough. Today is going to be a long day.

 **Ranger's POV**

We get back to RangeMan. Once we arrive, Tank comes to me. I have Bobby escort Stephanie up to seven to pack what she may need with Ella's help while she gets something to eat. I hate leaving her, but I must talk to Tank before we leave for Celia's house. I need to give answers to Stephanie, at least some of them. I should find out if Abruzzi is going to bite me in the ass or not. If I can assure her that the Abruzzi case is closed, then I'm sure she'll start to heal faster from this hell that she's been living for the last year. I regret this last mission, but at least it signifies the end of my contract.

Tank says, "I've been in contact with our friends in the FBI, HS. and the CIA. Whoever Morelli went to get the Abruzzi case reopened has been overridden. The case is staying closed. No one will be here. Apparently, Morelli has been asking a lot of questions about you and the last mission. He was hoping to marry Steph before you returned. Obviously, he didn't succeed."

"I don't get him. If he had just treated Stephanie okay, Stephanie would've stayed with him without any problems. But why did he have to hurt her?"

"I don't get it either. Bomber would never hurt a fly. You know, we all feel really stupid that we didn't see any of the signs. Steph always blamed any injuries on skips. No matter how much he tried, she would never let Bobby check her out. She started to withdraw from us. I did try to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to me. What else was Morelli holding over her?'

"Just the fear of what he would do next."

"But how did none of the other police officers notice anything either? Or the other 911 operators? It doesn't make sense. We need to find out which men Morelli was allowing to fuck Stephanie. That may help to see what the motivation was and why no one realized the signs."

"We'll consider that while you try to get the names from Steph. How did it go at her parent's house?"

I sigh. Steph's family is so dysfunctional; I'm surprised she turned out as perfect as she is. "Her mother still wants her to marry Morelli and become the Burg housewife and mother. She didn't even listen to what Stephanie told her. Her father spoke to her privately before we left, and he seems to support her and wants her to contact him, so he knows she's safe. Her mother disowned her, but her father is willing to support her. I don't know how she's able to deal with this, but she is the strongest woman I know."

"Ranger, you know you're like a brother to me. We've known each other a while now. Don't fuck things up with Stephanie. I know that you love her, and I can see that she loves you. While you were gone, she'd sneak up to seven at least once a week, and she did stay here at least once. She needs you more than you realize. Make sure you tell her how you feel, let her know how important she is to you without any qualifiers. Now is your chance to make a real relationship with her and a chance for you to rescue her from her life."

"I don't know if this is the right time. Babe's coping with everything that Morelli did to her."

"But if she knows that you love her and support her, it will make her recovery easier."

"I'll do my best, but no promises. I don't want to be a rebound relationship."

"I don't think you ever could be a rebound with that woman."

 **Stephanie's POV**

I never realized how much stuff I have in Ranger's apartment. I manage to fill a medium sized duffle bag with clothes and my makeup and other personal products. I also manage to grab some of Ranger's t-shirts and one hoodie. I don't know what it is about his clothes that provide me with so much comfort. Bobby is being good and is giving me the space, I need to get my head together. I can't believe that I am being rescued from the hell I've been living, though I'm so afraid that Joe will somehow get to me. I can't marry him. I don't love him, but the longer I remain single and unattached, the longer he will be able to try to coerce me back into his bed and his life. Ugh. I don't know how I ever found Joe charming. What does that say about me? And what is up with Ranger? He's barely kissed me since he rescued me. I need he arms around me; I need his earth-shattering kisses, I need his passion. I need to feel that he loves me to have the strength to walk away. I need him to make love to me. I lay down on his bed and put a pillow over my head in my thinking mode. I don't know how it happened, but my brain obviously got confused and thought I wanted a nap.

I wake up to Ranger's gentle kisses on my forehead and cheek. "Babe, wake up, we need to leave."

"What time is it?"

"It's three o'clock. I want to try to get there before dark. It'll be easier to spot a tail during daylight hours."

I reach up, putting my arms around his neck. I pull him closer to me, so I can kiss him. I try to put all my feelings into my kiss. I can tell I surprised him, but he quickly recovers. He kisses me back the way he always had before and feel the heat moving through my body. His hands start to move under my shirt while I start to run my nails down his back. He climbs on top of me, playing with my breasts with his hands. I hear a moan that I think is coming from me. Just as he starts moving his hands down to the waistband of my pants, his cell goes off. He ignores it. Then the house phone rings. He ignores that too. Finally, there's the banging on the door. "Fuck. Sorry Babe, but we need to leave." We are trying to catch our breath. He puts his head on my forehead. At the closed bedroom door, we hear a knock. "Boss?" We hear Tank say.

"We'll be right there. Give us five." Ranger responds. "Listen, Babe, I promise, we'll have plenty of time to pick up where we left off when we get to the house. I want to let you know that the Abruzzi situation can never come back to haunt you or me. And I love you, Babe."

With that, he gets up and moves into the bathroom. I followed behind him. He picks up my bag and his, holding my hand as we walk out of the bedroom together. Tank takes the bags from him while Bobby grabs Rex's cage. They proceed to take the stairs down to the garage while Ranger and I take the elevator. The moment the doors close, he jams the cameras, so he can push me against the wall to kiss me once again. "I meant what I said before; I love you."

"I love you, too, Ranger." With those five words, I saw Ranger's face light up and he gave me his 200-watt smile.

"You know you're stuck with me now?" I say to Ranger.

"Babe, there's no one I'd rather be stuck with than you." The elevator doors open, and we get into Cayenne. Tank and Bobby are following us in one car while Lester and Hector are leading in a different car. "Is Joe still at the station?"

"Yes. Joe's waiting for his arraignment. There's a good chance he'll be granted bail. That's why we need to leave today."

"He won't be able to find us?"

"He may try. Eventually, he may find us, but it'll be hard because the house has nothing to do with RangeMan or me. My sister's mother-in-law owns it. It's in her maiden name. I would be difficult to trace."

"Ranger, there's something else you should know."

"What is it, Babe?"

"My sister and Albert needed money a few months back to pay their rent. Joe paid their rent for the rest of year. He told me that if we got married, my sister wouldn't have to pay him back. If I don't marry him, he'll make her pay him back, with interest. Her rent is $2000/month, and he paid from June through December. That's seven months, and she'll owe him $14,000."

I see his knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel. "Babe, how did you ever let him manipulate you like this?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought I had no options. You weren't here; I didn't have anyone to turn to for help. Yes, I know I could've called Tank or just spoken to him, but you were always the only one I could talk to about my stuff because you never judged me or hurt me. You give me strength when I have none of my own left."

"Don't worry about your sister. I'll give her the money to pay Morelli back. I have some contracts that need to be reworded and rewritten. I'll see if Albert would want to do that work. If so, it'll be a signing bonus. They won't owe me anything."

"Ranger, thank you for loving me."


	6. Safe House

**There will be some smut at the end of this LONG chapter. The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity.**

Chapter 5—Safe House

We arrived at the safe house a little before six that evening. It is located on Long Island, NY in Sands Point. I have never been to the North Shore of Long Island before and couldn't believe how beautiful the view was from the house. We were up on a cliff over-looking Hempstead Harbor and the Long Island Sound. Ranger said the house was built in the 1930s, but it was well kept and had all the modern luxuries. We were only about 30-45 minutes outside of NYC and could see the skyline from the master bedroom, but it seemed like we were much further away. Suddenly, the images from the Great Gatsby kept running through my head. The house is three stories with six bedrooms, eight full bathrooms and three half bathrooms, a hot tub, in-ground pool, beachfront property, a basketball court and a tennis court. There are fireplaces situated throughout the house; it had about eighteen total rooms. The kitchen was beautiful. Unfortunately, I have no clue on how to cook. The property had an eight-foot wrought iron fence surrounding the almost four acres of land. I immediately saw the RangeMan security and felt safe. "What did Celia's mother-in-law's family do to afford a home like this?" I ask Ranger as we start the walkthrough of the house.

"They were big in the sugar and tobacco trade from Cuba to the US. They bought the land and had the house built. They updated the house over the years. Celia's husband is an only child and will inherit the house when his mother dies."

"They're okay with you using it?"

"Babe, I'm Celia's brother who is trying to protect his woman from her crazy ex-fiancé who was abusive. Of course they have no problem with me using the home. I set up the security here and keep it monitored at a much-discounted cost. I would take care of it for nothing, but Mrs. Vera is insistent that she pays me." Ranger opens the door to the master bedroom. There is floor to ceiling windows that show the sound in two directions and a view of the NYC Skyline. We have a huge master bathroom and a large, walk-in closet. The room had hardwood floors stained a beautiful pine color with a king-sized bed, armoire, triple dresser with mirror, and two end tables in a natural wood tone. The walls were painted a creamy white with dark blue crown molding and trim. There was a feminine touch to the room, but it was gender neutral. There were blackout shades custom-made for the windows so the first light won't wake us.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to eat in tonight or go out?" Ranger asks me.

"Eat in. I feel like I just fell from a fire escape two stories up."

"Okay, I guess we'll barbeque some burgers and eat in either the kitchen or dining room, whichever you prefer."

"Are the guys staying with us?"

"Hector and Bobby are. Tank and Lester will head back to Trenton after dinner. We will rotate out different guys but will stick to a team of eight. Cal, Hal, Binkie and Vince will be the other guys who will be here as well."

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower before dinner?"

"Go ahead, Babe. Whatever you need; you have about 30 minutes until dinner will be ready anyway."

"In case I forget to tell you, thank you for dropping everything and bringing me here. Anytime you want to go back to your life you can. You don't need to stay with me 24/7."

"Babe, no price. Remember that. I love you. I want to be with you, to keep you safe, to let you see how you should always be treated. Please give me a chance to spoil you the way you deserve to be spoiled."

I sigh. "Ranger, I'll never be able to repay you for everything. I am forever indebted to you."

"Stephanie, don't think like that. You are worth it. Dios, I'm not doing this right." He turned from me allowing me to see frustration for the first time. I was about to say his name when he spoke again. "This last year has been hard for me, Stephanie. I was planning on taking you out for your birthday, to New York City. I was going to bring you to dinner, a Broadway show, and then we would spend the night at the Four Seasons hotel. I made all the reservations, and I was ready to tell you when the call came for my final mission. I had to leave early the day after your birthday. I didn't want to give you that present and then walk away from you. I was ready to tell you that I am in love with you and wanted to try to have a real relationship with you, to be your boyfriend, for lack of a better word. I knew Morelli took you out, and I know he went with you back to your apartment, and fortunately, he got called out. I was planning on seeing you before I left, even if Morelli was there." He paused and sat on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap.

"This mission was a very dangerous one, and there was a very good possibility that I would not return home. I didn't think that I would. I so wanted to make love to you, and I did have the time to do so, but I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to give you my heart and take yours only to have your heart broken when I didn't return. Five months into the mission, they captured me. I was held as a prisoner and tortured for two months. The only thought that kept me alive and kept me from giving up was picturing you and everything that I wanted for you and me. The rescue finally happened, and it took me three months to recuperate in the hospital and two months to build up my strength and deal with the stress before I could come home. The government banned me from contacting anyone because I had to be considered MIA, to allow for the mission to end successfully. I was severely dehydrated, lost a lot of weight and muscle, and had cuts in many places. I survived, barely." I felt a shudder go through Steph while I held her and she leaned even more into me. I could feel her trying to control her tears.

"Anyway, once I could contact Tank a month ago, he told me about you and Morelli. I was only able to contact Tank because he still has the same level military clearance that I do. I wasn't allowed to tell him where I was and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone that he spoke to me. I was angry. But, I knew it was bound to happen, and I couldn't blame Morelli for jumping in when I was in the wind. In a way, I was a little relieved because I thought that my absence wouldn't have been as hard on you as I thought it would be. But as I spoke to Tank more, he told me about how you've changed. He didn't understand why. He thought it was because I was gone for so long and you didn't have your heart into working for RangeMan without me there. When I went to your apartment, I was hoping that you would be there, that we would make love to each other. I planned on something else, too. Even though I knew you were engaged, I hoped that you weren't or that you would admit to me that you were not happy. If you would have said that you weren't happy, I had a grand plan." He gets up and sits me on the bed while he goes to his bag. He walks over to me and kneels in front of me on one knee. He takes my left hand and removes Morelli's ring. He tosses somewhere in the room.

Then he looks me in the eyes and says, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, tu eres mi vida, mi amor. You make me the man I always wanted to be and thought I never could be. Querida, Babe, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you honor me by agreeing to become my wife?" (you are my life, my love; darling)

I stare into his eyes and see his love, his nerves, and fear. I look at the closed ring box. I guess he doesn't want me to see the ring before agreeing to be his wife. I know this crazy, but this is what I wished for on my last birthday, a proposal from Ranger. I blink a few times to hold my tears at bay before finally looking Ranger in the eye to say the only answer I could. "Yes."

With that response, Ranger opens the ring box and shows me the ring. "I purchased this ring two months after I met you. I knew then that this ring would be on your finger someday. I hope you like it."

"Like it, I LOVE it! The sapphires are beautiful and the diamond! Ranger, I can't wear this every day. I'll lose it, or it will get stolen." The ring has a round center cut diamond that is about 4-5 carats. There is four pear-shaped sapphires on each side that extend around the diamond like leaves. It almost looks like a flower.

"Babe, if you do or it does, I'll buy you a new one. But you will wear it." He pulls me to him then we kiss as we've never kissed before. We hear knocking on the door again.

"Uhm, Boss, are we planning on eating tonight? You know, Steph does need actual food." Bobby said through the door.

"I'll be down in five minutes. We're having hamburgers." Ranger replied. He looked at me and said, "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the word. I love you, Stephanie, and will always support you and protect you. Go take your shower."

"I love you too! Don't forget the cheese for the burgers." I state as I walk into the bathroom feeling like a new woman.

 **Ranger's POV**

I open the door and Bobby is waiting outside. "How's Bomber?"

"She's doing better, but she's still in a lot of pain. She's taking a shower while we get dinner ready."

"You know you need to be careful. Tonight might not be the best time to, uhm, you know."

"Bobby, don't you think I see all of those bruises that Morelli put on her body? I can't hurt her and I never would, but she needs to know that she's worthy of love. But that's not for now." Bobby starts to push the issue, but I say, "Enough Brown. What we do or don't do in the bedroom is none of your business. The shot is very effective, right?"

Bobby sighs, "Yes, 97% of the time. You should use a condom, though, until her blood test results come back. I don't know who Morelli screwed around with and who he allowed her to screw around with, either. They didn't always use condoms."

"Fuck. He was whoring her out. That's why he had $14,000 for Val. They were paying him to fuck Stephanie. _Cabron._ " (Asshole)

"What are you talking about, Morelli gave money to Val?" Tank asked as we made it outside.

"Stephanie told me in the car that Val and Albert needed money a while back. Stephanie was going to lend some to them, but Morelli gave them the rent money they needed for that month and then paid for the rest of year for a total of $14,000. He told Steph that if she married him, Valerie would not have to pay him back. He had her so controlled by threats; it's no wonder she didn't leave him and stayed. First, the abortion, then Abruzzi, and now Val. I wonder what else he was holding over her head."

"Where did Morelli get that much money on his cop salary," Lester asks.

"I think that the men he was letting rape Stephanie were paying him for that honor," I reply.

The men become quiet. I could tell that we were all fighting our need to go and rip Morelli to shreds. "He's a fucking dead man." Tank responds.

"Voy a matarlo. Voy a cortar esa pene de la que esta tan orgulloso." (I'm going to kill him. I'm going to cut off that dick that he's so proud of.) Hector said.

"Hector, I know, you want to but Stephanie will object." My cell phone rings. "Report." I'm listening to the update and getting more and more angry. How can one person have so much power? "Keep me posted." I hang up and throw the phone on the patio. It shatters. "Fucking Morelli. Only he would get out on his recognizance after all he did."

"Morelli's out of jail?" Tank asked.

"Yes. Apparently, the judge is one of Grandma Bella's godsons, and he allowed him out on his word. No bail, no bond necessary. He's looking all over Trenton for Stephanie. He went to our offices first, of course, but Ramon denied him entry, so he's parked outside waiting for her to appear."

"What are we going to do. It'll be too dangerous for us to switch out reinforcements. Joe's going to try tailing us." Tank responded.

"We will do whatever we need to do to ensure that Stephanie stays safe," Lester adds.

I motion for everyone to stop when I sense that Stephanie is on her way out. We walk into the kitchen to see that Stephanie has set the table. I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist and kiss her. We sit down to eat our dinner, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for Steph and the guys, a veggie burger, and salad for me. Stephanie made French fries in the oven. Stephanie drenches her fries in salt and adds ketchup to her cheeseburger. We eat and talk about anything but Steph's problems. The guys haven't noticed the rock on her finger. I don't know how guys that are so aware can miss a five-carat diamond sitting on the ring finger of my Babe's left hand. Finally, Hector notices the ring. "Que demonios es esto? Esto es major para ser real." (What the hell is this? This better be for real.)

Lester, Tank, and Bobby look at Stephanie's hand, her face, and then me obviously waiting for an explanation. I look at Stephanie. From the smile on her face, I know she wants me to tell them. "Stephanie and I have finally gotten our acts together and our heads out of our asses. We are engaged. And yes, Hector, it's for real."

Lester was the first one to react and jumps up a to hug Stephanie. "Welcome to the family, Beautiful, though you did choose the lesser of the two."

"Santos" Tank and I both said. Tank hugs her as well along with Bobby and Hector. Hector looks at me and then said, "Si alguna vez lastimaste a mi hermana, me responderas." (If you ever hurt my sister, you will answer to me.)

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, ella es mi vida." (No need to worry, she is my life.) I respond the Hector.

"I need to learn Spanish," Stephanie says while laughing. "Any dessert guys?"

Lester goes into the freezer and pulls out three containers of ice cream. "We have cookie dough, chocolate, and coffee ice cream. What do you want, Beautiful?"

"A scope of each. Do me have whipped cream and sprinkles?"

"Yes, we do."

"Great, I'll get them." Stephanie jumps up and gets the toppings. Once her ice cream was ready, she takes a spoonful, and we hear her usual moan of enjoyment. Dios, she's sexy. She gets me so hard just eating. I can't wait to get her upstairs.

"Babe, you can't eat like that forever, it'll kill you." She shoots me her "Burg" glare, and I can't help but laugh. "In all seriousness, Steph, you need to cut down a little." She ignores me and continues to eat it. Once she finished eating and cleaning everything up, we go into the living room. I sit on the couch and Stephanie curls up next to me. I put my arm around her, knowing what we are going to tell her will scare her.

"Babe, we have some news from Trenton. Morelli is out on his recognizance. He didn't need to post any bail or bond. He's driving around looking for you."

"How? How do they let him walk around on his own after everything he did to me? Do I not matter?" Stephanie asks with tears in her eye.

"The judge is one of Bella's many godchildren." Tank responds.

"What can we do? How can we protect Val? He's going to go to her for the money. Hopefully, she has until Saturday." Steph says.

"Tank will take care of it tomorrow with Albert. She'll have whatever money she needs to repay Morelli available." She buries herself closer to me. "Babe, what else is Morelli holding over your head?"

I feel her body tense up. "I can't tell you."

"Babe, if we don't know we can't help you."

"But if I tell you, you are going to hate me, and you won't want me anymore." The fear in her voice and her body language is apparent to me.

"Steph, nothing could make me not want you, not love you, or not need you anymore." I kiss her head. "Please tell me so I can help you."

She takes a deep breath and then starts to speak. "Joe took pictures of me; he forced me to pose for them. And he took videos, every time his 'friends' were there; he videotaped what they did to me. He would force me to watch them after. He said that he would show them to everyone so that the Burg would know what a whore and slut I was." With that, she started to cry outright. My heart was breaking. How could a man claim to love a woman and then humiliate her like that? "Babe, it's okay." I pull her closer to me and wrap both my arms around her. Hector goes to the garage and comes back with a laptop.

"Hector, what are you doing?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm trying to hack into that bastard's computer, Estefania. Get the pictures back."

"Babe, it that it?"

"I don't know of anything else." I look at the guys. They take the hint.

Tank says, "We need to get going back to Trenton. Bobby, do you want to check Bomber again before we leave?"

"Yes. That will be a good idea."

"Hector, do you need Cal and Hal to bring anything with them?"

"I'm good."

Bobby comes over to Steph and I. "Bomber; I need to check your injuries. Where do you want to do this? In your room?"

"Yes. That would be best." He gives her his hand and helps her to the bedroom.

Once they leave and head up the stairs, I turn to Tank. "Find out everything you can about what else that fucking prick may have on Steph. He was forcing her to marry him. How the FUCK did you guys not figure any of this out?"

"Boss, we told you, she shut down. She never had any visible bruises. He was careful. She hid the abuse well. Any time we tried to push her, she just said that she missed you and hoped that you would be back in time for the wedding. We never knew. Don't you think we would have intervened and helped her? We love her too, you know."

"I know it. I'm just frustrated that I wasn't here. If it wasn't for this last damned mission none of this ever would have happened."

"Ranger, you are not to blame. Morelli is, and we will take care of him." Lester said.

"Not yet. We need to find out everything. Stephanie wouldn't want any of us killing him. We have to abide by her wishes."

"We know. We'll get whatever information we can; you keep Stephanie safe."

"Let me go check in with Bobby. Be safe and make sure to tell Cal and Hal to be extra vigilant about tails."

"Will do. Tell Stephanie we love her and to not worry about anything." I walk away and go to my Babe.

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Bobby, how soon before I can, you know, with Ranger?"

"Steph, you need to take it easy, you have two broken ribs."

"Bobby, I haven't gone more than 12 hours without sex since February, it didn't matter if I had broken bones or bruises. It was almost never gentle."

"Bomber, why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you. We all would have."

"I didn't have the strength to do it. I couldn't leave Joe without knowing how Ranger felt. If Ranger didn't want me, I would marry Joe and let him kill me; I would already be dead so that the physical death wouldn't have mattered."

"Stephanie, just take it easy. Make sure he stays in control. If it's too rough, you can get hurt. Do you still want the shot?"

"Yes, at least one more. Ranger and I have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, Bomber. If you feel any unusual pain, let Ranger know, okay." He kisses me on my forehead. Ranger knocks on the door before entering. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing well. She needs rest, and she needs time to heal. But in a few weeks, she'll be 100%." Bobby says pointedly to me. "Make sure you tell me if anything changes or if she has any additional pain."

"Will do. Thanks. Tank and Lester are waiting for you."

"Are you sure you're fine with just Hector?"

"No one knows we're here yet. We're fine with Hector until Cal and Hal gets here tomorrow."

"Okay. See you next week, Bomber." Bobby says before he leaves. Ranger follows him to the door and locks it.

"Babe, what did Morelli force you to do?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. I don't want to remember; it makes me feel dirty, worthless, and like I don't matter. I don't want to feel like that when I'm with you in our bedroom."

"What do you want, then?"

"I want you to make love to me. I want you to show me what it's supposed to feel like when a man loves a woman."

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you, Babe."

"I'm sure. Ranger, I need you, I need your arms around me, your mouth on my body, and you inside me."

With that, Ranger is sitting on the bed. He pulls me on top of him, with me straddling his lap. He pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss. Our tongues tango. We only break apart to take a breath. "Dios, Babe, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I'll never leave you again."

With that, Ranger continues his kisses. His hands run down my back until he reaches the hem of my shirt. He pulls the shirt up over my head and tosses it. He immediately attacks my breasts with his tongue and his hands, gently touching my nipples. It was sending fire down my body. His other hand moves to my pants. I get off him only to allow him to pull off my pants and panties. I remove his shirt and try for his pants, but he stops me. "No, Babe. You first." He picks me up and gently places me in the middle of the bed. He continues to kiss my body and caress me when his kisses finally moved down between my legs. He kisses my bruised thighs before moving to my center. He looks at my clean center and then looks at me.

"Brazilian, I had to get one every month."

"Maybe you should continue getting them." With that, he attacks my center. He kisses all around and licks. He spreads my lips apart before gliding his tongue up from the bottom to the top. He repeats that a few times before licking my clit. I feel myself building for my first orgasm, and Ranger continues with his mouth. He brings me to my release and doesn't stop before gently bringing me back up, this time by putting two fingers inside me. He matches his pace between his fingers and his tongue and quickly has me releasing again. He starts kissing my body up from my center, stopping at my belly, then my breasts, before we're kissing once again. "Ranger, inside me, please."

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." He lines his manhood up with me and slowly puts himself inside me. It feels so good to have him inside me. Even though I'm sore and hurting, I need him. He moves slowly in and out of me and uses one hand to rub my breasts and play with my nipples. He kisses me and whispers in my ear "Tu eres mi vida e mi amor. Tu eres tan hermoso. Te queiro." (You are my life, my love. You're so beautiful. I love you.) He continues to move and starts to move faster. He puts his hand between our bodies and rubs my clit, which brings me to yet another orgasm. "Ranger, don't hold back. Come with me." He picks up the pace and lifts my right leg to put it on his shoulder which allows him to go deeper inside and in moments, we both climax, calling out each other's names. He holds himself up on his arms to avoid putting his full weight on me until he catches his breath. Then he rolls on his back and pulls me on top of him.

"That was…"

"Yeah, Babe, I know. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you never do."

"I am so sorry that I wasn't here to help you escape sooner. If I would've known, I would have come back here for my recovery instead of staying in D.C."

"I didn't know you had a choice."

"I didn't, but I would have pushed. That was my last mission. I will be honorably discharged at the end of the month. I will have more flexibility. I wanted to call you, but I wasn't allowed. Babe, please forgive me for not telling you before I left. I wish I would have had that birthday date with you."

"Ranger, none of this was your fault. It was Joe's. But, Batman, as always, you rescued me. I love you, Ranger."

"I love you too." With that, he puts the blanket over us as I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I love and for the first time in a long time, felt safe.


	7. Secrets

**The characters belong to JE. Warning for potty mouths. They can't help themselves.**

 **Chapter 6—Secrets**

 **Joe's POV**

I'm lucky I grew up here in Trenton. I'm also lucky that everyone fears my Grandma Bella except my mother and me. It is fortunate that the judge is family, distant, but still family. So here I am, back in my home, waiting to see if there will be a trial. I have to return to court in ten days; I'm supposed to be marrying Stephanie in six days. I know she is shacked up with Manoso. The question is where. I don't think he'd be stupid enough to stay in that building on Haywood, but he has safe houses all over the place. I don't even know if he has an actual house somewhere. I know he has enough money for one. But then again, she could be staying at some place owned by Tank, Lester, or Bobby. They seem to be the ones that he most trusts. I have to find Stephanie and get her back. What is going on with that warrant?

My cell rings. Shit, it's my contact in the FBI, Josh Curran. We were in the Navy together and often got in trouble together. He was my partner in crime. "JC, what's up?"

"JM, what the fuck did you get me involved in?"

"What are you talking about, Josh? I told you, I want to reopen a case where I know murder was committed and know who did it, even though the ME ruled it a suicide. Don't you want me to help get justice served?"

"You know I do, but you're accusing Carlos Manoso? Do you realize that he's a Ranger who will be honorably discharged at the end of the month after 16 years of service? He has handlers all the way to the top of command and has more contacts in the FBI, CIA, HS, and the military then you have years on earth. I've already been ripped a new asshole for getting involved. Why are you going after Manoso? If you choose to go after him, you better have air-tight, indisputable evidence because there will be plenty of people lining up to make all his problems disappear. Rumor has it that he may decide to stay on as a trainer in Ranger school. They want him badly. He is the best Ranger in the last ten years. Every one of his missions has been a success, and he has survived being captured five times without giving up one piece of confidential information. What the fuck are you thinking, Morelli?"

"Manoso has been a thorn in my side for the last four years. When I was FTA, he trained the bounty hunter who caught me. Unfortunately, I fell in love with her when we were six. We're supposed to get married on Saturday, but Ranger returned, and she immediately ran off with him. I don't know what pull he has on her, but I need him to leave Trenton for good before Saturday."

"Is this the puttana that Klein and Rogers told me about?" (whore)

"Yes. That's my Cupcake."

"Cupcake? You still have a thing for the chick from Chambersburg? That's the one you did on the floor in the bakery, right? The one who ran you over with her Buick?"

"Yup, the same. You don't understand. She's beautiful, sexy, and a pretty good lay. She doesn't take much to get off, so I don't need to put in too much effort. She's also naïve enough to think that I'm not cheating on her. She thinks I'm faithful. She'll be a good, dutiful housewife and mother. Plus, she has the image I need. Most other available women don't have the image I need to be my wife."

"Look, I know Manoso's reputation. He's as much of a lady's man as you are but different. Any woman who has ever been with him wants only him. From what I've heard, not only does he satisfy his needs, but he often gives the woman at least three orgasms before gets his first orgasm. But he never stays the night and leaves once the itch is scratched."

"No man is that good."

"I think he may be. But I've also heard rumors that he hasn't been with anyone in the last 3-4 years. Some of my colleagues who have been out with him when he's finished missions or was getting ready to start one said that many beautiful women have approached him and put on their moves, but he ignores them. Once questioned, he said that he had a friend back home who is all he ever needs or wants and he wouldn't dishonor her by being with anyone else. When asked if they were dating, he said no, she seeing some cop from home, and he regretted constantly sending her back to him, but he wasn't sure he could give her what she needed or wanted long term. This same acquaintance told me that when he started this mission and he asked Manoso about this broad he said that he wasn't renewing his contract so he could give his "babe" what she needed because he needed her. He said that he had a ring and was waiting to get home to give it to her. But, knowing that there was a very good chance that he wouldn't survive, he didn't want to do it until he was home. He didn't want to leave her alone and heartbroken over what could have been. He said her name was Stephanie." He paused on the phone as if the light bulb went off. "Oh shit, man, Stephanie is your Cupcake and his Babe. Oh man, you're fucked. Throw in the towel and hold up the white flag because you stand no chance. If Manoso's fucked her, trust me, he's all she's thinking about when she's with you."

"Now you understand why I must end him. He needs to be gone. Stephanie is mine and has been mine since we were kids. I want her. I will get Manoso out of the way somehow. I understand that you can't help me, but just don't let anyone know about our conversations."

"Okay. Don't call again about Manoso. He's off limits."

Damn it. What type of power does that man have? Maybe I need to go through the IRS, but he probably knows people there too. Someone must want him out of the way. But who? Maybe Terry can help me. My phone is ringing. Fuck, it's my mother now.

"Hi, mom."

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, what is this that I hear about you and Stephanie? Have you put a hand on her?"

"No mom. They're all lies. That thug Manoso is behind this all. I don't know what he did to Stephanie, but I'm going to find out."

"Ellen Plum called and said that Stephanie was not planning on going through with the wedding. Should I cancel it?"

"No, mom, don't cancel it. Stephanie and I will be there. We will be married."

"You better be right." She hangs up on me. I guess it's time to send the pictures to RangeMan. I'm sure Manoso won't want her after seeing her getting fucked by two men and posing for those pictures. The little innocent damsel in distress image will be gone. He'll probably wonder which ones of the men in black fucked her as well. I carefully gather all the pictures and the DVD of the act and put them in the envelope. I'm wearing gloves so that no prints will be anywhere. I courier them to RangeMan the same day. I'll wait for the phone call.

 **Ranger's POV**

I wake up to find that Stephanie is curled up against me in my arms. I love watching her sleep. She is so peaceful and beautiful, with her crazy curls around her. I smell her strawberry shampoo and instantly feel at peace. I haven't slept this well or this long in a year. I know my handler doesn't understand why I don't want to renew my contract, especially with the amount of money that they are throwing my way, but I can't afford to lose Stephanie. She's my light, my love, and my life. I don't mind training the Ranger classes, but I need to ask Stephanie if it's okay with her. I would be away for a month every year, or she would have to come and live with me on the base in Georgia. There would be no Ella or Merry Men. I've thought a lot about what I wanted when I was in that hell as a prisoner. I know that I want to be married to Stephanie; I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side, but I think I want another child. I screwed up with Julie, which makes me want a chance to be a father, a real father. I will try and repair my relationship with Julie, but it may be too little too late. But I know Stephanie always said she didn't want to be a mother. Maybe she'll reconsider, but I don't want to push her away. I know that if I ever do become a father again, I want Stephanie to be the mother. I feel her start to stir. "Good morning, Babe."

"Morning, Ranger. What time is it?"

"It's seven. Hector is probably wondering if I'm alright. I can't remember the last time I slept this late."

"Me neither. Joe wasn't happy unless he had a BJ every morning before and after his shower. Sometimes, he'd forced me to have sex as well. As long as he was satisfied, I would be okay. God, I hated my life."

It takes so much for me to control my emotions, to not let this bother me too much, but I can't believe what he put her through. "Babe, I don't want to talk about Morelli in our bedroom, where we made love to each other last night. I only want those memories here with us."

"I'm sorry, it's easier to talk about this when you're holding me, and I can feel you next to me, skin to skin. I feel so protected in your arms, I always have. Ranger, why did it take us so long to admit to each other how we felt?"

"I don't know. But there are some things we need to discuss. Not today, but soon."

She shifts so that she's more on her stomach so she can look me in the eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I want to marry you. Sooner rather than later. I don't want a long engagement. I want to be your husband and you my wife. I would love for you to be Stephanie Manoso, but you don't have to change your name. I would like you to consider having a child with me. It doesn't have to be soon. It could be in a year or more. Whenever you're ready, but I would like the chance to be a real father, from the beginning. I screwed up with Julie, and I hope to make it better, but I want a second chance. And lastly, I have been asked to be a trainer for the Rangers. Being a trainer means that I will still technically be an active serviceman, but I cannot be forced to leave for any reason other than training, which would require me to spend a month in Georgia each year, and possibly some other times. I would like to do that, it would be risk-free, but I won't take it unless you are okay with it. It's not fair for me to ask you to be a mom and then leave you alone. You can come with me to Georgia, but we would live on base. I know it's a lot to consider, but it's what I want from you."

"Ranger, I'm ready to marry you. I was planning on marrying Joe on Saturday, so if you want to get married Friday, I'm fine with that. Then, I can't marry Joe. I love you, and if we had that birthday weekend last year, I would have waited for you. As far as children, I was excited when I found out I was pregnant until I found out how I got pregnant. I would like a child, but like you, I want that child to be ours, one created from our love. I was planning on Bobby giving me my next shot because I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I can tell him to forget it. As for your training, as long as you won't be at risk to get killed or severely injured, I can deal. Maybe I'll go with you to Georgia; maybe I'll stay here. We can deal with that when the time comes. As for me, I want to work at RangeMan full time. But I want to do more than just searches. I think I can help the company out in other ways, but I'm not quite sure how. Will you give me the opportunity to try?"

"Of course, Babe. Do you want to get married on Friday?"

"Yes, because I want to go to that church on Saturday to let Joe and the rest of the Burg know that I am married to the man that I love. Therefore, if I'm already married, I cannot marry Joe. Seeing everyone's expressions will be priceless."

"You do have an evil streak; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She says before leaning up and kissing me. "Want to help me in the shower. I don't think I can wash my hair." She gets up and runs to the bathroom. She doesn't need to ask me twice.

 **Hector's POV (internal dialogue in Spanish, not English. I didn't want to have to translate everything.)**

I'm glad that Ranger and Estefania are finally a real couple. She has been in love with him for too long. He has said too much that has hurt her. I told my sister that she should have turned down Joe's proposal, but she felt that she had no choice. She realized that she wanted a chance to have a baby, and when she found out she was pregnant, she was excited. But when she told me what Joe did, I could've killed him then. I told her to leave him, but she didn't. Even after the abortion, she stayed with him. I wonder if any of this abuse started before the baby. I hope Ranger will consider giving her a chance at motherhood. She would be such a good mother. They're still upstairs, which is a good sign, but I hope that they are talking to each other. My satellite phone rings. "Si...Mandeme y yo les mostrare." (Yes…sent it to me and I'll show them). Joe's already sent the pictures and the video. What else does he have? I have breakfast just about ready. I only need to cook the French toast and make the omelet. I hear them on the stairs. I guess we'll eat breakfast first.

"Good morning, Angelita. Have a seat. Your breakfast will be ready in a moment."

"Hector, you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"Bastante. It's nothing. I have French toast and bacon for you and me while Ranger gets his boring, healthy omelet." (enough) Hector told us. He served us our breakfast. We ate together, enjoying each other's company. When we finished, Estefania insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Once that was done, we moved into the office.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Hector's breakfast was amazing. I'm constantly shocked whenever I learn new things about my Merry Men, especially my brother. You wouldn't think that a man with two teardrop kill tattoos could be so kind and domesticated. We are sitting in the office; I feel like Hector has news for us that is not good. But before he can begin, Ranger starts.

"Hector, Stephanie and I would like to be married on Friday. File whatever paperwork is necessary. We'll get married in Newark. We will return to Trenton on Saturday."

I could tell that Hector was pleased. Not many would be able to see his happiness, but I can. He is, after all, my brother. "I'll take care of it," Hector replied.

Hector continued, "I got a phone call this morning from Tank. Morelli sent the DVD of Estefania to you, Ranger, along with pictures. I asked him to send me the video, encrypted, of course. Cal and Hal are coming with the hard copies of the pictures and the video."

I start to shake. I don't know if I can watch it. "Babe, you don't have to look at it."

"I do, but I need you to hold me."

Hector set it up to play. He says to Ranger, "No lo vi, no quiero verla asi _._ " Then he left the room and closed the door.

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't watch it. He doesn't want to see you like that."

The video opens to me tied to the bed. Each arm tied to opposite side of the headboard, my legs the same. It looks like I'm sleeping. Then it cuts to me laying there and begging for the men in the room with me to hurt me because I've been a bad girl. I act like I'm enjoying it. You see them both take me and hurt me. They undo the ties and flip me over to take me from behind and in my ass. You watch them take me together. I'm watching this and crying because I remember Morelli standing off to the side with a gun pointed at me so that I would comply. Ranger seems to have enough and shuts it off. By this point, I'm sobbing. He holds me close and rubs circles on my back. "It's okay, Babe. I will always love you. Nothing will change the way I feel about you. You are my life and my love. Remember that, always."

"Joe had a gun and was pointing it at me. That's why I was complying. I had no choice. I wanted to cry, I wanted to fight and yell and scream but I couldn't. He would've shot me. That was the first time. He didn't need the gun after that time. That one incident destroyed my confidence. It was that experience that made me stop chasing skips. I was afraid that I could no longer fight for myself." I explained.

"Babe, Morelli is a pig, and he deserves to live a long, unhappy, unsatisfied life. I thought that I wanted him dead, now I want him castrated. I want his dick to be cut off and destroyed. Let him live his life unable to have sex ever again. That's what that fucking bastard deserves."

"You're right, he does. But not by you. I don't want you to do anything that could ever take you away from me."

"Stephanie, no one would ever know. I don't leave any evidence behind. That's what I've been trained to do."

"Ranger."

"No, Babe, we won't discuss it now. But don't expect me to sit back and let him walk all over you. I will be handing this over to TPD, to Chief Maxwell directly. If he goes to trial, you will have to testify. The video and pictures will go on public record, but it is the only punishment for him your way."

"Do you think it will go to trial?"

"Only if Morelli is even more of an idiot then I already thought."

"You don't think I'm disgusting or a whore?"

"No Babe, I could never think that of you. I know you didn't do that willingly. I know how shy you are about your body. Unless we are in the middle of making love or taking a shower, you don't want me to look at you, even though you are beautiful."

"I don't understand why he's doing this."

"We may ever know, but you are safe now. I will never let Joe hurt you again."

Ranger's phone rang. He picked it up. "Yo." He listened for a moment. "Tank, I'm putting you on speaker."

" _Hey Bomber. We got some information from one of our FBI contacts, an Agent Josh Curran. Apparently, he and Morelli served together in the Navy. Joe called Agent Curran about reopening the Abruzzi case. Agent Curran did the favor for Joe until he found out that Joe was going after Ranger. He is one of the handlers for Lester and knows all about us. He was pissed that Joe was using him and his position. He spoke to Joe and had the conversation taped, but to summarize it, Joe wants Ranger out of the picture permanently so that he can have you for himself. He knew that Ranger was supposed to return in two weeks, which is why he pushed for the earlier wedding date then the Halloween that you originally wanted. He wanted you married before Ranger returned. But he's getting desperate. He dropped the names of two of the men Morelli forced on you, Klein and Rogers, and we are running a search on them. He's unhinged. You need to stay safe."_

"Will it be safe to return to Trenton?" Ranger asks.

" _If Morelli thinks that Stephanie will marry him Saturday, it will probably be fine. We are gathering more and more evidence that will lock him up for years, but, without needing to post bail or bond, I doubt he'll show for his court date. Bomber, you can't drop the charges. As much as going through everything publicly will hurt, you need to do it to lock Morelli away."_

"I understand, Tank, and I will press those charges, but we need to find out things that he did. I don't care about him dragging me through the mud, but I don't want him to drag Valerie and Albert through that mud."

" _We'll do what we can. But, as of now, Joe will receive very little support, if any, from the government alphabet soup of agencies. I'm afraid he might start looking for gangs or Families to take you out, Ranger."_ Tank responds.

"Keep our ears to the ground and make sure we ask around. I'll have Stephanie call Ramos. He'll be a good ally for us now."

" _Good. And Steph, I only looked at the top picture. No one else has had access. I send the video to Hector without watching it. Hector will view it to get the faces of your rapists, but that's it. I'm sorry, Bomber."_

"It's okay. I know you did whatever you could." We hang up the phone and sit there, looking at each other in silence.


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 7—The Plan**

We hear the door open. Cal and Hal walk in along with Hector. They have an original of the video for Hector to try to identify the men. Cal hands Ranger the envelope with the pictures inside. They both walk over to me, hugging me. "Hey Bomber, how are you doing?"

"I'm better, now that I'm here and away from Joe. I feel better knowing he can't hurt me again."

"It also helps that we're getting married on Friday," Ranger added.

"Married? You and Bomber? It's about time you guys got your heads out of your asses." Hal said before adding "Congratulations!"

Cal and Hal both hug me and give Ranger a complicated handshake. "What's the plan?" Cal asks.

Ranger replies, "We're getting married in Newark on Friday. On Saturday, we're returning to the Burg so she can confront Joe at their 'wedding.' Aside from that, we're here trying to find out as much as we can about why Morelli is doing this to Stephanie. We have two names to start with, Klein and Rogers. We think these are two of his Navy friends, so start looking for them."

"Okay. Do you want us working in here or in another location?"

"You guys can work in here. Stephanie and I will be back in a little while." Ranger gets up and takes the envelope. He grabs my hand so I could follow him out of the room. We go into the Florida room which has a great view of the ocean with floor to ceiling windows on all exterior walls with sliding glass doors leading to the in-ground pool. All the furniture is wicker and looks very comfortable. We sit on the love seat. Ranger hands me the envelope. "It's now or never, Babe."

I open the envelope and take out the pictures. I remember when Joe took these pictures.

 **Flashback**

" _Cupcake, come on, let me take pictures of you. You're beautiful. There's no reason to be shy. I will be the only one who will ever see them."_

" _Joe, you know I'm not comfortable with this."_

" _Steph I love you. Why would I hurt you? Why don't you start off by sitting on the bed with your back against the headboard?" He coaxed me into position and started taking the pictures. Then he told me to lay down. I did as he told me. He asked me to spread my legs taking more and more personal pictures. I was getting more upset as time went on. When he finished, he took off his clothes and raped me once again. While he was getting undressed, he said "Cupcake, you are sexy. Do you see what you do to my boys and me? I would have you give me a blow job first, but I don't have the time right now. Let's go, spread those legs for me, Cupcake."_

 _The scene changes and I am restrained to the bed. Joe's there with the camera again, taking pictures of my humiliation. "Joe, why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I ask, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice._

" _Stop pretending that you don't know. You were growing MY child, and you killed it. You didn't even ask me if it was okay, you just killed it. Last week, when I went to your apartment, I heard you in the shower. I knew you were using your shower massager, you always do, and I was getting ready to join you, but then, I heard you calling out HIS name, not the name of your fiancé, but HIS name. 'Oh Ranger.' I thought it was just a healthy fantasy until I saw HIS shirts in your drawer, HIS hoodie in your hamper. You don't wear MY clothes; you wear his. I've smelt him on you, even though he's nowhere near Trenton, so I know that you have HIS cologne or body wash or something here. Why is it that you have to surround yourself with him and not ME? You agreed to marry me, but it is obvious that you want HIM! Don't you know that he doesn't want you? Don't you know that this mission is a suicide mission? No one expects him to return; no one expects that he will survive. But you still want him. How many times did you fuck him? You talk about ME being the cheater, but you are no better."_

" _Joe, we were only together four times. None of those times were when we were on. I never cheated on you."_

" _What about all those kisses in the alley? The way you grind against each other. I've seen the bruises on your back from the brick. Why is it that whenever something happens, you call him first, never me?"_

" _Because it's usually his car that is blown up or I need help getting a skip which he helps me with, Joe. That's it. He's my best friend."_

" _That doesn't explain why he's the one you think about and hope is satisfying you. You should be fantasizing about me. So, from this point on, I will do everything I can to make you forget about Manoso and only dream about me."_

"Babe, are you okay? Where did you go?" Ranger asks me.

"I was reliving what it was like when Joe took these pictures. Joe is so insanely jealous of you, jealous of our friendship. He came into my apartment one night earlier than I expected. I was showering and thinking about you. He heard me say your name."

"What were you doing in the shower that you were calling my name?" He asks me with a slight smile that no one but me would recognize.

"I was using my shower massager," I said in a whisper while looking at the floor.

"So, you masturbate in the shower with your massager and think of me?" He asked, knowing I was embarrassed.

"Yes."

"I'd like to watch you one day. The thought of what you look like is getting me very turned on, Babe." He says as he shifts himself in his chair.

"Anyway, that was the night when he found your t-shirts, hoodie, and Bulgari. He couldn't understand why I would still smell of you even though you were gone. He used to think it had to do with the fact that I used the gym at RangeMan and thought that it was just what you had in the building, he didn't realize that I had it at home."

"Why did you have all that?"

"Because, whenever I felt insecure, scared, or afraid, you would show up and wrap your arms around me and say that you were proud of me. You would tell me I was okay; that I did a good job. I just started to associate your Bulgari with you. Wearing your clothes; bathing in your soap, gave me the illusion that you were with me and would allow me to relax."

"I'll say it again, but I am so sorry that I left you for this last mission without telling you how I felt about you. I could have prevented all your pain and suffering."

"Joe said your mission was a suicide mission and no one expected you to survive, let alone return. Is that true?"

"Yes, those were the exact words that were spoken to me when I received my orders. How did Morelli know that?" Ranger paused then called Tank. "Tank, Morelli seemed to have a lot of information on my mission that he shouldn't have had. Find out who he was in contact with and who is giving out the classified information." Then he hung up.

"No phone manners," I say under my breath while shaking my head.

"Babe."

"Ranger, can we go shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping. I need to get a dress and accessories for Friday. Plus, we need to get wedding bands."

"I have the wedding bands. If you don't like them, we can get something else. There is a high end 'mall' near here. I'll take you there. It's called the Miracle Mile."

"When do you want to leave?"

"How about an hour? That will give me time to coordinate with Hal and Cal while seeing what Hector has found."

"Okay. I'm going to go and get ready." I get up and straddle Ranger's lap before I kiss him. I allow my hands to move up and down his back. He kisses my neck. "Babe, if we start now, you're not going to go shopping."

After one final kiss, I jump up and go to our bedroom to get ready.

 **Frank's POV**

I don't understand how my wife thinks. She would rather our daughter be with someone who abuses her and hurts her instead of happy; with some who she loves and who loves her. I know that I haven't always been to most tolerant of non-Italians, but this Ranger loves my baby. The way he once again went to her rescue only shows how deeply he cares about her. I know that he leaves for long periods of time, and this time it was a full year, but he is a Ranger. Stephanie doesn't know that I was a Ranger back in the day. I called my friends and found out that he is an elite Special Op officer and he does a lot of highly classified, high dangerous missions, but his contract is up. I hope he chooses to leave that life behind and start one with my baby.

Here in Trenton, he owns a good company and has branches in Boston and Miami. He drives Porsches and has given Steph cars with no strings attached. I hope she sees what she has in front of her. I hope she doesn't turn him away again because I think she could have a good, long, happy life with him. I'm not sure if he wants children, but I'm not sure if Steph does either, not that it matters to me. As much as I would love a grandson or even another granddaughter, my main concern is Steph's happiness. I don't care what Ellen says, Stephanie will not marry Joe Morelli on Saturday. I will object. I'm glad Ellen and Edna went to get their hair done. I can try to contact Steph now to see how she's doing. Just as I'm about to dial, I hear Val, I go and open the door to her.

"Hi Dad, is Mom home?"

"No, she's at the hair salon."

"Oh, thank goodness. I need to talk to you. Albert and I are in serious trouble with Joe Morelli. I need your help."

She enters the house. We sit in the living room. "Tell me what is going on, sweetie."

"A few months back, Al and I were unable to make our rent payment. I spoke to Steph and Joe about it; he offered to pay that month's rent for us as well as the rent for the rest of the year. I told him not to, but two days later, he went ahead and did it. He told me the only reason I would have to pay him back would be if he didn't marry Steph. Given what she's done, I don't think that will happen; now we owe Morelli $14,000 plus interest. We don't have that money. What am I going to do?"

"Val, first off, why do you think Steph is not marrying Joe."

"Because she ran off with Ranger. She's screwing me over."

"Valerie, did you know Stephanie pressed charges against Joe, that he's been abusing her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the two broken ribs she has right now courtesy of Joseph Morelli."

"So those rumors are true?"

"Yes. Stephanie called Ranger for his help. He got her and took her to safety."

"Oh my God, I didn't know."

"Neither did your mother nor I."

Suddenly, Val's phone rings. "Hi, my cubbykins…Really? When do you start? OF COURSE! See you tonight."

"Albert's just been offered a position at Ranger's business as the lead contract attorney. He will start tomorrow and will be paid $150,000 per year with full benefits and four weeks paid vacation. Plus, he's getting a $20,000 signing bonus! I hope this is the start of our life without worries."

"I'm glad you don't need to worry anymore. If only your mother would come around."

"Dad, I'm going to go. I want to make a special meal for Albert tonight."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll talk to you soon."

Valerie leaves. I call Stephanie. She picks up her phone. _"Hello."_

"Hi Pumpkin."

" _Daddy! How is everything there?"_

"Great. Albert just got hired by RangeMan. Valerie is ecstatic. How are you?"

" _Good. Ranger and I are getting married on Friday."_

"Are you happy?"

" _Yes, Dad, I'm the happiest I've ever been."_

"Are you in love with him?"

" _Yes, and he's in love with me."_

"Good. Please let me know where and what time you will be getting married. I'd like to give my daughter away to a man who deserves her instead of Dickie."

" _You are okay with this?"_

"Yes, as long as you are happy. I've spoken to some friends I have in the Army, they all speak highly of Ranger. From what I have learned, he's a good man. He offered Albert a job and is giving Val a chance at a good life. Why wouldn't I be on board? Look, if your mother doesn't realize Morelli is an ass, then I won't take her. It will be just me."

" _I'm cool with that, Daddy. I'll have Ranger give you the details. I love you, Daddy."_

"I love you too, pumpkin." I hang up with Stephanie. Now, how can I convince Ellen that Stephanie's happy without Morelli? I want to be a part of my daughter's life, and she deserves me there, but if her mother can't then, I guess I will go alone.

 **Stephanie's POV**

"That was my father. He wants to be at our wedding. He's on my side." I tell Ranger, unable to hold back the tears. I'm so excited that at least one member of my family approves of what I'm doing and realizes what a jerk Joe is. "Ranger, Albert took the job. Valerie is excited and happy. Thank you for helping my family."

"Babe, Albert is practicing the wrong type of law. He's not savvy enough for the courtroom. He doesn't have the right personality or looks, but he is a lawyer. He'd be great as a contract attorney. He will almost never meet with clients alone. He will talk to them, but mostly, he'll be writing the contracts and making sure everything is legal. He may assist in a hearing or case, be he won't be lead counsel. He'll be happy and practice law that he will excel at, instead of failing. He never would get the salary I offered him in another firm, but contracts are the foundation of my business, so he is integral. Also, he'll handle our carry permits and other such minor details. He'll make sure everyone's license is up to date while ensuring that we comply with any state or federal mandates. He'll be in his glory. If he does well, he can get a raise at six months. We will renegotiate his contract at his one-year anniversary. Look, Babe, I don't hire people just to be nice, I hire people who can do the job, and if I get to help the brother-in-law of the woman I love, then that's a bonus for me."

"Still, thank you. Most people look at him and see a blundering idiot. You see his potential, and I appreciate that. Can you send my dad the details of where we're getting married? He wants to give me away to you. He'll leave mom at home if she doesn't get on board."

"If that's what you want. I'm inviting my immediate family, Babe, they live in Newark. My parents, my sisters, brother, and grandparents. Julie wants to be here, but she has school. She said she'd visit during Thanksgiving."

"That's great. I'm excited and nervous to meet your family, but it's about time. Now, leave me with Hector and Cal so I can get my dress."


	9. Thursday

**Chapter 8: Thursday**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Today is the day before my wedding. I am more excited today than I've been for the last eight months. If I were still planning on walking down the aisle to Morelli, I'd be contemplating running away. But, knowing that Ranger is going to be my husband, well, that's a different story entirely. I know that Ranger is a man who loves me for who I am, who cherishes my differences along with the things that make me unique. I love his moral code; though we don't always share the same compass, it is usually close enough. He claims he's not good enough for me, but he is the only man who has ever been willing to do anything for me to ensure my happiness first and foremost. I spoke to my dad yesterday. Mom believes that Morelli is the man for me. She doesn't know I'm marrying Ranger. My dad told her he got an offer to pick up someone from LaGuardia Airport in NYC so he can come to Newark without her knowing. Valerie has called me to thank me for Ranger offering Albert the job. I told her that I had nothing to do with it, but she still thanked me anyway. She is glad that I'm booting Joe, especially after she found out about what he's been doing to me for the last few months. I told her about marrying Ranger. She asked to come to my wedding. She wants to be my matron of honor while offering the girls for flower girls. Ranger has several nieces and nephews, so I decline the girls but accept my sister's offer. It's nice knowing that my family is with me right now. Grandma Mazur is also thrilled with my pending nuptials and will be there with Val and my dad.

Today, meanwhile, I'm getting a manicure and pedicure. I'm due for a Brazilian wax, and though I vowed to stop getting a Brazilian, I could tell that Ranger enjoys the results, so I will continue to get them for both his pleasure and in turn, mine. I picked out a sweet white spaghetti strap dress with a corset type bodice and sweetheart neckline. Once the dress reaches my waist, it flows away from my body ending a couple of inches above my knees. I bought a pair of white FMP with sequin straps. Apparently, according to Cal, I need a necklace to pull my dress together. He told Ranger such. I'm sure by tomorrow I'll have an appropriate necklace. We're getting married in his parent's backyard and then having our reception there. Being that we were both married in a church and subsequently divorced, we can't marry in a Catholic Church. Even though I have an annulment and could be married there, as I am supposed to be marrying Joe tomorrow in church, Ranger never got one. Rachel didn't care when she married Ron while Ranger never thought he would be married again. Besides, it's a little harder to get one when kids are involved. Ranger's brother will be his best man, so we are set with our formal witnesses.

Ranger has discovered that Joe's obsession with Ranger's army contract and his missions started a few years ago. He's looking for some way to discredit Ranger's reputation. I didn't realize how many government contacts Joe has. It never seemed like he amounted to much in the military, but we discovered that he applied to be a Navy Seal, started the training, but then got kicked out. It was that rejection that led him to leave the Navy and come home. Seals are, for lack of a better comparison, the Navy version of the Rangers, so I understand even more now why Joe is so jealous of Ranger. Ranger has what Joe wanted, on more than one avenue. I also discover that Joe is hurting for money. He has been putting a decent amount of money into restoring his house, but a lot of unexpected expenses have occurred, which is causing him to live very close each month. Not nearly as bad as me, but he didn't have a rainy-day fund. However, we found that he had weekly deposits of $2,000 that started in May. At first, I didn't realize what that was from, but then, when it hit me, I had a meltdown. The men were paying Joe $1,000 to be with me. He, in essence, became my pimp and me his whore. The more we uncover about Joe, the more my Merry Men and Ranger want to pummel him. They have been spending a decent amount of time in the gym to work out their aggression. When Joe didn't get a response from the videos or pictures, he tried to enter RangeMan again. But he was told I hadn't been there since Sunday, along with Ranger. No one knows where we are. Ranger is 'in the wind' again. Joe's visits with my mother trying to find me. I finally caved and spoke to her this morning assuring her that I would be at the church on Saturday at the predetermined time. I told her to bring my dress to my apartment with any other accessories I need and that I will get ready on my own. She seemed to be satisfied that I was going to go through with the wedding to Joe. Boy, will she be surprised when I announce that I am already married.

My ribs still hurt causing me to finally caved into the pain and told Ranger that although it's great as always, I can't handle making love to him right now. It's too painful. Having broken ribs before, Ranger is aware of what I am feeling and is fine with just kissing for the time being. After dinner tonight, Ranger is leaving for his brother's house with Hal. Hector and Cal will take me to his parent's house tomorrow for the wedding. Lester will meet Ranger at his brother's house, which will limit suspicion as to why Ranger is there because he and Lester are cousins. No one can question why Lester would want to visit his cousin when he does so fairly regularly. Ranger picked out a wedding band that had alternating sapphires and diamonds on it, with three sapphires and two diamonds for me. Ranger's band is a platinum band with one sapphire and two diamonds. I loved them when I saw them, so there was no need to buy new ones. I look at the clock; it's four. In 24 hours I will become Mrs. Stephanie Manoso. I can't wait.

 **Joe's POV**

I arrive at the Plum house at ten in the morning. Frank is already at the lodge with his card buddies, Edna is getting her hair done for Saturday, so it's only Ellen and me. I pull in front of the house. I see her waiting for me. She opens the door and welcomes me into her house. "Good morning, Mrs. Plum, or should I say 'Mom'" I say to her. It's so easy to charm the Burg broads.

"Good Morning, Joseph. Your haircut looks great. I'm so excited for you to become my son in two days."

"Are you sure Stephanie is going to be at the church? She hasn't spoken to me at all this week. I miss her, and I'm concerned about what Manoso is doing to her without anyone there to protect her."

"Yes, I'm sure. I spoke to Stephanie about an hour ago. She asked me to bring all her items to her apartment. She will get ready there in the morning and will be at church at the designated time. She is still meeting Sally Sweet for the make-up and hair."

"Mrs. Plum, I hope you don't believe all those things that Stephanie said I did to her. I don't know where she got those stories from."

"No, Joseph, I don't believe any of them for a minute. I don't get what she sees in that Ranger guy. He's constantly out of town. I'm sure he has a wife in Miami and Boston. I mean, he already has a child. Why does he dress in all black? Only drug dealers and thugs wear black. I don't get her. I'm only glad that you are here to help save her from herself. Without you, she'd wind up being an old maid."

"I don't get it either. I kept telling Steph to stay away from Ranger, but she didn't listen. Maybe now that she'll be working as a 911 operator full-time, she'll finally listen. I only hope that he decides to leave Trenton now that Stephanie and I are getting married in two days."

"Joseph, from your lips to God's ears."

"When you spoke to her, did you hear any background noise?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I heard the ocean. She probably went to Point Pleasant to think. That is her favorite location."

"Well, Mrs. Plum, thanks for the chat and coffee. I'll see you on Saturday. I'll be the one in the black tux next to the priest."

"Yes, Joseph, I will see you then."

I leave the house and vow to spend as little time as possible with that woman. She drives me even crazier than my Grandma Bella does. At least I know that Stephanie will be at the church on Saturday.

 **Frank's POV**

My wife is an idiot. She is too blinded by her Burg expectations to see that Joe is an asshole and not worthy of our daughter. She has no idea that Stephanie is marrying Ranger tomorrow. I'm glad that my baby is doing this. She is finally doing what she wants and not the Burg expects of her. I also know what she's planning on doing Saturday; though I don't fully approve, I do understand why she needs to do it. Ranger already assured me that any money I'm out for the wedding and reception he'll repay me. I told him not to worry. Angie Morelli was footing the bill. I didn't pay for Val's second wedding, so I refused to pay for Stephanie's. Especially since she was marrying Joe.

My wife never told me about the choo-choo incident or about how Morelli took my daughter's innocence. Had I known, I would've beaten him to a bloody pulp a long time ago. I wouldn't have welcomed him into my home. He is a predator, and my daughter will no longer be his prey. My wife was so happy when she spoke to Stephanie today, and will be bringing all her wedding stuff to her apartment tomorrow. I learned that Joseph's bachelor party would be tomorrow night, so I don't have to worry about him showing up to Stephanie's apartment. Stephanie will be driving Uncle Sandor's Buick back to Trenton, so all should be well. I can't wait for the show on Saturday. I hope my wife survives it. I have to sneak my good suit out of the house so I can give my little girl away tomorrow. Not an easy task, but Edna is helping me. I feel bad that Ellen can't partake in something that is going to make her daughter happy, but it's her choice.

I know that Morelli was here this morning. I don't know why. I don't understand why Ellen keeps letting him into our house. Is she that blind?

 **Albert's POV**

Today is my third day working for RangeMan. I never thought that I would like to work on contracts as much as I do. I liked being a litigator, but, frankly, I don't have the personality for it. It was very intimidating coming here on Tuesday. Especially on the fifth floor. All the men there are muscular like Ranger. But here, on the second floor, the mortals live. The sales team, legal team, and accounting team are down here, so we are normal men. There are a total of five of us on the legal team. I will be the only one working on the contracts come two weeks from now when Jimmy, my trainer, leaves for the Miami office. The other four lawyers handled other aspects. Two are business attorneys, who work with the accountants, and the other two take care of all other legal problems, like arrests. The guys seem pretty cool. We are getting along.

There's a woman, Ella, who provides food for us in our breakroom. She is a very kind older woman who makes great healthy lunches. She is the only woman on staff. I know that Stephanie has worked here before, but apparently, when she works here, she's up on the fifth floor. I don't know how she isn't intimidated by all those men in black. Our uniforms down on two are normal business suits, which is different from the fifth floor, where they are all dressed SWAT clothes. I love my little cubby. I have a great desk, file cabinets, and a top-notch computer. I have no outstanding cases in my private practice, so closing the office is not an issue.

There's a knock on my door. That guy Tank is standing there. "Mr. Kloughn, may I talk to you a moment."

"Of course."

"As part of your contract to work here, you need to spend a minimum of three hours in the gym each week and two hours in the shooting range to learn how to shoot a weapon. Do you own a gun?"

"No, I don't. I'm not very comfortable with firearms."

"Well, I'll hook you up with Vince to start your training. In a couple of months, we'll get you a carry permit. It won't be a concealed permit, so you will have to wear a belt holster. If you need help in the gym, I can connect you with Bobby or Miguel. Bobby is our on-site medic, so if you have any injuries, he can see to them. The gym is open 24/7. You can use it more than the three hours that you are required to use it. That is up to you. The locker room is available to you as well."

"That's very generous of you. I'll start in the gym on Monday."

"Yes, that will work. I'll have you work with Bobby next week to make sure you know how to use all the equipment. Do you prefer mornings or afternoons?"

"Morning."

"Okay, I'll e-mail you your schedule for the gym and range for the next month. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to contact myself or Ranger. Jimmy tells me you're picking everything up quickly. I'm glad that you are acclimating so well."

"I am. Thank you for this opportunity. I'm enjoying my position here so far."

"Have a good day." With that, Tank leaves. I haven't exercised in years. But with Valerie's cooking, it will probably be a good idea to start so that I don't gain too much weight. The gun, I'm not so sure about, but if my sister-in-law can carry one and shoot it, I guess I could. The other benefits of this job are so great; I have to overlook this one negative. I guess I have to consider a gun safe at home. Oh, well, back to work.

 **Valerie's POV**

Albert has been coming home every day since Tuesday happier than I've ever seen him. I guess he finally found his niche and is making money. Knowing that he has a steady paycheck will make our lives much easier. I'm tired of living from paycheck to paycheck. Stephanie has assured me that this was not a pity position, that Ranger has confidence that Albert will be great in this position, and so far, it seems like he is right. It's amazing how one person can change both my life and Stephanie's life in such a good way.

Stephanie told me how she and Ranger are getting married tomorrow and I will be there for her with our father. I was going to bring the girls, but I decided to leave them home because I'm afraid they'll tell mom that Steph is married before she can humiliate the "Italian Stallion." I was always jealous that Joe never made a move on me back in high school, but after seeing how Joe has ruined Steph's life, I'm glad he ignored me. I'm still jealous of how Steph can attract such incredibly sexy men to her. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is, on the inside and out. I have to try hard to for men to notice me. When she walks into a room, everyone sees her, watches her every move; especially men. I don't know why she always gravitated towards the jackasses like Dickie and Morelli. Ranger at least seems like the perfect man for Stephanie. He understands her crazy way of thinking. I don't understand why she likes being around criminals and working outside the home, but if she's happy, what does it matter? I think she will be a great mom someday, and I hope she has a baby before it's too late and she regrets it. But, after having a crappy marriage to Dickie, being with Joe the jerk, and dealing with mom, I'd probably not want to have kids as well. Hopefully, Ranger will change her mind.

 **Ranger's POV**

Tomorrow I get to make Stephanie my wife. I was so stupid for so many years that I'm glad she's finally come around. I can't believe half the things I told her over the years, "fix your relationship with Morelli," "my love comes with a condom and not a ring," "I don't do relationships." I was such a jackass. We had a relationship for years. But, fortunately, I got my head out of my ass in time to make Stephanie mine.

Regarding Morelli, he's fixated on me. We can't figure out why. We know that he's been asking a lot about my missions, trying to find out what I've been up to and why. He started during the Soder case. I've often wondered if he ever slept with Jeanne Ellen. She would be his type. I know that she was jealous of my "relationship" with Stephanie. When she set up here in Trenton she made no secrets about wanting to be my girlfriend, but she was never my type, at least beyond a couple of hours satisfaction. I swear, we have two hours together, and she thinks that it means we were in love. Crazy bitch. Though, I never did expect to have more than a few hours with Stephanie. The first time I took her was hard, fast, and it should have been enough. But no, I wanted her again. So, I took her again with my mouth and my fingers, and it still wasn't enough. Then, I made love to her, slow and steady, satisfying us both before we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When I woke up, it felt so right; all I wanted to do was make love to her for the rest of the day, and that scared the shit out of me. No woman has ever had that type of a hold over me. I was afraid to give myself to her, though I think if I had told Stephanie how I felt, she would have been mine from that day. Instead, I was cruel to her and pushed her way. And because of my stupidity, I allowed her to be abused physically, emotionally, and worst of all, sexually by Morelli and his friends. She's holding up so well, but she's fragile, more than she realizes. I'm afraid of what will make the other shoe drop, spiraling her into an emotional break. I feel better knowing that I will be there to help her survive.

We found out who Klein and Rogers are, and we are tracking them. We will bring them in to answer for what they did to Stephanie. Bobby got the results of her blood test yesterday, and thankfully, she's clean. Her ribs are still bothering her, and we've refrained from making love, but I don't think we will be that controlled tomorrow night. After all, we will be married and should seal our marriage. We're staying in my home outside Trenton tomorrow night. She doesn't know that the house exists, and I can't wait for her to see it. It could be our home if she wants it, or we can stay in the Penthouse at Haywood. I'll give her whatever she wants. Where ever she wants to live, I'll live. I will do anything and everything for my Babe. I never thought I could love someone so completely. My cell rings.

"Yo"

" _Ranger, we have a problem."_

"What's the problem, General."

" _Morelli has found out about Sanchez. He's trying to contact him. So far he has no contact information, but that cop knows a lot of people in the DEA. If he manages to contact Sanchez, you and your family will be in danger. We will keep our eyes and ears open, but you need to be proactive and protect yours."_

"Do you think he'll make contact before Monday?"

" _No. Sanchez is fairly hidden. Only those with your level clearance and higher know where he is."_

"That's a relief. I'll let my men know. I need you to add the Plum family to my list. I'll send you over their dossiers. Make sure everyone knows my wife, Stephanie Plum, is most important in my life. Nothing happens to her."

" _Your wife? You're married, Manoso?"_

"I will be in 24 hours."

" _I'll send your discharge papers for signing next week. Good luck. Make sure you keep eyes on your wife."_

"I will. No one is more important to me. However, I don't need discharge papers. I'll take the training position. I'm not quite ready to give up my military career."

" _Major, consider it done."_ With that statement, I hear the call end.

I go into the den which has become our office. Hector and Hal are there. I share with them the information that I received. Hal was with me when we went after Sanchez's family. During our takedown, which went smooth, one of his guards got trigger happy and shot his wife. He blamed us for that, though we had nothing to do with it. Since then, he has gone after the families of five of the eight of us on that mission. One other guy, aside from Hal, had no one, so they were off his radar. Sanchez has tried to go after me for some time. Since Scrog, everyone knows about Julie. But that fact that she doesn't live with me and I don't see her often has kept her safe, but Stephanie will be the perfect target for his revenge. Morelli has no idea what harm he will do to her. It will make what Morelli did seem like nothing.

Sanchez is an expert in torture. He likes to play with his victims. Cutting, burning, electrocuting, and hitting. Raping. That gets him off. He likes to keep them alive as long as possible; slowly building the pain until they mentally check out. Once they no longer react, he rapes them one last time and then kills them by cutting them, so they bleed out over hours. I can't imagine anyone, let alone Stephanie, having to deal with that. I'm going to need to explain how dangerous he is to her, so she doesn't take chances. I have to ask her to stay in Haywood. I don't want Sanchez to take her from me.

"Hector, Hal, we have a problem. Morelli is trying to contact Ramon Sanchez. If Morelli tells him where to find me, Stephanie is in danger. I will tell Stephanie what he will do to her because she needs to take the threat seriously, but I need you and everyone at RangeMan to start looking for him. We need to get him before he gets Stephanie. When is she due back with Cal?"

"In about thirty minutes. Are you still going to Newark tonight?"

"Yes, so Hector, you and Cal cannot let Stephanie out of your sight until she's back with me."

"Don't worry, Jefe; I'll protect my sister," Hector replies. (Boss)

"What other information do we have on him?"

"Well, he moved from Colombia to Los Angeles, where he's been continuing his work in the drug trade. He's given up on payback against you, because you have no one you care about, in his mind. But if he does hear about Stephanie, she will be in trouble." Hal said.

"And if he realizes how important Stephanie is to you, Hal, that will only make her a bigger target."

"We need to know when he's on the move. Let's get everything started."

 **Stephanie's POV**

Wow, today was a great day. I don't mind having Cal shadow me. He's big and scary looking, but the perfect shopping companion, especially because he's gay. I got Ranger a set of dog tags with our names and our wedding date on them to give him tomorrow. There's room on the back to engrave other names if the need arises. I can't stop thinking about having a baby with Ranger. I never wanted one before, but with Ranger, I think it would be a great idea. I love him and want to have a chance at keeping a part of him living beyond us. We mentioned it already, but maybe tomorrow night or this weekend I'll tell him that I want a baby sooner rather than later. I mean, he already said he would get me pregnant. I thought he was joking at the time, but with Ranger, one never knows.

Cal and I enter the house and follow the voices to the den. I see Ranger sitting behind the desk. I walk over to him. "Hi, guys. I'm back." I sit on Ranger's lap and kiss him. "What are you looking at?"

"Babe, we have a potential problem. Morelli is trying to contact one of my enemies. If he succeeds in contacting him and telling him about you, your life is in danger. He's already killed the wives and children of the other five men on my team who had families. He's left me, Hal, and one other member alone because we were never married or seriously dating anyone. A member of his crew accidentally killed his wife, but he blames us. I am going to ask that you don't go anywhere outside of Haywood or whatever home we're in, without one of my men or me. I can't lose you now. You will probably have two men assigned to you, with two teams backing you up. He's a rapist and a torturer. You will not survive if he gets you. Please work with me on this."

"He's that bad?"

"Yes. Sanchez tortured a two-year-old in front of her mother."

"Ohmygod!"

"Steph, will you please agree to the increased security?"

"Yes, Ranger, I will, because you asked me. I also ask that you keep me informed of any information you get. I want to be in the loop, not out of it. I don't want any surprises. I don't care how urgent the intel is; you need to tell me before you act."

"Okay, Babe. I will make sure you are informed."

"Informed by you, Ranger, not Tank or Lester or Bobby, or Hector or anyone else."

Ranger sighs. He knew she would find the loophole he left. "Fine. I will personally tell you immediately, in person."

"Thank you. What time are you leaving?"

"I was planning on leaving at eight, but I'm going to stay until ten. Tank should be here by then. I'm not taking any chances with you not making it to Newark tomorrow."

"Who has your back?"

"Bobby, Lester, and Hal."

"Okay." I get up to get dinner ready. The only meal I mastered that is not a sandwich is chicken parmigiana. I got to the kitchen to start working on it. About twenty minutes into it, I realize we have no breadcrumbs. I guess I need to make grilled chicken. Yuk. I find stuff for a salad and make egg noodles with butter. I season the cutlets and grill them on the griller on the counter. The guys come in just as I'm getting ready to serve everything.

"Bomber, you made this? I thought you couldn't cook." Cal said.

"It wasn't my first choice of dinner, but I had to improvise. And yes, I can cook if I need to, just not that well."

Ranger sat down with everyone else. They started to serve themselves. I take a chicken cutlet for me with lots of egg noodles and sit there looking at everyone while biting my lip. I hope I cooked the chicken fully. Ranger takes the first bite. "Babe, I'm proud of you. The chicken is great!" Everyone else seemed more enthusiastic about eating and apparently, I did do a good job. The guys cleaned up then we moved to the living room to watch a movie. I was sitting curled up with Ranger on the couch, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. About halfway through the movie, I fell asleep. Ranger managed to move so he could carry me to bed. Once in our room, he helped me undress. He put one of his t-shirts on me and kissed me. "See you tomorrow. Can't wait for you to me my wife. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Ranger." I went back to sleep.


	10. Weddings

**Chapter 9: The Weddings**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Today is the day that I am getting married to my best friend, my mentor, and my sometimes, now always, lover. Today is the day that I'm going to become Mrs. Batman. Well, not exactly Mrs. Batman, but Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I can't believe that I am at this point. A week ago, I was dreading each day, because each day was bringing me closer to being trapped as Stephanie Morelli. But then Ranger returned; as always, he was able to rescue me from hell. How could I have been so stupid as to ever say yes to Joe and to ever even date him? Well, that girl is gone. I can now become Wonder Woman.

It is strange to know that I'm leaving this beautiful house on Long Island with Tank, Hector, and Cal to go to Newark to meet Ranger's family and marry him. I'm so grateful that my dad will be there giving me away and that Val will be standing beside me as my matron of honor. Maybe my mom will come around eventually, but if not, I have no regrets. We need to leave here by 10 to ensure that we will be in Newark by noon. Though theoretically, the trip shouldn't take too long, you never know with New York and New Jersey traffic. Ranger left last night after Tank got here, but I don't know when that was. The last thing I remember is Ranger carrying me to bed after I fell asleep on him on the couch while watching a movie with the guys. He helped get me dressed for bed and kissed me goodnight. I know it's a stupid tradition, but we won't see each other until it's time to say 'I do' at his parent's home. I take a quick shower and fix my hair before putting on a button-down shirt and yoga pants. I go down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning, Estefania, what do you want for breakfast?" Hector askes me when I arrive.

"Good morning, my brother, I'll have cereal."

"No. I make you French toast and bacon."

Tank walks in with Cal. "I can't believe you and the boss are getting married today. I thought this day would never come. Especially once you got engaged to Morelli, I wish I could have rescued you soon." Tank says.

"Are you getting dressed at Ranger's parent's home?" Cal asked.

"Yes. My sister is supposed to arrive around noon so she'll help me. Ranger said his sisters and mother would also want to join in, which has me terrified. I can't believe the first time I'm meeting my in-laws will be on my wedding day. What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you. Ranger and Lester have been talking about you for the last few years. They have seen the same change in Ranger that we have at RangeMan. Trust me; they already love you because you brought Ranger back to life."

"What does his family call him? I never asked him."

"His sisters and brother call him Ranger, Ric, Ricky, or Ricardo Carlos when they want to annoy him. His parents and grandparents call him Carlos. Before he got the nickname Ranger, I called him Ricardo or Ric."

"Okay, so he used his first name and his middle name. I can't believe I never asked him."

"Are your bags packed? Are you ready to go after breakfast?" Cal asked.

"Yes. The bags are at the bottom of the steps, along with my dress and shoes."

"I'll bring them to the car for you."

"We are still safe, right Tank? I don't need to worry about today?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Sanchez knows nothing."

With that, Hector place my breakfast before me. It smells amazing and looks amazing as well. I see that he also made breakfast for the guys. I look at them and laugh. "I see when the cat's away the mice are playing."

"Just because Ranger doesn't know how to enjoy food doesn't mean that we share his philosophy." Tank responded.

"That's good to know." I took a bit and couldn't help but moan with enjoyment at the way the flavors popped in my mouth. I don't know what Hector did, but this was the most amazing French toast I had ever eaten.

At five to ten everything and everyone is packed into the two SUVs. We are off for Newark. Just as we get on the road, Ranger calls, "Yo."

" _Babe."_

"Ranger."

" _Are you on the road yet?"_

"Yes, we're on our way to Newark."

" _Good. I missed you last night. I had a hard time falling asleep without you in my arms."_

"I missed you too, but I'll see you in a few hours."

" _Have a safe trip. Make sure to tell Tank to text me when you arrive."_

"Will do. Love you."

" _I love you too, Babe."_ And he hangs up.

 **Ranger's POV**

I'm so glad to hear her voice. I thought that I would never get married, and for 24 hours, I thought that I had lost Stephanie forever. Had she gone through her marriage to Morelli, I would have left Trenton. She was the only reason why I stayed here. I would always be there for her, though. If she ever needed me, all she had to do was call and would drop everything for her, but I don't need to worry about that. She's mine, and in a few hours, we'll commit ourselves to each other in front of our families. I know she's petrified to meet my family today, but they will love her as much as I do. I should probably tell her that she can call me Ric or Carlos. Let me do that now. I send her a text.

 **Babe, you can call me Ric or Carlos.**

 _ **What do ur parents call u**_

 **Carlos**

 _ **What do u prefer**_

 **Carlos**

I wonder what she's going to wear. I know we are not going the traditional route, but I do hope she wears a white dress and shoes. My brother, father, and brothers-in-law have been giving me advice on how to properly satisfy my woman, not that I need it. I could probably give them pointers. But, my dad does give me one piece of advice that I will follow. He told me this morning when I returned from my run, "Carlos, mi hijo, the most important thing you can do for your wife is to show your love to her every day, in many ways. Always kiss her good morning and good night. Don't go to bed angry. In the bedroom, her satisfaction is paramount, more important than your own. Protect her and honor her, and most importantly, tell her that you love her with words at least once a day. You are partners in life. While you each may have your roles in your home, develop them together. Just because you are the man doesn't mean that you can't cook or clean and that just because she's the woman doesn't mean that she must do both. Find a way to work in harmony to ensure that you will have a long and happy marriage like your mother and me."

My parents have always had a healthy relationship. I saw them frequently kiss, often too much, especially when I was a kid, and they always worked with each other. I want my marriage to be like their marriage, and with Stephanie, that's a possibility. I'm scared about what tomorrow may bring with her other "wedding," and I'm frightened about Sanchez. I love Stephanie; if she were hurt because of me or worse, I don't know if I could go on. I am meeting with my attorney in an hour to give Stephanie half of everything I have officially, and 10% of my 25% share of Rangeman. When I founded RangeMan with Tank, Bobby, and Lester, we agreed to never give away more than 10% of our share to anyone outside of the four of us. The remaining 15% would revert to each of the other three partners in 5% shares. I hope Steph will work for me full time; then she can help in many other areas of the business. We have to see how that will work.

I finished my meeting at 11:45. Steph should be arriving any moment now. My phone buzzes, it's Tank. _**We've arrived at your parent's. Your mother and sisters have abducted Stephanie. Cal and Hector will stay here. See you in 10.**_

 **Maria Manoso's POV**

She's here. I finally get to meet my Carlos's Babe. She is stunning looking. Tall and slender, with curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I can see she drew Carlos to her from the start. She is nervous to meet us but is also grateful that we are allowing her to our home to get ready. She gives us each a hug and a kiss. We show her to the guest room where she can get ready. My daughters are shooting questions out at her. She is fielding them well. But I can see she's starting to panic a bit. We Manoso's can be overwhelming.

"Girls, leave poor Stephanie alone for a few minutes. She'll be your sister in two hours. You have plenty of time to interrogate her in the future. Why not let her ask us some questions because I have a feeling Carlos didn't tell her much about us."

"He didn't tell me anything about you. All I know is that one sister is Celia."

"That's me. Ric told you about me?"

"Well, we bumped into someone you went to school with and dated while we were working a case together and your name came up. Then he told me he had four sisters and a brother. I had known about Julie already, so that's my knowledge of you."

"I'm a year older than Ric and Karla is three years older than Ric. Elizabeth is one year younger, Beatrice is three years younger, and Juan is the baby and five years younger than Ric."

Stephanie's sister walks in, escorted by Lester's sister. "Hi, Val. I'm glad you made it." She gets up and hugs her sister. She introduces her to my daughters and me. "Valerie, are you married?" I ask.

"Yes. My husband just started working for Ranger this week. He's a lawyer. He's handing the contracts."

"Do you have children?" Karla asks.

"Yes, I have three girls. Angie, Mary Alice, and Lisa. Angie and Mary Alice are from my first marriage, and Lisa is from my second."

My girls continue to talk to Steph and her sister. I see why my Carlos fell in love with her. She's the perfect woman for him. She gets him, how he is and what he's done, and she still loves him. Now, if only they would give me another grandchild. Finally, she's dressed and ready and looks stunning. Everything is ready outside. Carlos is waiting at our makeshift altar for his bride.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror. Ranger's sisters did a great job with my makeup and hair. I look natural but put together at the same time. Valerie and my dad are ready to get this ceremony underway. Valerie walks out toward the altar first, then my dad, and I follow. He hands me over to Ranger, shaking his hand in the process. He's confident this time that I am making the right decision. The Justice of the Peace starts the ceremony off. Before I know it, it's time to say I do. Once the ceremony is over, Ranger and I embrace, kiss and are ready to start our living our lives together. Val and my dad leave right after the ceremony to get back to Trenton in time. Ranger and I have dinner with his family; then we leave for the Trenton safe house. I fall asleep in route.

"Babe, wake up and welcome to the Batcave." I open my eyes and see the outline of a three-story brick house in front of me. It looks huge. I turn to Ranger, "The Batcave?"

"Yes. Welcome to my house, our house. I've never had anyone here before aside from the contractor and Hector to set up security. Here is where I planned on living and did stay until you found Haywood. Then I decided to stay in the penthouse. But, if you want, this can be our home. It's only 20 minutes from Haywood, so the trip to work isn't bad. Let me show you the house." He helped me out of the car and opened the door. But before I could walk into the house, he picked me up to carry me over the threshold. He closed the door and set the security. "Tank and Lester are in the guest house while Cal, Hal, Bobby, and Hector are patrolling the grounds. We're safe from any invasions tonight."

We enter into a wide hallway with a double staircase which leads up to a balcony. On the left of the hallway is the dining room. We walk through the dining room into a large kitchen with a breakfast nook off to the back and sliding doors onto a beautiful patio. There's an in-ground pool and a hot tub outside. There is also a little breakfast bar. Off the kitchen is a large pantry closet and the door to the attached garage. Going out of the kitchen in the opposite direction is a hallway that leads to a Florida room, a half bathroom, and a den. The hallway then turns to show a beautiful office before leading into the living at the other end of the front of the house. When we go upstairs, there are four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the right side. There's another small office on that side. On the left side, I find two bedroom suites with attached bathrooms and sitting area with a balcony. The final room is the master bedroom, which is a large suite itself. In the center of the room is a California king sized bed, with two end tables. There are two very handsome cherry wood dressers and a beautiful double mirror over one of the dressers. There are three sections off the room towards the back; one is a sitting area, the other is the bathroom with a large tub that will fit at least two and a beautiful shower, along with his and her sinks. The last room, which is accessible from the bathroom or bedroom is a dressing room/walk-in closet. When I look in the closet, I see that Ranger and I already have clothes there; not Rangeman uniforms. I look at Ranger, while he simply says, "Ella."

"This is yours? I can't believe this house; it's beautiful."

"No, Babe, it's OURS. It belongs to you as well as me. I had you added to everything I owe the moment you said, 'I do.' In the basement is a full gym, with a laundry room and another two full bathrooms. The third floor contains servant's quarters. I have no in-home help right now, but if we were to make this our permanent home, that is where any live-in help would stay. There are four bedrooms, a sitting room, kitchenette, two bathrooms, an office and storage there. I currently have a cleaning service that comes in twice a week."

"Exactly how wealthy are you?"

"WE are wealthy enough that neither one of us needs to work anymore if we choose not to. I have another home similar to this in Miami, none in Boston unless you want one there."

"Wow. You are Batman."

Ranger laughed, "I love you, Babe, but as for my name, can you try to call me Carlos or Ric, now that we're married? At least when we're here or in the penthouse? You can still call me Ranger in the office, but seems weird coming from my wife."

"Okay, I'll call you Carlos like your parents and grandmother. Carlos, I love you." With that, his lips were against mine, as we start to kiss. I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth so that we can kiss fully. Our arms wrap around each other. We are enjoying the moment together. We slowly start to caress each other's body with our hands. Ranger turns me around so he can slowly unzip my white dress, following down my back with kisses as he drops the zipper. He slides the straps off my shoulders and lets the dress fall in a heap on the floor before helping my legs out of it. He stands up, turning me to face him. My push up bra is helping my B cup size to look more impressive. He rewards me by attacking my breasts through the material of my bra with his mouth while undoing the clasp before taking it off. "You are beautiful, Babe." He continues to kiss my breasts, gently biting on my nipple before gently sucking it. He lays me down in the center of the bed and kisses my mouth again. I feel his body over mine and can feel his hardness against me. I try to undress him, but he stops me. He continues with his kisses down to my core and gently kisses all around, never touching the promise land. My body is on fire. I want nothing more than to have him inside me. The Ranger induced orgasm I had earlier this week was my first in a long time. I can't remember the last social orgasm I had before then; it had to be before the abortion. Now, I don't want to go a day without making love to my husband. Ranger kisses my core through my panties, but when I try to encourage him to remove them, he won't. All thoughts are leaving my brain because of the sensations that Ranger is causing throughout my body. Soon, I feel myself explode with my first non-direct contact orgasm. Then, Ranger removes my ruined panties and brings me back up and over to another climax using his hands and his mouth. His talented mouth and tongue lick and suck on my sensitive nub while his fingers move in and out of my body. After that second orgasm, he finally undresses and slips himself into my wet and ready pussy while kissing me. I don't mind the taste of myself on his mouth for some reason. I never allowed Joe to kiss me after going down on me, but with Ranger, it's different. He is staying in control, and I don't know how, but it's great. He gives me two more orgasms before I beg him to come with me. "Please, Carlos, I can't wait any longer. I need you to come with me." That must have done it, because he picked up the pace and went harder and faster, reaching his hand between us and rubbing my clit before we finally had an orgasm together. We milked each other until there was nothing left. Once we catch our breath, we take a quick shower and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning has arrived. My marriage to Ranger for 17 hours old, and I am leaving my husband to get ready to "marry" Joe. Today will be my opportunity to say what I've always wanted to say to the Burg, to give them the proverbial finger. Part of me is thinking about moving away from Trenton, but I think I want to stay here instead. What better way to prove everyone wrong? I leave our home at 8:30 for my old apartment, where I will be getting ready. I have Cal, Hal, and Tank following discreetly behind me. No one follows me, so I go into my apartment. Rangeman still has my doors and windows monitored, so I know no one is inside who shouldn't be there. Sally arrives at 10, while Val arrives at 11 to help me finish getting ready. Joe calls me at noon to make sure I'll be at the church at 2. I tell him I'll be there. I hate the dress I'm wearing. Joe was very specific in what he wanted me to wear to fit the image in his mind. It is white, of course, and a floor length ball gown. It has a mid-level neckline that shows no cleavage, and cap sleeves. It is about as unsexy a dress as can be. I'm wearing three-inch heels so that I'm at Joe's preferred height. Ugh. I hate what I see. He wants me to wear my hair up, so the crazy, unruly curls don't fuck up the pictures. I put my hair up with pins that I can easily remove, and I have my dress from yesterday on under the gown. Val and I altered my dress with Sally's help so I can rip it off at the right time to make a point. At 1 o'clock, my mom shows up with my dad and my flowers. She loves this monstrosity of a dress. My dad hugs me, knowing what is going to happen in an hour. Sally hugs me before he leaves, telling me "I can't wait to see the show, you go girl." I feel bad knowing that mom won't understand. I place Joe's ring on my finger while placing Ranger's rings in the pouch attached to my real wedding dress. They will move to their rightful location before I leave the church after I throw Joe's ring in his face. It's now 1:30; time to go to church. Yippy.

We pull up outside the church with five minutes to spare as is customary. I see the Burg out and waiting for the wedding of the year. I know that my Merry Men are around and inside the church, assuring my safety. I see my husband enter the church, looking dejected and distraught as planned. It will give Joe time to gloat before I pull the rug out from under his feet. We get out of the car, so we enter the back of the church. Everyone is in place. My mom gets escorted to her seat, as I wait for the wedding party to processes up to the front. Finally, it's time for my dad and me to make our entrance. I put the cursed blusher over my face, but it will help hide my smirk. The church doors open allowing dad, and I walk down the aisle. I see my husband, Ranger, and I feel brave enough to go through with the plan. I know he will have my back.

My dad and I make it up to the altar, again, and when he gets asked who presents me to the groom, he says, "Certainly not I. I don't approve of this marriage."

The whole church gasps. My mother looks like she's going to faint. My grandmother is in her glory. Joe starts to pale. I lift up my blusher, remove the veil along with the headpiece before I toss them down on the floor.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, I will not be marrying you today or EVER! I do not want this marriage; it is not what I need to be happy. I don't want to be a housewife and a mother, especially not to you. I quit my job as a 911 operator. I am back to working full time at Rangeman, doing what I love, working with people who make me happy, with people who love me, while having the opportunity to work alongside my husband every day."

"Your husband? What are you talking about, Cupcake?"

"DO NOT call me Cupcake. I hate that nickname. It's disgusting."

"Would you rather I called you 'Babe'?"

"No, only my husband can call me Babe."

"Stephanie, I think you're confused. You aren't married. We're supposed to be getting married now." Joe replies, but I can see he's getting worried.

I toss my bouquet on the floor and undo the Velcro that's holding my dress on and step out of it. I open the pouch at my waist and take out my engagement ring and wedding band. I place them on my left hand before I take Joe's ring off my ring finger on my right hand, tossing it to him. I pull out the pins holding my hair up so that the curls that Sally perfected fall down my back. I glance at Ranger and see the desire in his eye. I turn back to face Joe. "Joe, yesterday, I wore this dress to the home of my in-laws where I stood before a Justice of Peace to marry my husband, the man who I love. We exchanged vows along with wedding bands. We became husband and wife. I am no longer single, I am no longer available, and I cannot marry you because polygamy is against the law. Twenty-four hours ago, I married Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I am now Stephanie Manoso. You lost me the first day that you punched me, the first day that you raped me, the first day that you allowed your 'friends' to rape me. You lost me when you screwed with my birth control to trick me into getting pregnant when you knew I didn't want children. And yes, I had an abortion. I killed my child because I could handle being responsible for bringing another Morelli into this world. But I am done with you abusing me, physically, emotionally, and sexually. You will not blackmail me by threatening to hurt my family. I am done with you controlling my life. Now, you are out of my life, you and your crazy grandmother.

I go to turn around when Joe grabs my arm. He pulls me towards him and starts to yell, "YOU WHORE! YOU SLUT! You wanted to be with those men; I never forced you. You enjoyed being fucked by two men at the same time. I put up with you to make you respectable, and this is how you repay me? You had to have an abortion because you didn't know who the baby's daddy was because you fuck so many different men."

"Joe, let me go. You are hurting my arm."

"I'll fix you." Joe backhands me in my face. As we agreed beforehand, Ranger allows Joe's hand to connect before jumping in and restraining him. He pulls Joe off me, but I see an opportunity take some back for myself. I bring my arm back before connecting with Joe's face, breaking his nose in the process. I jump back while Ranger twists Joe away, so I don't get blood on my wedding dress. Tank gently takes my arm and moves me away while my other Merry Men surround myself and my family. Ranger gets Joe into cuffs when Eddie Gazzara and Carl Constanza come to take him into custody. Before they can get him from Ranger, he tells Joe, "You will stay away from my wife, from me and my business or I will make sure that your life as you know it is over. I have contacts all over the world. I know who you are talking to in the DEA and FBI and military. My clearance is much higher than yours. I am much more valuable to our government. Who do you think they're going to back and support, a Navy Seaman who was told to leave or face a dishonorable discharge and court-martial or a decorated Army Ranger? And any plans that you have regarding Sanchez rethink them because if he comes after my wife, I will be after you."

Carl and Eddie remove Joe from the church. Grandma Bella stands up moving in from of me, "You puttana, you break my Joseph's heart. I curse you to be barren and not have any bambini."

The priest cringes and says, "Bella Morelli, how dare you curse someone inside this house of God. I no longer welcome you or Angie here."

Angie Morelli is clearly beside herself. Her son gets himself arrested in front of everyone; as her mother-in-law gets excommunicated. Everyone was staring at them, most with grins on their faces. She and her family hurried out of the church. My mom was next to berate me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what did you do? How could you hurt Joseph like that? And what is this talk that you're married? That's not true."

"Mom, first of all, my name is Stephanie Michelle Manoso. Carlos and I got married yesterday afternoon in Newark. Daddy, Grandma, and Val were there. Joe has been abusing me physically, mentally, emotionally, and sexually for the last eight months. When Carlos came home and found out, he helped me to leave Joe. I am in love with Carlos and have been for a long time. If he didn't leave last October, I would have never gotten back together with Joe. You don't listen to me when I talk to you. You are blinded by what you think is the proper way to be. I don't want to be you. I want to work; I want to be independent. I will go stir crazy in the house all day, I hate to cook, and I hate cleaning even more. With Carlos, I can have a career and be a wife. He will give me everything I want and then some. We are happy together. I hope you can be happy for us."

"Why me, why did my daughter have to embarrass me in front of everyone we know."

"Me embarrass you? Mom, you were forcing me to stay with someone who was hurting me. And I'm the wrong one here. Your priorities are way out of line. Until you see how screwed up you are, don't bother talking to me because I don't want anything to do with you which is why you weren't invited to my wedding yesterday."

My dad came over to me and gave me a hug, "Pumpkin, I'm proud of you. I am so glad that you finally stood up for yourself." He turns to Ranger and says, "From one Ranger to another, you better take care of my baby."

Ranger took my hand, as we walked out of the church. We get into his Turbo. Before he pulls away, he says, "Proud of you, Babe. I love you."

"Me too; and it felt good." We laugh as we head back to our home to continue our honeymoon.

 **Joe's POV**

Stephanie leaving me at the altar is bullshit. I'm sitting in the back of a fucking police cruiser, handcuffed by that thug and criminal Manoso. My nose is fucking broken; I lost my Cupcake. How did everything go so wrong so quickly? And how the fuck did he find out about Sanchez and the circumstances surrounding me leaving the Navy? Those records are supposed to be sealed and buried. But then again, he has high clearance. A fucking Major. I still can't believe Stephanie broke my nose. And that dress she wore for Manoso, that's what she should have worn for me, but my grandmother would have had a heart attack. I have been humiliated in front of everyone I know because of that whore. I will get in touch with Sanchez now if it's the last thing I do. I will make sure that she and that thug are punished. I arrive at the station where they tell me that my mother and Grandma Bella want to talk with me. Fuck. Both of them together can't be good. I sit in an interview room shackled and handcuffed like a common criminal while they lead my mom and Grandma Bella into the room.

"Giuseppe, che cosa hai fatto? Perche ti ha ferito Stephanie in quell modo? Non rispetti le donne?" (Joe, what have you done? Why did you hurt Stephanie that way? Don't you respect a woman?)

"Mamma, chiamava il suo nome nei suoi sogni, si e messa i vestilti. Non mi rispettava. (Mom, she called out his name in her sleep, she would wear his clothes. She didn't respect me.)

"Then you should have let her go. You shouldn't have settled for some puttana who didn't want you."

"Ma io lo amo." (But I love her.)

"Ovviamente non ti ama." (She obviously doesn't love you.) My mother said to me. Then she continued, "Joseph, you are my son, and I love you, but you are on your own. Your grandmother got banned from the church for cursing Stephanie, you struck Stephanie in church and called her horrible names. I can't show my face around town anymore because of you. I will not be back to visit. I hope you're happy."

With that, my mother gets up leaving me behind.

 **Ellen's POV**

I look at my husband, mother, and daughter. I can't believe they didn't tell me that Stephanie was getting married. Why me? Why did she embarrass me like that? I look like a fool. How can I ever speak to Angie Morelli again? We've been friends since we were girls and always hoped our children would marry one day. And now, with both my girls married, that will never happen. And, Angie and I will probably never talk again. Why did Stephanie marry that Cuban? There are many nice Italian and Hungarian men in Trenton, but she had to choose him. I don't get her. And why is Frank so excited? He never seemed to like Ranger before. Now, he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. I don't get it.

"Ellen, you need to understand that Stephanie isn't you or Valerie. She is her own woman, who knows what she wants. You need to let her live her own life instead of holding her back."

"Frank, she ruined her reputation. How will her kids ever be accepted here?"

"Ellen, you're ridiculous. She married a very wealthy man who owns his own business. He has saved our daughter's life multiple times. He loves her. She loves him. He's in love with her, and she's in love with him. What is better than that? What more does she need? He accepts Stephanie for who she is, flaws and all and she accepts him the same way. Why can't you just be happy for her?"

"When will she have children? And where will she raise them, in an apartment in the middle of Trenton?"

"Ellen, I'm sure he has a house, and if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll buy one if they plan on having children together. He has the money to do just that. Stop trying to control your daughter's life before you are no longer part of it."

"Frank, you like Ranger?"

"After meeting his parents and his siblings, yes. He has a very close family. They obviously love him, but most importantly, they accept our daughter. They say that she saved him and with her, he is living once again. You need to give him a chance."

"Maybe I will." When Hell freezes over.


	11. Revelations

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some disturbing memories.**

 **Chapter 10—Revelation**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The two weeks since the weddings are the happiest weeks of my life. Joe is still in jail, without bail, and the trial is set to start on Monday. I'm going to have to testify to everything that he has done to me, but knowing that I have Ranger on my side will make it easier to cope. I don't care what the Burg thinks. My family here at RangeMan has my back and supports me as always. I'm in my cubby running some searches when I hear the control room go silent. Ranger's on the floor. I glance out to see that he is standing next to a man dressed in an army dress uniform. Ranger looks into my eyes, as I see him walk towards me.

"Babe, this is a good friend of mine, Major Thomas Dwyer. That man standing by Tank is Lieutenant Matt Kaminsky, from the Navy. Tom, this is my wife, Stephanie. They are here to hand me my new contract, with the training clause and no more active missions."

"Nice to meet you." I shake his hand. He is charming and handsome. I need to get my Carlos into his dress uniform.

"It's my pleasure to meet the woman who tamed Ranger."

"I don't know about taming Ranger, but I have allowed people to see that he has a sense of humor."

"Babe." The man who is standing near Tank turns slightly towards me so I can see his face. He's one of Morelli's friends. Oh, my God. I need to hide.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to get back to work. My boss is a real tough guy." I turn around and go back to my desk.

"Tom, why don't you and Matt go into my office. I'll be there in a moment." Major Dwyer turns to walk to the other man and Tank joins them in Ranger's office. Ranger comes over to me. "Babe, what's wrong. Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"Carlos, how well do you the Lieutenant?"

"I've known him for a while, but not well. He's Navy, but we did a joint mission with the Seals about four years ago. I think Cal knows him better. Why?"

"He's friends with Morelli. I think I'm going to be sick." Ranger grabs my wastebasket and puts it in front of me just in time. He holds my hair after quickly closing my door. When I finish, he opens my drawer to get me my mouthwash. I rinse my mouth before sitting back down.

"He was one of the men who Morelli forced on you?"

"Yes. That man was the worst one. He took pleasure in hurting me. He would choke me until I would almost pass out. He would force me to take him in my mouth and then hold my head until I gagged. He would be rough. I would always have a lot of bruises on my body after I spent time with him." Tears started to fall down my face. Ranger picked up his phone and dialed. "Get to Stephanie's office, tell Hector and Lester to meet you both on seven."

"Great phone manners. Who did you call?"

"Bobby."

There was a knock on the door and Bobby entered. "What's wrong?"

"Lieutenant Matt Kaminsky is one of Morelli's friends."

"Fuck. Steph, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Bobby, I need you to bring Stephanie up to seven and stay there with her. I need to go over all the paperwork with them. We need to start thinking about a safe house, Babe. Make sure that we are monitoring Morelli."

"Stephanie, don't worry about anything. I won't let Matt near you ever again." He pulls me up from my chair and hugs me. "I'll be upstairs as soon as possible." He nods to Bobby before he leaves me to go to his office. Bobby walks with me to the elevator; we take it up to seven. The elevator opens where we find Hector and Lester waiting for Bobby and me. I open the apartment door allowing us to go inside. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. When I come out, I join everyone in the living room.

"Stephanie recognized Matt Kaminsky. He is one of Morelli's friends." Bobby told them.

"Estefania, are you sure?" Hector asked,

"Si, mi hermano. I'm sure."

"I have to find him in the video."

"He's the one who's the meanest and roughest. He's the one who chokes me." I close my eyes. Bobby, who is sitting closest to me, wraps his arms around me and holds me while I cry. Hector is livid while Lester looks like he wants to punch someone.

"Ranger can't let him out of this building. He needs to pay for hurting Beautiful."

"Don't you think that Ranger is livid? He has to sit in his office pretending to be nice right now to someone who hurt his wife." Bobby says."

"Do you think Morelli was using him to get to Sanchez? He would know about Ranger's missions or at least be able to find out about them. And by now, he probably knows that I'm here. I think he recognized me the same time I recognized him."

"Estefania, I can look into it, but if he has a sat phone, which he probably does, it'll be near impossible to find out for sure." Hector replied.

A few minutes later, the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello."

"Babe, I need you to come down here. You need to sign some papers, too."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Please, it will only take a moment. Tell Lester he's needed as well." He hangs up.

"Lester, we have to go Ranger's office. There are some papers I need to sign." I try to keep myself calm, but I'm far from it. I don't know how I'm going to sign papers with my hands shaking.

"Come on, Beautiful, it will be okay. Ranger won't let anyone hurt you on his watch. He probably wants to see his reaction to meeting you. It will be fine. I won't leave your side unless Ranger's with you."

"Thank you." Lester takes my hand as I grab my keys. We leave the apartment and walk down the stairs to five. When we arrive at Ranger's office, we enter without knocking.

"Come here, Babe, you need to sign some documents now that we're married."

I walk over to Ranger. Once I get close enough, he pulls me into his lap while grabbing me for a kiss. I immediately feel at ease. "Oh, by the way, I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Matt Kaminsky. Matt was a Seal. We worked on a mission together about four years ago. Matt, this is my wife, Stephanie Plum Manoso."

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie. Your name sounds familiar. Do you know a Joseph Morelli?"

"Yes, he is my ex-fiancé. We've known each other our whole lives. We grew up together in the Burg."

"That's right; he was supposed to be married this month. When did you call off the wedding?"

"A week before, when Ranger came home. When I saw him back home, I realized that I loved him all along and I couldn't marry Joseph."

"Well, then I guess congratulations are in order."

"Babe, you need to sign these papers. They add your name to my government pension, my life insurance, and a few other claims as my wife." I look over the papers, see that Ranger has already signed, so I add my name where indicated. "Lester, you need to get your notary stamp and sign as the witness."

"I'll be right back." Lester leaves the room, returning quickly. He signs his name and adds the stamp to the paperwork. He hands it over to Major Dwyer. "Tom, long time no see. How are things going?"

"Same old, same old. You still trolling?"

"Yup, what can I say. Women find me irresistible, well, except for Beautiful here, she only has eyes for Ranger, even though he doesn't know how to eat or how to have fun."

Tank reached over and slapped Lester in the head. "Santos, have some respect for Baby Girl."

"Tank, it's okay. Lester knows I know where he keeps his contraband stashed. I promised I wouldn't tell Ranger he had donuts in his desk drawer."

"Santos, mats, 0500."

"0500? Isn't that a little early?" I ask Ranger.

"Make it 0800."

With that, Bobby knocks on the door before opening it, allowing he and Hector entrance. "Hey Bomber, Ranger, Tank, Lieutenant, Major. Cal just got shot on a takedown on Stark. Hal has the guy, and Cal is on his way to St. Francis. Flesh wound in the shoulder."

Ranger replies, "Tank, please go with Bobby while I finish up here. I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

"No problem."

"Entienden?" (Do they understand) Hector asks. Ranger motions him to go on. "Pude identificar a ese hijo de puta en el video lastimando a nuestra chica." (I was able to identify that son of a bitch in the video hurting our girl.)

"Estas seguro? Resistira en la corte?" Ranger responds. (Are you sure? Will it hold up in court?)

"Si."

"Gracias."

"Babe, what time are our dinner reservations?"

"Six o'clock," I respond. Ranger and I have a code. Whenever we want to get out of a meeting with someone and can't figure out a way to tactfully get out of the conversation, we ask what time a meeting, or reservations, or something is and the other's reply is always the top of the hour coming up. I made it a little later because of Cal this time.

"Then we are going to need to start to get ready if we're going to stop by St. Francis to check on Cal before dinner."

"Wow, your wife has a lot of nicknames. You don't have a problem with your men all having a different term of endearment for her? I mean, you call her Babe, others call her Baby Girl, Beautiful, Bomber. What's next, Cupcake?" Matt comment. Almost immediately, though, he realized he made a mistake.

"What was that last name?" Ranger growled.

"Cupcake. That's what Morelli told me to call her when it was my turn. Your _wife_ is like a bitch in heat when she's off sugar. I now understand how she tamed the great Ranger Manoso. She has you by the balls, though I must say, she does need to work on her blow jobs. They leave a man desiring a lot more of a release. Maybe she's just not used to having a man as big as me. Morelli's cock is impressively large, but my cock is bigger."

Ranger gently nudges me off his lap while Lester pushes me into the chair before he stands in front of me. Hector is by the door and has daggers in his eyes. Ranger picks up Matt by his collar and slams him into the wall. "You get off on raping women? On putting your hands around their necks and squeezing until they're on the brink of passing out. You get off on hurting and being rough with them. What's the matter, you can't get it up any other way? You made a mistake that day you listened to Morelli and fucked his woman. If you were smart, you would have known that Stephanie is MINE. Even if she were to marry that jackass Morelli, she'd still be mine, and I would still protect her. And now, you can kiss your career goodbye, because you fucked with the wrong man." He had Matt turned around and cuffed before he could even react. He starts to disarm him. Lester quickly goes over to assist. "Hector, tell the control room to call Detectives Marconi and Russo regarding Steph's case and have them come here so they can make the arrest. Tell them we made a citizen's arrest on one of the other perpetrators."

A moment later, Ram and Vince appeared. "Bring him down to one of the holding cells. You are to stand guard until TPD gets here. Make sure Miguel knows to send them straight up for our statements."

Once Matt leaves the room, Ranger comes over to me. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Lester, go back with Steph. Don't leave her side until I return."

Lester and I walk out of Ranger's office and take the stairs up to seven. Once we get in the apartment, I drop my keys on the dish on the counter and head to the bathroom. I promptly vomit yet again. I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth. I open the door and call out to Lester, "I'm taking a shower. Give me a few minutes."

"Want help, Beautiful?" He replied.

"You better make sure Ranger doesn't hear you."

"Just thought I'd check. I'll be in the living room. Take your time." He walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him. I close and lock the bathroom door. I strip off my clothes and get into the shower. I scrub my skin over and over until it is red and raw. I even manage to damage the skin enough that I was bleeding a little on my breasts. I shut off the shower and start to dry off. I walk into the closet to put on my underwear and Ranger's t-shirt when the flashback starts.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I see Matt, Morelli, and another guy in Morelli's bedroom. They were all naked, touching me. I was trying to fight, trying to get away. I did a distraction the night before for Tank in New York City, and we got back to Rangeman late. I had fallen asleep in the car. Tank didn't want me to drive home, so he brought me up to Ranger's apartment and put me to bed. I woke up that morning and took a shower using the Bulgari that Ranger always used. I had a pair of black jeans left with underwear, but I couldn't find a shirt. So, I put on one of Ranger's t-shirts and tied it with a spare hair tie. I went to work on my searches. When I arrived at Morelli's house that night, his friends were already there. They had gone through a couple of six packs already. I was going to turn around to go home to my apartment, but Joe grabbed me before I could leave. "What are you doing wearing HIS clothes. And why do you smell like him? Did you fuck him again? Is he back?"_

" _No, Joe, he's not. We got back late last night from NYC; I fell asleep in the car. Tank didn't want me to drive home and let me stay at Rangeman in the penthouse, being that no one is using it. I took a shower there this morning and got dressed. I don't have any clothes there anymore. I was lucky to find these jeans. So, I just put on his shirt because I had nothing else to wear."_

 _He backhanded me. "Where do you think you're going?"_

" _Home. I don't see any reason to be here."_

" _Why, Cupcake, you're our entertainment for the weekend, right guys."_

 _I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't like the way he said it or the look in his eyes. They all had that same look, like the hunter chasing after the prey, and I was the prey. "Joe, let go of me. I'm going back to my apartment. I have to take care of Rex." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into his bedroom with his friends following. They locked the door. I was trapped._

" _What do you want from me?"_

" _We want you to strip, Cupcake. I told them how tasty you were and they want to sample you. I know you don't mind. After all, you are a little slut."_

" _Joe, I'm leaving. Let me go."_

" _No. If you don't take off those clothes now, we will take them off you." I refused and tried to find a way out of the room. Matt and the other guy grabbed me and tossed me on the bed. Matt held my arms above my head, while the other guy held my legs. Joe took a pair of scissors and cut off the shirt. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off me. He started to touch me, allowing the other two guys to join us. I was still fighting and bucking, but it was getting them more excited. They outnumbered me, and they were stronger than me. I couldn't fight them. They took turns with me, two a time, one in front and one in the back, the other in my mouth. When they finished, Joe cuffed me to the bed. For the next two days, they did whatever they wanted to me whenever they wanted. Finally, on Sunday night at ten o'clock, Joe let me leave. He warned me that if I told anyone about our weekend of fun that he would put the video on the internet for everyone to see."_

I'm crying. Ranger is holding me. Somehow, I'm in the living room. "Babe, it's okay. You're safe. You're with Lester and me. No one else is here."

I look at my surroundings. "How did I get in the living room?"

"Beautiful, I heard the shower turn off. After ten minutes, when you didn't come out, I went to the bedroom to check on you. I called out your name. You didn't answer. I opened the door and found you on the floor, thrashing around and trying to fight someone. I tried to get you to snap out of whatever you were thinking, but you wouldn't. I carried you out here and tried to comfort you until I could get Ranger up here."

"What were you thinking about, Babe?"

"I remembered what Morelli, Matt, and some other guy did to me the first time."

"Do you want to share?" Ranger asked.

"No, but you both need to know. Maybe it will be easier when I have to tell the detectives about this new memory." I proceed to share the entire story with them. I can see them tense up and get angry. Hell, I was getting angry. When I finished, Ranger stood up and said, "I am going to FUCKING KILL Matt. How the fuck could he do that to a woman, let alone Stephanie. That son of a bitch."

"Ranger, you have to calm down. Let the courts handle it. You know, once the General finds out, he's done. They won't be helping him with his criminal case."

"You're right. Go down and tell Hector to find out the name of this other guy."

"Yes, sir. Beautiful, we all have your back." Lester walked out of the apartment.


	12. Desire

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some smut at the end and some talk of fantasies (which will remain fantasies) of the Merry Men with Stephanie.**

 **Chapter 11-Desire**

 **Hector's POV**

"So, cabron, you get excited forcing women to fuck you, huh? You get off on inflicting pain? Well, you messed with my Chica, and I don't like that. I'll make you feel pain. I'll make you pay for hurting my Estefania." Hector says to Matt while holding a knife in his hand.

"What, did you fuck that little tart too? If you did, you know that she's not that great of a lay. She's boring, only wants missionary. I had to help my pal, Morelli show her how to make a man happy." Matt replied.

With a flick of Hector's wrist, there was a slight cut on his abdomen. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to cause pain. "Estefania is my sister; I would never hurt my sister. If you think you know how to treat women; you don't. No one should be forced to do what they don't want. Do you need to see me naked to get you up? A woman isn't enough for you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, spic, I only ever took her alone."

"That's not what the video shows, cabron, it shows you fucking Estefania with Morelli and some other cabron. I have to say, you three are all lacking in a certain area. Maybe that's why together you still couldn't satisfy Estefania."

"Video, there's no video."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Morelli wouldn't be stupid enough to record what we did."

Hector walks to the door and knocks. Cal hands him a tablet. He presses play showing it to Matt. Matt starts to pale while the knowledge that he's screwed seems to be setting in.

"That mother fucker. I'm going to kill Morelli if I ever get my hands on that prick. What the fuck!"

"So, tell me, who was the third animal with you and Morelli? If you tell me, maybe I'll let you keep your dick and your balls." Hector is once again playing with his knife.

"It is an FBI Agent, Josh Curran. He also served with Morelli and I." Hector took the tablet and walked back to the door. He opened it and left Matt alone. Lester was waiting outside the door.

"Ois a quien nobro?" (Did you hear who he named?) Hector asks Lester.

"Si. Ire y le contrare a Ranger. El no sera feliz." (Yes. I'll go and tell Ranger. He won't be pleased.)

"Puedo cortar su pene?" (Can I cut off his penis?)

"Hoy no." (Not today.) Lester replies sadly.

 **Lester's POV**

Fuck. The information Hector got isn't good. Curran is one of our contacts, one of our handlers. There is a lot of sensitive information that he knows about Ranger, about all of us. I don't know if it's safe to go to the General. He may be involved. Sanchez, either Curran or Kaminsky could make that contact for Morelli. Perhaps they already have. We need to identify those other two pigs as soon as possible. Who knew Morelli had such well-placed contacts in the alphabet agencies? I don't know if Ranger is up on seven or not. I'll try five first. I enter the control room immediately asking Vince where Ranger is. He points to his office. I knock on the door and enter.

"What, Santos."

"We know the other cabron who was with Kaminsky and Morelli. It was Josh Curran."

"Curran? Are you sure?"

"That's what Kaminsky said. Hector will confirm with the video, but this is a major problem. He knows too much about the core team and what we did. He could get in touch with Sanchez, or Kaminsky could. I would never have guessed that Morelli had high-ranking friends."

"Neither would I."

"How's Stephanie?"

"Sleeping. I'm worried about Steph. The trial starts on Monday. She's going to have to testify. Morelli's defense attorney is going to try and prove that it was consensual, and based on the video, it was. They had her say that whatever they were going to do was a fantasy; she was going to let them help her bring it to life. It's clear that Joe recorded those statements after the acts, but there will be doubt, especially because the Burg is such a small-minded, backward town. She's going to look like a harlot, a whore, a slut, who enjoyed stringing men along. They are going to deconstruct our relationship, make it seem as if she's fucking you all here, and I'm sure Hawaii will be brought up. I don't know if she can handle it. I'm afraid she's reaching her breaking point."

"You know we'll all be there for her. We'll make sure the press can't reach her."

"I know. I keep wishing that Morelli will take a deal, so she won't have to go through this. She can handle the court-martial better because no one will know her and it's a cut and dry case, but this? How can I protect her from this?"

"Ranger, we can't keep Beautiful in a bubble. She's resilient. It's one of the things we love about her. She'll get through it. And after it's over, take her away somewhere, maybe Aruba or Italy, or back to Hawaii. You can help her forget this mess and move on from it. "

"I hope it won't be too little too late. I hope this doesn't destroy Stephanie or break her spirit."

"I don't mean to ask such a personal question, but have you and Steph been together?"

"Santos."

"Ranger, hear me out. Answer the question."

"Yes. I've made love to my wife."

"Have you tried any of the things they forced on her? Like the cuffs?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Ric, you love Stephanie. You are her hero and her protector. She calls you Batman. She trusts you like she trusts no one else. Right now, all those acts bring back horrible memories, of being scared and powerless. But if you were to do some of them, with her consent, it will help to replace those feelings with positive ones. You know her body better than anyone. You know how to make her melt. I've seen you in action. A touch, a kiss in the right spot, and Steph's ready to jump your bones. Use that knowledge of her and what she likes to make those experiences good for her."

"So, Santos, what you're saying is you want me to force my wife to allow me to restrain her and then fuck her?"

"No, to make love to her. Don't tell me you never fantasized about tying her up? You know how she hates to give up control. You, Mr. Control Freak, never thought about that?"

"Why, have you, Santos?" I saw a smirk starting on Ranger's face.

"Ric, she's your wife. I know better than to fantasize about her."

"I see your point. I'll think about it." Ranger pauses before adding. "But don't think for one minute that I'm sharing my bed and my wife with anyone else. That's one thing she'll have to learn to deal with."

"Damn. It was worth the shot."

"Santos!"

"I know, mats, 0500."

"0800."

I look at Ranger questionably.

"I'll be busy with Stephanie tonight. I don't expect to get to sleep until dawn."

I so want to be like Ranger. One of these days I'll find my Stephanie.

 **Ranger's POV**

Agent Josh Curran. Wow. That's a slap in the face, more like a kick in the balls. He and I were in basic together, before he decided to go to the Navy. I'd saved his ass more than once, and yet he's one of the people betraying me to Morelli. He's one of the 'men' who hurt my Babe. I must go after him carefully. He has too many people in his pocket. We need to make sure that the evidence is irrefutable. I should find out if Steph recognizes him. I look at my monitor. She's still sleeping. She won't like that I'm monitoring her with a camera, but it's for my eyes only. I had work to do. I didn't want to wake her, but at least, if she starts having a nightmare, I can get to her to comfort her.

Lester did have a good point. Replace her horrible memories with good memories. I always did want to try a little bondage with her, but I didn't think she'd go for it. I do know that if I were the one to do it, she would enjoy it. I know how to make her crazy, how to make her body react. Damn, I'm getting hard just thinking about what I would do to her. I mean, that first night we were together she asked about handcuffs and almost passed out. Maybe I do need to try it. I'd even let her use them on me if she wanted.

But some things make more sense now. In the past, Stephanie would be willing to give me a blow job, but she has hardly even touched me since I came back, and I know why now. What woman would want to be held, to gag? It's sickening to me. Not that I was always the most gracious lover, but I would make sure that the woman du jour was satisfied and had a truly good orgasm. My partner's pleasure was always just as important as mine, but that was it. One shot, quick, focused, and explosive, and then shower (or not) and leave. Never a goodbye kiss, never a glance behind, until Stephanie that is. God, how I didn't want to leave her bed that morning. I almost stayed and had her again and again. But instead, the dumb fuck that I was, sent her back to Morelli. I'm as much to blame for all this happening as he is. If I would have been honest with Stephanie from the beginning with how I felt about her, then she would have been my woman a long time ago. Morelli would never have had the opportunity to hurt her. But, now all I can do is work to make her feel safe and secure once more. And that is my specialty.

I pick up my phone and press 3. When the person picks up, I say, "my office, now." About a minute later, Tank walks in.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Fucking Josh Curran. He's the one who was with Kaminsky."

"Josh? No fucking way. Are you sure?"

"Kaminsky named him. Hector is trying to find a way to prove it in the videos. I'm going to show his picture to Stephanie when she wakes up."

"You left Bomber alone after that flashback? Are you fucking crazy?"

"I'm monitoring her." I turn my monitor, so he could see her sleeping. "I'm the only one who can see the feed. If she starts having another nightmare or flashback, I can be upstairs in two minutes."

"Do you think the General is involved?"

"I'm not sure. We need to find out the identities of the other six men. I don't think Steph ever knew their names."

"And Morelli is still not naming names?"

"No. Don't even get me started on that mother fucker."

"The trial starts on Monday. Do you think Bomber can handle it?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid that having to relive the pain and the hurt may break her. She is much more emotionally fragile right now then she's ever been. Her flashbacks are vivid. She says she can feel everything that they are doing to her during them. I think she has some PTSD."

"How is she when, you, you know?"

"Are you trying to ask about my sex life?"

"Well, not really, but."

"First Santos, now you."

"What did Lester say?"

"That I should replace the bad memories with good ones."

"I think that's important. Showing Stephanie what it could be like or is like when it's with someone who loves her unconditionally. Lula said that it helped her get through what Ramirez did to her."

"That's what Lester said."

"Are you going to take his advice?"

"I may, but I'm not sharing her."

"Oh well, it was worth the try."

"Mats, 0900."

"Fine." Tank replied with resignation. He knew better than to pull the tiger's tail.

"I better get back upstairs to Steph." With that, Tank and I get up and leave the office. How many more of my men want to sleep with my wife? And why do they think it's okay to share that desire with me? They know she is mine. I don't share. But unless the woman said that she wanted to be with two men, why would I bring a second man into my bedroom. I know that both Lester and I had shared once before when we were just out of high school, but that was a one-time deal. I find myself outside my apartment, so I open the door. I walk to the bedroom and disengage the camera that I set up. I don't want it to record anything else in here. I take off my clothes and climb into bed next to Steph, pulling her close to me while wrapping my arms around her. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

 **Bobby's POV**

"Lester, Tank, thanks for meeting me here. I'm concerned about Stephanie, and I think that she may have PTSD. I don't know if Ranger is aware, but we need to keep an eye on her when she's on the floor. I don't know what will trigger a response, especially because they fucked with her so many different ways. The trial is going to be difficult for her to deal with, especially her testimony. I have a suggestion for Ranger, but I'm not sure he'll do it."

"Does it involve what he and Stephanie may do in the bedroom?" Lester asks.

"Yes, it does."

"Then I think both Santos, and I already made some suggestions to Ranger." Tank replied.

"Good, but him alone won't work. I know how possessive he is about Steph, but that will be something we need to talk to him about and try to get him to see the benefits. At least he needs to ask Steph is she wants to try it."

"Well, you can talk to him then. I've been called to the mats at 0800 and Tank at 0900."

"0800? Isn't that late for him?

"He said he's going to be very busy with his _wife_ tonight and probably won't go to sleep until dawn." Lester replied with disgust and envy.

"Wait a minute, did you both volunteer to be with Bomber?"

"Yes."

"You dumbasses. You wanted to be called to the mats, then."

"It slipped out." Tank said.

"You know, it's amazing that any of us are still alive and working here. I think every guy in this company except for Hector and Cal wants Bomber." I said.

"That's because Hector wants Ranger." Lester replied.

"Really? Hector has a thing for Ranger?" Tank asked.

"Yes. Don't you see the way he looks at him sometimes? And if it's ever after one of the flirty kisses that he and the Bomber share, Hector's eyes go straight to one area. While he was watching the video Morelli sent, he was muttering how unimpressive the guys were; saying that's why they felt the need to tag team Steph because there's no way they would satisfy someone on their own. And he was pissed about how they made Steph give them BJs. How it's hard enough to do voluntarily but to be forced to put someone that deep in the mouth, was unacceptable. He was also saying that if every guy gave another guy a BJ, they would understand why most women didn't necessarily like to do it and that some men were too big and needed to deal without one unless their woman wanted to do it." Lester finished.

"Wow. I guess I never thought of that." Tank said.

Lester continues, "He also said the if most men have ever experienced a dick in their ass that they may not be so quick to put theirs in someone else's."

"Okay. That's way more information that I wanted to know." I said.

"But he makes some valid points. I, personally, have never made a woman do what she didn't want to do. But I could see how it could be painful in the ass. I mean, one of the reasons why we like it is that it's tight around us. But, it is probably painful, especially the first time."

"You're probably right, Lester, but I've never tried it at all. I'm too big for most women the normal way, let alone other ways." Tank replied.

"Ranger is also big. I'm a little surprise that Beautiful can handle him." Lester answered.

"How do you know about Ranger's size?" Tank asks.

"I've known him my whole life, and once, years ago, we shared a woman." Lester answers.

I need to get that image out of my mind. I go back to Lester's comment, "Ranger is all about foreplay and control. He knows that once a woman has an orgasm, she's more relaxed. So, therefore, she'd be better able to accommodate his size. I'm sure he gets her plenty prepped." I said.

"Ranger is the king of oral sex. I've seen him give a woman multiple orgasms with only his mouth and fingers, and then proceed to give her more when he's inside her. He's given women multiple orgasms before he allows himself to have one." Lester replied.

"No wonder Lula told me that Stephanie said that he was magic in bed." Tank adds enviously.

"I want to take lessons from Ranger." I added. "How did he learn those skills?"

"No idea. But how do we convince Ranger to share Beautiful if she wants it?"

"We don't. We let Ranger and Bomber make that choice. If she wants it, she'll pick who. But you two know, if this conversation gets back to Ranger, we're dead." I told them. "On another note, Stephanie was on the birth control shot since May. Her next one is supposed to be on November 1st, but she hinted that she might not want it. If she doesn't take the shot, there is no sharing. We can't take the chance of someone other than Ranger impregnating her."

"That's for sure." Lester agreed.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm not sure what time it is, but Ranger is next to me and sleeping. I feel his arms around me. I know that I am safe. I am not looking forward to Monday. I don't want to have to share what happened to me in open court. This is the Burg, they will judge me, I will be called a slut, a whore, and will never get away from the dirty looks. Maybe it's time for me to move away from here. Maybe we can go to Miami. That way, Ranger can run that office. I can work from there. But I'll miss the guys here. Especially the core team, Bobby, Lester, Tank, and Hector. I feel Ranger waking up. "How are you, Babe?"

"Physically, I'm better, but I'm scared. I don't want to testify, but I must. It's going to be a nightmare. I don't know how I'll be able to show my face around here."

"Babe, you did nothing wrong. You are the victim."

"I know, but when they hear what they did, no one does that stuff."

"What stuff, Babe?"

"No one ties up their lover or shares them with others."

"No, you're wrong. People don't do that without consent. But normal people do make love in different ways. I could show you how good it could be. I know that you will enjoy it, but if you want me to stop at any time, just tell me. I'll stop."

"You want to handcuff me? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Stephanie, I don't need to use handcuffs. Think about it. Have I ever hurt you? Have I ever made you do something you didn't want to do?"

"No. Never."

"Come on, let's try it. If you want me to stop, just say the word. Remember, I love you. I (kiss) love (kiss) you." He gives me an earth-shattering kiss. I respond in kind. He gets out of bed and returns with some of his silk ties. He takes off my t-shirt and bra and then takes my right wrist and ties one of the ties around my wrist and then to the headboard of the bed. He repeats with my left wrist. "Silk ties don't hurt as much if you pull your arms. Are you okay?"

"Yes." I'm a little nervous, but I'm not scared. Ranger looks at my body. I watch his eyes dilate and turn dark. He starts to kiss my neck, near my shoulder is that spot that he knows drives me crazy. He kisses my chest and then my breasts. He nips and pulls on my nipples with his teeth. I want to push his head further down, but I can't. I try to move my body up on the bed, but he smiles and gently pulls me back down. He removes my panties and then ties my ankles to the footboard, so I am completely restrained to the bed and at his mercy. While there's a part of me that's scared; I'm mostly excited. I have no control over what he chooses to do to my body. But, unlike Morelli and the jerks, he is gentle and loving. He knows where to touch me, where to kiss me to make me want him. He can tease me without me being able to stop him. It's intoxicating. After what seems like forever, he finally reaches my core, but he refuses to use his mouth on me. He takes his finger and lightly touches my clit and my lower lips but doesn't enter. I am wet already; I can't wait to have him inside me. I hear myself moan and I can see that he's enjoying it as well. "Babe, you are beautiful. I love your body, I love you completely, inside and out. I'm so happy that you are allowing me to do this. You have no idea how hard I am right now. I don't even think I would last a minute if I were inside you right now. Dios, Babe."

He kisses me again and places one finger inside me slowly. I am already so close to coming. He enters the second finger inside and then touches my clit with his thumb. That's all I needed to come, but he doesn't stop. I am so sensitive right now. Now, he moves his tongue to my core and starts lapping up my juices. I am quickly rebuilding my excitement before I know it, I come again. He doesn't let up and brings me over at least three more times. I can't believe that I have had five orgasms without him being inside me. But I can't wait for him to be inside me anymore. I want him inside me. My body is writhing on the bed, and even though the ties are keeping me in place, they aren't digging into my skin and hurting me. "Ranger, please, I need you inside me."

"Carlos, Babe, my name is Carlos."

"Carlos, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah. I wanted you about an hour ago." He laughs and unties my ankles, so he can get a better angle. He sits on his knees, lifts my hips, then he plunges deep inside me in one swift motion. I come again. I can't believe how he has me so hot. He goes a little slower, trying to hold off his orgasm.

"Babe, I can't hold back anymore."

"So, don't."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He is aggressive and fast, but he feels good inside me. He's showing me how much he desires me, how much he loves me, it the greatest feeling in the world. I feel him getting ready to come, and we come together. I call out his name as he calls out mine. He unties my arms and then pulls me on top of him.

"How was that, Babe?"

"Wow. It was…amazing. I didn't realize that making love could be that good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I enjoyed it as well. I would like to do that to you again."

"Only if you let me do it to you."

"It's a deal."

"What time is it?"

Ranger looks over at the clock and laughs. "It's 2:30 in the morning."

"What time did you wake up?"

"Eleven."

"Three and a half hours? Really?"

"Yes, Babe. Three and a half hours."

Wow. "Give me the ties. It's my turn." We finally fell back to sleep about five in the morning.


	13. The Trial Begins

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some disturbing memories.**

 **Chapter 12: The Trial Begins**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I wake up to gentle kisses on my face and the aroma of coffee. I open my eyes to see Carlos standing over me. "It's time to get up, Babe. Ella will be here with your breakfast in a half hour. Why don't you go take a shower?"

Ranger was already dressed and ready for the day. He was wearing black dress pants that fit him perfectly. He had on a crisp, black button-down shirt. I saw a suit jacket hanging on the valet. It took me a moment until I realized that today is Monday, the start of the trial. We are due in court where I would testify against my former fiancé, Joseph Anthony Morelli, about all the abuse he bestowed upon me. The jury consists of people half from the Burg and a half from outside the Burg, but I'm sure there would be a lot of people in attendance in the courtroom. The prosecutor met with me yesterday to go over the questions he would ask me. He also warned me about the difficult questions Morelli's attorney would be asking, trying to discount my credibility. I want to go back to sleep and wake up in another five years.

"Come on, Babe, you need to get up. You can't run away. We'll all be there for you." I sit up and swing my legs off the bed. I grab the cup coffee from my husband, take a gulp and sigh.

"Carlos, I'm scared. I'm afraid to go back there in my mind. What if his attorney asks if I like being tied up? How do I lie and say no when it was one of the best nights of my life with you the other night?"

"So, that's how you answer. You respond, not when Joe and his friends did it. You say that you didn't consent to be tied up and raped by three men. Stick to the facts of what they did to you. Don't think about what we do in this apartment. What we do is between your loving husband and the wife he adores, between two lovers, between two consenting adults who are in love with each other. It's different."

"I know that the headlines tomorrow are going to make me out to be the whore of Trenton. He'll somehow get glossed over as the man who fell victim to the courtesan, the evil slut who has a strange hold over men. They are going to throw our non-relationship in the mix. I hate that my private life is going to be public knowledge and public record."

"Steph, if when this whole mess is over, you want to move away from Trenton, I'll go with you. I don't care where we live; if I am with you, I'll be happy. Don't worry about what the simple-minded Burg housewives think of you. You are so much better than they are. Remember you have the support of over 30 extremely dangerous and scary men in black."

With that, I smile. I finish my coffee and stand up to kiss Ranger. I go to the bathroom; take my shower. I put some mousse in my hair hoping to get my curls to fall gently down my back. I've noticed that since I've been letting my hair grow a little longer, it's been easier to manage. The weight seems to keep it down. I carefully apply my makeup, going for a very natural look. I only put on one coat of mascara, though I feel like I need ten coats. I enter the closet and put on the navy-blue skirt suit that Ranger purchased for me. The skirt is the typical pencil skirt that ends about an inch above my knee. I have a silky, sky blue camisole to put under the jacket, which has three buttons. I look put together, confident, and a little sexy, but in a business sort of way. The cut on the camisole is high enough that I show no cleavage. I put on a pair of navy blue kitten heels and walk to the kitchen.

"Babe, you look beautiful," Ranger says when he sees me. His eyes dilate and a small smile forms. "Morelli's going to be pissed; he's going to go crazy when he sees you knowing that he can't have you."

"You don't think I look too sexy?"

"No, Babe, you look confident and all business. You look put together; the Burg image of a lady."

"Ugh, the Burg lady. The only problem with that is I'm not wearing pantyhose."

"Well then wear pantyhose. You need to have that image but eat first."

I open the dome covering my breakfast where I find three chocolate chip pancakes. I smile and immediately devour them. Yummy. When I finish, I go back to the closet and pull out a pair of thigh highs and put them on. Now I'm set.

I join Ranger in the living room. We exit our apartment. When we arrive at the garage, I see my Merry Men waiting to give me support. "Go get him, Tiger." "Make everyone see what an asshole he is." "Don't worry; we have your back, Bomber." "Looking fine, Beautiful, he's going to wish he could get his hands on you." "Baby Girl, you can do it." Hal, Cal, Bobby, Lester, and Tank were waiting for me and shouted out their words of encouragement. I couldn't help but smile. They were all dressed business casual. I realize that they are coming to the courthouse with me. They are going to be there supporting me along with Ranger. I felt my heart swell. I'm glad that I would be able to look in their supportive and friendly faces when the testimony got too hard; the memories too painful for me to repeat. They would be my support. "Thank you, guys, you don't know how much your support means to me."

Hector comes over to me and hugs me. He puts a charm bracelet around my wrist. "This belonged to mi hermana. I gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. When we found her body eight months later, she left a note telling me to keep this until I found my best friend, my best female friend, with an order to give it to her for luck. So, Estefania, this is for you. Remember, if the cabron gets off, I'll take care of him. He won't be raping any other women."

Ranger and I get in the car. "What was that with Hector?" I ask Ranger.

Ranger looks at me and seems to be battling with himself. "Hector never told you?"

"No."

He sighs. "Hector had a twin sister. Her name was, believe it or not, Estefania. She was beautiful, full of life and fearless. A lot like you. They grew up in a rough neighborhood in Philly. She caught the attention of one of the local gang leaders. He wanted her, but she rejected his advances. Hector was very protective of her; he didn't want her to get involved in gangs. He stayed away from them as well but knew many of the guys. He'd gotten himself a rep for forging documents, IDs, credit cards and such, and would provide goods for the gangs when necessary. This gang leader got pissed at Hector because one of his IDs didn't work for his second and he was locked up. To get back at Hector, he drugged his sister then proceeded to gang-rape her. They did to her what the Slayers would have done to you. They released her when they finished, but physically and emotionally, they broke her. Her spirit destroyed. She let down her brother. She made it home, sneaking into the house while her parents and Hector were out looking for her. She knew she was dying and she didn't want to live. She also knew that her twin was gay. That is a crime in their community. So, she wrote him a letter, telling him that she loved him and hoped that he'd find a woman to replace her, to be his sister, to help him stay on the straight and narrow. The first day he met you, when he put the alarm in your apartment, you reminded him of his sister. He asked me about you. When I told him your name was Stephanie, he knew that you were the one that his sister sent him. As he got to know you, he saw how much you and his sister were alike. You became his sister, his Estefania, and you have had his loyalty from that moment. He is the only one of my men who I would entrust your care to and know that nothing would happen to you unless the enemy killed Hector first."

I was shocked. I knew that Hector had some darkness in his past, but I thought he was a gang member. "What about the tats?"

"He killed the gang leader and his second to avenge his sister. The police caught him, sending him to juvie. He had a good lawyer who argued that if his sister were never hurt, he wouldn't have killed them, that it was a moment of passion and temporary insanity. I heard about him, and I contacted him. I told him I would help him get a job while getting the skills needed to work for a company I was planning on starting. One of my former commanders owned a computer company. I went to bat for Hector and secured him a job. He stayed on the straight and narrow. When I opened Rangeman with the guys, Hector was our first hire."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-eight."

"What Morelli did to you is hard on all of us, but it's the hardest on Hector, especially because he's had to watch the video repeatedly. He wants to castrate all of them, especially Morelli. He wants to cut off their dicks, not that I can blame him. He'd let them live, unable to enjoy the pleasure of being with a woman again."

"Wow. Hector's scary sometimes."

"But never against you, Babe." Ranger continues, "Hector told me that if I ever cheated on you, hurt you, or were to walk out on you, that I would get that same treatment."

"I guess that means I'm safe then. Joyce Barnhardt has nothing on Hector." Ranger laughs. I find that we have arrived at the courthouse. The conversation about Hector's sister kept my nerves at bay. Ranger parks. "Are you ready, Babe?"

"No. I can't do it, Carlos." He walks over to my side and opens my door. He gives me his hand and helps me out.

"Babe, you _can_ do it. We all have faith in you. I love you, Babe." We walk to the steps of the courthouse together, hand in hand. Suddenly the reporters are surrounding Ranger and I, asking me questions, shoving mics in my face. "No comment" is all I say as I walk into the courthouse. The Prosecutor, Ian Jencik, is waiting for me. "We are going to have opening arguments then you will be called as our first witness. Mr. Manoso, you need to be in the courtroom before she's called if you want to sit up front. I will call you as a witness, Stephanie, and the Court Officer will step out and escort you into the courtroom. You do not need to look at Mr. Morelli. I will try to get you a break before cross-examination, but I can't guarantee it. Be strong and stick to the facts. Don't be afraid to show your fear or your tears. Being too stoic will not bode well. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can be." I respond.

"Do you want me to wait out here with you?"

"No, I need you in the front row. Send out Cal or Hal." Ranger texts Cal, waiting with me until he comes out to sit with me. Ranger kisses me before heading into the courtroom.

"Stephanie, know that none of us will think any differently about you for what you've been through by Morelli. Don't be embarrassed. Be proud that you're fighting back and standing up for yourself." Cal tells me.

"Thank you, Cal, you have no idea how much your support is helping through this." He tells me some stories about him and his family growing up. They are really funny stories. I find myself relaxed and enjoying his company. I jump when the door opens. The court officer is looking for Stephanie Manoso. Cal taps me. "You're up, Bomber. Go get them."


	14. Stephanie's Testimony

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some disturbing memories.**

 **Chapter 13: Stephanie's Testimony**

I get up to confidently walk into the courtroom with my head held high. I look to the right where I see Ranger sitting front and center. Our eyes meet making me feel secure. I get to the witness stand where I turn around to sit. I see Joe for the first time. He's in a suit, a gray one with a white button-down shirt with a red and blue striped tie. He looks perfect, innocent, but the way his eyes are examining me makes me feel insecure and dirty. I swear on the Bible that I will be telling the truth and sit down. We start off going over my name and the basic history of my life, where I live, where I grew up, how long I've known Joe, how long we've dated. These questions are meant to get me comfortable, but I'm still nervous. I look at the seats behind Joe, expecting to see Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella sitting there with him but all the Morelli's are absent. However, I see my mother, Ellen Plum, sitting behind him, supporting him. I look on the other side where I see my husband, Ranger, along with Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hector in the front row. Behind them, I find my in-laws. I see my Dad, Valerie and Albert sitting in the back row, looking towards my mom with disgust. My grandmother is nowhere in the courtroom. Now, the questions are starting to get harder.

"Mrs. Manoso, tell me, when did you and Mr. Morelli resume your relationship for this last time?"

"Last October, on the 15th. It was three days after my birthday."

"When did Mr. Morelli propose to you?"

"On Valentine's Day, after I discovered that I was pregnant. I told him about our child, then he proposed."

"Did you accept his proposal?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mainly because I was pregnant. Being an unwed mother is still looked down upon in the Burg. I wanted to let at least everyone know that I had intentions of getting married, for the sake of the child."

"When did you begin to doubt the decision, you made?"

"A few weeks later, when I discovered that Joe had tampered with my birth control. I have been on birth control for years, initially to combat the symptoms of PMS, and then to prevent a pregnancy. I wasn't sure, and I'm still not sure if I want to have kids."

"How did he tamper with your birth control?"

"He switched it out with placebos."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, he tampered with the condoms we were using as well."

"So, you were engaged to this man, but you were still using condoms and taking birth control."

"Yes."

"So, what did you do when you found out?"

"I was livid, but at the same time, I was scared. I didn't understand why Joe tricked me into getting pregnant. I decided I didn't want the child after being forced to have it. I felt like Joe took my choice away from me. So, I asked my friend to help me find a doctor who would perform an abortion."

"Who was this friend?"

"One of my colleagues at RangeMan, Hector."

"Did he go with you when you had the procedure?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was afraid to be a mother, that I wasn't ready to bring a child into this world, that I didn't want to have Joe's child. I told Hector that I wanted to call off the engagement, but that as long as I was pregnant, I wouldn't be able to break off the engagement."

"Why didn't you ask him for help getting away from Joe?"

"Because I was scared to."

"Did you tell Joe you had an abortion?"

"No, I told him I had a miscarriage. I was in a dangerous job, so it was completely plausible."

"How did he react?"

"He made me quit my job as a bounty hunter."

"Where did you work then?"

"I continued to work for RangeMan. I also became a part-time 911 operator."

"Did Joe ever find out about the abortion?"

"Yes, a week or so after, the abortion clinic's office called me on my cell phone to make sure I was okay. I was in the shower. Joe picked up the phone and found out."

"What did he do when he found out?"

"He came up to the bathroom and confronted me. When I admitted that I had an abortion, he hit me. I tried to break off the engagement at that point, but he hit me again, telling me that I was his property, that if I wanted to continue to let the Burg think that I miscarried, I would stay with him or else he'd let everyone know what kind of slut I was. He then carried me to the bedroom and raped me for the first time."

"You mean you had sex with your fiancé."

"No, I mean he raped me. I didn't want to have sex with him, I didn't want to be with him, especially after he hit me, but he had sex with me anyway. When he finished, he handcuffed me to the bed and wouldn't release me. He raped me all weekend. He didn't release me until Monday morning so that I could go to work."

"Why didn't you tell any of your colleagues about Joe raping you? You worked around cops; certainly, someone would have helped you."

"I was too scared to say anything. I was engaged to Joe; I'm expected to have sex with my fiancé. No one would believe me."

"Why didn't you tell Hector? He took you to get an abortion; he would certainly have helped you."

"I was ashamed. I was afraid that Hector would be disappointed with me because I didn't fight back because I didn't escape. He, along with my other bosses at RangeMan, was always trying to get me to improve myself, to work out more in the gym and learn more self-defense. I always refused their help because of my pride and stupidity. Telling Hector, or any other them would be my admission that I was stupid and incompetent. I was afraid they would deem me not qualified enough to continue working there."

"So, then what happened."

"The rest of the week was fine. I spent some nights in my apartment, but that Friday, I went to Joe's. We were going to my parent's house for dinner. After dinner, we returned to his house. I thought things were better between us, that we would be fine, but two of his buddies were waiting at the house. They served together in the Navy. I met them, and I was gathering my keys and purse to go to my apartment. I was going to give them their 'guy time.' However, Joe refused to let me leave. He told me his friends were there to meet me. I was their entertainment for the weekend." I pause to take a deep breath. I look at Ranger. He nods his head for me to continue. "Joe picked me up, carrying me to his bedroom. Once there, the three of them started to touch me and rip my clothes off. I told them no, I tried to fight, but they hit me and punched me. Once they got my clothes off, they used Joe's handcuffs to restrain me to the bed. Both of my arms and my legs were tied down. I couldn't fight them. They spent the weekend raping me individually and as a group. They used condoms until they ran out of them and then just went along without them."

"There is a video of this attack and other attacks like this that Joe sent to Mrs. Manoso's husband. I'd like to place this video into evidence. I would also ask that we can show this first attack to the jury with the courtroom cleared."

"I will allow you to show the video, but I will not clear the courtroom." Judge Walters rules.

"Your honor, this video shows the violent rape of Mrs. Manoso, she's naked and violated. She deserves some privacy. She is the victim here."

"No. It is public record. If Mrs. Manoso can share her memories with a full court, then she can share the video."

I start to feel sick. I can't look at the video, but the location of the TV leaves me no choice but to watch. I feel each punch, every touch as if they were raping me again at this moment. I was sobbing and crying and starting to hyperventilate. I tried to control my emotions, but I couldn't. I heard myself screaming on the video, crying as I disappeared into another flashback.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Come on, bitch, spread your legs. You know you want me to stick this inside you. Spread them, whore. Good little slut. That feels good, doesn't it, slut. It feels good to have that long, slender bottleneck inside you. I know you like it. Maybe now you'll taste good."_

" _Turn her over so I can go in her ass." Joe says._

 _They maneuver me so that my ass is up in the air and the unknown man keeps the bottle inside me. Joe lines himself up with my ass. "You know I've wanted to do this forever, but you would never let me. Now, I'll have you any way I want you. I am your master; you are my little slut. No one can save you. In two weeks, you will belong to me forever. Once you have my child, and hopefully a son, I'll let you go to one of my friends. I won't need you anymore, Cupcake."_

"No, stop, no, please stop." I'm trying to push whoever is holding me away. I need to break free.

"Babe, Ssh, it's okay, you're safe. It's me, Carlos. You're safe Stephanie." I open my eyes, only to realize that I'm in Ranger's arms. I'm crying, shaking and scared. Bobby is next to me, taking my pulse. He turns to the judge, "She needs to go to the hospital. Her heart rate is way too high. She's in the middle of a panic attack."

"Court is in recess until 10 am tomorrow when Mrs. Manoso will continue her testimony."

Ranger picks me up and carries me out of the courtroom. We leave the courthouse through a back door where Tank is waiting with one of the SUVs. Ranger sits in the back with Bobby and me, and Lester hops in the front with Tank. They take me to St. Francis. We pull in where Ranger carries me into the ER. Bobby has called ahead, so a doctor is waiting to examine me. I get an oxygen mask. I finally start to feel better.

After the doctor leaves the room to talk to Bobby, Ranger asks me what happened. "I had another flashback. This time, someone was putting a beer bottle inside me. Then, Morelli made him turn me over, so he could go in my ass while the beer bottle was still inside me. He said that he wanted me to have his son, and once I did, he would give me to one of his friends because he wouldn't need me anymore."

"Mother fucker!" Ranger was so angry and frustrated. "I want to go to that jail right now to wring his neck. I want to beat him senseless and leave him for the animals to eat in the woods. Nothing I can do is enough to make him pay for what he did to you, Babe."

"Carlos, I understand how you feel, but you can't do that. I can't have you going to jail because of him. I need you too much."

Bobby walks back, sits down at the foot of my bed. "Bomber, I think you need to see a psychiatrist. I think you have PTSD. You need to see someone. I have a doctor that some of the guys have used before. She's really good. She said she could see you today. If she talks to you, she should be able to get you a therapy dog for the rest of your testimony."

"A therapy dog? How does that work?" I ask.

"Several court systems have dogs that sit in the witness box with witnesses, usually children or rape victims. They can sense when the witness is getting anxious, and when they do, they put their head on the witness's lap to encourage the witness to pet their head. Often that is enough to calm the witness down to be able to complete their testimony. I think it would help you, Steph. Will you see her?"

"Do you think the judge would allow the dog?" I ask.

"Yes. If the doctor orders it, he will. She's one of the top psychiatrists in the country to deal with PTSD. It's her specialty."

"No. You are not calling her in." Ranger responds.

"It's too late. I already spoke to her. She'll be here in twenty minutes." Bobby answered.

"I don't want her involved in this. It's too personal."

"Ranger, this has nothing to do with you. It's about Stephanie and what's best for her. You know she's the best. And I think Stephanie will be better off speaking to a woman about this, don't you think?" Bobby counters.

"No, because then she's going to tell me everything I'm doing wrong and how I don't know the right things to do and how I should listen to her because she knows better."

"Guys, I'm sitting right here. Bobby, who is the doctor?"


	15. Helping Stephanie

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some disturbing memories.**

 **Chapter 14—Helping Stephanie**

 **Stephanie's POV**

"It's Ranger's sister, Celia. She went into psychiatry, specializing in PTSD because of Ranger. She wanted to understand what he'd be coping with after his missions and wanted to be able to explain to her family what could be going on. She's helped a lot of us deal with our PTSD. She refuses to work with Ranger, Tank, and Lester, though, because they are too close to her. She agreed to work with you because she has only just met you. You are also a victim of rape; she works with rape victims often."

"Ranger, if your sister is the best, then that's who I want. If she'll help me get through this trial in one piece, then that's what I want. Please let her help me. I want to get over this fear; I want my life back. I want to be able to move on and not have to feel like I'm suffocating all the time."

"Fine. Brown, next time, talk to me first."

"So, you can say no?" Bobby countered.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Celia. She was wearing black dress pants, a fuchsia button-down blouse, with a white lab coat over the ensemble. She is no more than 5'4", with her three-inch fuchsia FMPs on, with long, dark brown hair falling straight down her back. Her skin was a little darker than her brother's and her eyes were milk chocolate. She has an expressive face. "Hello, Ricky, Bobby. Hello, Stephanie. How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if I wasn't here."

Celia gives Bobby a bear hug, kisses her brother, then slaps him on the back of his head. "Ric, you should have told me at the wedding. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't tell you because we didn't know the details yet. I had no idea what that bastard did to Stephanie." Ranger responds.

"Stephanie, they're not going to release you for at least another couple of hours. Ranger, Bobby, why don't you guys go get something to eat. Let me and Stephanie talk for a bit."

Ranger comes over to me and kisses me. "You okay with me leaving?"

"Yes. Bring me back some donuts."

"See you later, Bomber. Bye Celia."

The men leave the room and close the door behind them. "So, how is my brother as your husband? Is he bossy?"

I burst out into laughter. "No, Carlos is not too bad. He's really sweet to me. But he forgets that I have opinions and can make decisions for myself sometimes."

"Then nothing has changed. Ricky's always been that way. Now, tell me what happened. Everything you remember don't spare details. Everything you tell me is confidential, and if you don't want Ric to know, then he won't find out."

"Celia, before I begin, why do you call your brother Ricky?"

She gives me an evil smile. "Growing up, Ric was a little scrawny kid and was often made fun of because of his accent. We only spoke Spanish at home. It wasn't until Ric started school that our parents started to speak English in the house. We are of Cuban heritage, so some of the annoying white preppy kids would call him Ricky Ricardo, from 'I Love Lucy.' He hated it, so Karla and I started calling him Ricky to annoy him. Our other siblings copied us. It has stuck after all these years. My parents hate that we call him Ricky. They have always called him Carlos. I'm glad that you chose to call him Carlos. Why did you choose Carlos?"

"Because that's the name your parents and grandmother used." I respond. I felt relaxed. I'm finally able to tell her everything I remembered, along with how I feel after the flashbacks. After four hours of talking, she's able to confirm Bobby's fear; I'm suffering from PTSD. She tells me she will have a therapy dog for me tomorrow while giving me some strategies for dealing with the stress and anxiety. Finally, she has a few more questions for me.

"Stephanie, these questions are a little personal. I'm not sure I want to know the answers, but as a doctor, I need to know them. How is your sex life? Are you and Ric intimate?"

"Why do you need to know this?"

"Stephanie, sometimes rape victims have difficulty being intimate again, especially close to the actual rape. You've repeatedly been raped over the course of eight months by multiple men. It's only natural if you had difficulty being intimate. If you are, I have some things that I can suggest to you to help make it easier to be intimate."

"Celia, making love to your brother has never been better. Carlos and I have a connection, we've always had this connection. I have complete trust in him. There is very little that I won't let him do to me in the bedroom."

"Has he tied you up?"

"Yes."

"Before or after?"

"After."

"Has he tried to do any of the other things to you that those men did when they raped you?"

"Yes, but he always asks first and explains what he's going to do. He tells me that if I want him to stop, I only have to say the word and he will. He doesn't push me."

"That's good. The only thing that I will suggest, strongly suggest, is that you do not let Ric talk you into inviting anyone else into the mix."

"Celia, your brother is too possessive of me. He'd never allow that. From the first time, he introduced me to his men he told them that I was his and, therefore, was off limits. He told the gangs down on Stark Street that I was his woman long before I was his woman. He doesn't share, and frankly, neither do I."

"Okay. I just wanted to say it. Having a third person in your bed could ruin your relationship, especially because it would be for the wrong reasons. Do you think you'll be able to testify tomorrow?"

"I want to get it over. The trial for Joe will be the worst one, because I did love him at one time, and I thought he loved me. Obviously, I was wrong. When I think of my full relationship with Morelli, from when we were kids until now, he was always abusive. I'd just been too stupid to realize it. The other trials will be easier."

"What do you mean, Stephanie? What happened between you and Joe when you were kids?"

"Well, when I was six, and he was eight, he invited me into his garage to play choo-choo. He was the train, while I was the tunnel. Then, when I was sixteen, and he was eighteen, he took my virginity on the floor behind the counter at the local bakery where I worked. It was then that I got my 'Cupcake' nickname. After he slept with me, he wrote about me on the walls of the bathrooms all over Trenton. Then, he left for the Navy. My mother punished me for the entire summer for being promiscuous. When he returned two years later, I ran over him with my father's Buick and broke his leg. It is one of the highlights of my life."

Celia looks at me and shakes her head. "You mean to tell me that Joe Morelli molested you when you were six and raped you at sixteen, and you still dated him on and off for what, four years?"

"Well, I thought he changed. I thought he matured and became a man. But obviously, he just learned how to hide his true colors."

"And you said your mother punished you after he raped you at sixteen. What happened to you when you were six?"

"I was punished. My mother told me to stay away from the Morelli boys. I didn't listen to her. I went into the garage with him, so what he did was all my fault. If I would've stayed away from him, nothing would have happened."

"So, he was never punished for what he did to you?"

"No."

"Stephanie, I am so incredibly sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"What do you mean, Celia?"

"Stephanie, no one ever stood up for you and protected you. No one ever punished Joe when he was a child. They allowed him to think that his behavior was acceptable. You were made to think you were wrong. Joe was able to easily manipulate you and keep you trapped because you thought you deserved the punishment. From what Ric told me about what your mother said to you when she found out you were married, I'm not surprised you stayed with him for as long as you did. Steph, I would like to work with you for a while. You have so many deep seeded issues that I want to work through with you. Ric told me that you are afraid that you won't be a good mother. From what I have heard about you from Ric, Lester, Bobby, and Tank, I think you are wrong, but it's all the negativity that you have experienced throughout your life which makes you view yourself disparagingly. Will you let me help you?"

I'm shocked at what she said. I didn't realize that she knew so much about me, that the guys have been talking about me to Carlos's family for years. "I think I would like that. But I think you'll see that I am a disaster magnet."

"Trust me, Steph, my brother wouldn't love you if you were." There was a knock on the door. Ranger and Bobby walk back into the room. "You're sprung. The doctor cleared you to leave. Did you get all the paperwork for the dog?" Bobby stated.

"Yes. Everything is filled out. I'll be stopping at the prosecutor's office on my way home to get everything set for tomorrow. I've called him already. He's on board. Morelli's attorney is making noise, but that's to be expected. I'll testify if they call me. You may also have to testify, Bobby."

"Okay. Whatever it is I need to do for Bomber, I will."

"Why do you guys call her 'Bomber'?

"There was an article a long time ago that called her the Bombastic Bounty Hunter and Bomber just stuck. We're proud of how she gets out of her crazy situations and continues to battle."

"Okay, Stephanie, do you mind that they call you 'Bomber'?"

"Not really, I mean most of the guys call me 'Bomber,' Lester calls me 'Beautiful,' Tank 'Baby Girl,' your brother 'Babe,' and Morelli 'Cupcake.' My dad calls me 'Pumpkin.' I'm just kind of used to having nicknames."

"Wow, that's a lot of names. Do you like being called 'Cupcake'?"

"Not really, but I couldn't break Morelli from the habit."

"Do you like Bomber?"

"I guess, I know it's meant as a term of endearment, but..."

"But what?"

"Sometimes it makes me feel like I'm inept."

"Baby Girl?"

"Yes. From Tank only. I feel safe around him, though he used to intimidate the hell out of me."

"Beautiful?"

"What woman doesn't want to be called that?"

"Babe?"

"Always, as long as it's Ranger."

"Okay, no more Bomber, Bobby. Pass the word around. Her name is Stephanie."

"Steph is okay. I introduce myself as Stephanie or Steph."

"Got it. Stephanie or Steph. Okay, Bobby."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, can I please get out of here?" I ask.

"Of course, Babe. You're chariot awaits." Ranger answers.


	16. Back on the Stand

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some disturbing memories.**

 **Chapter 15—Back on the Stand**

We arrive at the courthouse the next morning to the same reporters still sticking their mics in my face. I go straight into the courtroom this time because I need to continue my testimony. I am wearing a light lilac dress with a modest scoop neckline and three-quarter sleeves. The dress fits snug to my waist, where it flares a little before ending at my knees. I'm in cute, purple flats. Once again, my hair is down while my makeup is minimal. Joining Ranger in the front row today is Celia. Once the court is in session, the judge reminds me that I'm still under oath. The prosecutor asks the judge for a therapy dog for me. He tells him that there is a dog available immediately, they are just waiting for his approval.

Judge Walters asks. "Why does Mrs. Manoso need a therapy dog?"

"As you saw yesterday, Mrs. Manoso suffered from a panic attack after having a flashback while on the stand. She was taken to St. Francis where she was monitored for several hours and met with a psychiatrist, Dr. Celia Reyes. Dr. Reyes is here, willing to give her opinion on why Mrs. Manoso would benefit from a therapy dog."

"Fine. Dr. Reyes, please tell the courtroom your findings."

"Good morning, your honor. Yesterday, I had the opportunity to meet with Mrs. Manoso and talk to her about her experiences. Her doctor, Dr. Brown, had contacted me and asked me to meet with Mrs. Manoso because he felt that she was showing the signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He shared with me some of his observations over the last few weeks. I agreed with Dr. Brown that the signs were there. I decided to meet with Mrs. Manoso to evaluate her myself. My findings are that Mrs. Manoso is suffering from a mild form of PTSD, but, because the trial has already started, we will be unable to deal with her issues before she can testify. It has been through my experience with individuals with PTSD and rape victims that a therapy dog during testimony can help to keep them calm while allowing them to provide a truthful and complete testimony."

"Dr. Reyes, how many years of experience do you have dealing with patients who have PTSD?"

"Ten years. I have spent my entire career working only with PTSD patients and rape victims. Most of my PTSD patients are returning soldiers."

"I object, your Honor." Morelli's counselor, John Pantelone called out. "Dr. Reyes is the older sister of Mrs. Manoso's husband, Ricardo Manoso. It is a conflict of interest for her to be the doctor to her sister-in-law."

"Your Honor, Dr. Reyes primarily works in Washington, D.C. and is rarely in New Jersey. She is one of the top doctors in the country for helping those who have PTSD. Her personal and professional relationship to Mrs. Manoso is two completely different entities. She only met her sister-in-law on the day of her wedding."

"I'm going to allow the therapy dog. I don't see the harm in helping a witness, and if a victim feels safe and secure with the dog what is the harm. I don't like a witness visiting the hospital from my courtroom. I have heard of the work you do, Dr. Reyes, and I respect your opinion." Judge Walters replies.

"Thank you, your honor. May I go and retrieve the dog?"

"Yes. Please do." Celia walks to the back of the courtroom and opens the door. She returns with a beautiful collie mix. The dog comes over to me, greets me with a kiss on my hand, and sits next to me. I start to pet the dog. I start to feel calm.

"You may continue with the questions."

Ian stands and walks towards me. "The assault that we viewed yesterday was that typical of what Mr. Morelli would do to you."

"Yes. Every weekend the hell would start all over again."

"Why did you keep returning to him if he kept hurting you?"

"Because I had nowhere else to go. On the Friday nights that I went to my apartment, he would come to get me. I refused to leave once, so he punched me in the stomach so hard I threw up. If I went to my parents, he'd show up there, forcing us to leave together. My mom was especially happy that Joe and I were engaged. When I tried to tell her, I didn't want to get married; she told me that if I didn't marry Joe, then I was no longer her daughter."

"So, no one was listening to how you felt."

"No. I was all alone."

"Now, these episodes happened for eight months. I understand no one at the police station picking up on anything, considering Joe hit you in the body mostly, but what about at Rangeman. Aren't all the employees there ex-military? Wouldn't they pick up on it?"

"They knew something was wrong and kept questioning me, but I made up excuses. I started wearing larger shirts and would isolate myself in my cubby while I was there. I changed my days from Monday-Wednesday to Wednesday-Friday, so my pain would be less obvious. I was afraid to tell them because I didn't want to disappoint them. They were the only people who were ever truly proud of me, supportive of me, so I was afraid to lose their support."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't fight back and escape on my own."

"What changed on September 30th that gave you the courage to finally leave Joe?"

"Ranger came home."

"Ranger as in Ricardo Manoso, your husband."

"Yes."

"Where was he when all of this was going on?"

"He was off, working for the government. He was incommunicado. He left the day after my birthday last year and returned on September 30th to receive the Civilian Man of the Year Award."

"What was your relationship with Mr. Manoso before he left?"

"It was complicated. Ranger was my mentor, my boss, and my best friend. We were lovers on a few occasions, but we never dated. He is my hero and my savior."

"Hero, that's a lofty term. How does it apply."

"Well, he has rescued me from near death on multiple occasions."

"Can you please elaborate."

"Well, once I was taken by Constantine Stiva and locked in a cabinet in the woods that belong to his deceased son and Ranger found me. Then, after being thrown off a bridge into the Delaware River, Ranger jumped in after me, swam over to me, then pulled me to shore. Another time he helped me off a ledge to escape from a Russian psychopath who was trying to assassinate a Russian General. He walked into my apartment where his daughter and I were being held hostage without any weapons and was almost killed to save me." I said the last one softly. I still got chills when I pictured him walking in to face Scrog. "He gave me cars when I needed them, a job when I had no money, and would always be there to comfort me when my life went to pieces."

"Explain to the court what happened on September 30th."

"Ranger returned home and came to my apartment. I let him into my apartment where we spoke. I told him about my engagement to Morelli. He congratulated me and left. Morelli picked me up for the award ceremony where he was named Law Enforcement Officer of the Year. When we got there, we discovered that Ranger was the other honoree. I danced with Lester, one of my co-workers at RangeMan, and with Ranger. Then Joe and I went home."

"What happened when you got home?"

"Once we entered the house and the door was closed, Joe backhanded me across the face. Then he made me strip before he forced me to…to…give him oral sex. When he finished, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, where he handcuffed me to the bed. He raped me and beat me, then uncuffed me before he took a shower. While he was in the shower, I put on one of his t-shirts and sweatpants, found my purse and phone, and walked out the front door. I dialed Ranger and asked him to help me. He drove to Joe's house with Tank, Lester, and Bobby. They were on their way back to RangeMan headquarters when I called. He found me outside, in pain, and took me to his apartment."

"Where did Mr. Morelli hit you, aside from your face."

"In the ribs. I had two broken ribs from Joe."

"And it was later that morning that you pressed charges against him."

"Yes."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Pantelone, would you like to cross-examine Mrs. Manoso?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor, I would." He stood up and walked towards me. "It is true, that while you were dating Mr. Morelli, that you had sex with Ranger on multiple occasions?"

"Only once while Joe and I were dating."

"But you would kiss each other in the alley outside the bond office."

"Yes."

"It is true that you returned home to Joe, after working at Rangeman, without your underwear on?"

"I was helping a colleague with a skip. I got tossed into food. I went back to my job at Rangeman and took a shower. I didn't have any undergarments there, so Ella, Ranger's housekeeper, volunteered to wash my clothes for me. I was working late, fell asleep at my desk, was awoken by Ranger, and never went to retrieve them."

"Isn't it also true that Ranger stayed in your apartment with you, even though you were dating Joe."

"That was when Scrog had his daughter. He had no place to stay."

"Because he was the prime suspect."

"No, because Scrog stole his identity."

"Isn't it true that you traveled with Mr. Manoso to Hawaii and spent the week living as a married couple?"

"No. I traveled to Hawaii alone. Joe was supposed to come but caught a case the day before. He couldn't leave. I saw a high bond FTA in Hawaii, so I called Ranger to help me capture him. I do not have out of state apprehension rights, so I needed his help. He arrived, we tried to the FTA but failed. We pretended to be married to book the hotel room; it was the only way we could try to get the FTA."

My answers were not helping his case. He seemed to be getting frustrated, so he decided to switch gears. "Your Honor, yesterday's tape, while disturbing to some levels, does not show the full picture. Mr. Morelli also has on tape Stephanie asking for Morelli et al. to help fulfill one of her sexual fantasies. I'd like to submit this recording into evidence as well as play it for the jury."

 _I'm sitting on the bed in a bathrobe. Joe is holding the camera. One of the other men, who I now know is Kaminski, is holding cards for me to read off. Reading off the cards, I ask them to restrain me and rape me. I consent to them doing whatever they want to me. I want them to be rough and to ignore any stop comments that I may make. Next to Joe on the other side is the third guy. He's pointing a gun at me to make me read what it says on the cards._

"So, Mrs. Manoso, how do you explain that?"

I pet the dog's head more. She kisses me on my hand, enabling me to keep it together. "Joe was holding the camera. One guy was holding cue cards that I had to read. To ensure that I did read it word for word, the third guy was standing to the right of Morelli, pointing a gun at me. I didn't not consent. I was forced to say those words."

"Why did you marry Mr. Manoso on October 6th?"

"I married my husband, Carlos, on October 6th so I wouldn't be able to marry Joe on October 7th. I love Carlos; he loves me, and we didn't want to wait to be married. That was also the quickest we were able to get a marriage license."

"So, you were engaged for how long?"

"Less than a week."

I could tell he had nowhere else to go with his questions. In defeat, he finally says. "No further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Jencik?"

"No further questions."

"The witness is excused. Bailiff, come and take the dog to her handler. The time is now eleven thirty. We will break for lunch. Court will reconvene at two thirty."

I was done testifying. I could go home, but I decided to wait. Bobby, Tank, Lester, and Ranger were up to testify next. I wanted to hear their testimony. We decided to go to Shorty's for lunch.


	17. Ranger Testifies

**The characters belong to JE, the stories are mine, with some borrowing from canon for authenticity. Some disturbing memories.**

 ****This was originally Chapter 13. Some minor changes. ****

 **Chapter 16: Ranger Testifies**

 **Ranger's POV**

After lunch, we returned to the courthouse. I was the first one up to testify after Stephanie. I was so proud of my Babe. She was brave. She did a great job getting through the tough testimony and memories. Hearing everything that Morelli and his friends did to Steph made me want to rip him apart and kill him with my own hands. I know she'll never allow that, though. She knows I killed Abruzzi for her, but she's able to compartmentalize my involvement because she didn't personally know him or have a relationship with him. It would kill our relationship if my men or I were to kill Morelli. I'm trying to get into my 'Zen' mode, as Stephanie calls it. I need to keep my temper in check and report facts. I'm going to need to make sure that Ranger is the one testifying, and not Carlos. It's going to take all my Army training to get through this testimony in a manner that will help Stephanie.

The court is called back in to session. The bailiff comes to take me into the courtroom. Stephanie is sitting next to Hector and Celia in the front row. Once my testimony is over, I'll be replacing Hector. Tank, Bobby, and Lester are outside of the courtroom. I walk to the witness stand and swear to tell the truth.

The prosecutor starts, "Can you please state your name for the record."

"Major Ricardo Carlos Manoso, US Army, also known as Ranger."

"Major Manoso, what do you do?"

"I co-own RangeMan Securities, which provides a variety of security services to both commercial and residential clients. I have just finished a contract with the US Army for special services. I will continue to work for the Army as a Ranger trainer for the next three years."

"When was your last government mission?"

"It started on October 13th of last year and ended on September 28th of this year when I debriefed."

"During that time, did you have any contact with anyone?"

"Once I arrived in D.C. on October 13th, I was not allowed to contact anyone outside of those people who had direct knowledge of my mission and the team I commanded. I made my first contact with Tank, one of the partners in RangeMan Trenton, on September 29th to tell him I'd be returning the next day."

"When was the last time that you spoke to Stephanie Manoso, then Stephanie Plum?"

"I saw her on October 13th, before I left for the airport to say goodbye and to let her know that I would be 'in the wind' as she calls it."

"When did you next see or speak to her?"

"On the afternoon of September 30th. I went straight from the airport to her apartment. She let me inside. We spoke briefly, for about ten to fifteen minutes. She then informed me of her engagement and her upcoming wedding planned for October 7th. I left shortly after that to get ready for the award ceremony that evening."

"Were you aware that Mr. Morelli was the other award recipient?"

"No. The recipients are secret until that night. I knew, and I told my three partners so that they could attend with me."

"And who were they?"

"Pierre Dupree, known as Tank, Lester Santos, and Bobby Brown."

"When did you meet them and how long have you known them?"

"Well, Lester and I are cousins, so we've known each other our whole lives. Tank and I met when we were in the Army. We didn't work together, but our paths did cross during a mission. I worked with Bobby on two missions; he was the field medic. Tank and I have known each other for 15 years, Bobby about 13. Those three men are like brothers to me, and I am closer to them than I am to my biological brother."

"Did they know that Mr. Morelli was also receiving an award?"

"If they did, they did not tell me."

"Did you know that Mrs. Manoso was going to be at the reception?"

"No, I did not. I suspected that Stephanie might, especially because of her long-term on again, off again relationship with Mr. Morelli, I know cops, especially detectives and higher, often attended."

"When did you first meet Stephanie?"

"I met Stephanie about five years ago when she first decided to become a bounty hunter. She had no idea of what the job required or how to do it. Connie, the office major at the bond office, called in a favor and asked me to meet with Stephanie. So, I set up a meeting with her."

"Where did you meet?"

"We met at a local diner. Stephanie had just started to work for Vincent Plum and had to capture Joe Morelli. She had no idea what she was getting herself into by going after Morelli. She asked for my help. I agreed. I told her point blank that I didn't think she could get him, but she was relentless and desperate, willing to try anyway. I was Profession Higgins to her Eliza Doolittle."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She showed up at the diner after I had already arrived. I sat in a booth with my back to the wall and a view of the entire place. She took a moment to look around before she saw me. She was wearing a red silk button-down shirt, no pantyhose, and a black skirt suit. She had a desperate, no-nonsense look about her. She eyed me up and down. I couldn't believe that this was the person Connie wanted me to meet. I don't know what it is, but this Babe is intriguing. Maybe I will help her, maybe I won't, but I will get into her bed._

"Major Manoso, did you help Stephanie learn the ropes?"

"Yes, I did. Stephanie called for my assistance a few times during the Morelli case, and we developed a mentor/mentee relationship. As she continued to work in the bond industry, we started to become friends."

"There was a time when you went Failure to Appear. Did Stephanie take your case?"

"No, she didn't."

"So, even though it was her job to look for FTAs, she refused to look for you. Why?"

"I guess she knew I was innocent."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Everyone thought I killed Homer Ramos, even Tank. Everyone was telling me to turn myself in. Vinnie and Connie wanted me to turn myself in because of the bond money. Was anyone going to be on my side? I am fucking innocent. Nobody fucking believes me. My phone is ringing. I look at the number. It's Babe. I don't pick up. Vinnie probably gave her my file, thinking I'd let her turn me in. Think again, Vinnie. She left me a message; I decided to check it. "Are you okay?" Three words. Just three little words but they meant the world to me. She doesn't think I'm guilty and she's not going to hunt me. She cares about me. I go to her building. I was watching her apartment and know her grandmother is there. I'll have to try and contact her somehow. I wait for the elevator. The doors open, and there she is, wearing a green plaid flannel nightshirt, a short denim Levi's jacket, gray sweatpants, boots, and my Navy SEALs ball cap. She looks adorable and surprisingly sexy. And right now, if we weren't stuck in an elevator with her grandmother in her apartment, I might try to get into her bed. Dios, this woman is irresistible._

"When did she start working for your company?"

"She got tired of skip chasing about a year and a half after she started. She tried working in other establishments with no luck. So, I asked her if she'd be willing to join my research team. She has tenacity and a knack for finding things that others often overlook. She agreed, and I hired her. She also assisted my team in apprehending FTAs from time to time."

"Did you have any other woman on staff?"

"Only my housekeeper, Ella. The rest of my employees are men."

"Did she have a problem being the only woman on staff?"

"No, she never expressed any problem to me. She knew many of the men from them helping her out when she needed help and was comfortable with them. They knew her and thought of her as a sister."

"When did she first stay at your apartment?"

"When she was in danger from the Slayers gang. She inadvertently witnessed them robbing a store and could identify the robber. I was out of town, but when she needed a car, I told Tank to give her my personal vehicle, not one of the fleet vehicles. She used the GPS to find my building, and in turn, my apartment. Tank knew she was in the building and my apartment. I told him to let her stay."

"Why did you let her stay?"

"I knew she was in danger. I knew she was on the gang's hit list. My building is secure, monitored 24/7. Only the private apartments, locker rooms, and restrooms have no cameras. She is and was my friend. I would've felt guilty if I would've kicked her out allowing something to happen to her."

"When you returned, did she stay in your apartment?"

"Yes."

"Where did she sleep?"

"On the couch."

"That wasn't very chivalrous of you."

"I offered to stay on the couch, but she said that she would prefer the couch because it wouldn't be fair to me. She said the couch was too small for me. This is after I offered her an apartment on the fourth floor all to herself."

'Did she sleep on the couch for her entire stay?"

"No. We slept together in my bed, fully clothed."

"You and Stephanie did not have sex during her stay in your apartment?"

"No. Steph was in a relationship with Morelli. She would never cheat on him."

"Did you want to have sex with her?"

"No, I wanted to make love to my Babe."

"Why didn't you push the issue?"

"I didn't because I have too much respect for Stephanie. I could never force her to be with me. If we were to have made love at that time, I needed her to make the first move."

"Once she was no longer in danger, did she stay with you in your apartment?"

"No. Stephanie moved out the same day," I respond. I look at my Babe. I know she can see my emotions, the regret that I have for my actions. Dios, we were so fucking stupid and blind.

"Did she stay with you any other time after that?"

"A few times when her life was in danger. My apartment was the safest place for her. She knew that my building, and my apartment, were always available to her if she needed a safe place to stay, whether I was in town. There were times when she and Morelli were in a relationship when Morelli requested that I have Stephanie stay with me."

"Did she have a key to your apartment."

"Since the first time she stayed with me, she has had a key fob for my building which grants her access to the entire building, except the apartments on four and six. Only my housekeeper, Ella, my maintenance man, Luis, myself and Tank have access to every location in the building."

"What was your relationship with Stephanie before your leaving on your last mission?"

"We were, are best friends. She still worked for me occasionally and would ask me for help, which I would provide. I was hoping that we could be more, especially since she and Morelli had broken up. But then I got the call. I didn't want to commit to a relationship when I knew I was going to be unavailable for a while."

"You often provided her with cars. Why?"

"As I said, she is and was one of my best friends. She would often drive around in cars that were a step above a junkyard, and when something would happen to them, she didn't always have money to replace them right away. She had a '53 Buick that she could use, but in her line of work, it was too conspicuous, so I would let her use one of my fleet cars or one of my personal vehicles for her safety. I tried to buy her a car, but she wouldn't accept it."

"But she was just a friend."

"Yes."

"What happened on the night of September 30th?"

"I arrived at the reception hall with my guests about 20 minutes early. The mayor's assistant ushered me into the waiting area in the back. About five minutes after I arrived, Joe Morelli walked in with Stephanie. I was surprised. I didn't know he was the other award recipient. We were surprised to see each other. He asked when I returned. I told him. I told Stephanie she looked beautiful, which she did, and I congratulated them on their engagement. I could tell Stephanie didn't tell Joe I was back nor that I visited her earlier that evening, so I played along. Stephanie excused herself to go the bathroom and while she was gone Joe told me to stay away from Stephanie, and not to contact her, even though she was still my employee for three more days. Then he told me he would not allow our friendship to continue once they married. At that moment, Stephanie returned and was escorted to her seat while Joe and I stayed behind to wait for our formal introduction. We didn't talk to each other. At dinner, we shared the same table. I noticed that something was off between Stephanie and Joe, but I couldn't pinpoint it. She was acting in ways she never has before, asking Joe permission to do things and being overly showy with her affection. Lester asked her to dance, and she asked Joe's permission, he gave it. She and Lester danced together; it looked like for the first time that night that she was having fun. She returned to the table, and a few minutes later, I asked her to dance. She again asks Joe's permission, and he grants it but is not happy. We talk while we dance, and I tell her how I feel. I told her that I love her and that she means everything to me. I also tell her that if she were to marry Joe, I would leave her alone and not do anything to destroy her marriage. I just wanted her to be happy. We finish the dance, and she went to the restroom while I returned to the table. When she returned to the table, she sat on Joe's lap, which is again, out of character for her, and made a point of being overly affectionate. When they leave, Joe practically drags her out. She turned to me and mouthed 'help me.'" I didn't know what that meant at the time, but I was worried."

"Then what happened after they left."

"We stayed at the reception until it officially ended, about forty minutes later. Then Tank, Lester, Bobby, and I were driving back to Rangeman when I got a call on my cell from Stephanie. I answered the call on speaker phone."

"We have the call on record and would like to play it for the court right now." The prosecutor states. The judge allows it.

 _ **Ranger: "Yo."**_

 _ **Stephanie: "Ranger, please help me."**_

 _ **Ranger: "Where are you, Babe?"**_

 _ **Stephanie" "Outside Joe's house. I'm trying to get away and hide, but I'm in too much pain. If he finds me…"**_

 _ **Ranger: "Babe, I'm on my way over. I'll be there in five minutes. I'll stay on the phone with you."**_

 _ **Stephanie: "Please hurry, I don't know how much longer he'll be in the shower."**_

I glance at the jury while the phone call played. I can see that some of the women and men hear her distress. They turn their eyes towards Morelli and glare at him.

Once the recording finished, Jencik asks me, "What happened when you arrived at Joe's home."

"We parked a few houses away and got out of the car. We weren't sure where Stephanie was, so we split up to look for her. I saw Joe exit his house and walk the opposite direction down his block from where I was. I found Stephanie hiding behind some bushes on a neighbor's lawn. I told her I was behind her and asked her if she was okay. She said she was in too much pain, so I picked her up and carried her to the car, signaling to my men that I had her. We got her in the car and drove away towards Rangeman headquarters. Once we got there, Bobby, the Rangeman medic, examined her."

"What did you do after determining her injuries?"

"We, Bobby and I, asked her what happened. She told us. We informed Tank and Lester of what Morelli was doing to her. We convinced her to press charges. Once she did, I took her to a safe house outside of Trenton where Joe couldn't find her."

"When did you decide to get married?"

"I proposed to her on October 1st, once we arrived in the safe house. I had purchased the engagement ring two months after I had met her. I knew I wanted her in my life from the beginning, but my job was dangerous. I couldn't pull her into my life until I had more stability; until I didn't have to worry about being sent away again, never to return. We decided, on Monday, to get married that Friday, October 6th. She wanted to make sure that there would be no way that she could marry Joe that Saturday."

"Did you think it was soon? Or rushed?"

"No. For me, it wasn't soon enough. I have been in love with Stephanie for a long time, but it took me too long to get up the courage to admit my feeling for her. Once I told her how I felt, and she told me how she felt, it was a no-brainer."

"Thank you, Major Manoso, no further questions, your Honor." Prosecutor Jencik told the court.

The Judge asked Mr. Pantelone if he'd like to question me. He did.

"Major Manoso, is it true that while my client, Joseph Morelli, and your wife, Stephanie, were dating, you would often pull her into the alley behind the bonds office and kiss her?"

"Yes, that is true."

"And is it also true that you had a sexual relationship with her on more than one occasion?"

"Yes. Stephanie and I did make love on more than one occasion."

"So, you knowingly encouraged Stephanie to cheat on her boyfriend."

"I never forced Stephanie to kiss me or to make love to me. Whenever she resisted, I would stop and honor her. I always told her I was opportunistic and would take any opening that she would allow, but the ball was always in her court."

"Is it true that when she worked for you, she returned home to Mr. Morelli's house, where she was living, without her underwear."

"Yes."

"And how did that happen?"

"She went out with Lula, one of her colleagues at the bonds office, to help her catch a skip. She was thrown into a table and had food all over herself and her clothes. When she returned to Rangeman, she used my apartment to take a shower. I had some uniforms for her to wear, but she did not have any clean underwear at my apartment. Ella, my housekeeper, agreed to wash her clothes for her. She went back to her cubicle to continue to do searches for me and fell asleep at her desk. Her shoes got melted in the dryer so that she couldn't ride the motorcycle home. I offered to drive her home because she was too tired to drive herself. She forgot to go and get her undergarments before she left."

"How did Morelli act when she arrived home?"

"I don't know. Stephanie never indicated that there was a problem between her and Morelli."

"Another day, she went to work dressed very provocatively to your building, wearing a low cut, short tank top, tight pants, and sneakers. It that the uniform she was supposed to wear?"

"No. The only requirement was that Stephanie dressed in black. When she arrived at my building, she was wearing an oversized black sweatshirt. I didn't know what she had on under the sweatshirt until we went to the gun range for her to practice."

"And how did you find out what she was wearing then?"

"She was having difficulty shooting her gun and was hot. So, she removed the sweatshirt. I told her to keep it on when she was on the floor."

"Did you inquire why she was wearing that outfit."

"She told me that it was to piss off Morelli."

"Why would she want to piss off Morelli?"

"Because he didn't like the idea that she was working for me."

"Why did you go to Hawaii to help her?"

"I went to Hawaii because she asked for my help in capturing a high bond. She was not, and still isn't, able to bring FTAs in across state lines. So, she asked me to help her catch this FTA. I agreed and flew out to Hawaii to meet her, at my own expense."

"And did you catch your FTA?"

"No, we didn't get lucky."

"But you had time to pose as a married couple. Does that include having sex with Stephanie?"

"Yes, we posed as a married couple to get into the resort where the FTA was staying. And no, we did not have sex, we made love while we were there. It was consensual."

"Major Manoso, you keep on saying that you didn't have sex, but that you both made love. What is the difference?"

"You have sex with someone when you don't love them, respect them, or need to scratch an itch. Stephanie is the only woman who I have made love to; it was never just sex with her."

"So, Major Manoso, you and Stephanie made love while you were in Hawaii, knowing that she had a boyfriend home in Trenton?"

"Stephanie informed me that she and Joe were not together at the time. Remember, she called me and agreed to have me stay with her. I offered to stay on the couch in the suite. She insisted that we share the bed. I was hopelessly in love with Stephanie and took advantage of any opportunity she offered me to be with her. We enjoyed our time in Hawaii until Joe showed up and punched me."

"Joe showed up and punched you?"

"Yes. Joe showed up to our room after using his badge to get our room number. When Joe saw me, he punched me. We got into a fight, and Stephanie ended the fight and then left us in Hawaii."

"What happened when you returned?"

"Stephanie went back to Joe. We didn't have any intimate relations."

"So, Major Manoso, let me get this straight. You repeatedly tried to steal Stephanie away from my client, Joe Morelli and posed as her husband and you want us to believe that Joe abused her."

"Yes, I, unfortunately, am not good at expressing myself with words. I am a man of action. I tried to let Stephanie know how I felt about her using actions instead of words. But, I never forced myself on her. If she said no or asked me to stop, I did. It wasn't easy, but I respect Stephanie and all women too much to force them to be with me. I have four sisters. If I didn't want someone to do something to my sisters, I wouldn't do it to a woman."

"But you had a child because of a one-night stand. Isn't that irresponsible and disrespectful?"

"It was stupidity. Rachel told me she was on the pill; I used a condom. It turns out Rachel was not on the pill. Also, the condom apparently didn't work. Once she told me she was pregnant, and that the child was mine, I married her, so I could provide for her and child. I was still in the Army. It was early in my career, so I was sent away when my daughter was a month old. By the time I returned a year and a half later, my marriage was nonexistent. Her stepfather has adopted my daughter, but I still support her financially, and I do have a relationship with her. I learned from my mistake and never repeated it."

"You don't think it's unusual to have your wife work and live in a building with only one other female staff member?"

"While it may not be normal, it is where I live. Stephanie knows that. Now that we are married, we are considering other living arrangements. Wherever Stephanie wants to live is fine with me. If she wants a house, we'll get a house. If she wants a condo, a co-op, an apartment or the penthouse that is where we will live. It's her choice. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is happy and safe. She doesn't mind living in the penthouse because she considers many of the men who work there her extended family, her brothers, and they consider her their sister. They respect each other, and therefore, are comfortable with the living arrangements."

"Finally, why did you tell Stark Street that Stephanie was 'your woman' when you were not dating?"

"Due to my business and reputation, most of the criminal element on Stark Street fear me and respect me. By claiming Stephanie as mine, I gave her a certain amount of protection from most of the criminal element. Being a cop's woman wouldn't provide the same level of safety, as many of the gangs are willing to off a cop's spouse if they get too pissed at them."

"You hired Stephanie's brother-in-law, Albert Kloughn after you took her from Morelli and gave him a pretty hefty signing bonus. Many say that he is not a very effective attorney. Why did you hire him?"

"I felt he could be an asset working on contracts and contract negotiations. I had an opening, and I decided to hire him. He has excelled in that position since he started with my company. Also, I gave him the signing bonus because Joe Morelli gave him money, which he would be forced to pay back if Stephanie didn't marry Joe. It was one more way that Joe blackmailed Stephanie into staying with him. But by hiring Albert and giving him the money, he could repay Joe and thus, Stephanie didn't have to marry Morelli."

It was obvious that Joe never told his attorney about the blackmail. The look on his face was priceless. He quickly regrouped. "No further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Jencik, would you like to re-examine the witness?"

"No, your Honor."

"Major Manoso, you are free to leave. We will adjourn for today. The court will resume tomorrow morning at nine."

Prosecutor Jencik walks over to me, "Good job on the stand. He tried to rattle you, but he couldn't. I have a feeling they may try for a plea. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." I turn to Stephanie, "Ready to go home, Babe?"

"Yes. It's been a long day."

"Celia, would you like to join us?"

"Not tonight, Ric. I need to get home." Celia said giving both Ranger and I a kiss and hug. "But I do want to speak to Stephanie again tomorrow night."

"Okay. We'll arrange it. Thank you, Sis."

"You welcome."

I put Stephanie into the car, so we can finally head home.


	18. Tank Testifies

**The characters all belong to Janet. Still, I'm just playing with them. Warning for language.**

 **Chapter 17—Tank's Turn**

 **Tank's POV**

The last two days have been such a fucking roller coaster ride. Poor Baby Girl, having to relive what that asshole and his mother fucking loser friends did to her. Not to mention, she is having to relive it in front of the press, her family, her neighborhood, and us, her Merry Men. We all love Stephanie Plum. To many of us, she is the little sister we've always wanted but never had. Even those who do have sisters view her the same way. She is older than several of the men, but that doesn't change her "little" sister title. There is something about her that is innocent, good, and naïve. We all know that she has had her share of stalkers, crazies, murders, and psychos after her. We know that the men she had serious relationships with the were the scum of the earth. Men who treated her poorly, including Ranger. Luckily for Ranger, he got his head out of his ass, finally stepping up to be the man that Stephanie needs and deserves.

I feel so guilty that I didn't see what was happening right in front of me. Talk about needing to be aware of one's surroundings. We all let down Stephanie, big time. We are lucky that she is still talking to us, that she still loves us and respects us. If we were half the men that we claim to be, we would've seen the signs and rescued her from Morelli months ago. I mean, even when we were at that dinner I didn't think things were as bad as they turned out to be between Stephanie and Morelli. Yes, she was acting different, but I chalked it up to the fact that Joe felt annoyed that Ranger was being honored with him, while it was obvious that Stephanie still felt a draw to Ranger, even though he'd been away for a year.

I believe that if Ranger never left on that mission, Stephanie wouldn't have had to endure Morelli's abuse. Ranger was poised to claim Stephanie. He had everything planned. The day of celebrating her life followed by a night of seduction and a morning of confessions. Damn Ranger. He had time to tell Stephanie before he left. I was shocked when he returned to the car so quickly. I wasn't expecting him for a couple of hours.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I am finally settled in the car, ready to sit here while my boss and friend says goodbye to his woman. The things he can do to her in a couple of hours will leave her wanting more, waiting for him to return to her bed. He has no idea that Steph is truly in love with him. If he can tell her, say those three little words, she'd be his. I get lost in my thoughts of my own woman, Dana, realizing that he needs to claim her sooner rather than later. I don't want to make the same mistake as Ranger. I sit up in my seat as I see movement at the back door. Ranger is returning to the car. What the fuck happened? I look around the lot. No, Morelli's truck isn't here. What the fuck? Why is he returning? He opens the passenger door, sits in the car._

" _Let's go."_

" _Ranger, you don't need to be there for another three hours. Why aren't you in Stephanie's bed?"_

" _I can't do that to her. I can't make love to her. There's a chance I won't return. They are sending me on a suicide mission. If I tell her she has my heart, and I don't return, her life will be over. I won't make her wait for a someday that is uncertain."_

" _What is she goes back to the cop?"_

" _As long as Stephanie is happy, that's all that matters," Ranger says before closing his eyes. "Tank, I've dreamed of holding her in my arms every night, of waking with our bodies tangled together. I've seen her with her belly swollen with my child, our child. I want her for the rest of my life, but right now I don't know if I have a life. She deserves to be happy. I believe that if she and I are meant to be, then we will be married. If she marries the cop or someone else, then we aren't the right ones for each other."_

" _Are you sure, man? You still have time to go back up to claim her."_

" _I'm sure," Ranger replies. I put the car in gear to start to drive to the airport. "Tank, tell Dana, don't make her wait any longer."_

Fortunately, I listened and proposed to Dana two weeks later. We're getting married a week before Christmas. She enters into the kitchen, wearing only her robe. She looks magnificent in the pink terry cloth robe. The color fits her long, dirty blonde straight hair and olive complexion of her Italian heritage. She's 5'11", which makes her the perfect height for me. We met at her job; she's the vet technician at the veterinary office where I take my cats, about three days after I broke up with Lula. I've kept her hidden from most of RangeMan, except the core team. I wanted her to meet Baby Girl, but with everything that went down this past year, it didn't happen. Maybe once this trial is over, they can finally meet.

"Pierre, darling, everything will be okay. Stephanie is an incredibly strong woman from everything you all have told me about her. You need to let go of the guilt. It wasn't your fault. She never trusted you and the guys like she trusted Ranger. Don't forget; she's from the Burg, the community that is stuck back in the 1950s. As much as she's not a Burg woman, her community taught her that she needs a ring to be happy."

"Dana, I hear what you're saying, but why couldn't having Ranger's heart be enough?"

"It probably was enough, except he never told her she had his heart."

"What happens if something I say hurts her case. I mean, I never saw a single bruise on her."

Dana sighed, "Pierre, you told me numerous times that she wasn't dressing the same, she started wearing more long-sleeved shirts in the summer, pants, leaving her hair down. She was hiding what was happening to her. Also, once she stopped working with you on Mondays, there were a few days for the bruises to heal a bit before you all saw her. State the facts. You'll be fine. Ian Jencik's a good guy. He'll make sure that whatever you say will help Stephanie."

Dana walks to me and kisses me. I hug her back. "It's time for me to go. Thanks, Dana. You helped me a lot today."

"No problem, darling. I can't wait to meet Stephanie Manoso."

"Soon, mon cher, soon," I respond.

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrive at the courthouse ten minutes before Ranger and Stephanie. I see Bobby and Lester waiting already. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Ranger and Stephanie are still scheduled to arrive as planned, but we need to be inside beforehand. Cal, Hal, Binkie, Vince, Ram, and Hector will be their guards for today." Lester informs me.

I reply. "That makes sense."

"Listen, gentlemen, we must make it clear that Steph was hiding her abuse from us. We must explain how her personality changed, along with the clothes she wore. We are not to blame, so we can't let our guilt hurt our testimony. Steph did a phenomenal job, as well as Ranger. We can't let them down." Bobby encouraged us.

"Dana said the same to me this morning. We'll do fine." I tell my best friends before we head to the courthouse.

XXXXXXXXXX

We are waiting in the lobby outside of the courtroom to be called in. Prosecutor Jencik told us that I would go first, followed by Lester, then Bobby. After Bobby's testimony, the prosecution will rest. He wants Bobby's medical expertise to be the last testimony the jury hears before Morelli's defense team can start. Ranger and Stephanie were not allowed to talk to us before entering the courtroom, so we just spoke with our eyes. Celia couldn't speak with Stephanie yesterday. I know that they are planning on talking again this afternoon. I hope the Celia can help Steph to survive this ordeal and move on. Ranger is worried about his wife. He told me that he wants a family with Steph, but he's afraid that this ordeal will make her revert to her fear of not being a good mother. Poor Stephanie. The doors open and the bailiff calls for me to enter.

I walk to the witness stand. I swear to tell the truth and give my name to the prosecutor. Now, the real testimony begins.

"Mr. Dupree, how long have you known Mrs. Manoso?"

"I've known Stephanie a little over four years."

"How did you meet her?"

"Ranger, my partner, brought her along to a job. After that, she would work for us at RangeMan when she needed a job, or when we needed her help."

"What type of work did she do?"

"Initially, we tried her in different areas, but her expertise was in performing searches and doing distractions."

"What does performing searches entail?"

"RangeMan is a security firm. We offer our clients background checks on either potential clients or employees. We also thoroughly research any prospective client, so we will be able to best provide them with the appropriate protection they need. Stephanie is a natural. She has a sixth sense that pushes her to look for inconsistencies or abnormalities that others miss."

"So, performing searches is a desk job?"

"Yes."

"While she was engaged to Mr. Morelli, was that her job?"

"Yes. When Ranger went on his last mission, she came to me for help. Vincent Plum, the bails bondman that employed Stephanie, was looking to sell the business and retire. He was not bailing out as many low to mid-level individuals, so Stephanie was having difficulty paying her bills. She asked me if we needed help with the searches. I told her that we could offer her a part-time position, which would become a full-time position six weeks later. Another employee had an on the job injury, so he was working the monitors and performing searches. She would be splitting the searches with him until he was able to return to full duty. She was thrilled to be back working with us."

"Did the employment at RangeMan cause any issues with Stephanie and Mr. Morelli?"

"Initially, no. Stephanie told us that Joe was glad that she was working a safe job, in an office, instead of running around Trenton chasing after bad guys. However, around the time of her miscarriage, things seemed to change."

Jencik paused to check his notes before continuing. "Mr. Dupree, Mrs. Manoso testified earlier that she had an abortion, not a miscarriage. Were you aware that she had an abortion?"

I sighed. "No, I wasn't. I knew that Steph was pregnant. She suffered from morning sickness, so she told me after I confronted her about her frequent trips to the bathroom in Ranger's office. She was excited and scared at the same time. Excited at the idea of becoming a mother, but scared because she wasn't sure how her family and Joe would react. After she told Joe, she was glowing. It was a few days after I found out about her pregnancy that Joe proposed."

"Why do you think she told you before the baby's father?"

"The only reason she told me was that I confronted her. We, the core team, were worried about Stephanie. We consider her to be our sister. When she's sick or upset, were upset. I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Also, Ella, who is RangeMan's mother, noticed that Stephanie wasn't eating. Once Stephanie told us she was pregnant, Ella started to make special meals for Stephanie, providing ginger tea and crackers to help her combat her morning sickness."

"Why did she use the bathroom in Ranger's office?"

"RangeMan only employees two females. Ella and Stephanie. Ella lives in an apartment on the sixth floor with her husband. We don't have ladies facilities. The bathroom in Ranger's office is for his use only, so with Ranger being out of town, it became her private bathroom."

"Did anything change after Mrs. Manoso's abortion?"

"Yes. Stephanie started to withdraw from us. Before the abortion, she would go out to eat with the team at least once a week. She often brought in donuts and other junk food. But once she lost the baby, she stopped. At first, we thought she was depressed. Unfortunately, she didn't bounce back."

"What do you mean?"

"She continued to pull away. Stephanie came to the building at her scheduled time, got a coffee, then went to her desk. She rarely spoke to anyone. In January, she started to work out with me, Lester, Bobby or Hector in the gym. We were training her in physical fitness and self-defense. Abruptly, in the middle of March, she stopped."

"Did she give you a reason why?"

"She said that she had quit bounty hunting and didn't need those skills anymore. That is also when she told me that she would be working as a 911 operator part-time at Joe's request."

"Were there any other drastic changes?"

"Yes. In the summer, I received word that Ranger was missing. Ranger completed his assignment but missed his extraction. The government was looking for him, but they were not hopeful that they would find him alive. I called a meeting of the core team, where we decided to tell the full staff. Stephanie was at the meeting. Once I told the staff what I learned, she closed her eyes, paled, then walked out of the room before the meeting was over. Lester followed out, but she brushed him off. She said she needed some time alone. We watched her on the monitors. She went into Ranger's apartment on the 7th floor."

"Was that normal, for her to go into Mr. Manoso's penthouse when he wasn't in town?"

Tank sat back and chuckled. He was thinking back to the time during the Slayer incident. "The first time Stephanie came to Haywood, she snuck into the building. Ranger had given her his car to use after her car exploded. She was in danger from the Slayer gang. She followed the GPS back to our building. She parked Ranger's car on the street, walked into the garage, finally finding her way to Ranger's penthouse suite on the seventh floor. I saw her enter, calling Ranger to find out what to do. He told me to let her stay. He arrived home a few days later. She continued to stay on seven with Ranger until the threat was over."

"Did she stay on seven another time?"

"Yes, occasionally. Most of those time, Ranger was with her. Ranger gave her a key fob with access to his building; which allowed her access to all areas, except the apartments on the fourth floor and the sixth floor. No one outside of the core team, except Luis and Ella, has the same level of clearance as Stephanie." Tank paused before continuing, "when she would use the gym or need to use the shower after an unusual takedown, she would use Ranger's shower. Again, we didn't have facilities for females until recently, so the circumstances were special."

"Mr. Manoso allowed Stephanie access to his private domain without exception?"

"Yes. I believe Steph even had clothes and some other personal products in Ranger's apartment."

"How long did she stay in Mr. Manoso's apartment on the day in question?"

"Stephanie was there for about three hours. When she exited, she had a duffle bag in her hand. It appeared that she was crying. Stephanie and Ranger had a complicated relationship, but they had a connection that everyone but the two of them saw. I knew she was hurting. Ella later reported that Stephanie took a few of Ranger's t-shirts, a hoodie sweatshirt, and a couple of bottles of the shower gel that he uses."

"What happened the next time Mrs. Manoso returned to work?"

"Nothing unusual, but at the end of August, Stephanie came into my office, requesting a meeting with myself and the core team, Bobby, and Lester."

"What was the purpose of the meeting?"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Baby Girl, what do you need from us? How can we help you?" I ask once everyone sits down._

" _I'm giving you notice. I will be working here until my wedding day; then I'm done." She replies, clearly trying to hold back tears._

" _Beautiful, what do you mean, you're leaving us? You can't. We need to here. You are our light." Lester says as he moved to sit next to her._

 _She sighs and leans into Lester, who wraps his arms around her. "Joe doesn't want me working here. I'm afraid that the last time I'll ever see any of you is at the wedding. There is a full-time position opening for a 911 operator at the emergency center. I'm taking it."_

" _What do you mean that you won't see us after the wedding?" Bobby asks full of concern._

" _I mean we won't have any reason to see each other. I'll be working at the police station, living with my husband. We would never bump into each other."_

" _What about lunch at Shorty's?" I ask._

" _I eat lunch with my co-workers or Joe." She replies._

" _Beautiful, is this what you want? Do you want to be an emergency operator? Will you be able to handle the call if one of us is injured?" Lester asks her while rubbing circles on her back._

 _Stephanie looks up at us, no longer fighting her tears. "No. I want to stay here and work full-time for RangeMan, but I have to do what's best for my husband and my marriage. Joe is a good cop. He will provide me with the proper Burg life. Once I am pregnant, I will no longer be working. It's what we agreed to; I'm allowed to work until I the day I find out I'm expecting."_

" _Stephanie, if you don't want to go through with the wedding, if you want to leave Joe, we'll help you. We can hide you; we can give you a safe place to stay, hell, we can transfer you to Boston or Miami if you want. You are not alone. Just because Ranger isn't here doesn't mean that we won't always help you. Remember, Ms. Plum, that no matter how many years go by, we will always be a phone call away." I tell her._

" _I have no choice. I committed to Joe. I must marry him. I have no other option." Stephanie says before gathering her purse and standing up. "Thank you for meeting with me. I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I'll see you next Wednesday." Then, she hurries out of the room._

Tank finally replies to the question, "Stephanie met with us to give us her notice. We could tell that it wasn't her choice, that she wasn't happy. We tried, once again, to get her to talk to us, to open up to us, but she didn't. Finally, I told her that no matter how many years would go by, we were only a phone call away. We would always be there for her."

"So, is it safe to assume that you were a little uneasy about Mrs. Manoso's relationship to Mr. Morelli?"

"Stephanie is very stubborn. Morelli is also stubborn. They both grew up in a community that holds on to traditional family values and roles. The husband is the provider, the wife stays home to keep house and have babies. I knew that Stephanie always said she didn't want the "Burg life," but I figured that she changed her mind. There were times when she was thrilled for her wedding. I chalked up the changes to stress, wedding jitters, and missing Ranger, especially not knowing if he was okay."

"What happened on the night of September 30th?"

"Bobby, Lester, and I accompanied Ranger to receive his award. He arrived back to Trenton earlier in the day. I knew that Ranger went to see Stephanie before he came to headquarters. He hoped that she was available to be his date and had purchased a dress and shoes for her to wear in anticipation. He did not know that she was engaged or that her wedding was the following week." Tank paused, "when he arrived at headquarters, he went up to his apartment. I didn't see him until we left for the ceremony. On the way, he asked us if Stephanie was happy. He said that he was considering moving down to Miami and operating that office. Now that Stephanie was no longer chasing skips, he didn't need to stay in Trenton. I told him that I didn't know if she was truly happy, but she claimed she was happy."

"And when you arrived at the ceremony?"

"We were brought to our table near the dais. The Mayor's staff escorted Ranger to a room behind the stage. About five minutes before the ceremony began, Stephanie arrived at our table. It was at that moment that we realized that Morelli was the other honoree along with Ranger. Stephanie's seat was between Joe and Ranger. She was uncomfortable. Once the two men joined our table, her whole demeanor and personality changed."

"How so?"

"Stephanie became very submissive. She went out of her way to show affection to Joe while trying not to look at Ranger. She was never one for public displays of affection. It was obvious that Joe didn't appreciate the seating arrangements, but he dealt with them. Lester asked Stephanie to dance, and after getting permission from Joe, they went to the dance floor. It was the first time all night that she had a genuine smile on her face. When they returned to the table, she once again sat with Joe. Ranger asked her to dance. Once again, after she got permission from Joe, she accompanied Ranger to the floor. Joe was trying to stay calm, but I could tell he was beyond angry."

"What happened when Mr. Manoso and Mrs. Manoso stopped dancing?"

"Stephanie went to the bathroom, and Ranger returned to the table. Morelli had a few words with Ranger."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Stay away from my fiance. Your poaching days are done. In a week, she'll be my wife. She will never be your whore again.'" Ranger replied, 'I'm moving to Miami in a month. You needn't worry.'"

"Then what happened?"

"Stephanie returned to the table, we ate dessert, then she left with Morelli dragging her out of the room. Before they exited, she turned and mouthed to Ranger 'help me'. We didn't know what that meant until the phone call in the car."

Jencik asked a few more questions about the night we rescued Stephanie. Then, he finished his questions. Mr. Pantelone then had his turn.

"Mr. Dupree, did you ever witness Mr. Morelli lay a hand on Ms. Plum?"

Mr. Jencik interrupted, "Your Honor, her name is now Mrs. Stephanie Manoso. I ask the counselor refer to her as Stephanie, Steph, or Mrs. Manoso."

"Point taken. Mr. Pantelone, please refer to her by her legal name." Judge Walters ordered.

"Yes, your Honor." Mr. Pantelone said before continuing, "Mr. Dupree, did you ever witness Mr. Morelli lay a hand on Mrs. Manoso?"

"No."

"Did you observe any other abuse?"

"Yes."

"Oh really, what type of abuse. Please elaborate."

"I witnessed Mr. Morelli yell at and berate Stephanie in public on numerous occasions, calling her a disaster, a screw-up. He would tell her that she wasn't good at her job, that she was the cause of his heartburn. She would already be emotional because these discussions usually occurred moments after her car would blow up or her apartment destroyed. Her body language would show how his words hurt and defeated her. It was psychological and emotional abuse."

"Mr. Dupree, are you a doctor? How can you classify it as abuse?"

"I was in Special Forces, as was Ranger, Lester, and Bobby. Being in the Army, going through Ranger school and then Special Forces training, we learned how to inflict psychological torture. We had to learn how to defend ourselves against those tactics, to shut down our emotions. Without that skill, we could be killed, be driven crazy, or could cause information to fall into the enemy's hands. We agreed to give up our lives before cracking. I could easily see how Morelli's words affected Stephanie. She would withdraw and become smaller."

"If she was so abused, why did she agree to marry Morelli?"

"She never had endured his taunts without getting support first."

"How so?"

"Ranger would arrive at the scene, would walk over to Stephanie, gather her in his arms, telling her he was proud of her, asking if she was okay, letting her cry. Everyone could see her visibly relax and stand taller."

"Why would Mr. Manoso show up all the time? Did she call him?"

"Sometimes she would call, other times her trackers would go off-line so we'd call her, or we would hear it on the police bands."

"You tracked her?"

"It was part of her contract as a RangeMan employee. All RangeMan vehicles have trackers. Often, Stephanie would be driving one of our cars at Ranger's request."

"Why would Ranger give her cars. It doesn't seem like a savvy business move."

"He'd give her cars to keep her safe."

"Why did he want her safe? So she could be his whore, his mistress?"

"No, he kept her safe because he is in love with her, and has been since they met each other all those years ago." Tank stated, stopping a moment before continuing, "Ranger has never allowed anyone other than the core team, Ella, and Luis into his apartment before Stephanie. She is still the only woman, aside from Ella and now his sister Dr. Celia Reyes, to be in his apartment."

Once again, Joe's attorney did not seem happy with how his cross-examination ended. He finally said, "No further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Jencik, do you have any more questions for Mr. Dupree?"

"No, your Honor."

"Mr. Dupree, you may stand down. Thank you for your testimony." I get up and start to walk towards Stephanie and Ranger when I heard Mr. Pantelone say. "Your Honor, I would like a brief recess to consult with my client before Mr. Jencik calls the next witness."

"Any objections, Mr. Jencik?"

"No, sir."

"Fine. There will be a 30-minute recess. Will that suffice?" Judge Walters asks.

"That's perfect. Thank you, your Honor." Pantelone replied.


	19. To Plea, or Not to Plea

**The characters all belong to Janet. Still, I'm just playing with them. Warning for language. I am not an expert on psychology or abuse, so any claims that I make are based on my watching crime shows on TV, like Law and Order SVU and Criminal Minds.**

 **Chapter 18-To Plea, or Not to Plea**

 **Joe's POV**

"Pantelone, what are we doing now. Why the FUCK are we having a meeting. We need to get this trial over with already. That little BITCH has nothing on me. Their testimony is proving it. They were fucking clueless." I exclaim.

"Joe, you need to relax. You need to calm down. Things are NOT going well for you. In reality, things are getting very bad. I think you need to take the plea bargain Jencik offered. If you don't, I'm afraid that you will be spending the next 25 years behind bars."

"What are you talking about, John? Were you not in that courtroom this week?"

"Yes, Joe, I was there. Were you there? I couldn't shake Stephanie; I couldn't shake Manoso. Their testimonies were flawless. Manoso was calm and controlled the entire time. I couldn't even fluster him. Tank's testimony was also perfect, for the prosecution. Everything that Tank described regarding Stephanie's behavior is a textbook case of battered woman syndrome. She was withdrawing, changed her dress, became submissive; she had all the signs, they didn't pull it together because they didn't think you'd hurt her. They thought that she would turn to them for help."

"But they never saw nor suspected that she had any injuries. How does that not help? She can't prove the injuries were inflicted upon her by me."

"Joe, who else would've put bruises on her?"

"Those thugs at RangeMan."

John shook his head at me before continuing. "Joe, I don't understand this hatred of the men of RangeMan. The men have more military decorations than a Christmas tree, almost the whole lot of them. Did you know that 85% of the men were special forces and that of those men, 90% are still under contract with the government? They have a collective knowledge of more of this country's secrets than anyone in the Pentagon. Their security clearance rivals the NSA, HS, FBI, and CIA combined. Joe, I thought you applied for the Seals. You should know what you need to do to become a member of such an elite group." John stopped as if a light bulb suddenly went off. "You're jealous of them, especially of Manoso because he had the career you wanted."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, John."

"Joe, I know you applied for the Seals program. You started the program and got kicked out early in training. What happened?"

"I was accused of raping the commander's 16-year-old daughter."

My lawyer stares at me then shake his head. "Who knows about this?"

"No one should. The record is sealed." I say with relief. The good thing about Navy records is that sealed means sealed. They are almost impossible to have opened.

"Is there any way Manoso can get the details of the record or get the record unsealed?"

"He shouldn't know about it or be able to open records. Besides, he's Army."

"Yes, but he has high-level Seals working for him who are still active. Cal is a Lieutenant in the Navy. He is a Seal. He may have clearance. You need to tell me all the details of the case. You cannot leave anything out."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So, JM, are we heading out to the bar tonight? I mean, we successfully finished our first week of Seal training." JC asks me. We were together on the USS Liberty, and now we are in Seal school together. We've been together since basic._

" _Of course. We won't have a free night for another three weeks. I need to get some pussy and some ass. Though I would prefer to have a Cupcake." I respond. I'm 20-years-old and can get any piece of ass that I want, except for Stephanie Plum, the only ass I want. I'm a Morelli, which means I'm off limits in our Burg community. Maybe one day, that will change, but for now, I'll tap whoever I can._

" _JM, you have to tell me about this Cupcake. You always talk about her, but you have never described her to me."_

" _Well, she's about five inches shorter than me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She has crazy brown, curly hair that she often throws in a ponytail. Her skin is soft and white, almost like a doll. She has the perfect breasts, natural. Not that big, about a B-cup, but perfect for her. Her ass, she probably has the best ass in Trenton. But that's not all; she has this personality that draws people to her. She's a daredevil and a tomboy but is so feminine at the same time. She has no idea how beautiful she is or how many guys desire her. I was her first, and I will be her last."_

" _Wow, man, you got it bad for that chick. I hope you get Stephanie someday."_

" _Oh, I will. Where are we going?"_

" _The Crazy Mule. That place attracts lots of college-aged girls. Ready for a night of debauchery."_

 _ **Two hours later**_

" _Well; I'm glad we've arrived." I walk in wearing my snug dark wash blue jeans and button-down blue and a green shirt that I leave open over my white beater tank top. I have black dress shoes on. JC, my wingman (though he thinks I'm his wingman) is wearing tan dockers, a green polo, and brown boots. Together, we're unstoppable. I look around the room and see a lot of possibilities. The girls in this town are HOT! JC brings my attention to two girls that are hanging out together. One is short, about 5'3", with long, straight blonde hair (dye job), D-breasts, and green eyes. She looks like a Barbie doll. Perfect for JC. Her friend, though, is my girl. She's 5'6", with curly brown hair (that looks like a perm), and brown eyes. She reminds me of my Cupcake. We decide that they are our quarry for the night. We meander over to them and make small talk._

" _Well, hello. We're new to town and want to know if you can tell us the best place to hang out." I open._

 _The girls look at each other before answering us. "Oh, we can show you around. My name is Casey, and this crazy curl girl is Natalie."_

" _I'm Joe, and this is Josh. You go to school around here?"_

" _Yes, we do. Are you in the Navy?" Natalie asks._

" _We are. We're in Seal training." Josh brags._

 _Casey answers him. "That's great. I know it's hard to get into."_

 _A few hours later, after spending the evening dancing and drinking, we decided to take them to the local motel for some after-hours fun._

"I had sex with Natalie. I didn't know she was sixteen. The girls told us they were nineteen. Hell, you had to be eighteen to get into the bar. We thought they were fine. It turns out Casey was indeed nineteen, and Natalie's cousin. I just got screwed. Four weeks later, she missed her period and thought she was pregnant. When her father asked her who she slept with, she told him my first name. It didn't take him long to realize it was me. He told me that if I voluntarily left the Navy, he wouldn't bring me up on statutory rape charges. Natalie was indeed pregnant and had the baby. She decided to give the baby up for adoption. I went along with it because that was what I needed to do to leave the Navy without any problems."

"Damn it, Joe. If this gets out, you're in deep shit, no one will believe you. Anything unusual happen in the bedroom between you and Natalie?"

"Well, not unusual, but I restrained her. She said she wanted to be tied up, so I did."

"Listen, Joe; you should take the plea bargain. It's your best bet. Five years behind bars vs. twenty-five. Don't be stupid, think with your head and not your dick. I don't think Jencik will keep the plea on the table for too much longer. His case is getting stronger and stronger. I don't want to put you on the stand. It will be impossible for you to withstand the cross-examination. And why didn't you tell me about the money you gave the Kloughns. You made me look stupid. I was unprepared to question Mr. Dupree further, to try and change the tone of his testimony." John, advises me.

"I didn't think it would come up." I respond.

I can't believe this. I will not give in and accept a plea. I didn't do anything wrong. Everything was consensual. I didn't rape my fiance. You can't rape your fiance. Part of perks of being engaged and married is sex with your woman whenever you want it. Therefore, it is not rape. "John, for the last time, I'm NOT taking a fucking plea. I am not guilty of rape or assault. Everything was consensual. Stephanie was my fiance, and therefore, she gave her consent."

There was a knock on the conference room door, time to return to the courtroom.

 **Pantelone's POV**

What the fuck did I think when I took this case. Joe Morelli is not a good bet. Everyone knows his family history. I'm just surprised it took this long for him to turn into the typical Morelli man. I should have said no, but then Bella would have disowned me. I see Ian Jencik waiting for me. I tell Joe that I'll meet him outside the courtroom in five.

"John, is he taking the plea?" Jencik asks me.

"No. We're not. We're confident that we'll beat these charges." I respond, giving my best confident, arrogant lawyer response.

"I want to warn you; the offer is off the table once I call Dr. Celia Reyes to the stand. You know you can't win this case; especially if Dr. Reyes testifies. She irrefutable."

"I'll let my client know." I respond. Dr. Reyes is the most respect psychiatrist in the country who deals with PTSD and rape. In fact, she is often called to evaluate individuals in other countries, especially in Europe. She speaks English, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and French. If I had realized that she was Manoso's sister, I never would have taken the case. She is too respected to get her dismissed because of her familial relationship to the victim. I'm glad for Stephanie, though, because if everything that she is saying Joe did to her is true, she'll need whatever help Dr. Reyes can give to her. If Stephanie were my client, I'd encourage her to seek out help from Dr. Reyes. Fuck me. I meet Joe at the courtroom doors, and we enter together. Showtime.

 **Lester's POV**

The prosecutor called Tank inside two hours ago. Then, there was a brief recess. I know I'm up next. I only hope that whatever I say will benefit Beautiful. Lester, stop, you can't call her Beautiful, call her Stephanie only. The bailiff comes to escort me to the witness stand. Jencik starts his questions.

"Mr. Santos, can you please state your name and rank for the record." Jencik asks.

Being that I am still under contract, legally, I go by my official Army title. "Captain Lester Ricardo Santos, US Army."

"Captain Santos, how do you know Mrs. Manoso?"

"Stephanie is my cousin, Rick Manoso's, wife. She is also part owner of RangeMan along with myself, Ricardo Manoso, Pierre Dupree, and Bobby Brown. I met her about four years ago when Ranger brought her along for a job."

"Mrs. Manoso is family, then."

"Yes, she's my cousin by marriage. But she's been my unofficial sister for years."

"Unofficial sister? How is that?"

"When Ranger first brought Stephanie around, we were a bunch of emotionally challenged, closed-off, scary men who wore black and rarely smiled. Since day one, she has tried to get to know us by gracing us with her smile, her kind spirit, and her heart. She has tamed Ranger, making him a better boss and leader. Due to her personality, I, along with many of my co-workers, have come to look after her and protect her as if she were our sister."

"What was Mrs. Manoso's and Major Manoso's relationship like before the Major's last assignment?"

"They were best friends, mentor/mentee, boss/employee, and I think lovers at least once."

"Lovers? Did Major Manoso every say that they were lovers?"

"No, but there were times when Stephanie and Morelli were 'off' that I could tell that they were more than just friends. There was always electricity around them; they have a connection to each other. You could feel the sexual tension between them. But, I don't know with certainty if they were ever lovers."

"What was Mrs. Manoso's job at RangeMan while Ranger was away?"

"Stephanie worked primarily on searches, though she did do the occasional distraction."

"What is a distraction?"

"I would rather not talk about her role. That role is still a part of her contract with RangeMan. Explaining what her role is during a distraction could put her at risk the next time we need her."

"Fair enough. Does Mrs. Manoso excel in this role?"

"We've never worked with anyone better. Stephanie excels at everything we've ever asked her to do for RangeMan."

"How was Stephanie's behavior from February of this year until September?"

"In February, she was the same as she always was, laughing, hanging out with us guys, being the light of RangeMan, but after her engagement and subsequent miscarriage, which I now know was an abortion, her personality changed. She stopped going out to lunch with us, stopped joking around. I would try to get her to talk to me and she would either leave for the day or blow me off. It was not her usual behavior, especially towards me. Whenever I would try to hug her, she'd push me away. I was concerned about her."

"Did she ever give you an explanation?"

"Beautiful said she was an engaged woman and it was inappropriate for me to be hugging her. I took her explanation, though it hurt me. I never had feelings for her as something other than a friend/sister."

"Beautiful? You call Mrs. Manoso 'Beautiful'?"

Fuck! I slipped. I hope this doesn't hurt Beautiful's case. "Yes, it's my nickname for Stephanie. I've called her Beautiful since the first night we met. The other guys call her Bomber; my cousin calls her Babe. I believe Morelli calls her Cupcake." I tried to say that word with as much disdain as I could muster, especially because I know it's meaning (something sweet and good to eat, disgusting).

"Did you notice any bruises or other injuries to Stephanie?"

"No, but she started to wear baggier clothes, oversized t-shirts, and yoga pants. She stopped wearing her jeans and more form-fitting shirts. She said Joe didn't approve of her 'dressing sexy' to work. She seemed tired all the time. Also, she stopped participating in distractions. She said that Joe didn't approve. Though she was contracted to perform those duties, we didn't push her. If she was uncomfortable or distracted herself, she could get hurt, and we didn't want to see that happen to her on our watch."

"When did she tell you, she was quitting?"

"Sometime towards the end of August, the beginning of September. I don't recall the actual date, but we were devasted to be losing her. She is more than just an employee; she is part of our family. Stephanie seemed dejected, defeated; it was as if she was being forced to quit, not quitting because she wanted to quit. We all wished that Ranger was in town because we felt that if he were there, we'd know what was going on with Stephanie."

"Now, on September 30th, what happened?"

"We arrived at the reception hall for the ceremony early, as Ranger was one of the recipients. He went to the back, to wait for his official introduction while we sat in the main room. About five minutes before the start of the ceremony, Stephanie came to the table. It was then that we found out that Morelli was the other honoree. Stephanie looked happy to see us, but she was uncomfortable with having to sit between Ranger and Joe. Steph said that she didn't want to marry the cop but had to if she wanted a chance at being a wife and mother because Ranger would never give that to her. She didn't want to be simply Ranger's lover. Once they came to the table, Stephanie tried to keep her distance from us, being very clingy to Morelli and overly affectionate, which was unusual for her. Once the band came out, I asked her if she wanted to dance. She asked Morelli's permission, once granted, we took to the dance floor. While dancing, I ask her how her wedding plans are going, if she's ready for the following week. She stated that she's ready for the worst day of her life. Then, she changed the topic to ask how to do the steps as we enjoyed the music."

"What happened after the dance?"

"We go back to our table. Steph sits down; after a few moments, Ranger asks her to dance. Once again, she asks Morelli's permission before dancing with Ranger. When they finished dancing, Steph went to the bathroom and Ranger returned to the table."

"What happened when Mr. Manoso returned to the table?" Jencik asks.

"Morelli told him to stay away from his fiancé, that she won't be Ranger's whore anymore."

"How did Ranger respond?"

"Ranger told Morelli he was planning on leaving Trenton, so he needn't worry."

Then, Jencik went through the events that occurred after the call. Once he was satisfied that I answered all the question properly, he sat down.

Judge Walters asks, "Mr. Pantelone, do you have any questions for Captain Santos?"

"Yes, your Honor, I do."

"You may proceed."

"Captain Santos, you have a reputation for being a bit of a playboy. Did you ever make a move on Mrs. Manoso?"

"No, I never tried anything."

"Why not? Aren't you attracted to her?"

"Of course, I am, she's a beautiful woman, but I knew that my cousin had a thing for her, and she for him. She was off limits. My cousin doesn't share his women, and Stephanie was unofficially his woman since the day I met her."

"But she was dating my client, Mr. Morelli, for most of that time."

"True, but their relationship was the most dysfunctional relationship that I have ever witnessed."

"What do you mean, dysfunctional?"

"They would be going out for few weeks, maybe a month, before they would have a huge fight, usually a public one, where Morelli would berate Steph and call her a disaster. Either Morelli or Steph would call it quits. Then, a few weeks or months would pass, and suddenly, they were together again. The cycle of their on-again/off-again relationship went on for at least three years."

"During any of their periods together, did Stephanie ever complain of Joe hurting her?"

"No, but we weren't that close. Ranger is the only person she would've confided something like that to; she trusted him completely."

"Did you ever see any bruises on her?"

"No, but after seeing her injuries on October 1st, we wouldn't have seen anything unless she walked around in a bikini, which would not be an appropriate wardrobe choice for work."

Pantelone sighs. Pantelone's not getting the answers he needs. Everything is stacking the cards more and more against Joe. John shows his frustration with Joe. "No further questions, your Honor."

The judge excuses me from the witness stand. I walk towards the back of the courtroom and sit next to Tank. Being that it is now 1300 hours, the judge breaks for lunch. We resume at 1430.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Dr. Bobby Brown at this time." Jencik states.

"Bailiff, please escort Dr. Brown into the courtroom." Judge Walters commands.


	20. The Doctors Are In

**Anything familiar belongs to JE, all the mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 19—Doctors Are In**

 **Bobby's POV**

It is almost 1500. I still haven't been called to the stand yet. I hope I get to testify today. I don't want to have to wait for another twenty-four hours. We just returned from lunch. Finally, the bailiff comes out to escort me to the stand. I raise my right hand, swearing on a bible to tell the truth. After Jencik asks me the basic questions, we get down to Stephanie's injuries.

"Dr. Brown, I understand that you are the RangeMan medic, is that true."

"Yes. I take care of all minor injuries and rehabilitation."

"Is it true that Mrs. Manoso asked you to give her the birth control shot, Depo-Provera, in April?"

"Yes. Stephanie came to me to ask if I could give her the injection. She stated that her doctor didn't give the injection. She didn't want to find a new doctor, and rather I do it because she trusted me. She said she kept on forgetting to take her pills. She also stated that she and Joe decided to wait until after the wedding before trying to conceive again."

"You agreed to give her the injection?"

"Yes. I told Steph to get a prescription, so I could fill it. I gave her the first injection on May 1st, then again on August 1st. Her next shot is due on November 1st."

"Where is the injection usually given?"

"The injection is either given in the arm or the buttock."

"Which injection site did you use?"

"Stephanie requested that I give her the injection in her arm. I agreed because frankly, I was more comfortable giving her the injection in her arm."

"So, there was no way that you would have seen the bruises on her body when giving her the injection," Jencik asks for clarification.

I replied, "No. I had performed Steph's annual employee physical in January. Since Stephanie wasn't part of our field team, she didn't need quarterly or bi-annual exams."

"When you saw Stephanie at the party on September 30th, did you notice any injuries?"

"No. Steph didn't seem to have any injuries. Her face was clear, and she looked great. She had no problems dancing, sitting, or standing."

"When she arrived at RangeMan after the phone call, what did you observe."

"The first injury I observed was bruising on Stephanie's face. From the bruising, it seemed to be caused by someone backhanding her. Once we brought her up to Ranger's apartment, I finally gave her a complete physical examination. When I saw her torso; I noticed several new bruises and many old bruises. Her ribs were tender to the touch, which made me suspect that they were broken. Her wrists had deep bruising and lacerations, consistent with being restrained by handcuffs."

"How did Stephanie explain her injuries?"

"Stephanie told Ranger and I that Morelli hurt her. She told us that Joe was furious at her for dancing with Lester and Ranger at the party. Once they arrive home, he hit her in her face before forcing her strip, then giving him a blow job. He carried her to his bedroom, where he restrained her to the bed with handcuffs before he raped her. Once done, he punched her in her sides three or four times before releasing her to take a shower. She called us while he was in the shower."

"Did Mrs. Manoso explain her previous injuries?"

"Steph informed us that Mr. Morelli started abusing her months before, that he would rape her often and threaten her family if she didn't comply. She also explained how he would allow his friends to rape her as well."

"What did you do?"

"Once I heard her side, I started to take pictures of her injuries, both old and new. Then, Ranger and I convinced her to press charges against Mr. Morelli. She applied for an Order of Protection. Once I saw the bruises and heard her story, the changes in Stephanie's behavior made sense to me. I'm ashamed I didn't pick up on the signs earlier."

"Before she went to the precinct, did you give her any medication for the pain?"

"I only gave her Advil. I didn't want to give her anything stronger, because it would affect her cognitive abilities."

Jencik looks at his notes, then turns back to me. "Based on your professional opinion, how long ago were her oldest injuries sustained?"

I sigh and think back to the notes I made at the time and her x-rays. I finally respond. "At least four months, based on her rib x-rays."

"Thank you, Dr. Brown. No further questions."

Judge Walters address Joe's counselor, "Mr. Pantelone, do you have any questions for Dr. Brown?"

"No, your Honor."

No questions. That doesn't make sense. Why isn't Joe's attorney cross-examining me? I know my testimony is strong for Stephanie's case. I thought that Pantelone would try to discredit me. I jump when I realize that the judge is addressing me.

"Dr. Brown, you may stand down. Thank you for your testimony." The judge states before he pauses. "It is now 3:30 in the afternoon. The court is adjourned for today. We will resume tomorrow morning at 9:00. Thank you." The judge stands up, then exits the courtroom for his chambers.

 **Stephanie's POV**

These last few days have been exhausting. Having to relive the fear, abuse, and anguish over and over again is agony. Carlos, as always, is by my side, supporting me, loving me, and caring for me. I need to find a way to let my Merry Men know that I don't blame them for not seeing the signs of Joe's abuse. I was good at hiding it. I made avoidance my game. I was living in denial land. I'd like to think that I would have taken Tank, Lester, and Bobby up on their offers to help me get out of marrying Joe, but I couldn't leave Joe without knowing where I stood with Carlos.

"Stephanie, querida, can you please tell me how you are handling the trial. I need you to be honest with me. I want to help you." Celia pleads with me. I thought everything I said was aloud, but I realize I was thinking in my head only.

"Celia, I don't want the guys to feel guilty. They did nothing wrong. How can I let them know that I don't blame them for what I went through at Morelli's hand?"

"I can speak to them, explain to them that it is not their faults for missing the signs. But, Steph, you have to understand that they still feel guilty because, in their minds, they didn't keep you safe, so they failed their mission."

"I guess I can understand that, but I don't want them beating themselves up over it. The guys helped to rescue me. Right now, they are supporting me through this horror." I pause before continuing. "Celia, this is awkward for me to talk with you about, but I need to ask you something. If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know."

"Anything, Steph, you can talk to me about anything," Celia responds gently.

"Carlos and I have not been together intimately since Monday night. The spark I used to feel when he kissed me is gone. His touch sometimes makes me recoil and pull away. I trust your brother one hundred percent, and I know that he'll never hurt me or do anything that I'm uncomfortable with, but I'm afraid to make love to him. I constantly get flashbacks of my imprisonment with Joe."

"Oh, querida, I'm sorry. I know how difficult it must be for you and Ricky. Stephanie, let me assure you, what you feel is perfectly normal. Most rape victims have a difficult time being intimate after their assault. For most victims, their attack is a one-time deal. But for you, you've been raped almost every night for almost six months. That, on top of your PTSD, is causing your libido to be extremely low. It will get better, and you will want to be with Rick again. Make sure that you talk to my brother and explain how you feel. I know he isn't the greatest communicator, but he's an excellent listener. He will go at your pace. If there's a particular trigger, like a place where he touches you or a sound, let him know what it is so he can be mindful of it. Stephanie, Ric has PTSD. I never treated him for it, but I know that he has seen psychiatrists to help him cope. If anyone will understand what you are going through, it's Rick and the rest of the guys. Use whoever you need to support you and carry you. It will get easier when the trial is over. Having to hear the details over and over again is not helpful for your psychological healing."

"I scared, Celia. I'm scared that one day Carlos is going to wake up and say, 'What the fuck I'm I doing with Stephanie. I could have a much more beautiful woman, a stronger woman, a less damaged woman. I could have someone who can cook and clean, not someone who is useless. Someone who is adventurous in bed and knows how to fuck instead of Stephanie.' I'm not worthy enough to have your brother. I don't know why he loves me when I'm such a disaster. My first husband, Dickie, cheated on me before our Certificate of Marriage arrived at our home. I obviously didn't satisfy him sexually. Then, Joe raped me and shared me, telling me that he had to teach me how to satisfy a man properly. Even my mother said it was my fault that Dickie cheated on me. How will I keep Carlos happy if I don't even want to make love with him?" I finish saying right before I break down into hysterics. I am sobbing and crying my eyes out. I'm embarrassed.

"Stephanie, some rape victims can have sex often with their partner, then go through periods when they are scared to have sex. There is no normal response time for healing. Take one day at a time."

 **Celia's POV**

I pause to reflect that I'm sitting here listening to my sister-in-law bare her heart and soul to me. Her insecurities are suffocating her. Ricky has told me about her mother and the Burg, but I'd never have guessed how much psychological abuse she endured her whole life. No wonder she submitted to Joe so easily. I gather Steph in my arms while soothing her in Spanish. Ricky told me that when she gets upset if he talks to her in Spanish, she calms down. I think it has to do with the cadence of the language. I tell her that she is beautiful and strong, that my brother loves her with his whole heart. I tell her that she is my sister, that I will do whatever I need to do to help her and protect her. I feel her calming down. Now, for English.

"Stephanie, querida, you never have to worry about Rick walking away from you. You are his life. He called me the night of the ceremony after he confirmed your engagement. He was like a lost puppy. He vowed to convince you of his love before you made a mistake and married Joe. He wanted to propose to you when he was at your apartment, but when you told him you were happy, he couldn't do it. Now that he has you, now that you're his wife, he will NEVER let you go. If having you for his wife means that he will never make love to you again, he will stay. You are everything to my brother."

Stephanie sniffles then blow her nose. "Celia, I'm glad you are here and helping me. It's easy for me to talk to you. I'm not a great communicator either, but I can express myself to you."

"Anytime. You're my sister; I always make time for my sisters." I hug Stephanie once more. "Now, what do you say about inviting my brother back in for dinner. I promise to dish some good stories about his childhood antics."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me wash my face first."

"I'll call him." Stephanie leaves the room. I put my head in my hands. My sister-in-law is one of the most abused women I have ever met. I only hope that I'm not too late to save her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Today it's my turn to testify. I will be called first thing in the morning; then the prosecution will rest. I know Morelli's attorney will try to discount my findings because Stephanie is my sister-in-law, but my reputation should hold. I have helped the former President's son and many congressmen's sons and grandsons. I can't name names, for privacy reasons, but I am regarded highly in my field. I know that most of my testimony will be surrounding the validity of her memories and her claims of abuse, as well as trying to explain why she didn't reach out for help sooner. Testifying in court is the only part of my job that I hate.

 **Pantelone's POV**

Today Jencik is calling Dr. Reyes to the stand. I must get Joe to agree to a plea deal this morning. He is not going to win. I have nothing to use as a defense. The prosecution's case is too strong. Once Dr. Reyes testifies, Mrs. Plum won't be able to testify. Joe will be my only witness, and Jencik will have him rattled within five minutes. We're lucky the prosecution isn't calling any of the other men. Their high government clearance is the only thing saving them from being tried here in Trenton. I asked for Joe to arrive at the courthouse at 7:30 so hopefully I can talk some sense into him.

The door opens. In walks Joe, still full of his arrogance, as evidenced by his swagger. "Joe, you need to take the plea bargain. Once Dr. Reyes testifies, the trial is, for all intents and purposes, over."

"I don't understand how that can be the case. Once I testify everyone will understand that Stephanie wanted rough sex and group sex. I won't have a problem."

"Joe, do you realize that the only two witnesses I can call as of right now are you and Mrs. Plum? I'm sure that by the time Dr. Reyes's testimony is over, I won't be able to call Mrs. Plum. The prosecutor will have your temper flaring within five minutes. Joe, you can't win. Even your family is absent from the courthouse. Don't you think that Jencik will bring that point up during your testimony?"

"So I'm just supposed to give up? John, don't you understand that I'll be dead within a year if I go to prison? I have too many men there that I've put away over the years."

"Joe, I can request that you serve your sentence in Delaware, Pennsylvania, or New York. Given that you were a cop, that request is not unusual. Come on, Morelli, use your head."

I see Joe's shoulders fall as he runs his hands through his recently shortened hair. He stares at his hands while he tries to come to a decision. "What are the conditions of the plea?"

I shuffle through my papers until I find the document I need. "Joe, here are the conditions. 1) You state, for the record, everything that you did to Mrs. Manoso. 2) You turn over all photographic or videographic records of Stephanie Manoso in a compromising position. 3) You give the names of all the men you forced on Mrs. Manoso and how much they paid you. 4) You do nothing to cause harm to come to Mrs. Manoso for the rest of her life. 5) You agree, that upon your release, that you will not live or work within 500 miles of Mrs. Manoso's home or place of employment, or any city where there is a branch of RangeMan Securities. 6) You will keep RangeMan Securities informed of your residence and place of employment. In turn, they agree not to open any new branches within 500 miles of you. 7)You will inform RangeMan whenever you plan to visit Trenton or any city where there is a RangeMan branch or where the Manosos are living. 8) You will testify, on Stephanie's behalf, against all the men who took part in Stephanie's abuse."

Joe is sitting quietly in his chair. As much as he doesn't want to take the deal, he knows that it is too good to pass up. Finally, he speaks up. "I agree to the plea with two conditions of my own. 1) I will not serve my sentence in a New Jersey prison. 2) I will not testify in any military trials or court martials."

I sigh. I'm not sure if Jencik will take the deal with the conditions, but I'm willing to negotiate if necessary. Anything to get this trial over and done. I leave the conference room. I'm about to call Ian Jencik when I see him walking down the hall. "Ian, we need to talk."

"Come to my office." He tells me. I follow him down the hall to his office. Once we arrive, he offers me coffee. I graciously accept. "Ian, my client would like to take the plea bargain but has two requests. First, he wants to serve his sentence in prison outside of New Jersey, for obvious reasons. The second is that he does not want to testify at any military proceeding. Can we make this deal work?"

Jencik sits back in his chair and drinks his coffee. I can't read his expression. That blank face is part of what makes him such a great attorney. "I don't personally have a problem with Mr. Morelli's conditions, especially the first one. However, I'm not sure if Mrs. Manoso will be pleased with the second condition. I have to speak with the Manoso's first. You know, I'm calling Dr. Reyes this morning. I can send Joe away for 25 years simply by pulling the deal off the table. Her testimony is iron-clad."

"I understand, Jencik, but my client would like a chance to live his life outside of a cell. We know that the statistics for a cop surviving behind bars is not good."

"I understand your client's concerns for his safety. But, as I said, I need to speak to the Manoso's first. Let me see if they are here yet. What conference room are you using?"

"Conference room 4."

"I'll be there as soon as I speak to the Manosos." Jencik replies.

"Thanks, Ian. I appreciate this." I reply before leaving the office to return to my client.

 **Jencik's POV**

I'm glad that Joe wants to take this deal. The new conditions are not a big deal, but I know that Ranger won't be happy with Joe only serving five years. Keeping Ranger happy is paramount if I want to become the District Attorney next year. His support will be huge for my campaign. I know that I can send Morelli away for 25 years, but how much will that cost Mrs. Manoso? Her emotional state is tenuous as it is, and I don't want to cause her more pain. She won't need to be here when Joe confesses all that he's done to her, but it could help her recovery. I call Ranger's cell.

" _Yo."_

"Mr. Manoso, this is Ian Jencik. I need you to come to my office as soon as possible. I have something to discuss with you and your wife."

" _We just arrived at the courthouse. We'll be at your office within five minutes."_ He hangs up the phone. No phone manners.

True to his words, three minutes later there's a knock on my door. I open it up to find Ranger and Stephanie standing outside my office. "Come on in."

They enter into my office and sit in the visitor's chairs. I sit behind my desk. "I have some good news. Mr. Morelli has agreed to the plea bargain, with two caveats. First, he wants to serve his sentence in an out-of-state prison. Second, he is refusing to testify at any military trials or court-martials."

"He agrees to staying 500 miles away from us when he gets out and to informing us of his address and workplace?"

"Yes."

"He will admit, in open court to everything he has done to Stephanie and will name names?"

"Yes, he agreed to that, Mr. Manoso." I reply.

Ranger looks at Stephanie. She gives a slight nod. "Fine. You can proceed with the deal."

"Perfect. Thank you for being agreeable. Accepting the plea will make this whole incident go away a little faster, which will hopefully speed up Mrs. Manoso's recovery."

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm relieved that Joe is taking the deal. That means that this chapter in this nightmare is over. I'll be able to start to move on with my life. Hopefully, by the time he gets out of prison in five years, I'll no longer be terrified of him. Twenty minutes later, Jencik returns to his office where we are waiting for him. "The papers are signed. He'll state everything he did today in open court. You are free to observe if you like. I have to go the Judge's chambers now. Will I see you in the courtroom?"

"Probably not." I answer. "I don't want to relive this nightmare again."

"Okay then. Have a good day. I'll let you know anything of importance."

Once he leaves his office, Ranger turns towards me. "Babe, are you sure you don't want to hear what he has to say?"

"Yes, Carlos. I don't want to hear it over again. I don't want to go through that pain. Please allow any of the guys who want to hear it stay, I think at least one person should stay so we get the names, but I can't stay. I understand if you need to hear what he has to say. If you want to stay, please have Celia stay with me at home."

"No, Babe, I'll go home with you. I'll ask Tank, Lester, or Bobby to stay behind."

"Thank you, Carlos. Let's go home." I reply.

 **Angie Morelli's POV**

I just hung up the phone with my son, Joseph. I still can't believe what he did to Stephanie. As much as I never thought that she was good for my Joseph, she didn't deserve to have Joseph hurt her in such a brutal fashion. I thought that my sons were able to overcome the abuse the endured at the hands of their father and my husband, but apparently, Joe couldn't. He called me to tell me that he accepted the plea bargain. In a little over an hour, he will stand in front of the judge and explain, in detail, everything that happened to Stephanie because of his insecurities.

I'm glad that he is taking responsibility for his actions, but it is too little too late. I am going to the courthouse to hear what my son has to say, not to support Joe, but to support Stephanie. No one knows how she feels like I do. I suffered from beatings. My husband raped me, but at least he had the decency to keep me to himself. He didn't share. I think it's time I reach out to Stephanie to offer her my sincere apologies and my support. I also need to try to convince Ellen Plum that Joseph was never good enough for Stephanie. I can see that she is far better off with this Ranger guy, even if he is Cuban and not from the Burg. Now, to figure out how to get to the courthouse without my mother-in-law finding out.


	21. New Threat

**Anything familiar belongs to JE, all the mistakes are mine. I wish I had Ranger, though. Maybe someday.**

 **Chapter 20—New Threat**

 **Ranger's POV**

Once the trial for Morelli was over, my Babe was able to work more closely with Celia to heal and grow. Celia told me that Stephanie suffered from psychological abuse her entire life. First, at the hands of her mother, then her sister, finally Morelli and the rest of the Burg. She also hinted that it might be good for us to move away from Trenton permanently. I'm not sure if my Babe will be up for that, though. She seems to be making peace with her past. She avoids the Burg, except for Mary Lou, Connie, and Val, choosing to spend most of her time at RangeMan. She has started to exercise. She runs with Hector daily because he goes for his runs at 1600 hours, which is more suitable for her. She has been learning Tae Kwon Do from Lester, strength training with Bobby, and has been voluntarily shooting a gun daily with Ram. I'm so proud of the strides that she has made to make herself stronger, physically. Celia said that the more Steph accomplishes in the gym, the more confidence she gains.

Kaminski accepted a military equivalent of a plea bargain, where he is serving his time in a military prison. We were able to track down Klein and Rogers, who happen to be cops Joe met when he was undercover in Pittsburgh. They also accepted pleas and are housed in prisons in Ohio and Illinois, respectively. Agent Curran is still under investigation. He must have been aware that Morelli was filming his encounters because he never showed his face. I know he has a few tattoos. I can only hope that we managed to get an image of one of his tattoos on film. Stephanie was in such a state that she couldn't even describe what he looks like, nor recognize him when she saw his picture. Celia said that its normal, however, if she were ever to meet him, she should be able to recognize him. We are still nowhere closer to finding the other men. Even though Morelli gave their names, we can't find them. I have a feeling that they are all either mobsters or in Special Ops. Those are the only two groups that could have aliases that are good enough for us not to be able to find them.

Stephanie was shocked to find out about Dana. She refused to talk to Tank for three days after he finally told her about his fiancé. We are meeting them for dinner tonight. "Carlos, have you ever met Dana?"

"Once, briefly, after they first started to date. I went to Tank's house to pick up some paperwork after I was out of town and she was there. She is the opposite of Lula in almost every way. She seems like she's good for Tank."

"Where is she from originally?"

"I think Long Island. Why?"

"Well, I know that she's not Burg, which is refreshing. I hope that her living in the Burg hasn't rubbed off on her."

"Babe." I reply with a chuckle.

"How do I look? Is this appropriate for the restaurant and then dancing?" Steph asks me. I look at her slowly, sweeping from her head down to her toes and back up. She's wearing a deep purple dress that looks like it's from the 1950s. It is strapless, and fits her snuggly to the waist, were it flares out and ending about four inches above her knees. She has on a pair of three-inch FMPs in silver. Her hair is down in soft, sexy curls. She went with a smokey eye for her makeup and red lipstick. I need to adjust myself because my pants are suddenly too tight. She has a lilac colored sweater in her hand to wear over her dress. "Dios, Babe, you look perfect. I almost don't want to go out." I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. I give her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Querida, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think the question goes the other way, Batman. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Come on; we have to leave now if we're going to make it on time. It's about twenty minutes from Haywood in the opposite direction of where we are now."

Since our wedding, we've been living in the Batcave, as Stephanie likes to call our home. We've been looking to hire help for the house, another Ella and Luis, but the task is daunting. Stephanie had Bobby give her another injection of birth control on November 1st, but part of our problem is that we are also looking for someone with experience with children. We decided that we do want to have a family, but that right now is not the time to start trying. Babe is still reeling from what Joe did and isn't ready to worry about pregnancy. We'll discuss it again after the New Year. After all, her next injection should be on February 1st.

I walk with my wife out to the Turbo. I know this is her favorite car. I wanted to get her one, but she won't allow it. It is frustrating! I have more than enough money to last me several lifetimes, but my Babe won't let me spoil her the way I want to spoil her. I want to give her cars, jewels, designer clothes, and shoes, really whatever she wants, but she won't let me. I love that she's independent. I know she doesn't want people to think she's a gold digger or a kept woman, but I don't care. I know that she didn't marry me for my money. My family and my men know that she didn't marry me for my money. That's all that matters to me. I get in my zone, as Steph likes to call it while driving to the restaurant. I grab her left hand and kiss her palm, before placing her hand on my thigh so I can shift. I love touching her, holding her, wrapping my arms around her. I can't get enough of this incredible woman who is my wife. Our intimacy is starting to return to what it was before I left. I will always want her and need her, but I would never force myself on her. I'd rather be celibate for the rest of my life then dishonor or hurt my Babe.

We pull up in front of a new steakhouse, Casa Carne, that opened up a month ago to rave reviews. I pull into the valet, and the door is opened for Steph before I can get there. I manage to help her out of the car, giving the valet my key with $100 ensuring that the car stays in a good spot. Even in my perfectly tailored Armani suit, I can still intimidate a valet. We enter the restaurant to find Tank and Dana waiting for us.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." I say to Tank as we give our bro hug. Steph kisses Tank on the cheek before turning to his fiancé.

"You must be Dana. I've heard much about you from Ranger over the last few weeks. I'm glad that I'm finally meeting you." Stephanie says.

"And you must be Stephanie. If you weren't married to Ranger, I'd be jealous of you. You seem to have Tank and the rest of the men wrapped around your little finger." Dana replies before adding. "But I know that they all love you. I only hope that one day, they'd feel the same way about me."

"Well, for that to happen, Tank needs to stop hiding you from everyone." Steph responds while shooting Tank her best Burg glare.

The maître d' chose that moment to return to let us know that our table was ready. We follow the maître d' into the back corner of the restaurant to a circular booth. The placement of this table works out well, as both Tank and I can sit with our backs to the wall. The women look at us and chuckle.

"Always on guard, huh, Tank. Can't even take a night off." Dana kids.

"No, mon cher, always have to be on the lookout for bad guys, especially with Baby Girl here."

"Now _Pierre_ , that's not a nice thing to say about my wife." I kid back.

"Wow, someone else calls Tank 'Pierre' without getting killed? I'm impressed."

"Well, Carlos, I guess I'll be meeting you on the mats at 0500."

"No, you won't. You can meet Carlos on the mats at 0900. We'll be too busy before then." Stephanie answers.

The waiter comes to our table to take our drink order. I order a bottle of red wine for the table along with water for all of us. He returns with our drinks to present our menu. This restaurant is one of those places that shows you the cuts of meat, fish, lobster, and vegetables they offer. They have a chocolate lava cake that one orders when ordering the dinner. I can already see Stephanie salivating over it. We ask for a few moments to look over the menu before ordering.

"How did you and Tank meet, Dana?" Stephanie asks.

"Well, I work in a veterinary office as a veterinary technician. I'm kind of like a pet nurse. Pierre brings his cats to the office, and that's where we met. I often have a hard time meeting and dating men because of my height. Very few men are willing to date a woman who is taller than them. At 5'11", I tower over a lot of men."

"I can see how that would be an issue. I'm only 5'7", but I've dated some men in the past who didn't want me to wear heels because that would make me taller than them. Fortunately, Carlos likes me in my four-inch FMPs because he says that being his height makes kissing easier." I shift my eyes to glance at Carlos' face, and I see he's amused.

"I can't find heels high enough for me to meet Tank's height."

"And if you could, you know it would be impossible to walk in them." Steph adds.

"Tank and I started dating, then, last Thanksgiving, he surprised me by proposing to me. He always claimed that his life didn't lend itself to relationships, that we'd be better off as friends. Then, suddenly, there's a ring and a proposal. I couldn't have been happier." Dana explained.

"What made you change your mind, Tank?" Steph asks.

"It was me, Babe." I respond.

"You? How?" Steph asks.

"Babe, before I left last year, I was ready to give myself to you. I realized that we were in a relationship, a twisted, a complicated, a screwed up relationship, but still, a relationship. I wanted to claim you as my own, to make you officially my woman. That's why I planned that elaborate birthday celebration. Then, on October 8th I got the call for that final mission. The General told me that it was a suicide mission, but I had to take it so that I could close out my government contract. I was angry and devasted. I decided that I couldn't tell you how I felt because I was afraid that I wouldn't return to you and I didn't want to put you through that pain. I so wanted to make love to you that morning before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I returned to the car where Tank was waiting for me, I told him not to make my mistake, not to wait to tell Dana how he felt, to seize the moment." I tell her before I continue, "Babe, my biggest regret is that I didn't tell you how I felt that morning. I could have prevented everything that happened to you if I was such a coward. I'm sorry, Babe."

"Carlos, it wasn't your fault. I had many opportunities to leave Joe. I knew that the Merry Men would help me, but I was a coward. I did consider transferring to Miami, getting a new identity, and leaving Joe behind with Trenton, but I was too scared to go through with it. Please stop blaming yourself. You rescued me, that's what counts the most."

The waiter chooses that moment to return for our orders. Tank orders the porterhouse steak, medium rare with two baked potatoes and creamed spinach. Dana ordered the prime rib, cooked medium well, with broccoli. Babe orders the New York Strip with a baked potato. I order the lobster and shrimp combo with broccoli and creamed spinach. I then ordered the chocolate lava cake for Stephanie. Dana and Tank also order the same dessert.

"Steph, how much do you work out daily to keep your figure when you eat so much?"

Stephanie laughs before replying, "Not at all! I hate exercise. It's my good Hungarian metabolism. I know one day it will catch up with me, but until then, I indulge."

"You know that stuff will kill you, Babe." I respond.

"Now that you're back working at RangeMan with healed ribs, are you going to start back on your fitness routine. We miss working with you." Tank asks.

Stephanie sighs, "I guess so. I was hoping to stall a little longer."

"You know, Stephanie, exercise releases endorphins, which help to make you happy. It will probably help with your recovery. It helped with mine." Dana states.

"I'm sorry." Steph replies.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you had to recover from something that was obviously traumatic."

"I can see why you all love her so much." Dana says to Tank and Ranger. "I was raped by my cousin and three of his friends when I was a sophomore in high school. I started running after that, and it helped me get through the tough days."

"Oh, my. I can only imagine how horrible that must have been for you. Was that your first?"

"Yes."

"Well, we also have that in common, then."

"What do you mean, Steph?" Tank asks.

"You know that Joe was my first, right?"

"Yeah, we all know the story. It was behind the counter at Tasty Pastry then he wrote about you all over town. That's when you got the 'Cupcake' nickname."

"Yes, but I didn't realize it until I talked about the incident with Celia that it was rape. That asshole raped me for the first time when I was sixteen. I ran over him at twenty but start dating him at thirty before getting engaged at thirty-four to the man who raped me when he took my virginity. How stupid am I."

"Stephanie, you're not stupid. My cousin and his friends didn't get punished. I never told anyone until I was twenty-one and unable to have a relationship with anyone. I haven't seen my cousin or his friends since they went into the Navy. They were all Seals that last that I heard. I think they are also in special forces."

Suddenly, Tank and I exchange glances. These could be some of the men that Joe named that we can't find. If they are in Special Forces, then they will have alternate IDs. Once used or compromised, the IDs get burned, which makes them impossible to trace. That would explain the problem we're having locating them.

"Do you have any recent pictures of them?" I ask Dana.

"My aunt and uncle should. I'll ask them when I see them. They still don't know what Jason did to me. We've kept it hidden from them." Dana pauses before continuing. "They will all be at the wedding. Our families are close, so I had to invite them to maintain peace. They sent in their replies that they are coming, why?"

"Mon cher, we think that they might be involved with Morelli."

"Oh, I see. The only request I have is that you don't do anything during the ceremony or reception. Once it's over, if my cousin and his friends were involved, do whatever you need to do so they are punished for Stephanie."

"At least most of RangeMan will be there to assist in the takedown, as well keep Stephanie safe." Tank replies.

I answer, "I'll be there. Nothing will ever happen to Stephanie when I'm with her."

The rest of our dinner went on without any more unpleasant conversation. Instead, we talked about the upcoming wedding and honeymoon. On our way to the dance club, Steph asked. "How long have they been dating?"

"He met her about two months after he broke it off with Lula."

"Lula doesn't know about the engagement, does she?"

"No. Tank didn't want to tell Lula. He is afraid that she'll say something to Dana."

"Lula's going to flip when she finds out about the wedding." Steph says. "Part of her still thinks that Tank will get back together with her."

I cringe before I answer, "I don't know what he saw in Lula, to begin with, but I do know that Dana is the perfect woman for him."

"That she is. I'm glad I finally got to meet her. I am looking forward to getting to know Dana better. I think we'll be great friends."

We arrive at the club when I hear Stephanie say, "uh oh."

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"Well, I could be mistaken, but that looks like Lula's Firebird over there and Connie's car three down from Lula's."

Fuck. I pick up the phone calling Tank.

" _Yo."_

"Lady L is here."

" _Fuck. Well, it's now or never."_

"Whatever you say, I have your back."

 **Stephanie's POV**

"We're going inside, right?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, we are."

"I guess I can kiss my friendship with Lula goodbye."

"Why's that, Babe?"

"She's going to be pissed that I didn't tell her about Tank's engagement. Then she'll be mad because I'm here with his new woman. I can't win."

"Babe, if Lula cuts you out of her life because of this, then she isn't your friend." Ranger tells me.

"I guess you're right." Carlos gets out of the car before coming around to open the door for me. Once he helps me out of the car, he kisses me. I feel my legs get weak. I'm glad that I'm standing between Carlos and the car or I'd be on the ground.

We walk to Tank and Dana, so we can enter the club together. We are lead to the ultra-exclusive VIP area, where we meet Lester, Bobby, and their dates. After we all say hi, we drink some Cristal to celebrate; because earlier tonight, both Bobby and Lester proposed to their girlfriends. It seems that the RangeMan are slowly but surely are becoming RangeHusbands. Bobby's girlfriend is Gina Wolinski, who is a physician's assistant at St. Francis. She grew up in the Burg, two years behind me in school. She's pretty, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark complexion. Her mom was black and her father white, which was quite the scandal back in the day. Lester's fiancé is Mariela Vega, who moved here from Los Angeles three years ago. She is of Mexican descent and looks a lot like the singer Selena. She works at the bank that RangeMan uses. Lester has been dating her eighteen months. I've met both Mariela and Gina before, so I knew tonight was going to be a fun night, if we could avoid Lula.

We danced for a while before us ladies needed to take the group trip to the bathroom. Upon leaving the bathroom, I bumped into Lula and Connie, who were heading into the bathroom.

"Oh, hi, White Girl. Who are you here with, being that you have no time for Connie or me anymore, now that you're Mrs. Batman." Lula asks hauntingly.

"Hi Lula, Hi Connie. I'd like to introduce you to Mariela, Dana, and Gina." I respond.

Connie, sensing the tension, cuts in, "Lula, let's go and then we'll talk to Stephanie after we finish in here." Lula huffed, then followed Connie inside.

"Shit, this isn't good. Lula doesn't know about you and Tank, Dana. She's going to blow her gasket."

"I don't understand, Steph, what do you mean?" Dana asks.

"Did Tank tell you about the woman who tricked him into an engagement?"

"Yes, the former 'ho."

"Yup, that's Lula."

Understanding dawned on Dana's face, and she broke out into a huge smile. "Well, tonight is as good a night as any to let her know that Pierre is my man. Steph, don't sweat it, she can't ruin the night for me. I got to finally meet you, spend time with Mariela and Gina, as we dance and drink with our men. Tonight, will stay perfect."

I'm glad that she's optimistic. But then again, it will serve Tank right for being a coward by not telling Lula that he moved on, formally. When we arrived back at our table, we quickly informed our men that we bumped into Connie and Lula. We also told them to expect them to come over to say hi. Tank was obviously uncomfortable about the whole situation. Before we could formulate a plan, Lula came over. She slides over next to Tank to give him a huge bear hug along with a kiss that is only decent on a street corner.

"Excuse me, Lula, is it?" Dana says, sweetly. "You need to get your arms and your lips off my fiancé."

"I don't know who you are, miss high and mighty, but Tankie here is my man, not yours, skinny white bitch."

"Lula, do you see this ring on my finger?" Dana asks while holding up her left hand, so Lula could see it. "In case you're not aware, this diamond ring is called an engagement ring. Pierre gave me this ring a year ago. We will be getting married in a month. So, please take your paws off my fiancé."

I see that Lula is ready to go into rhino mode. Connie quickly tries to calm Lula down. "Lula, sweetie, you and Tank haven't been out on a date in over two years, you can't be that surprised that he's moved on."

"Tankie, explain this to me. I may have been a 'ho, but I am not stupid." Lula demands.

For all of Tank's large size, he was sure trying to shrink as small as possible. "Lula, I met Dana a few weeks after we broke up. I started to date her shortly after that. We are good for each other, which you and I never were. Lula babe, we are good being friends, but we didn't work as lovers."

Lula decides to turn her rage on me. "Well, Mrs. Batman, some friend you are, thanks for telling me that Tankie here is engaged."

"Lula, I didn't find out myself until tonight. With everything going on with Morelli and me this past year, Tank never told me."

"Bullshit, white girl. You were always jealous of me. But now that you got Mr. Megabucks over there, you can be who you always were, a gold-digging, manipulative slut who only wants to get laid."

I'm shocked. I can't believe that Lula said that to me. So that's what everyone thinks of me. They think that I'm only with Ranger because of his money. I know that I'm not worthy. I suddenly feel myself getting light-headed. Before I know it, the lights go out.

 **Ranger's POV**

For years I've been standing in the background and keeping my mouth shut. As much as Stephanie always believed that Lula was her friend, I knew that wasn't the case. Right from the beginning, Lula didn't have Stephanie's best interest in mind. She willingly told Benito Ramirez everything that Steph asked about him along with what information she told her. She was his woman for years. She gets a salary from Vinnie, but still took a cut of Steph's money when she "helped" her get a skip. Babe often only sees the good in people, not the bad, but Lula has overstepped the boundary.

"But now that you got Mr. Megabucks over there, you can be who you always were, a gold-digging, manipulative slut who only wants to get laid."

Lula has no idea of how those words are going to impact Steph. Her biggest insecurity about our marriage is that people will think that she is a gold-digger. Now, Lula is telling her that is what she thinks. I see Babe fading and know that she's going to faint before she does. I catch her then gently pass her to Lester and Bobby, who know that I have some things to say to Lula.

"Lula, the only gold-digger at this table is you."

"Oh, isn't this sweet, Batman to the rescue again, trying to help the poor damsel in distress. Ranger, you're pathetic."

That's it. I'm going to tell Lula exactly what I think, and when I finish having my say, she won't go near my Babe again. "Lula, you will shut your fucking mouth, and you will listen to what I have to say." I tell her in my soft, deadly voice. I see her cower a little. Good to know I still have the magic touch. "Lula, you make a little under $2000 a month, every month, even though you spend less than an hour doing your job, which is a file clerk. Nearly every day, Stephanie would buy you breakfast and lunch. She would give you a portion of her capture fee, even though you would often cause the apprehension to be more difficult than necessary because of your quick temper and desire to wave your illegal gun around. Often, Steph would go without food in her fridge while you drive around in a new car, go to the salon multiple times a week, and buy new clothes constantly. I've had to manipulate Stephanie into working for my company in a position in which she excels, to help ensure that she can survive. She doesn't want any of the gifts I attempt to give her, and won't even let me buy my wife a car. She's fiercely independent and proud. My money is one of the biggest problems that we have; she wants nothing to do with the money I have earned through hard work. Even though she is an owner of RangeMan, she insists on being paid hourly, while clocking in and out like every other employee instead of being salaried like the rest of the owners, Tank, Lester, Bobby and myself. She doesn't know that you were Benito Ramirez's woman, nor does she know that you helped him find her. I never told her. You were the one who manipulated Tank into an engagement that he knew nothing about and didn't want. You purchased your own ring, put it on while Tank was sleeping, then told him he proposed. How low can you go? And you dare to call Stephanie a gold-digger. You know what, Lula, once a cheap whore, always a cheap whore. Now, get out of my face before I have you removed from the premises. Don't ever try to contact Stephanie again. You may want to start looking for a new place of employment, especially since RangeMan purchased the business from Vinnie this afternoon. You will not have a job there anymore come Monday. I expect my file clerks to actually file to get paid, not to sit on their ass eating donuts and to gossip about their friend."

By the time I finish my little speech, Stephanie has come to, with tears in her eyes. It hurts me to see Stephanie upset. She gets up, walks over to me. She leans against my chest with her back while I protectively wrap my arms around her waist. "Lula, is that true? Did you help Ramirez find where I live?"

"Yes, it's true. You ruined everything. Nito was one fight away from having enough money to relocate to the DR, where we were going to get married and live a wonderful life. But you had to come along, white girl. You should have listened when I told you Stark Street was no place for you."

I feel my Babe tense up. Then she surprises me, "Lula, get out of my face. I never want to see or talk to you again. You were never my friend. I hope you never need help because RangeMan will never be there for you again. I only wish I'd seen this side of you sooner." Steph turns to face me, "Carlos, can we go home, I need you, and only you right now."

I pull her close and kiss her before saying. "Anything for you, Babe. Remember, no price." We say goodnight to the guys and their women before leaving the club behind. I guide her to the exit, where we promptly get into the Turbo to head home to the Batcave. On the way, Steph asks, "Carlos, can I use the ties on you again?"

My Babe wants to restrain me? Again? I can't wait. I feel my pants getting tighter just thinking about what she'll do to me. When I first mention to Celia that Steph became more dominant in the bedroom, she said that sometimes it helps rape victims to feel completely in control. After being unable to fight or control their situation, being in control over another man can be liberating. I never thought I would like to be dominated by a woman, but when that woman is my Babe, I say bring it on. "Only if I get a turn with you."

"Only if you're a good boy." She says with a smirk. Dios, what this woman does to me.


	22. The Conspiracy

**Everything familiar belongs to JE, I'm just playing with them, especially Ranger, yum. I am warning my wonderful readers to look out for language, smut, and difficult subject matter.**

 **Chapter 21—The Conspiracy**

 **Joe's POV**

I can't fucking believe it! I'm in fucking jail. The love of my life and I are separated. I promised her a child. Maybe more than one child, if we could make them. I promised her forever. Now I'm stuck in this fucking prison. I'm a cop. I shouldn't be here. Thank God there are some members of the Grizzoli family here. They are giving me some protection, and I'm good at sneaking stuff into them. It's a win-win situation. Terry doesn't know about our little arrangement. If she did, it would be over in a heartbeat. She's livid at the way I treated Stephanie and cut ties with me immediately. She's not a loss, though, she couldn't give me the family I wanted because she had a hysterectomy at 20 after she got into an accident. But, I need to get to my love. She refuses to see me. I don't know what to do to make it up to her.

I fell into a fitful sleep. In my dreams, I was holding my beloved in my arms. My love was lying against me, telling me how much she loved me, how much she wanted me to be her husband and the father of her children. Her beautiful, soft curls were against my face, tickling my nose. I inhaled her scent of vanilla, feeling at peace, at home. She was the love of my life. I've wanted her for some many years. I awake with a start, at the sound of yet another fight. The curses spewing forth in Italian reminded me of my only visit from my family. My mother came to visit me once, the day after my incarceration. She arrived with Grandma Bella. I was hopeful for some treats to help tide me over, but I couldn't be more wrong about her intent.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Joseph Anthony Morelli, what were you thinking? I don't understand how you could strike a woman and rape that same woman, especially after you saw everything that your father did to me. I thought you didn't want to be the monster he was, but you proved to be worse than your father ever was."_

" _Mom, I don't know what came over me. I was so angry that Stephanie wouldn't give me her whole heart. She was always talking about Ranger, wondering where he was, if he was okay. I mean, there were nights when she would cry herself to sleep with worry about HIM. I was her fiancé. She was supposed to worry about me, and only me."_

" _But Joe, he is her friend, who was on a dangerous mission where no one heard from him. If you were to reverse the circumstances don't you know that she would be equally as worried about you?"_

" _Mom, you don't understand. Stephanie was MY woman. She had a responsibility to have dinner on the table at six sharp, keep a clean house, and protect her body so she could carry my children. I needed to teach her how to be the proper Burg wife and mother. I had to train her." At that statement, I saw my mother's expression change, from one of love and concern to a look of hate and loathing._

" _Joseph, you are my son, and I will always love you, but I will not be visiting with you in the future. You show absolutely no remorse for what you did to Stephanie. Until you show true remorse for the abuse you subjected her to; I will not speak to you again. I hope things are easy here for you, as easy as it could be for a cop in prison, but I cannot condone what you did to Stephanie."_

 _My grandmother finally spoke, and her words were worse than a knife in the heart. "Joseph, you are dead to me."_

 _With that, my mother and grandmother got up. They walked out of the room, never looking back._

Cupcake cost me my family and my future. It's all Manoso's fault. I spend my nights dreaming of my curly-haired beauty, and the child that we will have someday.

"Morelli, you have a visitor." Greenbaum said with disdain. He was the worst of the correctional officers here, the one who gave me the most grief, causing me the most pain. I stand up and walk to the front of my cell. I place my hands through the bars where he cuffs them before opening the cell door. He escorts me to the visitor's room, tightly holding on to my arm. Once there, he pushes me to the chair and roughly sits me down. "You have twenty minutes."

I give him my best Burg glare before turning to learn the identity of my visitor. "Fox didn't expect to see you here."

"Then I know you'll be surprised to see Wolf as well, Raptor." I was surprised that two of my closest friends were here. It's good to see that they still support me. They are working to try to make my someday a possibility. I need my curly-haired brunette. We all met in the Navy. We still go by our unit names. I did give their names to the prosecutor, the names whose IDs recycled. Once special ops burn an ID, there's no more paper trail. Manoso will never find them, even with his high clearance. Bastard.

"We think that we may be able to get Cupcake. It turns out that my cousin, Double D is marrying the thug's second. To make matters even more poetic, she invited the four of us to her wedding. We, of course, being proper family and friends, accepted her invitation. While we are there, we will grab Cupcake away from the spic and bring her to the safe house. We'll take good care of her until you arrive."

"Listen, Wolf; you'll need to strip her immediately. The thug will have trackers all over her. I'm sure he's been putting them in her clothing and shoes. In the past, he's given her a watch with a tracker. I wouldn't be surprised if all her jewelry has trackers. So, fucking annoying. I'm sure half of the company will be there, so you need to be extra careful. They will all be watching out for Cupcake. She's the company's whore."

"Raptor, we've got it covered. Don't worry. Double D has never told a soul what we did to her. No one will suspect us. We're family, everyone will accept us." Fox replied.

"Well, for your well-being, I hope you're right. You can't underestimate Cupcake or the thug." I reply.

I see Greenbaum approaching, so I know the twenty minutes is up. "Alright, guys, see you when I see you."

"Back at you Joe. Hang in there." Wolf replies.

 **Greenbaum's POV**

Joseph Morelli is one stupid fuck. I don't understand how he made it to detective. His lips are looser than a $5 whore on the street corner. My brother Hal works for Rangeman. He has told me all about Manoso's woman, Morelli's "Cupcake." He's asked me to keep an eye on Morelli and to report who the SOB meets with along with their conversation. I have the phone at that visitor's stations tapped, so I just recorded the whole conversation. Even though I don't know the names of his visitors, I'm sure with a little investigating, Rangeman will be able to find out that information.

I bring Joe back to his cell. He has some of his swagger back. That swagger will soon be gone, especially after I recommend that it's time for his release into the general population. I let it "slip" while talking to some of the guards that Morelli's a former cop, homicide, and vice for TPD while walking near some gang bangers. I've also fucked with a couple of his deliveries for the Grizzoli clan. They will no longer offer him protection. Once my brother gives me the go, his life will go from annoyance and discomfort to fucked up beyond belief. I go to my office where I have the recording of the conversation. I'm off duty two hours. I'll head straight to Rangeman to hand in the evidence. Now, if only I can get my hands on those letters that he's hiding from some woman, there's much more to this cop's obsession with Manoso's woman.

 **Ranger's POV**

 _I'm in some forest in some God-forsaken part of South America, searching for my contact. I don't know where he is hiding. A storm is rapidly approaching when I find shelter in a hut along the river. I'm not sure if it belongs to someone or not, but it doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while. I see a straw bed in the corner. I decide to lay down for a quick nap. The straw isn't very comfortable, but it sure beats the earthen floor. As I'm lying on my back, trying to summon sleep, I feel soft caresses along my jaw and neck. I feel myself stiffen. I glance around but don't see anyone or anything. I feel kisses being planted gently down my chest, hearing moans that can only belong to my wife, Stephanie, but she's not here in South America with me. Suddenly, I feel the vice-like grip on my growing cock and open my eyes._

"Babe, what are you doing?" I ask, with my voice hoarse and husky in sleep.

"Morning Batman. I'm your wake-up call." She places my hard cock inside her beautiful mouth, where she slowly takes me. The parts that won't fit she has her hand wrapped around. She stops every few moments to lick my cock from my balls to the tip, running her tongue along my slit and taking whatever precum presents itself. She moans, the vibrations causing my cock to throb. "This is the best popsicle stick ever. I love to lick it."

I grab her curls with my hands, encouraging her to continue with her ministrations. I want to be on top of her, I want to be sticking my cock into her glorious center, to be pounding her and fucking her, giving her orgasm after orgasm, but I need to wait until she's ready. I'm trying to hold off, I don't want to come yet, but her mouth is fucking talented. I feel my pleasure building and know that I'm only moments away from an explosion. She gently cups my balls with her hand which pushes me over the edge. She continues to swallow my seed, milking me for every drop before she slides her body up and attacks my mouth with her wonderful kisses.

"Babe, I can get used to this kind of a wake-up call. You're spoiling me." For the last month or so, Steph is much more aggressive in the bedroom. She's becoming a dominatrix, to some extent. She is much more confident, and taking the lead seems to ease her anxieties about being intimate again. Once she takes control and has her way, she's more than willing to allow me to take control and dominate her. I have to say, I've never had more enjoyment in the bedroom. Me, Mr. Control Freak, Mr. You Better Listen to Me or Else, is completely and utterly turned on by confident, aggressive, sexually adventurous Stephanie. I'd never thought that I would enjoy being cuffed to my bed while allowing my woman to have her way with me, but my orgasms have been much more explosive since this started. Now that Stephanie has had her fun, it's my turn.

I turn us over so that I'm on top of my Babe, with my arms supporting most of my weight. "Babe, that was amazing, but now it's my turn. Are you ready, querida?"

"Sir, yes sir." She answers me smartly. Dios, I'm already throbbing again. I start to assault her mouth, with our tongues battling for control. I start to kiss her along her jaw, under her ear, down her neck. I gently nip at that spot right about her shoulder that drives her insane before moving to her beautiful, perfect breasts. I kiss all around her right breast while gently massaging her left one with my hand, keeping the pace the same. I look at her nipples standing at attention, just waiting for me to nip and squeeze them. As I nip her nipple and follow it with a gentle suck and blow, I feel my Babe start to writhe under me, her moans becoming shorter in length as does her breath. I switch sides to give her other breast the same treatment. Once I feel that her nipple has is adequately fucked, I move to kiss her along her abdomen, before French kissing her belly button, which pushes Steph's arousal up about ten notches. As I finally reach the promised land between her legs, I pause to look at her beautiful body. "Querida, you are beautiful, te queiro, mi amor." I bring my face down between her legs and lick her from the bottom up to her clit. Dios, she's dripping wet. I love how aroused and wet she gets from my kisses. I love the way her sweet juices taste.

I take my time teasing her clit with my mouth, blowing the nub, licking it, sucking it, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy before averting my attention to her thighs, or legs, or abdomen. I gently place two fingers inside her wet folds, hitting her g-spot while rubbing her clit with my thumb. "Carlos, please, I…need…inside…now."

I love it when she gets so worked up that she can't even speak. I know that she's ready for me. I continue to work her arousal up with my fingers, once again, bringing her to the brink before gently letting her down. Her frustration level is peaked, which will make our coupling fast, hard, and rough, which is how we both like it. "Please Carlos. NOW!" she orders me. How can I deny my wife?

I line my throbbing cock up with her dripping pussy, allowing the tip to touch the outside of her folds while holding her hips down. "Babe, it's going to be hard, fast, and rough. Are you sure you can handle it? I don't have much control left."

I see a smirk form before she says. "Bring it on, Batman."

I push into her to the hilt, waiting a moment for her to adjust to my size before I start to take her fast and hard. Her hips are bucking up against mine, matching my speed and pace. I need to get a better angle; I'm not as deep as I want to be. I pull out momentarily, bringing her legs up before I enter her again. As I push myself into her, I lean forward, pushing her legs towards her chest; this is our favorite position, and it gives my Babe the most pleasure. I can get very deep inside her this way. I continue to fuck her hard, with her moans of pleasure getting louder. I feel her walls start to tighten around my cock, and I feel her explode around me. That explosion is enough to have my seed fill her up. We scream out each other's names. I continue to fuck her, slowing down the pace until we are both completely sated. I pull out of her and lie down next to her before pulling Steph into my arms. "Are you okay, Babe? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Carlos, it was perfect." She stays wrapped in my arms. I always feel at peace and calm when she's in my arms. "Carlos, can I ask you something?" My Babe asks apprehensively.

"What is it, Babe?"

"Do you mind when I take control? When I cuff you or tie you up?"

I pause before I answer. I want my Babe to understand how I feel, and not to have her misconstrue what I have to say. "Babe, I am a man that always has to be in control of the situation, to have others follow my orders explicitly, and not question my command. I have always taken control in the bedroom. I've always enjoyed the company of women when the mood struck me, and I always made sure that she was pleasured as well as myself." I felt Steph start to tense up. "If you would have asked me six months ago if I would enjoy being dominated by a woman, I would have said that you were out of your mind. But, after allowing you to control me, to take control, Dios, it's such a fucking turn on. Just thinking about you having your way with me when I can't do anything about it gets me rock hard in seconds." I tell her as I bring her hand to rest on my uncomfortably hard cock. "Babe, I trust you more than anyone else in the world, I love you more than anyone else, which is why I absolutely love it when you take control. I like this new confident, aggressive, and sexually adventurous Stephanie. I also understand why you need that control."

"I'm glad you don't mind. I never thought that I would enjoy that role so much. Knowing that I have all this power over your pleasure, it turns me on. I've spent more time fantasizing about different ways of dominating you and fucking you then I can even remember."

"You fantasize about dominating me?"

"Yes." My wife replies meekly. I can tell by her tone that she's embarrassed.

"Babe, why are you embarrassed? We are married. We love each other. We are both willing participants. Whatever we choose to do in our home is our business and nothing to be embarrassed by, I'm not ashamed." I pause before continuing. "I have no problems with you trying out some of your fantasies, but I ask that you allow me to try out some of mine. I'll tell you exactly what I plan on doing to you if you need to know, and I will always stop if something makes you uncomfortable, but there's so much I want you to experience with me."

"Good. Then I think we should take turns. I love you, Carlos."

"Te queiro, Amante."

"Now, about your 'little' problem." My Babe says as she starts to run her nails up and down my shaft gently. Suddenly, the phone rings. We ignore it. Then my cell rings. We ignore it again. Now, it's Stephanie's cell. "Fuck them all. Can't they get the fucking hint!" Steph exclaims. I laugh as I pick up her phone.

"Yo." Stephanie decides that this is a good time to straddle me. She lines herself up with my cock, looking down at my face. I try to hide my amusement.

" _Ranger, we got some information of Morelli, and two of the men we are looking for, who happened to visit him in prison."_ Tank informs me.

Just as I'm about to reply, Stephanie impales herself on me, while starting to rock her hips gently while playing with her nipples. Dios! I somehow manage to stifle my groan of pleasure. "How did we come by this information? Is it reliable?" I mouth "Babe" to Steph, but she gives me an evil grin before she starts moving up and down, bringing herself so high up that I almost come out of her before slamming back down.

" _Hal's brother got the information. We have the recording."_ Tank replies.

"I'll call you back." I hang up the phone and toss it on the floor. I quickly grab Steph's hips to hold her against me while sitting up in bed. Once I get my feet on the floor, I stand and turn us around, so Steph's back is on the bed, and I'm standing against the bed. "That was very naughty of you, Babe. You know payback's a bitch?"

"Bring it on."

 **Tank's POV**

Ugh! I should know better than to call Ranger early in the morning, and on three different phones. I have a feeling that they were both still in bed, and engaged in some aerobic exercise, while he was talking to me. It seems that Stephanie has developed quite the sexual appetite. Ranger has come into to work with marks on his wrists, being sore when he hasn't been to the mats with anyone, which can only mean that he and Steph are experimenting. I'm glad for them, but I wish they wouldn't do it when I'm on the phone. Damn it; now my pants are tight. Unlike Ranger, my soon-to-be wife doesn't work with me, and I don't have a penthouse apartment to run to for a quickie. Maybe I'll call Dana. I can lock my door and take care of my problem. Suddenly, there's a knock on my door. Fuck.

"Come in." I bellow.

Lester saunters into my office. "Do you care to tell me why you have invited the four mother fuckers who hurt Beautiful to your wedding?"

I sigh. Yes, I sigh. Stephanie has rubbed off on us. We now sigh and roll our eyes, well, all of us except Ranger, though I think he may do those things when he's alone with Steph. "Lester, they raped Dana when she was a teenager. She never told her family. One of them is her cousin. She had to invite them to keep the peace. At the time, we didn't know they were involved in this Morelli disaster."

"Well, do we have a plan in place for taking them into custody?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Ranger to come into work."

"Well, we may be waiting awhile. I think Beautiful is becoming more worldly."

"You've noticed the marks as well?"

"Yes. Ranger is a better boss since he married Steph. He's kinder but still scary as hell. He jokes around a little with the guys when we are at Shorty's or not on the job. As long as they are both happy and satisfying each other, I don't care what they do."

"Did you ever think that a little white girl from the Burg would be able to tame Ranger?"

"No, but then again, Beautiful isn't any girl."

 **Steph's POV**

Ranger and I arrive at the office at five to eight. We are still five minutes early. I can't believe how much I need and want Carlos. No matter how many times we make love, I'm never satisfied for long. We make love in Carlos's office, in my office, or in the penthouse almost every day. We both fantasied about taking each other in the office. That was one of the first experiences to be mentally checked off our list. Also, we have made love in every room of our house, on almost every surface. The one place left here that I want to take my husband is in the gym. Someday.

Ranger informed me of some new intel on Morelli that Hal's brother, James, managed to obtain. I know that will be one of the main discussion points during the morning meeting. Tank's wedding is on Saturday, so we were trying to develop a plan for getting the scum who raped me while not disrupting Tank and Dana's special day.

We stop in the break room to grab a coffee and a muffin before heading into the conference room. I sit next to Ranger on the right while Tank sits on his left. Lester sits next to me on the adjacent side of the table while Bobby sits on the other side of Tank. The rest of the heads of the departments take up the remaining seats. Vince heads up the bond apprehension team, Ram the gun range, Cal the surveillance teams, Binkie the monitors, Rodriguez for the research team, and Hector for the security team. Hal is a guest at this meeting because of the information his brother obtained.

"Report" Ranger barks promptly at 0800. Tank starts off with his report about business, contracts signed and/or renewed; situations that we responded to, and all other business aspects. When he's finished, it was Bobby's turn to present an update on any injured Rangeman and who was due for their physical. Vince discussed the skips that were outstanding with how he was planning on apprehending them. There were two who I knew indirectly, John Polanski, who was in Val's year and her Junior Prom date, and Marcela Guerra, who lives around the block from me. I gave Vince some background and promised to tap into the Burg grapevine for more information. Ram gave an update on who requalified, is due for their testing, or who is training on a new weapon. Cal discussed the information gathered during surveillance for the last week, some that helped to capture some skips, some from confidential informants, and some on the businesses we monitor. Binkie's report has to be the more boring, because all he does is report how many calls came into the monitoring station, and classifying them as false alarms, forgotten passcodes, or other miscellaneous problems. Rodriguez would share any interesting or unusual information gathered from the research team, including any businesses that were looking to hire Rangeman and other potential employees. When it came time to discuss installations and repairs, Hector gave his report, which is mind-numbing because I don't understand anything he's saying. He might as well be speaking in Greek because the computer-ese is over my head. Lastly, Lester reports on the training. Lester tests all employees quarterly on their self-defense skills, hand-to-hand combat, and martial arts skills. Along with Bobby, they oversee the weight training and stamina training of the employees. I was surprised to hear that my brother-in-law Albert, had shown the greatest improvement in all areas since he started working here. I made a mental note to visit Albert later on this morning. Now, it's my turn to give my report. Since our marriage, I've taken over the scheduling, ordering of supplies, and work-related reimbursements. As much as I miss being a BEA, I don't have it in me to continue. At least not right now. I have started training last week. Maybe in a few months, I'll reconsider, but I don't think so. I will be starting to attend client meetings in a few weeks.

Now that we finished discussing all the general business, it was time for Hal's update. He played the tape of Morelli's conversation with his friends. Once I heard the voices of Fox and Wolf, I knew for certain that they were two of the men who assaulted me. Fear started to grip me. I started to panic. Ranger grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on my hand. I started to calm down. Lester whispered in my ear "Breathe, Beautiful. Inhale, hold for five seconds, exhale." Between the two of them, I started to relax. Celia had shared those techniques with Carlos and Lester at one of the many Manoso family dinners we've attended since our wedding. That's why Lester and Carlos always sit on either side of me.

"We need to formulate a plan to apprehend those four scumbags at Tank's wedding, or immediately after, without causing a distraction or commotion. Babe, I think we need to call Jeanne Ellen in for the night."

"What! You have got to be kidding me."

"Babe, we need to have someone with you at all times. While we are at the reception and church, you have all the guys watching out for you, but I can't go with you to the bathroom. Jeanne Ellen will be able to accompany you to the bathroom as well as help you to thwart any attempted kidnapping. She's trained."

"Ranger, we need to talk," I tell Carlos.

"We'll be right back." Ranger grabs my hand and brings me into his office. We sit on the couch. "Tell me, why do you not like Jeanne Ellen."

"Well, first off, she doesn't respect me. Secondly, she wants you. Thirdly, she's much better than I am and I don't want to look ridiculous in front of her."

"Babe, she does respect you, especially after Scrog. When she heard what you did for me, she called me to tell me to get my head out of my ass and claim you before it was too late. She said you were perfect for me. Secondly, she doesn't want me. We've never had a sexual relationship before. She's more interested in you. Finally, you have the most amazing instincts. You can tell when something's going to go wrong before anyone else can. You need to learn to listen to your instincts and trust them. If you start sharing what you feel with the rest of us, we'd be even more formidable."

"Really? She's more into me?" I reply incredulously.

"Yes, Babe, she's a lesbian." Huh.

"Fine then. Who will be Jeanne Ellen's date?"

"Cal or Vince. I don't think either of them has a date. I know that they aren't seeing anyone."

"Alright, let's go back to the meeting and get this plan ironed out." I give my husband a chaste kiss. "Thank you for listening to my concerns and addressing them in private. I appreciate it."

"Thank you for not blowing up in front of my men. You treated me with respect as the Boss, and as your husband. I don't mind you questioning me or asking for explanations; I only want you to do so in a manner that doesn't circumvent my authority with my men."

"Your welcome, Batman."


	23. Brothers

**Chapter 22: Brothers**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today is Tank and Dana's wedding. I am excited and hopeful that Tank and Dana will have the same love for each other that Babe and I have. I am a better man since having her in my life, and even more so since I've been calling her my wife. Waking up with her in my arms has me centered as I've never been before. I keep thinking about how I was a fool so long to deny that I loved my Babe. About eighty percent of Rangeman will be at the wedding. We have about four different contingency plans ready to apprehend the assholes who tortured and hurt my Babe. Our biggest concern was how to get a tracker on Stephanie that won't get taken away. Morelli told them all the usual places where we would put a tracker. That means that we're sure that no tracker will remain on her person. Bobby and Hector finally came up with a suggestion. Apparently, the government recently developed a small injectable tracker that can go under the skin. It is tiny enough that you won't see a bump or feel any evidence of the tracker. We decided to inject it near her hairline. The hard part was convincing Babe that it was the best and only option.

Babe has a fierce need to be independent. Stephanie understands the need for her to wear or carry trackers, but she doesn't like the constant monitoring. She likes how she can move freely around Rangeman and the Batcave without having a tracker active. She's afraid that with one injected into her, her privacy and independence will permanently be null and void. I finally agreed to have the tracker removed once we are sure that the four jackasses were secured. I explained to Stephanie that once we are comfortable with her ability to defend herself that she can resort to only having her vehicle tracked while she carries a panic button like the rest of RangeMan. That promise finally made her motivated to ramp up her training. She started training without my prompt during her recovery, but she never pushed herself. Now, that she is aware that she'll be able to ditch the trackers, she's taking the training much more seriously. I still ask that she wear the trackers when going to Stark Street or if there is a threat against her. She agreed to wear a tracker in her jewelry long as we promised to turn it on only if she missed her check-in.

Through Dana, we determined that the pricks, Marco, Erik, Victor, and Dylan have spent most of their adult lives taking advantage of women. We will stop this pattern of behavior tonight. Jeanne Ellen came by RangeMan last week to speak to Babe. They spent about three hours together. While I don't think that they will ever be friends, they can work together. They respect each other's abilities. I know that Steph trusts Jeanne Ellen to have her back, just as Jeanne Ellen now trusts Stephanie as well. Jeanne Ellen will attend the wedding as Hal's date.

Once we got their names, we ran our extensive background checks on the assholes. Marco Lupo, aka Wolf, was a Navy wannabe. He enlisted at the same time as Morelli but didn't last through one tour before he was dishonorably discharged. After, he somehow managed to get a job with a small village police force on Long Island. Erik Fuchs, aka Fox, also enlisted in the Navy and served his two years before his honorable discharge. He was in basic training with Morelli. They then served on the same battleship for the last six months of their service. They boxed together. Victor Rekin, aka Shark, was born and raised in Queens, NY. He attended public high school. Upon graduation, he went to Pace University to study Criminal Justice before applying to the NYPD, where he is currently a Lieutenant in the 108 Precinct in Woodside, Queens. He is Fox's cousin. Finally, Dylan Andor, aka Hawk. Dylan went to high school with Victor. He, like Erik, Marco, and Morelli, joined the armed forces, only he was Air Force. He served four years. It seems that Dana was their first, their first rape, their first gangbang, their first fuck. When she didn't tell anyone, it empowered them to take on other unsuspecting, vulnerable girls. When they met Morelli, he became part of their gang. It seems that Morelli was the point man, the one who would get the girl. While the other four weren't bad looking, they didn't have Morelli's charm. He was able to sweet talk almost any girl into her pants, then inviting his friends to join him. I can't believe how sick Morelli is, and how he did this to Babe. He did this over and over, and no one in the Burg is any wiser. Fuck the Burg.

Taking down two cops were not going to be easy. Victor and Marco were cops, meaning that they believe they are invincible. But if they learned from Morelli, they should know that they are not. Erik and Dylan work as an accountant and a stockbroker respectively, so we should be able to get charges to stick on them more easily. At least they are out of their home jurisdiction. Our main plans call for us to capture them as they leave the reception. We find that Erik and Marco are traveling together alone while Victor and Dylan will also be traveling together. None of the men are married. They all responded that they would be attending as a solo guest. Not having dates will make the apprehension easier. We are hoping to use Babe as bait, a distraction, to lure them outside when no one is around so we can quietly capture them. The hard part is keeping Babe safe until the right moment. Tank will not be part of the takedown, as it is his wedding. But, Lester, Hector, Cal, Hal, Bobby, Vince, and Ram will be there to assist. Binkie and Zero will assist with taking the men back to RangeMan. Lester and Bobby will be going home with their fiancés. We will deal with them tomorrow. A night locked up should help them to loosen their lips.

I'm reading over the plan one last time before I brief the men for the final time. In forty-five minutes I need to be dressed in my tux, ready to take Tank to the reception hall so he can marry Dana. As his best man, my first responsibility for the day is to get him to the altar on time, then, to avenge Babe and Dana.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm excited about Tank and Dana. Today is the day that they will be getting married. I have gotten to know Dana well in these last few weeks, along with Mariela and Gina. I have to say that these women are fast becoming my best friends. Since the weddings, my real wedding with Carlos and my almost wedding with Joe, Marylou has been keeping her distance. I don't blame her. The Burg can be cruel. If she is deemed to be too sympathetic to the bane of the Burg, then the Burg will turn on her. I won't let her fall to that fate. She still lives there. Also, Lenny's livelihood depends on how the Burg views him and his wife. Since Carlos told off Lula, Connie has been a little distant. She is still working at the bond office because Rangeman decided to keep her on, but I don't think she'll stay. She is more loyal to Lula than she is me. She is also Burg, part of the Family. If they disapprove of me, then she needs to separate herself from me. As much as I was initially hurt, having Mariela, Gina, and Dana around has helped to curtail the loss of my 'friends'.

Carlos is Tank's best man, so I get the joy of seeing him in a tux. Dressed in a tux, he reminds me of James Bond, sexy and dangerous. I know that women will be drooling over my husband, so I need to make sure that I'm every bit as worthy of him as I can make myself. I am not drop dead gorgeous; my body is average. I work to accentuate my attributes so that I appear to be worthy of my incredibly handsome, mouth-watering, Cuban sex God. I am wearing a sapphire blue tea length dress with a plunging V-neck ruffle top that, with the help of my corset, shows off my cleavage. The back of the dress is about three inches above my ass. It is form-fitted through the bodice and slightly flares at the hips to allow for movement. When dancing and turning, the skirt flares up. I match the dress with silver four-inch FMPs so that I am eye to eye with Carlos. I love being able to look Carlos directly in the eyes, to have our bodies completely match each other. It makes the after part much better.

Exactly ten minutes before we need to leave, Carlos comes strolling into the apartment, stripping as he walks to the bathroom. He is showered, shaved, and dressed inside six minutes, spends two minutes dressing with his weapons, before waiting two minutes for me to put on my perfume. "How is it possible to get ready in eight minutes? I've been getting ready for the last two hours." I complain.

"Babe, when you don't have to apply make-up or style hair, a lot of time is saved."

"But you shaved!"

"It wasn't a full shave, just a clean up to get rid of the 5 o'clock shadow. Remember, Babe, in the military you don't have hours to get ready. You may only have two or three minutes of water available. I learned to be very economical in the shower when necessary." He walks to me, finally taking in my dress. "You look beautiful, Babe. Are you dressed?"

"Yes, I have my Glock in my thigh holster, my panic button on my bracelet, along with a knife and my Sig in my purse."

"Are the guns loaded?"

"Yes."

"Good." Carlos says as he gives me an earth-shattering kiss. Let's go get Tank to the reception hall before the bride has a nervous breakdown."

"Sounds like a plan, Batman."

 **Victor's POV**

Raptor's little bitch is going to be at slutty Dana's wedding tonight. I can't wait to get my hands on her hard little ass. I've missed the skank. Raptor fucked up royally when he let her get away. She was going to be my prize once he got a kid out of her. Why he wanted a brat so badly is unbeknownst to me. You couldn't give me enough money to deal with a little snot rag brat, even if it were my blood. I never liked children. I still don't. Once I get my little slave girl, she's getting a hysterectomy, so I never have to worry about her getting knocked up or getting her period. I hate fucking a woman when they are flowing, it's disgusting. I know Raptor didn't mind, but I did. I have needs; they must be met, multiple times, every day, all day long. When I finally get my slave girl she'll never wear clothes again, will spend her days and night with a collar around her neck attached to the leash and the ceiling. She'll be tied out like the bitch she is, my little bitch. Damn, just thinking about her is getting me so hard. I'll share her with whoever wants her. I mean, women are only here to satisfy men.

Raptor said we had to look out for her "husband," that he was a mercenary, he would find us and kill us if he could. Puh-lease. I'm a cop, a lieutenant for the NYPD, he can't touch me. If he does, I'll arrest him or have him arrested by my Jersey brothers in blue. That's the cop code; we stick up for each other. Raptor was just a dumb fuck who was stupid enough to drop his guard. I still can't believe that he uncuffed her when he went to shower. Didn't I teach him anything? Once you have your slave, you can't allow them a way out, especially once he knew his competition was back. He's such a dumb fuck. I can't believe he made it a detective. Then again, he was a detective in Trenton, and everyone knows Jersey is just the armpit of New York. He wouldn't have made it off the beat in the NYPD.

Wolf, Shark, Hawk and I talked extensively over the last two weeks to develop our plan to take down this bitch. Her "husband" can't be with her 24/7. After all, he is the "best" man. Also, she will need to piss at some point. We all know what a lightweight she is when it comes to booze. We decided to bribe the bartender to make her drinks extra strong, make sure she gets good and tipsy. The drunker she is, the easier she'll be to contain. We'll slip her a little date rape drug once we get her to the car. so she'll give us all blow jobs while we travel, and allow us to shove the dildos inside her, where they will stay until tomorrow. No comfort for the slut.

Once we get her to the ladies' room, we'll stun her and bring her outside. That way, it'll look like we're helping someone who is injured. Then, we'll get her in the car and leave together. I can't wait. Stephanie Plum will be my fucking sex slave girl come tonight. I can't wait!

 **Erik's POV**

The church ceremony was boring, as usual. If it weren't that our families were friends, I wouldn't be here. I'd skip the entire wedding except Raptor's Cupcake is here, so I need to help my brothers get that little tight-ass, firm-breasted slut back in our house. Raptor told us that her husband was someone we shouldn't mess with, what the fuck does he know? Just because he was stupid enough to lose his cool in the church in front of about two hundred witnesses isn't our fault. No man would fight us over a woman. Once we claim our bitch, that's it. Men walk away and part for us to claim our piece of ass. We are the true alpha males. No one is more alpha then us. Raptor was too involved emotionally. That's what happens with Jersey cops; they get too emotionally involved.

We arrived at the reception, and are, unfortunately, sitting on the opposite end of the hall from the little cunt. She's sitting at the table in the back corner of the room, where her husband can keep his back to the wall. That should be our table. They can see the entire reception hall from their position, including the restroom. FUCK! Our plan may not work. I have to say; marriage is suiting her. It seems her husband has money, and he's spending it on his trophy. That dress must be a designer gown, worth more than Raptor makes in a week. She's wearing her famous FMPs; she looks delicious. I can't wait to rip that dress off of her and fuck her ass with those shoes on her. We are all watching that slut, dancing with all those men, letting them touch her, hug her, feel her up, she's not so inhibited now.

"Look at our little slave girl. She must be giving it to them willingly. She is very close to them; you can see that they all lust after her." I tell the guys.

"You're right Fox. Do you see her with the one who was standing with Dana's pussy whipped man?" Shark states.

"She's fucking all over him. He's all over her too. They are practically fucking on the dance floor." Hawk replies.

I watch the music change to some Latin number. I see the slut moving to sit back down, but Cupcake's man grabs her to him on the dance floor. Nice to see her man controls her. He pulls her up against him and dances effortlessly with her. Some of the other men from her table are also dancing with their dates, and they all seem to know these dances like the back of their hands. "I think we need to take some time to learn these Latin dances. The ladies seem to like them, and look how close we get to hold the bitches."

"You have a point," Hawk responds. "You know, I'm not sure we're going to be able to grab her. Her man isn't letting her out of his sight, and he isn't a pushover. I think Raptor was right when he said that he was a mercenary."

Shark added, "He's packing, at least two guns, one at his back, one on his ankle. I think he has a shoulder holster, and maybe one on his waist. She's packing too; I saw a thigh holster."

Ugh, I feel my pants getting tight. Stephanie with a gun, what a sexy sight.

Wolf is the first to respond. "You know, that fact that they are both packing can help us. I doubt they have permits for all those weapons. We could arrest them."

"You may be on to something." Wolf added. "Fuck. I think that's Cal over there, with the flaming skull tattoo. If that's him, we're in trouble. We're never getting her out of here. He works for Ranger."

We all stop talking and stare at each other. I then respond. "Ranger, as in the Ghost? He's legendary. I mean, everyone in the military knows him. He's led the most successful missions in the most dangerous locations. I wonder if he's here."

"Tank's boss and best man, Ranger, insisted that Tank and Dana take a three-week long honeymoon. Dana said that she only agreed after Ranger compromised by scheduling a three-week honeymoon for him and his bride, Stephanie. Apparently, they didn't take a honeymoon after they got married." Some random women at the table next to ours said.

"Wait a fucking minute. Stephanie, Raptor's woman, is Ranger's woman? We're fucked. If she can identify us, we are not safe anywhere near Trenton. Hell, we're not safe here. Damn it; we're going after Ranger's woman!" Shark exclaimed. I look at my best friends and can see the fear that I feel expressed in their eyes.

 **Ranger's POV**

Those scum, those poor excuses for me have the audacity to show up here tonight. I can see them staring at my Babe, trying to figure out when they can take her from me. They won't succeed. They will never lay a finger on Stephanie again. As much as I'm worried about her safety, I want to enjoy the wedding of my best friend. Tank has found his soulmate, his Stephanie. Dana is the perfect woman for him. She makes him a happier man. He is content with Dana. The love that they share for each other is as plain on the nose on their face. I now understand what everyone said that Babe and I looked like for all these years.

The Latin music starts up, and I need to dance with Stephanie. She moves to walk off the dance floor, but I pull her back towards me. "Babe, dance with me." She acquiesces. We start off the rhumba, where I get to hold her tight, hold her close to me. Dios, I love this woman. I don't understand her embarrassment or self-consciousness when it comes to performing the Latin dances. She's a natural.

I pull her closer to me as we move our legs and our hips. I feel myself hardening. "Dios, Babe. The things you do to me, Querida. Te queiro." I lean in to give her a kiss, which she returns with vigor. I pull back before we decide to get naked here in the middle of the dance floor.

"Carlos, I know they're watching me. It makes me feel dirty and scared. I feel the way I used to feel in Morelli's apartment, where I couldn't escape from them. Carlos, you need to get them out of here, or we need to leave. I'm scared." Stephanie admits to me. I look into her beautiful eyes, finding the fear. I look at Lester and Bobby, silently communicating that it's time to take out the trash. One of our plans was for Steph and me to make it appear that we were departing early. I would leave Steph along to go and get the car. I mean, why would I let some punk nosed valet touch my Porsche? That attitude is one that those scum will understand. When I leave Steph alone, they won't be able to miss the opportunity to take her. Once they close in on Stephanie, Rangeman will pounce, taken them into our custody.

 **Stephanie POV**

I know that we planned for this scenario, I know that my Merry Men are hiding, just waiting for the moment to pounce on our prey. I still can't help but feel nervous. So much could go wrong. I don't want to ruin Dana's big day. Carlos walks me into the lobby, there he kisses me and promises to be right back. I stand alone, vulnerable. I sense them approaching. I have to try to keep the bile from rising in my throat.

"Well, if it isn't Cupcake. How nice of you to see us again. I know that we are excited to get to play with you again." Fox says to me.

"Unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual. I want you to leave me alone."

"You are alone, pet. Now, you will be a good little whore and leave with us." Hawk replies.

"I will do nothing of the sort."

Wolf, getting impatient, replies. "Fuck, girl, you will come with us now, or we will forget to be nice to you, bitch."

In almost a blink of an eye, the four scumbags are cuffed, lying face down on the floor. Carlos walks back into the lobby and embraces me. "Proud of you, Babe," he whispers in my ear. "Do you want to stay here or go home?"

"Let's stay a little longer, then can we go home?" I ask my husband.

"Whatever your heart desires, Querida."

"Let's dance, Carlos," I reply.


	24. Turning the Tables

**Anything familiar belongs to JE, all mistakes are mine. As with the previous chapters, warning for language, sexually explicit language, and some disturbing images.**

 **Chapter 23—Turning the Tables**

 **Scum POV (Revolving between the four men, I will note the shifts)**

 **Wolf**

What the fuck! How the fuck did I wind up face down on the floor. I turn my head to the right and see Fox in the same position. I look to the left to find Hawk and Shark in similar positions. I hear footsteps, lots of footsteps. This can't be happening. I can't believe that bitch set us up! Who knew she had the brains to pull this capture off? Is she Ranger's woman? If so, why didn't Raptor tell us? I would never have engaged in that piece of ass if I'd known that it belonged to Ranger.

"Babe, are you okay?" I hear Ranger ask Stephanie.

"Yeah, now that you're here I'm fine." She replies.

"Binkie, Vince take the two fuckers over there back to Rangeman. Ram and Vince, take the other two. Make sure to put shackles on them. I don't want any fuck ups tonight. The core team, minus Tank, will be in tomorrow to talk to our prisoners." I hear Ranger order. "Babe, which one was the ringleader?"

"That asshole over there." She points to Erik.

 **Fox**

I'm fucking cuffed; this is unfucking believable. I am face down on the floor in handcuffs while my slave girl stands over me. How did everything go wrong? I knew Ranger was good in the day, but who knew he was this good as a civilian? I hear Ranger ask that cunt who the ringleader is and that bitch points to me! Well, at least she understood that she was mine and I was in charge of that perfect body, that perfect body that was made to take my cock all day long.

I suddenly feel myself being dragged up to my feet. I see Ranger in front of me. His eyes are empty of emotion; they look dead. His body is tense. Fuck. I can't believe how tonight got fucked up. How did she even know that we'd be here, that we were the ones who fucked her? We only ever used our code names. There is no way that she could have gotten our identities from them. Joe, he's such a fuck up, only gave the cops burned aliases for us, so how the fuck did they find us?

"So, _Fox_ , you thought you could outfox me, that you could outmaneuver me and take my woman? You think that you are more of a man than me because you force your way into women? You are nothing but scum. A real man doesn't need to restrain his woman to a bed for her fuck him. A real man doesn't need to bring other men into his bedroom to satisfy his woman. A real man doesn't share the best with anyone else. You are a sad excuse for a man." I watch that bitch walk over to Ranger and place her hand on his arm. He looks at her and backs away. She takes his position in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't the frigid little slut, the puttana. I know you want me. I know you miss me. I know that when you were screaming, out, you were screaming in ecstasy. Tell your man to uncuff me so I can give you the pleasure you've been missing." I tell Stephanie.

"Erik Fuchs, Fox, you are a disgusting piece of shit. I'm insulting shit. You are worse than shit. I think it's time I make you scream." With that, I felt a knee to my cock and my balls. Oh fuck, this hurts. I'd be lucky if she didn't permanently damage me.

"Wait, puttana, I'll get you one day. When I do, you will pay for this little stunt, cunt."

"Fox, the first day you put one of your filthy hands on me was the day you signed your death warrant. No one will be missing the asshole accountant who has worked for eight different firms in nine years. No one will miss you; no one will be sorry your out of the picture, except maybe Joe and his 'boys.'" Stephanie said before walking away.

 **Hawk**

Unfuckingbelievable. I can't even begin to understand how she knew our identities. The only way Raptor and we can be linked if someone saw us at the prison. The only people there were the guards and inmates. No one should have been able to connect us to him. Once we were handcuffed and shackled, we were finally led outside to waiting cars. There wasn't a police car in sight. I'm not sure where we are going, but I don't get a good vibe from this situation. I have a feeling that I might never see the light of day again. These men seem to mean business. Stephanie seems to be some cohesive force among them. It seems like they will do anything for her. They are all pussy whipped. I am still shocked to see that Ranger Manosos, the great one, is pussy whipped by a little girl from the Burg. I mean, she's not even good in the bedroom. Ranger is legendary, his conquests in the bedroom are the stories that make up many men's wet dreams. I don't get how he could be satisfied with Stephaine. I mean, he's always gotten the most beautiful women at his beck and call, always fucking the women with the big tits, tight asses, blonde hair, and killer bodies. Steph's body is nice, but her hair is crazy. She has no creativity in the bedroom; everything is a 'no.' Unless we had her restrained, she never allowed us to fuck her anywhere but her pussy, and only from the front. Her ass was off limits, blow jobs, fuck, she's horrible. We had to teach her how to give a proper blow job. I still don't get why Raptor wanted to marry her. Something about her being the "Perfect Burg wife." I think he was in love with the image she portrayed and not the actual woman. She talks a good talk but doesn't like much outside of missionary. How can a guy survive in that one position? I don't get how Ranger is surviving. He must have a piece of ass on the side that gives him the crazy sex that he has to desire. I don't know of a single special forces operative who does not take control in the bedroom. He is the epitome of the alpha male. I cannot see him relinquishing control to anyone, especially a woman. So, therefore, the only reason is the Ranger Manoso is pussy whipped by Stephanie Plum. Even Joe suffered from the same affliction.

Once Stephanie walked away, they push us out of the building towards a slew of black SUVs. Not a blue and white in sight. I guess they're going to bring us to the station. I see Ranger walking over towards me. His eyes are hard, showing absolutely no emotion. He has a blank face, but his body is emanating anger. I'm not sure that I want his attention. I wish he would focus on Fox. "So, Mr. Andor, I saw you liked to fuck my wife against her will. Liked to tied her up, take from her even while she cried out and asked to be left alone. You like to hit and punch a woman who couldn't fight back. You needed to fuck her with three other men to attempt to satisfy her. You think you're a man? You're nothing but scum. When I get done with you, you're going to wish you never met Joe Morelli. You're going to wish you never saw or touched Stephanie."

"Fuck you, Manoso. You think you're all that, but you're not. You can keep the cunt. She has no idea how to fuck, how to satisfy a man. If you want to live the rest of your life with that sad excuse for a fuck, be my guest. I hope you like missionary because that's all you'll ever get." I responded. I'm not sure what I was thinking, because once I said the words, I knew I made a mistake.

"Hawk, Stephanie is a tiger in the bedroom, you don't know how to satisfy a woman. I can't get enough of her; she can't get enough of me. Don't worry; my sex life is extremely satisfying. My dick has never had this much action, multiple times every night, quickies during the day whenever we can manage. I mean, we even had some fun in between the ceremony and the reception, and another round here. But, then again, I'm a man, and you're not." With that, he punched me in the gut.

"Get them out of my face. I need to go back to my wife. I'll see them tomorrow." Ranger ordered before following the path that Stephanie took back to the reception.

 **Shark**

Damn, can this night get any worse? I've watched Fox's interaction with Cupcake, followed by Ranger's threat against Hawk. I guess I should be thankful that they have ignored me so far. Not that they are gentle. I hope that when they bring us to TPD, I get to call my Chief at the 108 in NYC. He'll get me out of this mess. I can probably get everyone else cleared, too. Not to mention, all of these thugs are armed to the nines. I'm sure that these weapons are not legal. That little slut, when I get my hands back on her, she'll pay for this.

I've heard the stories of Ranger from the three idiots, but no one can be that good. I mean, they make him sound like some superhero, and we know, superheroes are not real. I've watched his interaction with Cupcake, and I can tell that he treats her as an equal. How fucking pussy whipped can he be to treat that little piece of ass as an equal? He, of all men, should know that the only purpose of women is to satisfy their man. I don't give a shit about my woman cooking or cleaning. I want her to cater to my every sexual need, desire, and want, whenever I want it, wherever I want it. I had a good fuck; she was perfect. She would give me blow jobs under the table in restaurants, in the back of cabs, on the subway, anywhere I wanted. I trained her so she would never wear underwear, I needed easy access at all times. She only wore skirts. We'd be sitting in a movie theater, and I would be finger fucking her the whole time, sometimes with a dildo. She knew not to make a sound. The number of bathrooms I fucked her in, I can't even count; she was perfect. Then the little bitch had to go and get pregnant. She couldn't even remember to take her pills. Dumb bitch. I had to get rid of her. So I did. She was swimming with the fishes in no time, with the Hudson River as her final resting place. It was right after I lost her that Cupcake came into the picture. Cupcake was starting to break. In just another month, her training would be complete. Damn Raptor. He couldn't even keep her. We scheduled their 'honeymoon' for our cabin in the Poconos. There, we would have left her tied up in the barn, where the training would've ended. Well, I guess we have to wait until we get released to finish our training.

As I'm sitting in the back of this SUV, I see us pulling into an underground garage. We are not at TPD. Where the fuck did they take us? The car stops and some guy is pulling me out of the car, dragging me along to an elevator with the others. The elevator descends. When it opens, all I see are eight doors, four on each side of the hallway. They bring us each in front of a door. The door opens, I am pushed in, then the door closes. I'm in complete darkness. Fuck. I don't think we're ever getting out of here.

 **Ranger's POV**

Fuck. Those bastards are such fucking arrogant assholes. They have no balls. They think that they are still getting out of this unscathed. They are fucking nuts. It's no wonder they were friends with Morelli; they are exactly like him. I didn't want to spend time with them here, but I just had to get a punch in, for Dana, for Stephanie. Now, I can enjoy the rest of the night knowing that they can't hurt Stephanie anymore. I know Stephanie will hate it that my men now know where we disappeared to earlier tonight, but I can't help it. She's beautiful, and that dress, damn, it looks like it was made for her. I never had this type of connection with a woman before. I am beyond happy that Stephanie is my wife, my lover; that she is with me for the rest of our lives. The only thing that will make me happier is to see her round with our child growing inside her. I never thought that I would want another child. I love Julie, and since Scrog, our relationship is much stronger. She now calls me dad, which makes me proud. It also saddens me to see how much I've missed of her life. I want a chance to have another child, to witness their growth from the beginning, and Stephanie is the woman I want to share that with, I want her to be the mother. For such a long time my Babe has told me that she doesn't want children, doesn't think that she will be a good mother. But I know that she's wrong. She'll be an amazing mother someday, and I want her to have that with me. We agreed to revisit the birth control after the New Year. I only hope I can convince her to consider becoming a mother seriously.

I walk into the hall, immediately looking for my Babe. I see her dancing with Tank. I have to try to stifle my laugh because it is a sight to see. Babe looks so tiny when next to Tank. He has her by almost a foot and is more than double her weight. I know that she's always shocked at how graceful Tank is, especially when dancing. They look kind of cute together. Fuck me, did I say 'cute' when thinking of Tank? My wife is rubbing off on me. Thank God I didn't say that aloud. I'd lose a lot of my street credibility then. I make my way towards the couple, so I can cut in to reclaim my wife. Tank sees me approaching, turns Steph around while dancing towards his bride, Dana.

"Babe, they are on their way to Haywood. You don't need to worry about them ever getting to you again." I tell my wife.

"Thank you, Carlos. I'm so glad that they are gone. I wasn't able to properly enjoy myself feeling their eyes on me." Babe says as she shivers.

I have my arms wrapped around her waist as we are dancing to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. This song was one of my mother's favorite songs back in the day. She tortured us kids by having to listen to it constantly. "Babe, I know we said we'd talk about this in another month, but I can't wait. Querida, I would love for us to try to have a child together. I know that you always said that you didn't want children, but I can't stop thinking about you round with our child growing inside your womb. Will you please consider it, Babe." I don't know what inspired me to ask her; I regretted my decision immediately. But, I carefully watch her eyes and face to gauge her reaction. She seems surprised that I mentioned it, but I don't see the fear that I used to see.

"Carlos, I've been thinking about that a lot lately, too. I keep picturing a little boy with eyes like yours, with your beautiful smile, who I get to spoil and love. I want to have your children. I want us to be a family. I'm glad you want that too."

Children…did she say, children? I hope she did because that would be wonderful. "Babe, you said children, as in plural."

"Yes, Carlos, I would like to have your children. I love you, with all my heart and soul. I want to ensure that a piece of you and me will live on for many, many years. I would like to have at least two children with you. But I'm open for more, only with you."

I lean into Steph to kiss her. What starts off gentle quickly turns into more. Finally, we need a breath, and we break off. "Is it too soon for the best man to leave the wedding?"

"We need to wait for the cake. Once Tank and Dana cut the cake, we can leave."

"How much longer, Babe?"

"Too long. Do you think the bridal suite is occupied?"

"There's only one way to find out."

 **Unknown POV**

My Joey told me that he's stuck in jail. He doesn't know when he'll be out, but he wants me to move on, to forget about him. I can't do that. I love him too much. He is my life, my love, my everything. I know he tried so hard to get me my baby, our baby, but now I must take matters into my own hands. He can come and live with me, here in Miami. I'm only visiting, but I think this is where I want to live. We can move here together, have our fresh start. Our daughter would be twelve. I'll find a twelve-year-old girl to take who will be our daughter. I'm at the mall, and I spot the perfect girl. She's beautiful. She looks like the right age, too. She'll be our daughter. But if I take her from Miami, we can't stay here. Well, I don't like the hot weather here. I think Boston will suit us better. That's it. We'll move to Boston. By this time tomorrow, he'll have my package and will be able to escape from that jail. Once he's out, my cousin's husband will pick him up. They will drive to Virginia, where they will get a new car before taking off to Tennessee. Once there, they will start driving North to Ohio. From Ohio, I'll pick him up, and we will make our way to Boston. That will give them five days to get there. In five days, I'll be there with our daughter. I follow her with her mother and siblings into Forever 21. I pretend to be shopping for my niece so that I can ask her opinion on something.

"Sweetheart, which shirt do you prefer? The red one or the purple one? My niece's birthday is this weekend, and I can't decide which one to buy for her."

"I prefer the purple one. It looks cooler than the red one. Red is a boy color."

"Julie, come on, your sister has to be at dance class in twenty minutes. We need to leave."

"Thank you for your help, Julie. I'm sure my niece will love the purple one." Well, Julie, soon you'll be my daughter, but that name has to go. I think Angelina will fit her better. Yes, Angelina Morelli will be perfect. I continue to follow Julie discretely. I see her house. I'll return tomorrow morning to watch her go to school. Hopefully, she walks to school alone.

The next morning I'm up at 4:30. I'm dressed and watching Julie's house by six. I watch her father leave for work at seven. At seven thirty, she walks out of the house alone, starting to walk down the block. Perfect. I hope she doesn't meet up with anyone. Two blocks later, I see my opportunity. There's a little alley where I can grab her. I park the car in the alley and wait for her to come to me. Once she approaches, I pretend to bump into her. When I do, I inject her with a little sedative. I slowly walk her to my car where I place her in the truck. I tie her legs and hands together, driving off to meet my Joey.

 **Stephanie's POV**

The last day and a half have been amazing! Knowing that the scumbags who tortured me are locked downstairs in holding has made me feel so free. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Yesterday, Carlos went down to 'talk' to them after we finally decided we needed a break from practicing our baby making skills. He asked if I wanted to confront them, but I didn't. I never want to look at them again. I told Carlos that I wanted them to disappear. I don't care what he does, but the one thing I asked was that he not be the one to kill them. I couldn't deal with their blood in the hands of the father of my children. I know that it was hard for him, but he agreed. I'm not sure who will get that honor, but maybe several will get that honor.

However, my Spidey sense is going off. I don't know why. I have a feeling that today is not going to be a good day. I can't shake the sensation. I check the control room; no one is scheduled to pick up any skips. There are a few installations scheduled and a couple of site checks, but nothing dangerous. Maybe I'm paranoid.

 **Ranger's POV**

I only hope that Tank's wedding night was as eventful for him and Dana as it was for Stephanie and me. We made love to each other twice before we left the party (after we caught the fuckers), once in the car, and I'm not even sure of how many times at home in the penthouse. We were originally planning to go back to the Batcave, but with the scum in Haywood, I wanted to be there. With Celia's blessing, I asked Stephanie if she wanted to confront any of them. She didn't want to, not that I can blame her. I was relieved. I'm glad she didn't have to revisit those horrible places in her mind again. She gave me her blessing to dispose of them permanently; only I can not be the one to get their lives. As much as it kills me, I agree. Stephanie is more important to me than my pride. Besides, I know my men are lining up for that honor.

I arrived at Wolf's door first. I look at him. He is average looking. He's 5'10", about 160, with a tan complexion. His hair is mousey brown. He has hazel eyes. He is in pretty good shape, for a cop in a small village force. You can tell that Marco Lupo is of Italian heritage. I see the fear briefly in his eyes before he slams his cop face down.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you're Ranger Manoso. I don't understand why you are involved in this. Cupcake had nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong, Wolf. The woman you call Cupcake is the reason why I'm here. That woman is my wife. You violated her, hurt her, and tormented her. For what reason? So you could have your kicks with Morelli? You treated her like a whore, but it is you who is the whore." I had my men restrain him in such a way that he is unable to move like my Babe was. I grabbed a sad excuse for a dick and twisted it. I heard him scream in agony. I then grabbed his balls and gave them the same treatment. "You are a sick mother fucker. You will never touch another woman again. You are sentenced to death. I hope you have a great stay in Hell."

I repeat the same process with Fox, Shark, and Hawk. Though I would love nothing better than to beat them into oblivion, we have to be careful. We do have two cops. However, that doesn't mean that we can't fix our problem. Hector has been working on a remotely driven car for a while now. He thinks he figured out how to connect the computer to another car to his laptop. We know that they have a history of racing each other. Yes, grown men, in their mid-thirties, still race. We set them up in the cars that they drove to Jersey in and get ready to play our video game. We get the cars up to over 100 miles per hour before one loses control and crashes into the other one. Without their seatbelts on, they are ejected from the cars and tossed around. They all die at the scene. With a high blood alcohol level, drunk driving is the cause. They are dead, Stephanie and Dana are avenged, and our hands are clean.

Once Monday morning came, it was back to reality for Stephanie and I. She told me about her Spidey Sense. I trust her feelings completely, but like Babe, I can't see any reason for her to be concerned. Still, we are looking over everything extra carefully. I have a one o'clock meeting with a new client and decide to have lunch with Stephanie at 11:30. As we settle into my office, my private number rings.

"Manoso."

" _Mr. Manoso, it's Joe Juniak. I'm sorry to have to inform you, but Joe Morelli escaped prison early this morning. He was showing symptoms of being ill, and while being transported to the hospital, he managed to escape. We don't know where he is yet. As I find out more information, I'll let you know. Keep Stephanie safe. I don't know if she's safe while he's out."_

"Thank you for the information. I'll take care of things on my end."

" _Bye, Ranger. I hope we'll catch him soon."_ With that, Juniak hangs up.

"Babe, Morelli escaped. They don't know where he is right now. They are searching for him as we speak."

I see Stephanie sigh, but what she said next surprised me. "Well, I guess that means that I'm on lockdown, and my security detail is back."

"Yes, Babe, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I rather be safe here than dead."

"I'm proud of you, Babe." Suddenly, my phone rings again.

"Manoso."

" _Carlos, it's Rachel."_ I hear her say, obviously fighting back the tears.

"Rachel, what's wrong with Julie? Has there been an accident?"

" _Carlos, Julie is missing. She never made it to school this morning."_

"What do you mean. I thought you or Ron dropped her off every morning."

" _We usually do, but Ron had a meeting about an hour away at eight, so he left early. I was about to drive Julie when Michael threw up. She said she would walk to school so I could take care of Michael. The school just called to tell me she wasn't there."_

"Did you contact Marco? Why doesn't she have a security detail?

" _I asked Marco to cancel it. Julie was uncomfortable. Last Friday was their last day with Julie."_

"Rachel, did you call Marco?"

" _No, you are the first person I'm calling."_

"I'll call Marco. Expect someone from RangeMan to be at your house in ten minutes. I'll be down as soon as I can get there." I hang up the phone and walk to the window. I need to calm down and think straight.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" My Babe asks me.

"Julie was taken."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your wonderful response to the previous chapter. I know that many of you wanted to read more about the pain and suffereing that the scum received at the hands of the Merry Men. I didn't go into many details here, but if you still want to know what happened, review, review, review. If I see a strong response, I'll add that to the next chapter.**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Susan, for not only editing the new chapters, but also for reading and editing the whole story, starting with the Prolouge. The entire story has been edited and updated, so I hope that it is better for your reading pleasure.**

 **As always, please review. I received eleven review yesterday for Chapter 22. They made my day! Please keep them coming. I hope to have chapters 24 and 25 finished before Friday. Keep your fingers crossed.**


	25. The New Threat

**Anything familiar belongs to JE. Standard warning for language, adult themes, and some violence. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 24: The New Threat**

 **Wolf's POV**

They have had me locked in this cell for God knows how long. I am in the pitch black, not a drop of light anywhere. They cuffed my hands in front of me. I've tried feeling my way around the room. I have found a toilet bolted to the floor, a chair and table that both also seem to be bolted to the floor. I don't know why we're here, nor do I know how long we're staying here. I know that once word gets out that we're missing, there will be a steep price to pay. Ranger may think he can control us, get us to talk or to turn ourselves in quietly, but we never will. We'll never rest until his little whore is back with us so that we can take care of her. The only way that he'll keep her safe from us is to kill us, which he can't do because it will tie back to him, through Tank and Dana. I mean, the last place our families saw us was at the wedding. Granted, they aren't expecting us back home for another week, but they will miss us if we never return home. I decide to sit in the chair, at least it's slightly more comfortable than the floor.

Suddenly, a screen lights up on the opposite side of the room. I can see that it's a television screen. I see images being brought up. They are images of Stephanie, tied to the bed in Raptor's house. God, I'm getting hard just looking at her. She's lying there naked, spread eagle, waiting for us. Raptor had gotten better at restraining her, making entry into her much more accessible. I see the light shift in the room, then I see myself. What the fuck! Raptor told us he stopped recording before we entered the room. I continue to watch as I take Stephanie. As much as I am appalled Raptor recorded this encounter, I'm also immensely turned on. My hard-on is so stiff that it's painful. I decide to take it out to help relieve some pressure. I start to stroke my throbbing cock when the door opens. In walks four men, staring at me with malice, anger, and disgust. The smallest one in the room looks at my cock in my hand. He says something to the others in Spanish which makes them all laugh. Finally, they let me in on the secret. "Hector here says that your dick is a sad excuse of a cock. It's no wonder you need four other cocks to satisfy one woman."

"I've never heard any complaints." I respond.

"No, you wouldn't, when you beat them first. What choice do you give the women? None. If they don't comply and stroke your ego and your cock you pulverize them. That's not being a man." The man said. This guy has green eyes, charming green eyes. If they were Stephanie's eyes, damn, she'd be perfect.

"Lestor, puedo jugar con el? (Lester, can I play with him?) the small guy asks.

"Si, Hector, que te diviertas. Solo recuerda, Ranger quiere su turno." Lester responds. (Yes, have fun. Just remember, Ranger wants his turn.)

So, the little guy's name is Hector. I see that he has the gang tattoos on his face. They represent kills that he has made. I'm sure that there is some police department somewhere looking for this banger. When I get out of here, I'm turning his sorry ass over to the proper authorities. The other three men retreat out of the room, leaving this Hector behind. He stands against the wall, with his back to the screen where the video shows me fucking Cupcake. Looking at the scenes playing before me, I continue to stroke my throbbing cock. I see him looking at my cock like he wants to touch it. I then look at his hands, seeing a knife twirling around his fingers.

"It's small and skinny. What a disappointment." Hector said to me, with a heavy accent. What the fuck does he think? How would he know that my cock is small? I have a massive cock. He has no idea what he's talking about; my cock is perfect.

"I'm sure my cock is more impressive than yours, hombre." I say to him.

"No. Unimpressive. That cock doesn't do anything for me. I like my men big like me, not small and whimpy like you. But, you don't need to worry anymore about your tiny cock." Suddenly, he was on top of me, with my cock in one hand and his knife in the other. Before I could react, I felt pain like I've never felt before. I looked down to see my cock on the floor. Then, the room went black.

 **Fox's POV**

I don't know why I'm in this little cell. I don't understand what they think they are going to accomplish by keeping us locked up in here. Do they think we're going to admit to anything? Besides, they are just adding more fuel to the blackmail that I'll set up. I know how to hide money, I am an accountant. I can protect it well, and we will all live a great life on their money. I've heard the stories of Ranger Manoso, but they can't all be real. No one is that good. I'm not sure how long they've kept us here in lock up, but it can't be that long. I hope that when we get out of here, I can take that little slut, too. For each day that Raptor has been locked up, she needs to pay the price. She will. The fucking cunt.

The door opens, and three men walk in. One seems to be in charge, the ringleader. He steps in, holding an envelope in his hands. "So, you like to fuck in the ass? I can't blame you, the ass can give you a good fuck, but I never do so without consent. However, it seems that you take what you want, but having your dick there isn't good enough. You like sticking objects inside women, objects that have no business being inside women."

He signals over one of the men with him. This guy is big and has a flaming skull tattooed on his head. Who the fuck puts a flaming skull on their head? "Cal, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Lester, I'm ready."

Before I could react, they cuff my hands above my head. The shackles are back on my ankles. I feel my pants falling around my knees. I can't see behind me, but I know he has something in his hands. It's a long rod type of object. Oh fuck. I hope he's not thinking about putting that in my ass. If he is, he has another thought coming. "What, are you a fucking queer?"

"No, I'm going to let you experience the good fuck that you gave Stephanie. You told her that it would be good, that she would love the way it would make her feel. Don't you want to experience something that good?"

I let out a scream as I feel that rod is ramming into my ass. Fuck me! What did I ever do to deserve this abuse? He keeps fucking me with that thing, and my body is betraying me. I feel my dick getting rock hard. God, I want to blow. I need to explode. I'm fucking turned on. I think he sensed how close I was because suddenly, he stopped and threw the rod down on the ground. "Enjoy your stay here at Rangeman." Cal replies before leaving the room with the other guys.

 **Hawk POV**

I don't have a good feeling about being here, wherever we are right now. I'm afraid that none of us will make it out of here alive. I knew that once I found out that Cupcake belonged to Manoso, I should have walked away. I found out by accident about a month after we started her training. His firm, RangeMan, was hired to overhaul the security on the Trenton branch of my firm. I was training a new hire and saw her with one of the installers. They were heading out to pick up a skip after dropping off some extra equipment. I researched the company, found out that she was the only female employee. I commented to one of the men working on the installation about her being a beautiful piece of ass. The look he gave me could've broken me in half. "Unavailable; she is Ranger's woman." I put my hands up in surrender and walked away. I knew then I should have walked away, but you can't leave your brothers behind.

After that point, I removed myself from her active training. I would fuck her, but not as hard. I had to keep up my role. For the first time in my life, I regret what we did. But then again, she was a little whore, stringing along both Manoso and Raptor. She should've been willing to share her body with us.

The door bangs open and in walks three intimidating men. I know that they will hurt me, the question is how badly. "Look, I'm sorry that I hurt that little cunt. It was all in good fun. Joe said she liked it and was a willing participant. He showed us her signed slave contract."

That little tidbit of information seemed to shock and surprise them. Yes, dumb motherfuckers, she had a slave contract. "So, do you happen to have that document?"

"No, Morelli had it. He's the one who got her to sign it."

"Well, contract or no contract, you put your filthy hands and dick inside Beautiful. You need to pay for your actions. Bobby, your turn."

"Thanks, Lester. I need some water."

What the fuck! Water, why does he need water? Oh shit! He's going to electrocute me. Where, though? I try to move away, but they tie me down to the table after pulling down my pants. He takes the electrodes and places them against my cock. I hear a scream; I think it was me. Fuck you Cupcake and fuck you Raptor.

 **Shark's POV**

It wasn't enough for these thugs to abduct us from the wedding, but now we are their prisoners. I'm NYPD. When I get through with them, they'll be the ones in lockup, being someone's bitch on the inside. To think that the little fuck bunny has all these men pussy whipped. It's pathetic. They call themselves men. Ha! They don't know what it means to be a man. I could teach them a thing or two. They probably all have small dicks. I've learned that men with tiny dicks are lead around by them. Pussy whipped. They are just grateful to have a pussy to stick their dick into; they allow it to lead them.

The doors open and four men come walking in. The small one comes to me and grabs my dick. "Too small. I need bigger to make me happy. I was looking forward to one of them being my bitch."

The other men laugh at him, and me. How ridiculous. "What do you know about size? Yours can't be any bigger."

Suddenly, he whips it out. Fuck! He's about three inches longer and thicker. I can't believe that it's that big. He can't be more than 5'8". Damn, he's not much taller than Cupcake.

"I'm a real man. You only need one of me to satisfy my lover. Unlike you, who need four others. No wonder, you need to compensate for your little problem."

The guy to his left speaks up. "Hector, my turn?"

"Si, Lester. Have fun."

Lester walks over to me. He uncuffs me and takes off the shackles. He removes his shirt. "Are you ready to fight like a man?"

I look at him. We are about the same height, but I have at least 30 pounds on him. I'll have him on his ass in no time. We start to dance around each other. I see weakness, and I pounce. Ugh, how did I wind up on my back? I quickly jump up and before I know it I'm on the floor again. Fuck. He can fight. We continue back and forth for about an hour. Finally, I can't take any more. He knocks me down, and I can't get up. I look at him. There's not a cut anywhere on his body, but I'm a bloody mess. I'm sweating. He looks like he was watching a movie. Fuck!

"Just like I thought, you only know how to beat up women. Fucking disgrace."

 **Ranger's POV**

I meet my men outside the holding cells. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we did. The mother fuckers are a little worse for wear. We need a fiery crash to hide the wounds, especially for the dickless one." Lester told me.

I look at Hector. " Estas haciendo?" (Your doing?)

"Si." Hector responds.

"Get them into their cars at 2300. Make sure they have plenty of alcohol in their system. We'll set them up on their journey to the Poconos. You know the crash location, right?"

Lester and Hector nod. "Okay then, take out the garbage tonight."

"Don't you want to have some fun?" Lester asks me.

"No. I took the assholes down. I don't need to get any more blood on my hands."

"Ranger, Hawk said she signed a contract. Joe made her sign it."

"Get Ram and Vince to search Joe's house for it. Go tonight.

 **Julie's POV**

I can't believe that someone kidnapped me again. I told mom I didn't want my protection canceled, but she felt that I didn't need it anymore. She said there was no threat to her or me, that I need to live a life like every other Miami teenager. So, even with Marco arguing, she still canceled my guards. I have my panic button, but I can't reach it with the way this woman has tied me. The lady is the same woman who spoke to me in Forever 21. I need to get a message to Daddy. He's the only one who can save me. I have no phone, she took that from me, and she found my two trackers. How she knew they were there, I don't know. All I have is the panic button. I start to feel the car slow down. I have no idea how long we've been traveling; I know that I spent a good portion of it unconscious. I don't know what she drugged me with, but it's left me with a headache. We pull to a stop, and I hear her coming around to the trunk. She opens the trunk.

"Listen, Angelina; if you want your mom, your sister, and brother to be okay, you will listen to what I have to say and follow my orders. Do you understand.?"

"Yes, but my name isn't Angelina."

"It is now. From now on, your name is Angelina Morelli. Do you understand?"

"Yes. What do I call you?"

"Mom, of course. We are heading to go meet your father, Joe."

"Where are we going to meet Dad, Mom?" I ask sweetly. If I learned anything from my previous kidnapping with Scrog, I learned to play along with their fantasy. Try to get as much information as possible while looking for an opportunity to pass that information along.

"Don't you worry about our destination. The only thing we need to worry about is getting you some warmer clothes. We're heading north, far away from your parent's Miami home. We aren't even in Florida anymore. We're in Alabama. Now, be a good girl while we make a pit stop."

We stopped at a quick mart at some gas station in the middle of nowhere. I spot a phone booth. I should be able to use that to help pass along the information. I quickly run to the phone booth while the crazy lady used the restroom. I pick up and dial Dad's cell. I place a collect call that goes to voicemail. "Dad, it's Jules. Some woman has me. My name is now Angelina Morelli. I'm calling from a payphone. The number is 334-562-9868. We're heading north. My trackers are gone, and my panic button isn't working. I'll try to call whenever I can. I'm okay now. Joe Morelli is involved somehow. Gotta go. Love you, Daddy."

I hang up the phone and run back outside the bathroom door just as she opens it up. "Your turn, Angelina."

I enter the bathroom, do my business, and wash up. We head to the store to get some food and water before hitting the road again. Only this time, I'm riding in the passenger seat.

 **Ranger's POV**

I can't believe that someone got Julie again. How could this have happened? I am so angry that Marco allowed Rachel to cancel Julie's guards. Why didn't he tell me she was making these demands? Just wait till I get to Miami. He'll be facing me on the mats. And Rachel, why the fuck would she allow Julie not to take her safety seriously? Now, I need to try and find out where she is when I have no clues. Stephanie has been standing behind me, with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my shoulders for the last five minutes. She's keeping me grounded right now. Without her, I'd be destroying my office. "Babe, how can I ask you to have my baby if I can't keep the child I have safe?"

"Carlos, we'd be working together to keep our child safe. You wouldn't have someone fighting you about it. Plus, we have everyone here in Trenton. They are much more loyal to you and me. Our child would never be out of sight of one of our Merry Men or us. Don't push away what we deserve. Now, the jet will be ready in thirty minutes to take us to Miami. Lester is coming with us. Let's go get ready to leave."

"Babe, you are too good to me." I lean down and kiss my wife.

"Julie is my daughter now, too. I care for her and want her to be safe. I'll do anything I can to help her."

"I know, Querida, I know. Te quiero, mi amor."

"I love you too, Carlos."

 **Joe's POV**

My love has come through for me. She got me out of that hell hole prison. Now, I need to get to her. We are starting over again in Boston, with new identities. She said she has a child for us. I can't wait to meet my daughter. I'm sure we can find a surrogate to carry a baby for us. We'll have enough money once I tap into my off-shore accounts. No one would think to look under Guiseppe Antonio Palermo for my money. Dumbasses. Even Cupcake didn't know the affinity I held to Palermo through my Grandma Bella. Thanks to Terry and her Uncle Vito I was able to wash most of my money, so it looks like I'm broke, living paycheck to paycheck. "Repairing" Aunt Rose's house was just what I needed to get rid of the money. Even Terry doesn't know how much I have. If she did, she never would've cut me loose. Talk about a gold digger. Now, I'm on my way to get to the love of my life.

She said Boston is our end game, but I don't think that's a good idea. Ranger has a RangeMan location in Boston. I don't want to get caught by him. Maybe she'll settle for Providence, Rhode Island. It's close enough to Boston, but far enough away that I can hide more easily. I asked her to send me a picture of Angelina, so I can get her school ID prepared. I hear my phone ping. I open up the image. I stare at the picture. Those eyes look familiar, and her hair. I've seen this girl before, but where? She said she picked her up in Miami. Miami! Fuck! I think she took Ranger's daughter. I quickly text her back.

 **Cara Mia, what is the girl's real name?**

 **Julie Martine. Why?**

 **You need to get rid of her immediately. She is only going to ruin everything. We can't go to Boston; we need to head west.**

 **Joey baby, why? I like Boston.**

 **You don't understand. That's Stephanie's step-daughter you have. When Ranger finds out, we're dead.**

 **Now we have a bargaining chip. If they want this brat back, they will have to get us out of the country. We'll move to Italy. Don't panic. I'll take care of everything.**

Fuck my life. I thought I was free of Manoso once and for all, but now, not only will he kill me because of Stephanie, but now he'll kill me because I unwillingly took his daughter. I know from this moment forward, I must do what I can to keep that little girl safe because I know that Stephanie will kill me if something happens to Ranger's daughter, her step-daughter. I'm sure my love will keep her safe, but when her illusion of our happily-ever-after doesn't come to fruition, she may harm Julie, and I can't let that happen. I need to get a baby, that is the only thing that will truly satisfy my love.

 **Joe's Woman's POV**

Well, well, it looks like I picked well. This little sleeping angel is our ticket out of the states, out of the pressure, and to a good life in Italy. Ranger should pay big bucks for his little girl back. Maybe I'll see if Joe's friends want her. They would probably pay big bucks for a virgin; they could break her and train her so quickly. I decide to call my cousin, Dylan. I ring his phone, but there's no answer. Oh well, I'll leave him a message and try again later.

We hit another rest stop. It's time to use the restroom once again and get a bite to eat. I have to say, Angelina is doing everything right. She's great at following directions. I know I don't have to watch her too carefully. I'll get food while she answers nature's call and gets her meal.

"Angelina, here's a twenty, get whatever you want to eat. I'm using the ladies' room then I'll get food. I want to be back on the road again in 35 minutes, so don't waste time." I hand her the money before heading over to the Starbucks line. I watch as she walks to the bathroom. Good, now I can call Joey again. I dial, and he picks up. "Hey lover, we'll be together again in a couple of days. I can't wait."

" _Cara Mia, me neither. I've missed you. Do you still have Angelina with you?"_

"Yes, I do. I have a plan. We'll tell Ranger that he'll get his little girl back once he gets us into Spain. We will promise to leave Stephanie alone, never to return here. Then, we'll make our way into Italy. He'll bankroll that portion of our move. It's the perfect solution to this problem, baby."

" _Cara, I don't think it's wise. You don't know the man the way I do. You'd be better off dumping her where you are, leaving her behind. Come on, sweetie, do it for me."_

"Joey, I am doing this for you. Stop worrying, lover. Everything will be fine. I love you, my Italian Stallion."

" _I love you too, Cara Mia."_

 **Julie's POV**

The idiot is leaving me alone. How stupid. I go to the payphone and once again make a collect call to my dad's cell. He still doesn't pick up, but I leave my breadcrumbs. Hopefully, Daddy and my Uncles can trace my journey. I heard her say Boston is our destination. Thank God, Daddy has offices there. I only have to get to the building, and I'll be safe. Hopefully, next time I call, he'll pick up the phone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the reviews. I felt I needed to throw you a bone and let you see how the Merry Men took care of the idiots. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that you are enjoying my smart Julie.**

 **Once again, thanks ot my beta Susan for keeping my writing legible. I look forward to your reviews. Chapter 25 is almost done! I'm so excited.**


	26. Tracking Julie

**Chapter 25: Tracking Julie**

 **Ranger's POV**

The plane finally touches down in Miami. I swear, this has been the longest trip to Florida from Trenton. I can only hope that my men in Miami have made some progress in finding Julie. I don't understand how she disappeared without a trace. I'm still fuming that Rachel lifted her guard. I thought she understood that it was for Julie's safety. The fact she allowed a 13-year-old to dictate to her is also alarming. I will be calling Marco to the mats once we get to RangeMan.

Stephanie and I exit the plane, followed immediately by Lester, to where Marco and Javier are waiting for us. Javier is Marco's Tank. "Report." I snap before Marco can utter a single word.

"Ranger, she disappeared about two blocks from her house. From what we were able to gather after interviewing some of the residents, she walked past an alley then disappeared into it. Kids often take it as a shortcut, so no one thought anything about her entering the alley. There would be no way for them to see her out the other end. However, one person recalled seeing a car leaving the alley about the same time that Julie disappeared. They think it was a Nissan Sentra, dark blue or black. However, they only saw a driver in the car, who they believe was a female."

"Why did she not have a guard on her?"

"Rachel demanded that we pull Reggie and Jimmy off. She said that it was inappropriate for a teenager to be followed around by two grown men. Also, she said that Julie was no longer in danger because you were spending all your time in Trenton with Stephanie. Stephanie would now be the target, not her daughter."

I swear I feel like killing Rachel. What a stupid bitch. I see Stephanie take out her phone and turn it on. I realize that my phone is also off. I take it out to turn mine on as well. "Marco, we will be having a long talk about my daughter's security once we find her. You better hope she's returned to me in one piece."

My phone starts to ding like crazy. I see that I have about 15 messages. How long has this phone been off? Fuck. I've had it off since yesterday. I need to make sure that I don't shut it off in the future. I start to go through my messages when I get to Julie's message. _"Dad, it's Julie. Some woman has me. My name is Angelina Morelli. I'm calling from a payphone. The number is 334-562-9868. We're heading north. My trackers are gone, and my panic button isn't working. I'll try to call whenever I can. I'm okay now. Joe Morelli is involved somehow. Gotta go. Love you, Daddy."_

I listen to the message again while grabbing Stephanie's phone. I call Trenton control. "Tank, trace this number, NOW. 334-562-9868." I hang up on him before he can respond, and I listen to her next message. _"Hi, Daddy. There's no number on this payphone. We're at a rest stop. We are going to Boston. My name is Angelina Morelli. I love you, Daddy. I'll keep calling. Bye."_

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Stephanie asks me.

"She was taken by someone who has ties to Morelli, Babe."

I hear her gasp, then her sigh. "Why can't Joe leave me the fuck alone? Why does he have to continue to fuck with me? What did I ever do to him?"

"Babe, at this time we don't know if it was on purpose. Someone took Julie before he escaped. He might not know. I think it was a crime of opportunity, not necessarily one that was premeditated. If it were, they would never have tried for her because up until Friday; she had her guard. We can't jump to conclusions yet. Fortunately, she's smart. She left me two different messages, one with the phone number of the pay phone she was using. She's leaving bread crumbs." My phone rings.

"Report." It's Tank on the line.

" _Her first call was from Alabama. Her second from further north in Alabama. We are alerting RangeMan Boston to be on the lookout for Joe Morelli. We sent the most recent picture we had of him over to them. They know the history."_

"Okay, Tank, thanks. I want you to have Hector remotely trace and record all the calls to my phone. We need to pinpoint the travel route, and the expect time in Boston. I'm going to check in with Rachel and the team here in Miami to get whatever information I can. Then Stephanie and I will take a flight to the Virginia or Maryland. We'll try to anticipate her travels and see if we can cut them off as they travel north."

" _Sounds good, Boss. We're also trying to hunt down Joe. It seems that whoever helped him is savvy enough not to take a direct route to Boston. I think he's traveling further away only to turn back around. It's the smart move, but it's not smart for Joe to go to Boston. He knows we have a branch there, so I don't think he's calling the shots right now. That could work in our favor."_

"You're right. Keep up the search for Joe. If we catch him, he doesn't return to prison." I say to my right-hand man. I see my Babe look at me curiously, before nodding with approval.

" _You got it, Rangeman."_ I once again hang up with Tank. "Come on, Babe, we have to go see my ex-wife. It's your job to prevent me from killing her."

We climb into my Ferrari Portofino convertible with the top down. My Babe looks at the car, and I can see her arousal. I shake my head. I'm always amazed how my cars can get my Babe in such a state. Of course, my car is black with black leather interior. I open the door for her, and she moans once she sits on the soft seats. I buckle her in and kiss her lips. "I hope to have you make those sounds for me later tonight, Querida." I close her door before proceeding to walk around to the driver's side.

"Lester, I want you to head to headquarters to find out whatever they know. Look for any security cameras in the area that could have caught the car. Oh, take Marco to the mats for me. Once we finish with Rachel, Stephanie and I will be flying out. Stay here to coordinate with Trenton. I don't trust anyone down here to keep me in the loop, especially since no one told me that Rachel canceled Julie's security without my approval."

I saw Lester tense at my statement. I knew Marco would be in a world of hurt tomorrow. Not only was Lester part of the core team and owner of RangeMan, but he was also my cousin. The family is important to us, so by not protecting Julie, Marco and his team failed our family. "I'll be more than happy to take your place on the mats. Who are you sending to coordinate in Boston?" Lester asks.

"Bobby. I want Tank to stay in Trenton. He has the best relationship with TPD." Lester nods before entering the driver's side of the SUV with Marco and Javier.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I can see the Carlos is angry, but he's trying to calm himself. I know that he's ready to destroy Rachel, but he knows he needs to be diplomatic. Rachel and Ron are Julie's legal parents. Carlos signed away his parental rights. He knows that if he pisses Rachel off, she can prevent him from ever seeing Julie again, at least until she becomes emancipated. I look at the scenery before me as we drive towards Rachel's house. As we get closer to Rachel's home, my nerves get the better of me.

"Do you think Rachel accepts my role as Julie's stepmom?"

"Babe, I don't care what Rachel thinks. Julie adores you. You saved her life and helped me get her back. That's all that matters to me." He kisses my hand. I know that Scrog is what finally allowed him to develop a relationship with Julie. I hope that she will be able to spend time with us.

"I understand how you feel, but if she doesn't like me, she could prevent Julie from seeing you. I want you to have a strong relationship with your daughter. I don't want to be the cause of any friction."

"Babe, you could never be. I have been talking with my lawyers. Julie wants to take back my last name. She wants me to be her father again legally. She wants me to have my parental right reinstated. There is no precedent for that in Florida, the law states that once I gave her up, it was permanent, but we are trying to find a loophole. It helps that I've been supporting her financially since birth."

"Carlos, what if you can't reverse the adoption?"

"Then I don't. If Julie wants to change her name, she has every right. She told Rachel. Understandably, Rachel wasn't happy and is trying to talk her out of it. I will back whatever Julie wants to do. Ultimately, it's her name."

"Do you want me to say anything specific to Rachel, or am I just your support system?"

"Babe, you can or do whatever you feel is necessary. I need to find out what time Julie left for school, what they did over the weekend, and if there were any usual interactions between Julie and someone strange." At that moment, we pulled up in front of Rachel's home. Carlos gets out of the car and walks around to my side. He opens the door for me, helping me out of the Ferrari. He pulls me into his embrace. "Babe, I'm glad I don't have to do this without you."

"I'll always be here for you, Carlos." I reply. He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before we walk up to the front door. Rachel is standing there, waiting for us. I can see her judging me. I can tell that she doesn't like me.

"Rachel, I don't know if you remember her, but this is my wife, Stephanie. She is the woman who saved Julie."

"Yes, I remember her. Did you knock her up too? Is that why you married her?" Knocked up? Do I look pregnant? I haven't been eating too many donuts or TastyKakes lately. I glance down at my abdomen. No, it's flat and not rounded. How the fuck could she think I'm pregnant? Dumb bitch.

"Rachel now is not the time, and no, Stephanie is not and hasn't been pregnant. May we come in?"

"I guess. It's not like there's anything I can tell you." Rachel spits out.

"The first thing you can tell me is why you canceled Julie's security detail. If she had had it, she never would have been taken. You agreed to allow me to protect Julie. You decided my daughter's safety without consulting me first."

"She's not your daughter, Carlos, remember, you gave up your rights to her."

"I may have allowed Ron to adopt her, but I've supported you and her for all of her life. I bought you this house. Just because Julie isn't legally my child doesn't change the fact that biologically, she is a Manoso. My blood runs through her veins, not Ron's. I know he's been a good father to her, but she is my daughter."

I look at Rachel and can't help but notice how beautiful she is. I understand why Carlos was attracted to her all those years ago. She's about 5'4", with long, straight brown hair. She is obviously of Hispanic descent, as her skin is a little lighter than Carlos'. She has pretty brown eyes and a voluptuous body. When I look at Rachel, I can't help but wonder what Carlos sees in me. I get drawn back into the conversation when I hear Rachel say something about me.

"On Saturday, we went shopping. We were in Forever 21, and a woman who looks a lot like your whore asked Julie about some outfit for her niece. I thought she was a little strange, so I quickly ushered Julie out of the store. I had a bad feeling about her. Maybe the one next you set this up."

I could see that Carlos was enraged. I placed my hand out his arm, to remind him to be calm. After a moment, he responded to his ex-wife. "Rachel, first off, Stephanie is not a whore, and I would prefer that you refrain from talking about my wife disrespectfully. Secondly, Stephanie would never harm Julie. She loves me, and in turn, loves Julie. She has already put her life on the line once to save Julie, and that was before we were married. She will not hesitate to do so again. Finally, describe this woman to me, with as many details as you can. We have a couple of leads and need to check out some more information."

Rachel went on to describe this woman in detail. I think Carlos know's who she is, or at least how she links to Morelli. Hearing Rachel's descriptions give me goosebumps when I realize how closely she resembles me. It also scares me to think that either this woman is my replacement for Joe, or I'm her replacement. I am starting to worry that this woman is not able to produce children for Joe. If that's that case, I now understand why Joe wanted me to get pregnant and have a child. Once the child was born and deemed healthy, he could make me disappear, allowing for him to take our child back to this woman. How did my life get so fucked up?

"Rachel, I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I will do my best to work with Carlos to get Julie back home to you safe and sound." I tell her.

"I don't need nor want your interference. If you were competent, Julie never would have killed Scrog. That was your job, not her job."

"I know what it's like to kill a man; I understand the torture, guilt, and pain. If I could change the outcome, I would have, but Julie saved her father's life that day. She did what she had to do to protect her father who was willing to give his life for his daughter."

"He isn't her father. He's her sperm donor. Carlos, once Julie gets returned home, you will no longer have contact with her. Ron and I are moving. I will not tell you where we are moving to so you can stop sending money. I don't need your blood money. If Julie chooses to have a relationship with you, it will be after she turns eighteen. When you find her, send someone else back to Miami with her, preferable Marco or Javier. I never want to see you, Lester, any other Manoso, or your whore again."

With that tirade, Rachel practically kicks us out of her house. But, Ranger needs to have his say. "Rachel, I have let you raise Julie in the manner you saw fit. I allowed Ron to adopt her because I felt that she would have a more stable life with you and Ron than with me. I was young and stupid. I don't regret creating Julie, she's my pride and joy, and you will not hide her from me. There is nowhere you can go that I won't find you, Rachel. I don't know why you are suddenly hell bent on me not having a relationship with my daughter, but I can promise you, I will stay in her life. If you want me out of her life, you'll have to kill me."

"Please, it wasn't until your whore here convinced you to talk to your daughter that you even cared to have a relationship with her. You promised you would move to Miami and stay near her to keep her safe, but you met that tramp and stayed in Trenton. You care more about that bitch then you do your daughter, so don't give me that crap. You only love yourself and your company. You are incapable of loving another person."

"Rachel, I don't know what happened to make you so bitter, but Carlos is the most loving and caring man that I have ever met. He kept his distance from Julie to try to keep her safe. He tried to prevent Scrog from ever happening by not allowing people to know about her. As a matter of fact, before Scrog, only the core team at Trenton even knew about Julie. Now, every one of those men will give their lives to save hers, as would Carlos. I'm sorry that things never worked out between you and Carlos. You were both young and unprepared. I know it couldn't have been easy for you, but you created a child with a man who is honorable. Carlos has been sending you money to help care for Julie even though he is under no legal obligation to do so. If you want to take Julie from his life, he'll sue you for the return of all the money he sent you over the years. Are you prepared to pay him back? If the answer is no, then drop the attitude and learn to work with the father of your daughter, for her sake and happiness." I turn to my husband and place my hand on his arm. "Come on, Carlos let's get to headquarters so we can get some more information before heading back north."

Carlos and I walked out of Rachel's house. I could see the anger radiating off his body like steam. We get into the Ferrari when he hits the steering wheel. "Fuck. How am I going to fix this? Something is going on in this house. I need to get to the bottom of it. Why was I such a stupid jackass? Dios, Babe, why did I ever give up my rights to my blood?"

"Carlos, you were young, you didn't plan on becoming a father. You didn't love Rachel; you didn't want a family. You did what you thought was best. I think I would have made the same decision you did. Hell, a year and a half ago I broke out in hives thinking about being pregnant, now I want that because I love you. Carlos, everything will work out."

"I hope you're right, Babe." Ranger turned the key in the ignition before heading off to headquarters.

 **Hector's POV**

I traced the phone calls that Julie made. That girl is smart to call Ranger from payphones. The landlines give us a solid lead on their route. This way, we can try to predict where they will be so we can cut them off. It also gives us the opportunity to determine a time frame. It seems for now that they are traveling along Interstate 65. This route will take them north to Michigan. At some point, they need to head east. Hopefully, Julie can continue to call Ranger. I'm trying to pull up her trackers, but something is blocking their signal. I wonder if she has one of those special wallets that block magnets. If she does, that could explain why the trackers aren't working. I enter the code for Julie's panic button. I see it light up. Gracias Dios. It's tracking her movements. They are still in Alabama. It looks like their heading for Nashville. It's time to call el jefe (the boss).

" _Report"_

"Boss, I got a track on Julie."

" _How and where is she?"_

"Her panic button is still tracking her movement. They are traveling on Interstate 65 towards Nashville. It would be best for you to try to intercept them there."

" _Good work, Hector. Send all the information to Miami. Thanks."_ I hear Ranger disconnect. Now to track down Morelli.

 **Bobby's POV**

I'm on my way to Boston to coordinate the search for Julie and the cop, well, ex-cop. I can't believe that Joe escaped. Everyone is incompetent. I'm trying to figure out how Joe got out. I know that he's smart, he was a cop who remained FTA for a while, so he knows how to hide. But who was helping him? Who is the woman who is helping him? Stephanie is our best researcher, but she is busy with Ranger, looking for Julie. Maybe we can get her a laptop to run some searches on Joe. I decide to call Lester in Miami.

"Hey Lester, are Ranger and Bomber still in Miami?" I ask Lester over the phone.

" _Yes, they are on their way back from Rachel's. She's pissed at Ranger and is resentful of Stephanie. Something is going on in the Martine house. She's looking to cut Ranger out of Julie's life. Bobby, you know you're not supposed to call her Bomber anymore. Celia will destroy you if she catches you."_

"Sorry, it's a hard habit to break. Why has Rachel become such a bitch? Ranger has always been good to her, helping her with Julie even though legally he has no rights to her."

" _Who the fuck knows. Ranger is going to talk to Julie once he finds her. She finally is calling him 'dad.' He doesn't want to lose that connection to his daughter."_

"Look, I was thinking. This woman has to appear in Joe's life somewhere. Is there a way to get Stephanie a laptop so she can research Morelli? If she can find this woman, we'll be able to get Julie back more quickly."

" _I don't know if that's such a good idea. You know how Morelli is still affecting her."_

"I do, but she's the best researcher in the company. If she can't find her, then she doesn't exist."

" _I'll mention it to Stephanie and get back to you. I'll get the laptop set up for her in case. Good thinking, Bobby."_

"Great. Keep me posted." I hang up with Lester. Now, where could Joe be hiding? He knows we have an office here in Boston. I can't see him being stupid enough to stay here when he knows that we have a branch here and will be searching for him. The woman must be behind the move here. But who is she?

 **Lester's POV**

I just got off the phone with Bobby. He's right; something is not adding up with Joe and this mystery woman. She must exist somewhere in his past. Stephanie is the only one with the ability to find the impossible when completing her searchers. We need her magic instincts now. Ranger called to say that he is on his way back from Rachel's. I can tell something is wrong. I don't know what happened there, but from what I had gathered from the guys here, they had concerns about Julie's safety before the abduction. Reggie and Jimmy were waiting for Julie outside her school on Monday morning. They had a couple of new, discrete trackers for her that they wanted to give her. They also wanted to talk to her to find out why she didn't want them around. However, when she didn't show up, they got concerned. Just as they were about to enter the school to find out if Rachel called her in sick, the call went out that she was missing.

I call Silvio to my office, or rather, Ranger's office. He's at the door in less than two minutes. "You summoned me, Lester?"

"Yes, Silvio. I need you to get a laptop set up with all our search programs for Stephanie to take with her. She needs to run a search. She and Ranger are getting ready to fly out. They are expected to arrive here in ten minutes. Can you have the laptop ready by then?"

"Yeah, Lester, no problem. I'll be here with the laptop for Stephanie before they leave."

Once Ranger and Stephanie arrive on the control room floor, the atmosphere completely changes. While everyone is tense because Julie is missing, they now all feel fear because they didn't protect her properly. No one wants to face the wrath of Ranger.

"Ranger, Beautiful, anything new?" I ask them.

Ranger leans his head towards his office. The three of us enter the room. "What's up?"

"We got a description of the woman. Julie had some interactions with her a day or two before. So at least, I can tell her it wasn't because of me. However, something isn't right in Rachel's home. I don't know what it is, but I need the team to figure it out before I have to return Julie to her mother."

"Bobby called. He wants Stephanie to run a thorough background check on Morelli. He believes that if Beautiful researches Joe, she'll find this mystery woman. Once we have a name and face, we'll be able to get her background story and will be able to determine the risk factors to Julie." No sooner did I finish those words when Silvio walked in the with a laptop for Stephanie.

"Long time no see Steph. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Silvio. How is your family?"

"They are doing wonderfully. Thanks for asking. I'm expecting my first grandchild in about a month."

"Congratulations."

"Steph, here is your laptop. I installed all our programs on this computer. I also set up your account and log-in information on this computer."

We all here Ranger's phone ring. He stiffens at the number on the screen.

"Yo."

" _Daddy? It's Julie."_


	27. Placing the Net

**Anything familiar belong to JE, all new characters and the plot are mine. In my world, everyone curses, so if cursing offends you, this story is not for you, but considering you are on Chapter 26, I guess you're not offended.**

 **Chapter 26: Placing the Net**

 **Julie's POV**

I was scared that I wouldn't have another opportunity to contact Daddy. After our last stop, we arrived in the city if Birmingham, Alabama. "Mom" took us to the train station where she purchased tickets for us to Washington, D.C. before switching to a train to Boston. She said she needed to get to "Dad" soon, because "his boys needed her." I don't know what that means, but it can't be good. I know Daddy is looking for me in Alabama, probably following the breadcrumbs I left, which leads to a car trip north into Tennessee. That's changed. Now that we are in D.C., almost nineteen hours after we left, I have a few minutes while she sleeps. I could go to a cop, but I don't trust them. Besides, if Joe Morelli is involved, I need her to lead me, and in turn, my dad to him so that Stephanie can finally be free of him. I don't know the details, but I know that he hurt her badly. As much as I'm sad that she was hurt, I'm glad that it led her to my Daddy. He's so much happier since they got married.

However, their marriage is destroying my Mom. I know that she still loves Daddy, more than she loves Ron. Ron is a good man and a good father, but he's nothing like my real Daddy. Ron is safe. He has a good, safe, secure job. He's home at night and on the weekends. He's able to help be a partner to my Mom, but he's boring. He's also normal. He's the average guy. I didn't understand that until I started to go places with Daddy. Everywhere we go, even if it's just the mall, the women are staring at him, men eye him in envy. He scares the boys in my class. Daddy is so confident and secure that he's mesmerizing. A few of my girlfriends told me that their single moms want to go out on a date with Daddy. When I tell them that he's married, they get disappointed.

I know I was an unplanned pregnancy, which Mom and Daddy didn't want me or expect me, but I'm here. Daddy stepped up to marry Mom, so I'd be legitimate, having both a father and a mother. But he was starting in the Army, didn't need nor want a wife and baby around. I get it; I don't hate him for it. He explained it to me after Scrog. Even though he didn't want to raise me and gave me to Ron, he always supported Mom and me. That's more than some of my friend's fathers did for their divorced moms. I am grateful that Daddy is back in my life, trying to get to know me. I'm happy that I can finally call him "Daddy." Soon, I'll start calling Stephanie "Mom" as well.

Back to Mom's issues. She always thought that there would be a chance for her to remarry Daddy. When he started to show interest in getting to know me after Scrog, she felt that their time was coming. She and Ron have not been happy for a while. Ron can't live up to Daddy's ideal in Mom's head. So, she started to get hopeful. She would wear more form-fitted outfits, fix her hair and make-up, do everything she could to be attractive to Daddy, but he has eyes for only Stephanie. The final straw came when she picked me up from Daddy's office and heard Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby talking about how Stephanie was staying in Daddy's apartment, even though she was still dating "the cop." Mom has never been in Rangeman Miami without an escort. Since then, she's been trying to figure out how to permanently get Daddy out of my life, but I love him. He's my hero along with Stephanie. They saved me from Scrog, and I will always love them.

I spot a payphone and determine that it's safe for me to make the call. Hopefully, Daddy picks up his phone this time.

" _Yo."_ Yay! Daddy picked up!

"Daddy? It's Julie." I'm super excited that I'm talking to Daddy.

" _Mi hija, Carina, are you okay?"_

"Yes, Daddy I'm fine. We took the train to Washington D.C. We arrived here about an hour ago. We are taking another train to Boston in about another hour. We'll arrive in Boston around midnight."

" _Julie, querida, go to a cop. Tell them who you are, I'll come to D.C. to get you."_

"No, Daddy, I'm going with her. If I leave, she'll take someone else. We're going to Boston. I'll try to get to Rangeman once I'm there. Then, you can get Joe and this crazy woman!"

" _Okay, Julie, as long as you are okay. Uncle Bobby is in Boston. He'll take care of you until I can get there, though I should beat you there."_

"I'll see you soon, Daddy. I love you, and I love Stephanie, too. See you soon."

"Te queiro, mi hija."

I hang up the phone with Daddy feeling better now that I know that he will come and rescue me. I want to have his last name; I want to live with him and Stephanie, at least part of the year. I want to have a real relationship with my Daddy. Hopefully, we'll be able to have that soon.

 **Ranger's POV**

I see the area code for Washington D.C. and panic for a moment. I don't want to be summoned to D.C. now. Even though my contract is over, my Rangeman contract with the government isn't over yet. Now is not the time to be splitting resources with D.C. I answer the phone to hear Julie's voice. She tells us that she is taking the train to Boston. At least now we have an ETA and a location. I hope their destination doesn't change in route. This bitch who has her doesn't seem to know about covering her trail, which is good for us and good for Julie.

"Lester, coordinate with Tank. We need to get a couple of guys on the train in Trenton. I want eyes on Julie. I know that she's smart, but I don't trust Joe and his woman. She doesn't want to leave before getting to Boston. She's afraid that the psycho bitch will grab another girl. Plus, she wants to lead us to Morelli."

"I'll tell Tank to put Woody and Binkie on the train. Julie is familiar with them, and they are two of our more inconspicuous guys. Should they contact her or shadow her?"

"If they feel it's safe, let them make contact directly. If not, have the men shadow, but let them reveal themselves to Julie. I don't want her to freak out if she feels that someone is following her." I tell Lester. "Marco, how are her self-defense skills?"

"She's trained with us four days a week. She can get out of most holds, disarm someone with a handgun and smaller knives. She's good at finding weaknesses and exploiting them. She's also a brown belt in Taekwondo, a green belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, and has started to learn Krav Maga. A couple of the guys have high-school aged sons who are well versed in these skills. She trains with them. Once she has mastered the basic skills, we have her spar with some of the small men." Marco replies.

"Lester, you also need to let Bobby know that we are heading to Boston. Boston is going to be on point for the retrieval of Julie and the apprehension of Morelli and friend."

"No problem, Rangeman, I'll let Bobby know. Beautiful, we need you to perform your magic and dig deep into Morelli's background. This woman must intersect in his life someway. Do you know if he had a sweetheart while in the Navy?"

"No. Joe was a major player back then. He was all about fucking as many women as he could. I doubt that philosophy changed, especially once he met like-minded individuals."

"Are you going to be able to dig into Morelli's background, Babe. If you don't think you can tell me know and I'll get Silvio to run the search." I asked Stephanie.

She sighs, then responds, "It won't be easy. I know that Joe had an abusive childhood, which I know left its scars on him. But, I know that I need to pick through his life to save Julie so with that in mind I can get through it."

"Proud of you, Babe." I tell her while wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Ranger, Bomb…"

"She is not to be called Bomber. Her name is Stephanie or Steph. If you can't remember that then refer her to as Mrs. Manoso." Lester tells Marco while glaring at him.

"Sorry, no need to get so touchy."

"Marco, mats, 0400. You will learn to respect Stephanie and her wishes. No one is allowed to give her a nickname outside of Trenton. Even then, Bomber or Bombshell is no longer a nickname for Stephanie. Do you understand?" Lester growls.

"Fuck, no reason to get your dick all twisted. She must be some damn fine piece of ass to have you all pussy whipped."

Before I even realized what happened, I had Marco pinned against the walk with my arm pushing on his neck. "How dare you disrespect my wife like that. Your disgraceful attitude also shows disrespect to me, as her husband and your boss. You will apologize to my wife."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Manoso. I didn't mean you any disrespect."

"Carlos, what time do we need to be on the plane?" Stephanie asked me, ignoring Marco's apology. I know that he rubbed her the wrong way right from the start, but she also looked like her Spidey-sense was going off.

"We're leaving in ten."

"I'm going up the penthouse to freshen up and change."

"Okay, Querida." With that, she turned to walk to the elevator, going to our apartment. Lester glances at me, and I know that he picked up on Stephanie's subtle hint. "Marco, you are treading a very thin line. First, you allowed Rachel to end Julie's guard WITHOUT consulting me, which is against our policy. Secondly, you run a loose ship. Finally, you show no respect for my wife, or me by extension. You better have a very good reason for not informing me about Julie, or you will find yourself out of a job. Lester, my office."

Lester and I walk away from Marco, who retreated to his office. I closed the door and jammed the cameras. "You are in charge here until further notice. Something is off with Marco. I don't know what it is, but it's there. I'm sure Stephanie is going to run him as well as Rachel and Joe. I'll let you know when you will return to Trenton."

"No problem, I'll straighten them out here. The level of disrespect for Beautiful. I'm going to talk to Silvio, try to get a pulse on the place from him."

"That's good. Stephanie and I are flying into Boston. Keep everyone abreast of what we are learning. Make sure Bobby knows to be looking for Julie and Joe."

"Will do. Are you planning on initiating Beautiful into the mile high club?"

"Lester, mats 0500 for the first week you are back in Trenton." I respond while walking to the door. Before I open the door, I respond, "She'll be a card-carrying member by the time we fly over the Florida-Georgia border."

I hear Lester reply, "Man, I wish I were you."

 **Stephanie's POV**

Something is up with Marco. I get a weird vibe from him. I'm not sure if he's still loyal to Ranger. I am very uncomfortable around him. I feel as if he would hurt me if I were alone with him. I felt off around him since we met. I feel as if I know him as if I met him before. I can't place it. I hear the door open, and I know that Ranger has arrived. "Ranger, I'm in the bedroom." I call out as I change into yoga pants and one of Ranger's t-shirts.

"Hello, Cupcake. Nice to see you again."

I find it hard to breathe, feel all the blood drain out of my head. He trapped me in Ranger's apartment, our apartment. Wait, I have a panic button in my hand. I hit it. Hopefully, Ranger and Lester get the signal. "You were one of them; you were with Joe."

"Of course, I was Cupcake. There was no other way that I'd get a taste of you. Ranger refused to share you with anyone else. He never had a problem passing his other pieces of ass, like Jeanne Ellen, but you, he said you were off limits. When Morelli told me that he had you, I had to jump at the opportunity. You are such a little vixen. How's Lester? And Tank? Bobby? Are you fucking only the Trenton core team or are you fucking everyone there? I mean, that's the only reason why Ranger would leave you part of his company. Originally, Rachel was to get half of Ranger's share if something were to happen to him, but before his last mission, he changed his Will to give you Rachel's half. I figure you must be fucking all of Trenton to get that." He takes a few steps toward me. I'm stuck with only the closet to go into, which there is no escape. I'm trying to look for an escape, but I can't see any. God, where's Ranger and Lester?

"What's a matter, Cupcake, you don't want me anymore? You had no problems sucking my cock before. Come here, whore. I'm waiting for you."

In a blink of an eye, Marco was on the floor, passed out cold. I look up to see Ranger and Lester standing over him with Silvio, Julio, Reggie, and Jimmy as back up. Ranger comes to me to envelop me in his arms. "Querida, are you okay?"

"I am now, Carlos."

"Beautiful, what happened? You're shaking and you are pale." Lester states.

"He's one of them. With Morelli. He was one of the men who hurt me." I swear, I saw Ranger consumed with anger before his blank face slammed down. Same with Lester.

"Lester, take care of him. I need to find my daughter, but make sure that you finish Marco. Find out whatever you can about Julie and Rachel from him. But, when you feel he's told you everything, end him."

"You got it. Beautiful, I'm sorry. I'll make sure that you will never have to see Marco again." Lester said to me. He hugged me and kissed on the forehead. "Go find Joe and Julie. I know you can do it."

Ranger took my hand, grabbed my purse, then led me towards the door.

 **Marco's POV**

Yup, they are all fucking 'Bomber.' Only Trenton gets to nickname her; only Trenton gets to share her, well, fuck them all. I've already had her, and she's not that great. I don't know what the Great Ranger Manoso sees in her; maybe he's not that good in the sack. Not that I won't mind tapping that again. I watch Lester and Ranger enter his office, effectively dismissing me. I take the opportunity to head to the stairwell. I was going to go down to my apartment, but I decide to visit Cupcake up on seven. I'm the only one here, outside of Javier, to have access to Ranger's apartment. Let's not forget the core team from Trenton; they have access to everything that he has. Fuck them all. I'm so much better than they are, I should be part of the core team.

I climb the two flights of stairs to the penthouse and open the door. I hear my Cupcake call out to me, thinking I'm 'Ranger.' Well, she has another surprise coming to her. I enter the bedroom in time to see her completely unaware of her surroundings. Rangeman 101 training is always to be aware of your surroundings. Here she is, the Boss's little cunt, completely unaware that Ranger isn't here. I see the moment she recognizes me, the moment that she realizes that I was inside her, fucking her. I see her looking for an escape that doesn't exist. I will have my way with her once again. She will quickly learn that a woman has no place here at Rangeman, even if she is fucking the owner. She was never military, never special forces, she cannot even begin to understand the bond that we all share with each other. She will never truly be one of the guys, which she so desperately wants, though some of the guys from Trenton may already have fucked her. I begin to tell her what I want to do here, now that I have her where I want her. No one will know I'm up here, considering everyone saw me head to four. Ranger and Lester are locked in his office downstairs while I have my way with his woman. I like that idea.

I start to approach her, and she looks at me like a deer in headlights. The stupid bitch is standing in the closet. One way in and one way out, which I am blocking. All I need to do is enter the room. I make my move to grab her.

Ugh, why am I on the floor? Why is my head killing me? Why am I in the dark? It takes a few moments for the spiderwebs to clear from my brain before I realize I'm in a holding cell at Rangeman. FUCK! How the fuck did Ranger and Lester, know that I was with Cupcake? Panic button. I'm such a dumb ass. That little cunt probably had a panic button on her that she pressed, alerting them that she was in trouble. I wonder if Ranger is still here? The door opens, the lights turned on brightly, I might add, while Lester and Silvio come strolling into the room. Lester has a hard look of malice on his face; a look that I've never seen on his face before. I've always known that facing Ranger or Tank was dangerous to my health, but everyone always said to watch out Lester and Hector. They seem to be weaker than Ranger and Tank, but they are just a lethal, just as scary.

"So, Marco, you thought that you could put your hands on Beautiful. You thought that you could touch her with your filthy body? You thought that Ranger would allow you to be with his woman like that asshole Morelli thought? Well, you must be one dumb mother fucker to have thought that. How dare you even think about Beautiful that way." Lester said to me.

"How often has she fucked you, Lester? I'm sure that she has fucked the entire core team. There's no other reason why she would hold so much power without our experiences and training." I said to Lester a moment before I felt the pain shoot through my gut after he landed a hard kidney punch.

"Stephanie is worth more than any other man who works for Rangeman. She's the glue that holds the company together, the woman who makes us feel human again, the woman who accepts us regardless of what we look like on the outside or what turmoil is in our hearts. You can never understand that because you never gave her a chance. Not to mention, she is brilliant when it comes to completing searches and tracking down skips. Her tracking skills are even better than Ranger." Lester continued.

"Whatever. The only reason why Steph has a job is that she is fucking Bossman, that's it."

"What is your problem, Marco? Why are you turning against Rangeman? Let me guess, your fucking Rachel, right? That's why you agreed to pull back Julie's guard. Your tracker has shown you at the Martine residence almost every day for the last two months."

"So, what? Ron moved out; he's divorcing Rachel. She started to compare him to her Carlos, saying how he was inadequate in the sack, didn't have enough money, couldn't provide for her the way she wanted, while being weak and scrawny. Rachel thought with Ranger's renewed relationship with Julie that he would want to remarry Rachel and move to Miami permanently. When she found out from Julie that he married the slut, she went ballistic. That's when we started to fuck, and that's when she decided that I was the man for her. Julie will be my daughter soon enough. Only the dumb bitch Rachel doesn't know that she will be more than my daughter. She'll be my lover soon enough."

 **Lester's POV**

I can't fucking believe what just came out of Marco's mouth. He is a sick bastard. It's a good thing Ranger isn't here right now. I look at Silvio, both of us knowing that Marco's time on this earth was almost over. As much as I wanted to beat the shit out of him, I didn't have time for that. I needed to get to Rachel to confirm this sick story; then I need to help Ranger and Stephanie track down Julie, Morelli, and the mystery woman. Silvio may be one of the oldest Rangeman, but he is as lethal and dangerous as the rest of us. He nods to me, letting me know he'll take out the trash. I agree, before leaving the cell. I return to Ranger's office on five to grab keys to confront that bitch Rachel.

I arrive at the Martine household exactly thirty minutes after leaving Rangeman Miami. I take notice of the guards that we have watching the house, who are blending in using blue and green cars, wearing "regular" clothing. Rachel is too familiar with Rangeman cars and uniforms to use our normal surveillance techniques. I walk to her front door, deciding to give her the courtesy to knock, though I don't think she deserves that much from me. She rips the door open, sees that it's me, then tries to slam it in my face. I don't think so, bitch. Once she opened the door, I had my foot in the doorway. I pushed past her into her living room, where I sit down on the ivory microfiber couch. She follows me, looking like she's ready to explode. I point to the maroon microfiber recliner, inviting her to sit. The cherry wood coffee table sits between us, with an end table to match next to the couch, and one next to the recliner. She has a 35" flat screen TV showing one of those annoying talks shows with the four women who think they know everything. There is a tan area rug under the sitting area, protecting the pine wood floors. The walls painted an off-white color. It looks homey but boring.

"Rachel, how long have you been fucking Marco?" I was never one to beat around the bush, especially during an interrogation.

"I don't know what you're talking about; my marriage to Ron is as strong and steady today as it was the day we got married."

Lie number one. On the day that they got married, she had a quickie with the best man about 20 minutes before she walked down the aisle. She was cheating on Ron right from the start. "Rachel, I've already spoken to Marco."

"We've been lovers since October."

"After Ranger married Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"When did Ron move out with your other children?"

"He didn't move out. He still lives here with the kids and me. He doesn't know about Marco and me. I'm not planning on telling him.

Lie number two. Is she that stupid? She's known us for 14 years now; she should know that we don't ask questions unless we already know the answer. I give her my best blank stare.

"Fine, you win. Ron moved out in November. He took our children and left me with Julie. Said that if I was fucking Ranger's number one Miami guy, he could take care of his boss's brat. Ron wants nothing to do with Julie. He has filed for divorce and the dissolution of the adoption order."

Now we're getting somewhere. Ron doesn't think Rachel's a fit mom, but I don't understand why he would leave Julie with her. "Rachel, what happened?"

She looks at me, then glances at the wall behind me, where I see the picture of her kids in various stages of growth. I can tell she's trying to determine where to begin her story.

 **Rachel's POV**

I'm sitting in my living room after being ambushed by Lester. As far as Carlos' family goes, Lester is the only one I enjoy talking to; the rest of them treat me like a piranha after I asked for Carlos to give up his paternal rights. It's gotten a little better since Julie's kidnapping the first time, but I was hoping for much more.

"Look, this all started with Scrog. When Julie came home after that ordeal, Carlos decided to try to get to know his daughter. He started to call her regularly, came to visit often, and took a real interest in her academics. When he came to visit, we would often spend time together, as a family, without Ron and the other children. It was an opportunity for Carlos and me to bond with Julie as her mother and father. Carlos and I also went out to dinner several times during those trips to discuss Julie. We had some great nights together. You know I have always loved Carlos. He thought that I didn't, but I did. I know that Julie's conception was a result of a one-night stand, but those few months we spent as husband and wife were my happiest. I hoped that now that his government contract was complete and we were both more mature, that there would be a chance to be a family. I guess I never really believed that Stephanie was the woman for him. I was angry when he married her over me. Then, Marco told me how he changed his Will before his last mission, how he left his portion of Rangeman that was to come to me to her. He told me that I was going to be given a portion of Rangeman for Julie, but he reneged on that agreement. I was furious and livid. Marco also said that she was a drain on the company, that she cost the company millions of dollars over the years. He said that Carlos was only giving her the company because she was fucking the core team. It was payment for being their whore. I knew, deep down in my heart, that Carlos wouldn't allow that, that he had more respect for a woman; especially for this woman who so selflessly saved Julie, even though it wasn't her responsibility. I was an idiot. I let my broken heart and obsession for a man who didn't love me take over. I see now that Marco was wrong. I feel bad for the way I spoke to Stephanie when she was here. She didn't deserve that treatment. Once again, she is working beside Carlos to find our daughter. I guess it was easier to believe Marco's lies. He called me earlier and said that he would meet me at our new home once Julie returns home. He said that his family would finally be complete."

Lester is looking at me with pity and anger. I'm not sure if the anger is focused on me or not. "Rachel, do you know what happened to Stephanie at the hands of her ex-fiancé?"

"I know that she was raped and used."

"She was. Her ex-boyfriend treated her like a cheap whore, pimping her out to his 'friends' who would pay for the privilege of humiliating and raping Stephanie. Marco was planning on moving in with you, only to have access to Julie. He wants Julie, not you. Marco was one of the men who was abusing Stephanie. He confessed to us."

Oh my God! How did I ever allow that man to be so close to Julie and me? How did I not see the monster within him? I almost put Julie in danger. I put my head in my hands and begin to sob. "I was stupid."

"Yes, Rachel, you were, but we will help you now. Don't worry; we'll get Julie back. We have Reggie and Jimmy watching you and the house. We got your back. I can tell you; Ranger won't be happy when he hears what Marco had in store for Julie. Expect him to fight you for her custody, especially considering this latest kidnapping. I know that you were a good mother, but I'm not sure about your skills right now. A lot of this will depend on what Julie wants. If Julie wants to live with Ranger and Stephanie, Ranger will move Heaven and Earth to make it happen, with or without the court's consent."

I know that Lester is right. The sad part is, I hope that he takes Julie from me. It hurts too much to see her every day. She looks like a Manoso. I mean, she could pass for Celia's daughter. I see very little of myself in her. Also, her behavior and attitude are more like her father. We don't get along well anymore. I think that her place is in Carlos's world, as a permanent member. He will be a good father to her. I'm not sure about Stephanie, but that woman does love Carlos, so she can't be that bad. "Thank you, Lester."

Lester gets up, hugs me, then leaves the house. As he walks out the door, he turns to me. "Lock the door. Don't let anyone else inside." With that, the door closes, and he's gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I am so happy that so many of you are still enjoying this story. I know that you are all anxiously waiting for me to reveal the identity of this crazy psycho woman who has Julie and is involved with Joe. Don't worry, you'll get that reveal soon. Also, Ranger and Stephanie will have some adult time together. It's been too long.**

 **I will try to update the story biweekly until it's finished, but I can't make any promises. Please keep the reviews coming. I have fallen behind with responding to them, but I will try to get to all of you. For those guests, I truly get excited when I see I have another review. Please keep them coming. I want to read lots of reviews while I'm on the train heading home from seeing Bon Jovi tonight.**

 **Once again, shout out to my beta, Susan for keeping it real and catching my mistakes. Without her, this story wouldn't be so well woven. Enjoy!**


	28. The Missing Link

**Anything familiar belongs to Janet. My version of the characters have potty mouths, so I hope you are not offended by cursing. Mild smut warning.**

 **Chapter 27—The Missing Link**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Carlos and I boarded the private plane, getting ready to go to Boston to intercept Julie, Joe, and his crazy woman. I had my laptop with me, ready to start to dig into Joe's life. It's hard for me to believe that there are still somethings about Joe that I don't already know. Once we reached cruising altitude, I started my searches on Joe, Rachel, Ron, and Marco. This computer was built to run multiple searches simultaneously without issues. As I finished setting up the parameters for Marco, Carlos' hands were on my shoulders, gently massaging the tension away. He hit a particularly sore spot on my left shoulder which caused me to move my head to the right. Almost immediately, Carlos' deliciously soft lips were kissing my neck where it met my shoulder. His hands start to migrate down the front of my body, until they were under my shirt, inside my bra, caressing my breasts, gently squeezing my nipples. I felt the electricity run through my body from his touch. I think I heard myself moan.

"Babe, I'm sorry about Marco. I had no idea that he was involved. I would have never let him have access to our apartment. Will you forgive me?"

"Carlos, there's nothing to be sorry about, there was no way for you to know when I didn't even know. I felt something off with Marco, but I wasn't sure what."

"Babe, Querida, come with me." Carlos took my hand and gently pulled me out of my seat. I place the laptop on the table next to my seat before rising. Once I was standing, Carlos wraps his arms around me, pulling me in for a deep and sensual kiss. I just ruined my panties, yet again. Once we broke for air, Carlos lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom on board the plane. He places my feet on the floor next to the bed before he removes my shirt and bra. He places kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. He gently massages my breast with one hand while allowing the other to roam further down my body towards my pants. "Dios, Babe, you are beautiful. I miss being with you, having you. I need you to be complete. You center me; you make me feel whole and complete. You show me how to love."

Carlos then removes my yoga pants and panties in one swift motion before he places me on my back on the bed. He kneels on the edge of the bed, allowing himself room to kiss me, from butterfly kisses on my face and neck, to sucking and nipping on my breasts. I want Carlos to move down, I want his mouth at my promise land, but he's not cooperating. He continues to kiss down my body until he hits my hips. Then he starts at my ankles and works his way up my leg. He spends some time at the sensitive area behind my knee, working my body up towards my center. Finally, he's kneeling between my legs, with my center close to the edge of the bed. He moves his tongue up from the bottom to the top of my slit, with a gentle nip on my clit. "Dios, you taste delicious. I can't get enough." He continues to use his tongue to lave me inside. I feel myself building towards my orgasm, but the release is still too far away.

"Carlos, please, I need you, I need to cum."

"Babe, what do you want?"

"I want your fingers inside me, with your mouth on my clit. Please, Carlos."

I feel two fingers enter me slowly, torturing me. Carlos gently starts to pump them in and out of my body. He softly kisses my clit, not hard enough to make me cum, but with enough pressure to keep me writhing on the bed, demanding that he brings me to release. He puts another finger inside me and pumps his hand even faster than before. I feel my release close. With a gentle bite, my first orgasm rolls through my body.

"Oh Carlos, please, inside me, now."

Carlos kisses up from my center, pausing at my breasts, to suck on my nipples before taking my mouth with his. I taste myself in his mouth and know that I want him more with every coupling. Finally, he sets himself up at my entrance.

"Are you ready, Babe? I may not be gentle."

"Carlos, fuck me NOW, fuck me HARD. Take me; I'm yours."

With my command, he plunges himself deep inside me. He lifts my right leg and places it on his shoulder, opening me up more, giving him more access deep within me. He starts with a steady pace, but he's still going too slow. I wrap my left leg around him, pushing my hips into him. "Dios, Babe!"

I feel my body tightening around Carlos, and I can feel him getting ready to explode with me. I reach up to him and pull him down towards my mouth so that I can have access to his neck. It seems that the bite on his neck was all he needed to push him to his release. With a few more pumps I feel my second orgasm come bursting forth before I feel Carlos exploding deep within me. He lies down next to me and pulls me on him while staying inside me. "Welcome to the mile high club."

I sigh, then ask the question that I don't want to know the answer. "How long have you been a member?"

"As long as you have."

"You mean you never had sex on a plane before?"

"No, Querida, I haven't. Most of my travel on planes has been on military planes or commercial airlines. Whenever I have flown on this jet, I've always been with men. I've never flown with a woman as my only companion."

"Wow." Once we both finish coming down from our high, we head to the bathroom to freshen up. When we return to the cabin, I find that my searches on Rachel and Ron are complete. I start to look at all the accumulated data.

"Huh, this is interesting. It seems that Ron has had a secret bank account from Rachel since about two months after the whole Scrog fiasco. Wasn't that around the time you started to see Julie more?"

"Yes, it was. We were starting to get to know each other. For that first year plus, I spent most of my time in Miami with Julie and Rachel. Julie and I would go out together sometimes. Other times, I'd go out with Rachel, so we could talk about Julie's college aspirations, her school work, and the things that Rachel and I couldn't talk about in front of Julie. Rachel was opening up to me about Julie, more so than she ever had previously."

"How often would you go out only with Rachel?"

"At least once every time I visited until I got called for that last mission. Since I've been back, I haven't had any one-on-one contact with Rachel."

"Well, that could explain her hostility towards you." I tell Carlos.

"What do you mean, her hostility towards me?" Carlos says exasperatedly.

"Carlos, she probably thought that there was a chance of the two of you getting back together. I can tell you that her credit card statement shows her buying lots of clothes, and different from what she wore previously. She started shopping in Victoria's Secret, wearing sexier looking clothes and trying to appear more well-to-do. She probably changed her style to make you fall in love with her. It seems that she and Ron have been taking separate vacations for the past three years or so. I see him traveling with his kids, without Rachel and Julie. At the same time, I see Rachel traveling with all three kids without Ron. I know that it's hard for you to fathom, but I think Rachel was in love with you. As much as Rachel's pregnancy was unplanned, I think that during your short marriage, part of her believed that it was true. I know you didn't pretend otherwise or lead her on, it's just the way a woman's mind works. It's her Denial Land."

"So, by me trying to get closer to Julie, she thought I was trying to get closer to her as well."

"Yeah, something like that. When Rachel found out that we married so unexpectantly, it must have destroyed her ego while breaking her heart. Ron filed for divorce shortly after we got married."

"What do you think that means for Julie then?"

"I think we have to wait until we find her. Once we do, we can ask her. However, my Spidey-sense is telling me that you need to consider being her full-time father seriously."

"Babe, do you see anything that we need to worry about in regards to Rachel or Ron?"

"No, I don't think that they would intentionally hurt you or Julie by setting up her kidnapping. I truly think that Julie's kidnapping was unavoidable after she no longer had bodyguards. But, I'm sure Marco had something to do with that. Marco had to convince Rachel that it was in Julie's best interest. She would trust something he said, especially if he played it off like it was your idea. He could have let her infer your involvement without every saying so one way or another."

Carlos sat there while taking what I said into consideration. Finally, he replies, "Babe, I think you're right. We need to wait to hear back from Lester, but I don't think that Rachel is a danger to Julie."

I pause when I see that Joe's search finished. I wait somewhat impatiently for the pages to finish printing. Finally, the file is complete. I take my trusty blue highlighter and start to read through the pages. I read about half the file when I realize how much about Joe's life was unknown to me. I have known him almost my entire life, but there was so much about him that I never knew. I never knew that Mrs. Morelli left her husband for one year when Joe was nine. I never knew that his mom miscarried after his father beat her so badly. It makes me sad to see how horrible his life was growing up. However, none of that excuses him for how badly he treated me. I start to read through his Navy files. His career in the Navy seemed rather ordinary, nothing to write home about. Finally, I found something interesting. "Carlos, did you know that Joe was accepted into the Seals but was kicked out after about a month? It that unusual?"

"Not really, Babe. Seal training, like Ranger training, is hard. Many of the recruits don't make it to graduation. How were his scores up to his removal?"

"They seem high. It appears that Joe was in the top three of his class."

"Let me see those papers." I hand them over to Carlos. He reads them then responds. "You're right. He was doing well. Are there any sealed records?"

I look back at the papers in front of me. It takes me a few minutes, but I find a reference to sealed files. "Yes, Carlos, there are some sealed records."

Carlos sees the file information, picks up his phone, has a conversation, then hangs up. "Who did you call?"

"I called a high-ranking friend who will break the seal and send the information to us. We should have it in about two minutes."

Sure enough, two minutes later my e-mail was pinging. I open the file then print it out. I quickly read the file. Here it is. We've found psycho. Fuck!

 **Joe's POV**

Thank God I'm finally in Boston. I don't think I would last another day with my love's cousin Steve. He's a nice enough guy, but too straight for me. Hell, he didn't even have a beer with dinner. I check into a cheap motel with one of my false identities to wait for my love to arrive with Angelina, aka Julie Martine, Ranger's daughter. I must figure out a way to get her to Rangeman before my love decides to go through with her blackmailing idea. Ranger will never fall for it. It will only make him hunt me down harder and faster, showing even less mercy to me then he had for the last several years.

I turn on my new phone, to find that I have several new messages. Mother fucker! It seems that Ranger found all of my "friends" and Rangeman destroyed their lives one way or another. It's just me, and one other guy left out here. It's only a matter of time before Ranger finds me here in Boston. I hope that he'll show a little bit of mercy on me.

I get out of the shower when my phone rings. "Hello?"

" _Hello, lover. Are you at our destination?"_

"Yes, love, I am."

" _That's wonderful. I should be there with Angelina in about four hours. I have missed you so much. I can't wait to experience the Italian Stallion again."_

"Same here, my love, same here."

" _Angelina is the perfect daughter. She has followed all my instructions. I picked us a great daughter. I know that she will be the reason that we will live the life we've always dreamt of since we first met all those years ago."_

"My love, we have to be careful. I'm sure Rangeman Boston is outlooking for Julie."

" _He has no reason to know that you were heading to Boston nor that I am. He can't be coming to Boston for you or Julie."_

"I guess you're right."

" _I know I am._ "

"Love you, my sweet."

" _Love you too, Joey."_

Now, how do I go around town without being spotted by Rangeman? Using my alias is helping, but I know that they have a long reach. I don't know Ranger's thugs here in Boston, so I can't use that to my advantage. However, I do know the type. Looking over my shoulder for large men in black won't be too obvious. I can't wait for my love to get here so we can move on to Providence. I've started looking for a permanent place and found something that would be perfect for us. It's a three-bedroom house that's for rent. The rent is $2000 a month, which we can swing, especially since it comes fully furnished. Now to convince my love to make a move, while leaving Manoso's girl behind. However, if she's left alive, she'll be able to rat me out and let her father know where I am. Fuck! I hope I don't have to hurt her, but I will do whatever I need to survive. I killed Carmen all those years ago to protect myself; I would do the same to Manoso's brat.

 **Julie's POV**

This train ride to Boston seems to be taking forever. The train stopped in Trenton, and I was tempted to sneak off. I know that my Daddy is here with his men, and I could escape psycho lady, but I didn't. About a half hour after leaving Trenton, I saw Binkie and Woody. They gave me a small nod in recognition, but nothing obvious. I know that Daddy sent them to keep an eye on me. For the first time since this ordeal started, I feel safe. I know that Binkie and Woody will keep me safe at all cost. While the psycho lady was sleeping, I managed to find her driver's license. I kept it in my pocket. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, and she allows me to leave. I walk down the car past Woody, imploring him to follow me.

We make our way to the bathroom in the adjoining car, where I first answer nature's call. Then, we walk to the snack car so that I can get water and chips. "Hey Woody, it's great to see you." I say while hugging him.

"Little girl, you're a sight for sore eyes. Tell Cousin Kyle how you've been. How's Aunt Lucy?"

I know that Woody is giving us a backstory, so people ignore us. It looks strange for a man Woody's age to be talking to an unaccompanied minor girl. "Mom is doing great. We're heading to Boston to meet up with Dad. He went ahead after leaving his old office to start his new job in Boston. Uncle Steve drove him from Delaware to Boston. What are you doing on this train? Heading to NYC?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm going to Boston. I'm transferring to our branch there for a few months to train some new hires. Bobby asked Binkie and me to join him there. If I give you the address, will you come a join me for lunch sometime?"

"Of course, Kyle. You are my favorite cousin. Maybe you can help me get away from Mom and Dad for an afternoon so that I can have some normal teenage fun."

"Sounds like a good idea. I love you, little girl. I want you to know that if you ever need any help, my colleagues will be available to you, even after I return to Trenton."

"I know that. I'll see you later. Why don't you come and say hi to Mom?"

"Maybe later, sweetheart. She looks like she needs some rest."

"Okay. Talk to you soon." I give Woody another hug and slip him her ID. Now, they can find out who she is and why she wants me.

 **Woody's POV**

I watch Julie walk away from me amazed at how smart she is, how she can plan while giving us information without drawing suspicion from the psycho lady. I make sure to buy two cups of coffee and some food from the snack cart to bring back to Binkie. I didn't want to follow directly behind Julie. No reason to raise the suspicion of well-meaning civilians. I look in my hand at the license she gave me. We finally have a name and picture to go along with the nickname 'psycho lady.' When I return to my seat, I show Binkie the license.

"Damn, she looks like Stephanie. The only difference is that she has brown eyes. Even her height is almost the same." Binkie replies.

"I know. It's clear that Joe has a type. I think I even know where they met. They must've met during Joe's short stint in the Seals. We need to get this info to Ranger."

"Did you manage to plant the trackers and the mic on her?"

"Of course. As Julie hugged me, I was able to place the trackers in her pocket. I handed her the mic. She knew what it was, and I know will take care of it."

"I'll call Tank. I'll let him know to start to track Julie and monitor the mic. He can also update Stephanie and Ranger with what we found out about her identity."

"Good. Let's make sure we keep Julie in our sights." I tell Binkie.

 **Tank's POV**

Perfect. Woody got trackers on Julie and managed to get a shitload of information. We will now be able to track Morelli's movements in Boston. We know that he is using an alias. He was a cop for too long to make the rookie mistake of using his real identification. We have no way of tracking him down but now that we know that psycho's brother is with Morelli, we can track him. When I passed Steve's name onto Stephanie, she was excited. He came up on her search of Joe, and on his psycho girlfriend who she was able to identify without anyone's assistance. I'm still amazed at how good she is at completing searches. And to think that Stephanie has no idea how good she is at the searches.

Ranger and Stephanie will be landing in Boston inside twenty minutes. They will be at our Boston headquarters in about an hour. With all that said, they have a great lead on Julie. I sent Bobby the information on Morelli's accomplice. I can only hope that they get a location on him and eyes on Morelli before Julie gets into town. That way, we can get her well before they even have a chance to hurt her or move her to a new location. This time, though, Morelli will not be returning to prison. I don't think they will ever find his body. We cannot afford to have Stephanie looking over her shoulder forever.

I'm a little upset that I'm stuck here in Trenton. Lester is dealing with the Marco fall-out in Miami, getting an opportunity to kick some ass and clean up a mess. Bobby is coordinating the takedown of Joe Fucking Morelli in Boston, while I'm stuck here, where nothing is happening. The only question I have, though is who the tenth man is who hurt Stephanie. Let me call Lester. Maybe Marco will know.

" _Yo Tank, what's up?_ " Asks Lester when he answers his phone.

"I know that there is one more man out there who hurt Stephanie. I think Marco may know his identity. I don't know if we'll ever find him out without getting answers from one of the other men. Considering that Marco is the only one left, I think he's who we need to question. I doubt Morelli will ever come clean. He's a dead man walking. I don't think he planned on having his woman take Julie, but once he realizes that Ranger's daughter is in his company, he'll know that his days are over."

" _I agree with you. It's been bugging me that we haven't been able to get any more information on these assholes who fucked over Beautiful. I'm letting Marco stew for a little bit in holding. I'll get back to him in a few minutes. If I need to, I'll ask for Hector to be brought in to help. If anyone can break Marco, it will be Hector."_

"Woody was able to make contact with Julie and plant trackers on her. She gave the identity of the person who helped Morelli escape. Boston is their end game, as of now. Julie also gave us the name of Morelli's woman. Stephanie found her on her own with her searches. I'm amazed at what information she can ferret out of nowhere."

" _How long did it take Stephanie to find the information?"_ Lester asks.

"About ninety minutes into the flight. I tried calling them about thirty minutes in, but both their phones were off."

" _Tank, they joined the mile-high club."_

"That explains it. Even more impressive that Stephanie found the information in less than an hour."

" _It is. I'll work on Marco. I'll let you know if I find out anything else."_

"Okay. Keep in touch." I hang up on Lester. Fuck, Ranger joined the mile-high club with Stephanie. I want to be like Ranger when I grow up.

 **Psycho Lady's POV**

Only a couple of more hours until we hit Boston. I can't wait. It's been too long since I last saw my Joey, too long since I last felt his arms around me. He has spent way too much time trying to woo and seduce one Stephanie Plum. I don't understand how she was able to resist Joe. I mean, he is the best looking man I ever met. And the things he can do to my body, I don't know how she willingly gave him up. Joey keeps talking about this Manoso like he's a god or a superhero. I don't understand how he can be afraid of a man. I mean, he was in Seal training. He is a tough man. Maybe I'll ask Daddy about him. He said his name was Carlos Manoso. I should call Daddy now, while Angelina is getting a snack and using the little girls room.

"Hi Daddy, it's me."

" _Hi, Princess. How are you? Are you okay?"_

"Oh yes, Daddy, I'm perfect. My Joey was telling me that he is having some problems with a former Army guy named Carlos Manoso, also known as Ranger. Do you know anything about him?"

" _Princess, what did Joe do to piss off Ranger? You need to be careful. You don't want to get stuck in his crosshairs."_

"Why not? I mean, Joey is a homicide detective. How can he hurt Joey?"

" _Ranger is a former Army Ranger who, up until last year, went on the most dangerous black op missions for our government. He is a mercenary who can kill without leaving a trace. He has a strict moral code. While he was able to murder for the greater good, he will not kill someone for fun. He only agreed to go after terrorists, rescue important people who were in trouble, or extract units that fell into enemy territory or captivity."_

"Oh, wow. Joe said something about his daughter being missing, and that one of his friends is a suspect in Julie's abduction."

" _Joe needs to help Ranger get her back, or Ranger will kill him, and no one will ever find the body. Please tell me you are not in the middle of this. I know you were in Miami, and I know that Joe hates Ranger. I also know that Joe escaped from prison. What else are you hiding from me, Princess? I want you to understand, that if you or Joe do anything illegal, I will not help you. If you get killed for your stupidity then so be it, I can't help you. I love you, Princess, but I have been telling you for over ten years to stay away from Joseph Anthony Morelli, but you refused to listen to reason. If you took Ranger's daughter, I would give him my blessing to end you, because you are no better than that scum bag that you think is husband material."_

"Daddy, I don't know how you could side with someone else over your daughter."

" _Princess, that someone, that Ranger, saved my life. Not once, but twice. I owe him my life. I will do anything to help him or his family. He's the best man I've ever met. I used to dream about you meeting him and falling in love with him, but I knew that would never happen because you are too obsessed with Joe. Please, don't get involved. I love you and don't want to lose you."_

"I'm sorry Daddy. I hope someday you can forgive me, but I think this will be our last phone call. I love you too, but I need to start my life with my Joey. Once we start over, I will never be able to contact you again. I love you, Daddy."

" _Goodbye, Princess."_

I've always known that my Daddy didn't approve of Joey or me. Oh well, I don't need him in my life anymore. It's his fault that I had to give up my baby. If it weren't for him, Joe and I would be married, with a wonderful family of our own. I hope that someday he'll regret pushing me away.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Once again, thank you for all your reviews. I received about eight reviews within the first five hours or so of posting the last chapter. I love reading your predictions. I especially want to thank Vulcan Rider, Aruvqan, Buddy's Babe, Angela Mueller, and Garbanzo Beans, amongst so many others, who review almost every chapter. I try to respond to as many of your reviews as possible, and for those who review as a "guest", thank you.**

 **Once again, I need to thank my Beta Susan for keeping my story on track and easy to read without a million grammatical errors. This week is a crazy week for me. I will try to post the next chapter on or before Wednesday. This Thursday-Saturday I will be chaperoning the 8** **th** **grade overnight trip to Boston, so I will be without a computer for three days. If I don't have Chapter 28 up by Wednesday, I won't be posting it until Sunday at the earliest. I have started writing it, but while my muse keeps pushing, my brain doesn't always agree. I promise I will reveal psycho lady to you in Chapter 28. Thank you!**


	29. Check Mate

**Everything familiar belongs to Janet. As always, the characters in my story curse, so be aware of their potty mouths.**

 **Chapter 28: Check Mate**

 **Bobby's POV**

Everything seems to be coming together nicely. Ranger and Stephanie are on their way to Rangeman Boston from the airport, with Mickey and Alex picking them up. I have two teams watching the cheap motel where psycho's brother Steve is staying. We had a possible sighting of Morelli at the same cheap motel. However, it looks like he was getting ready to move out. It makes sense. There's no way he can stay there with a woman and a teenage girl. This motel is the type that rents rooms by the hour. People would get suspicious seeing a teenager there. Ram and Vince arrived two hours ago. Once they finish their mandatory break in an hour, they will start surveillance on Morelli. Being familiar with him will help us to keep an eye on him.

Once again, Stephanie has impressed us all with her ability to ferret out the smallest pieces of information while completing her searches. No one picked up on the abnormality of Morelli's exit from the Seals, except for Stephanie. Her instincts are better than Rangers. He looked at all the ex-cop's information and never put two and two together. She independently found the name of Morelli's woman without having her ID. When Julie gave her ID to Woody, it only confirmed what Stephanie already knew. Now, we all know the sad, sordid details.

When Morelli was in Seal's training, he knocked up the sixteen-year-old daughter of the head trainer. He was told to leave the Seals or face court-martial. Morelli left. The girl's father forced her to give the child up for adoption, even though both Morelli and the girl wanted the baby. She had a difficult labor, which resulted in her tearing so badly that they had to perform a hysterectomy. She is unable to have children. Morelli, it seems, was devasted, because they were planning on marrying once she turned eighteen. They kept in touch, much to her father's dismay. From what we could piece together from e-mails, Morelli was going to try to have a child with a woman who looked like this girl, take his baby, leave the mother to have a family with the girl. Unfortunately for Stephanie, she was his prey. Given the woman's resemblance to Stephanie, I would say that Morelli was initially attracted to her because she was Stephanie's replacement. Somewhere along the lines, though, they fell in love. Why they couldn't go the normal route and adopt a child, I guess we may never know, but Morelli wanted a child.

The only thing we can't piece together is why the woman took Julie. I mean, Julie is about the age of their daughter. Maybe she was looking for a surrogate for the missing daughter being that Morelli no longer had Stephanie as an option? We all believe that Julie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As much as Morelli hates Ranger, he would never fuck with him by kidnapping his daughter. If Morelli wants a chance at survival outside of prison, he knows better than to cross Ranger. We are just afraid of what they might do to Julie if we don't get to her immediately.

Listening to Julie's wire, we are learning where Morelli will be staying. Julie managed to get the woman's ID back from Woody and slipped into her purse with her not realizing it was gone. Julie is a force to be reckoned with; I know I don't want to be on her bad side. She's even more street smart than her father was at her age. Finally, the elevator doors open up on the control room floor. Stephanie steps out ahead of Ranger, rushing over to me to greet me.

"Hi, Bobby. Thank you for coordinating everything here. I heard that you have eyes on Joe."

"Yes, Steph, we do. We know that he's moving out, soon, so Ram and Vince will take over."

"That's great. Did you find out anything additional about the psycho lady?"

"Well, actually, yeah, I did. However, Ranger, you're not going to like it."

"What did you find out, Brown?" Ranger asks.

I pause before telling him. "You know Cal's handler, Admiral Montgomery, right?"

"Yes. The Admiral's a good man. I helped him out of a couple of tight situations."

"Well, it seems that woman who took Julie is his daughter. He and his daughter are estranged, because of her relationship with Morelli. He doesn't now, nor did he ever, want her involved with Morelli and did everything in his power to keep her away from him. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed. He knows that she has Julie, though he has no concrete evidence. He tried to convince her to let Julie go, but she's looking to use Julie as leverage to start a new life with Morelli, he thinks in Europe."

"Will he help us?" Stephanie asks.

"He said he will never give up his daughter, as she is still his flesh and blood, but he will look the other way if something were to happen to her. He said that she made her bed and now she must lie in it; whatever you choose to do, he will support you one hundred percent."

"I guess it's good to have his support, at least we won't face any questions from the law enforcement officials." Ranger responds.

"Ranger, I don't understand how this relationship between Morelli and Natalie Montgomery slipped your radar when you did your initial search on Morelli."

"I don't get it either. Once Babe pointed it out, everything lined up perfectly. Steph, you are an amazing researcher." Ranger leaned in to kiss Stephanie. A few of the Boston guys dropped what was in their hands, having never seen Ranger smile, or act affectionate before. Stephanie laughed when she saw their reaction.

"Wow, I didn't realize the effect that we have on your Boston Merry Men." Stephanie said.

"Babe, I think I lost my bad ass membership."

"Ranger, you can never lose you bad ass membership. You are the head bad ass."

"If you say so, Babe."

 **Joe's POV**

My love will be arriving in about an hour. I am leaving this cheap, pay by the hour motel and heading to a nice hotel chain with suites. I'll get us a two bedroom suite so we can enjoy some adult time while keeping Manoso's girl away from us. She called me to find out our meeting location. The only thing is I must leave without Steve knowing. He's too stupid to keep quiet. If he knows where we'll be, he'll tell anyone who asks for $20 bucks. I know Manoso's men will pay a lot more than that for information on my whereabouts. I hope that they don't know that Julie is going to be with me.

The biggest concern I have right now is what to do with Julie. She's a great bargaining chip and could get us lots of money to get out of the country if she belonged to anyone other than Manoso. Once he gets a lock on where she is, nothing will stop him from taking her back. Hell, he already went before an armed psychopath unarmed to save her and Stephanie. No doubt he'd do so again. The only option we have is to kill her or sell her. I don't have time to arrange a sale for her though unless I call Pasquale. He is the only other person who was involved in the "Cupcake Deal" and the only one who isn't incarcerated or dead. If I pass her off to him, he can get her sold quickly. She'd be worth at least a million. I mean, Julie's gorgeous. As much as I hate to admit it, Manoso is a good looking man. If he weren't so hung up on Cupcake, he would give me a run for my money in Trenton. His daughter is model/movie star beautiful. She's also young. I only have to convince Natalie to leave Boston for Providence. If I can get out of Boston, the likelihood of being found decreases exponentially. That will buy us some time to get out of dodge. I'd lay a false trail for Manoso to follow, leaving behind a burnt body that resembles his daughter with some of her personal effects. He'll believe that she's dead, and Natalie and I will be enjoying life along the Amalfi coast in Italy.

I need to convince Natalie that my plan is the only course of action that's viable. She can be stubborn at times. I hope she didn't call her father. If she did, we're good as dead. I know that he's Cal's handler, and I'm sure for some of the other Rangeman. There are several Seals among the ranks. I would be shocked if the great Admiral didn't know Ranger. Well boys, only a little longer until you get some action from Natalie. I know that you've missed her.

 **Bull's POV**

I've been stuck sitting in the car for the last four hours with Snake, watching Steve, the brother of the woman who has Julie. Snake, named because of his ability to slither around undetected. Even though he's 6'2", blonde hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian, he can still blend in anywhere. I swear he's constantly sneaking up at everybody at the office. He's even snuck up on Ranger, which I thought was impossible. I'm named Bull because I look like a bull. I'm 6'5" tall, 275 pounds Greek, with an olive complexion, dark wavy black hair, and brown eyes. The only person I know who bigger than me is Tank.

Snake and I are the best at watching and intimidating. When we are watching for a skip or informant, Snake can gather intel, while I stare them down until they tell us what we want to know. We rarely have to hurt our prey, just my size alone scares them into submission. That is our job here with Steve. When Morelli is away from him, we are to approach Steve to gather intel on Morelli, his woman, and, most importantly, Julie. We watch as two guys from Trenton come to relieve the guys watching Morelli. Brown thought it best to bring in guys from his turf to watch Morelli. I get that the guys in Trenton are more familiar with Morelli, but we know Boston. We should be in charge of this operation. None of us are thrilled that Ranger pushed Mickey to the side in favor of Bobby taking over. I know that Bobby is part of the core team, but since Trenton opened, they rarely come to Boston. The core team spends more time in Miami with Marco. However, once we found out that Lester was taking over Miami for the duration of the incident, we felt better. At least they are keeping us in the loop.

We heard that Ranger and the elusive Mrs. Stephanie Manoso, aka Bombshell Bounty Hunter, is coming to Boston. We are all curious about this woman who has Ranger and all of Trenton wrapped around her finger. We also heard that she figured out the identity of Morelli's woman before anyone else did, simply from her search. I know I'm not the only one biting at the bit to meet her.

Finally, I see Morelli leave the room. It appears as if he's not returning here. I watch him get into his rental then drive off. The Trenton guys pull out a few moments later to follow Joe. Snake and I wait five minutes before introducing ourselves to Steve.

Snake and I walk up to the door and knock. Steve opens the door, takes a look at us, and invites us into the room.

"Let me guess, you gentlemen work for Rangeman and are here to get information on Joe Morelli, Natalie Montgomery, and Julie Martine."

I glance at Snake to find the look of shock briefly pass through his eyes before his blank face slams down. We agree to continue our job. "Yes, that's true. What can you tell us?"

"Well, first off, Joe didn't know that my stupid, dumb ass, psychotic sister was going to kidnap a kid. He got out of prison, then met up with me to take him here to Boston. It was while we were in route that my sister told him that she had a kid. Once he found out it was Julie Martine, he tried to convince her to get rid of her, but my sister refused. He's considered killing that young girl or selling her. Knowing my crazy sister, she will sell Julie to the highest bidder. She wants money, and she wants to move to Italy with her Joey. Joe wants to stay in Providence for the near future, until things settle down, then move to Italy. Joe has booked a room at the Boston Commons Suites and Inn. My sister and the girl will meet him there in about thirty minutes." Steve said proudly.

"How do you know all this?" Snake asks.

"I have a bug on Joe. I hate that mother fucker. He ruined my sister's life. She was sweet and innocent until he messed with her one night. Then she became obsessed with him, even when our father told her to forget him, she still stayed in contact. He fed her lies for years, and my dumbass sister believes every one of them. She's sick. She's not safe to be around other people. She was institutionalized when she was eighteen for eight months. She stopped being Natalie the day she gave up her daughter. My father and I want nothing to do with her, so whatever happens to her, you have our blessing."

"Can we have your receiver for the mic? We'll pay you for the equipment." I say.

"Take it, no charge. If you get my sister locked away or incapacitated, we'll be even."

Snake and I take the receiver, thank Steven, then head back to our car. Why couldn't everyone be as cooperative at Steve?

 **Ranger's POV**

The past few hours were pure torture. I hate waiting around for information. I'm an action man. I want to be planning, strategizing, and kicking ass. Sitting in a conference room waiting to get information is like watching paint dry. We don't know where Morelli is going; we don't know where Julie is going. All we know is that all will be here in Boston in a little over an hour. Mickey and his team are not happy that Bobby is in charge. Boston feels as though the core team doesn't care about them because we are almost never here. The truth of the matter is that Mickey does such a great job that they don't need our interference. Unlike Miami. So I understand their displeasure. However, I can tell that they are curious about Stephanie. One of the men started to address her as a Bomber, but Bobby quickly squashed that habit. He said, "You are not to call Stephanie Bombshell or Bomber. She is to be called Stephanie, Steph, or Mrs. Manoso. Only Trenton is allowed to call her any other nickname, at her request."

A couple of the guys looked offended until Stephanie spoke up and said, "Guys, please don't be offended. I've had a rough few months and realized that while 'Bomber' and. 'Bombshell' are terms of endearment; I feel that they highlight my shortcomings. I have asked Trenton to stop calling me those names. Now, only Lester, Tank, and Ranger have nicknames for me. That's my preference." Finally, the guys started to relax.

Mickey's phone rings. He picks it up. "That's great news. I'm putting you on speaker, Bull."

" _Ranger, everyone, we got ears on Morelli. Steve has no respect for Morelli or his sister Natalie. He managed to put a mic on Joe without him realizing it. However, it only has a two-mile range, so we are going to have to stay within that radius. We have it hooked up to the car so everything he says will be transmitted back to the control room."_

"Good job, Bull, Snake. I'm glad you got us this information." Mickey said.

"Did Steve give you any insight as to what he thinks they are going to do with Julie?"

" _Steve thinks that Morelli is either going to kill her or sell her. He's leaning towards selling her because his sister, Natalie, cares only about money."_

"Stay on his tail and be ready to move in to get Julie if you have an opportunity. She also has a mic. If they start to interfere, shut down Morelli's mic immediately. I'd rather hear Julie than Morelli." I tell Bull.

" _No problem Boss. 10-4."_ Bull said before disconnecting.

 **Julie's POV**

The train finally pulled into Boston. Hopefully, my time left with the psycho lady is almost over. I know that Daddy is near, here to save me once again. I hope I don't have to shoot anyone again. I've been the perfect daughter. Playing my role to a T. Psycho has granted me so much freedom that I kept my father updated to my location since the beginning. Now, for the show to start.

We exit the train to meet with 'Dad,' Joe Morelli. 'Mom' spots him, and runs into his arms. I forgot how handsome the cop was, but he's nothing like my Dad. They embrace and kiss, which is yucky, but I smile and pretend to be happy. Then, he draws me in for a kiss and hugs.

"Angelina, Daddy has missed you. I'm glad that you and Mom are finally here." Joe says to me.

"I've missed you too, Dad. I'm glad to be here as well."

"It's great to have my two girls here with me in Boston. It was lonely here without you."

"Oh Joey, I'm glad we get to live our life together with each other." Psycho said.

"Natalie, I have us checked into a nice hotel. We should head there now so we can start our celebration. My boys missed you." Joe said.

We walk out of the train station holding hands like the happy family. Meanwhile, I'm casually scanning for Daddy's men. I see Woody and Binkie in the distance. I know that Joe will recognize them. They need to keep their distance. We finally make it to the car. I get in the back seat while Joe and Natalie get in the front where they make out for a few minutes. Finally, we leave the train station.

Joe and Natalie a so absorbed in each other that he doesn't see the three-car tail. Stupid. I can pick them up. I will let Daddy know that his men were a little obvious. Though, I only caught a glimpse of the third car once. That was Woody and Binkie's car, which I'm pretty sure they let me see on purpose. The Boston men need better training in tailing a vehicle.

We arrive at the hotel, where once again we put on the show of being a happy, well-adjusted family. Once we enter the hotel room, Joe and Natalie send me to my room after I use the bathroom. I'm glad to be alone, by myself, away from them. I see that my room has a window. I talk into the mic, "Hey guys, I know you're listening. I'm in my own room. My window overlooks the alley behind the hotel. I'm going to open it and climb out. Joe and Natalie are too busy to notice me. Please be waiting for me."

 **Ranger's POV**

I am sitting in the parking lot of the damn hotel waiting for Morelli, Natalie, and Julie to arrive. I've managed to get the key to his room by having Stephanie pose as Natalie, who is locked out the room. We were able to duplicate Natalie's ID, so Stephanie was believable. Once they arrive, we need to find the right opportunity to grab them without putting Julie at risk. I would hate for my daughter to shoot someone again, she's too young to have that burden on her soul.

I watch the wannabe family arrive. They exit the car and head into the room as any other family would. About five minutes later, I hear my baby say that she's climbing out her bedroom window. Through Joe's mic, we can hear that he and Natalie are engaged in other activities, so Julie's escape is well timed. I send Woody and Binkie to her window to rescue Julie. Once I hear the word that she is safe, Snake enters the hotel room through Julie's window with Bull. I'm impressed that they both fit through the small window. Stephanie and I are at the front of the room's door, waiting to go in. We are both wearing our vests while praying that Joe doesn't have a gun on him. I give my Babe a quick kiss. "I love you, Babe. No matter what, take care of my daughter, querida."

"I love you too, Carlos. Don't worry; we'll be fine."

I open the door with the key so we can finally enter the room.

 **Natalie's POV**

Once we arrive at the hotel, we send Angelina to her room after she washes up. Once she is in her room, Joey and I attack each other. His mouth is on my mouth, his hands roaming over my body. God, how I've missed his touches, his caresses, his kisses. He pulls my top off and starts on my jeans as we walk towards our bedroom. I pull Joey's shirt off, placing kisses on his muscular chest. I can't wait to have my first Italian Stallion induced orgasm in two years.

Suddenly, we hear our bedroom door open up. Joe reaches for a gun he doesn't have, while I see the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on; this must be Ranger. Now I understand how Cupcake left Joe's ass behind. Joe is average compared to this perfect male specimen standing in front of me.

"Morelli, nice to see you once again, but I'm afraid I'm not too impressed with your gun. Babe, how did you ever find satisfaction with that?"

"Well, until I met you, his was the best. Now I know how pathetically small it is in comparison. Remember, Carlos, you ruined me for all men."

I realize that I'm half naked standing here, so I grab my shirt and pull it over my head. "What do you want?"

"Well, first off, bitch, my step-daughter is safe and away from you. She told us all about your trip from Miami to Boston. She called us several times and was in contact with our men on the train since Trenton. She told us your final destination, as well as gave us your identity. So now, you will come with us. Say goodbye to that fucker over there, because you will never see him or 'his boys' again."

I walk up to her and place handcuffs on her. She didn't even fight me. I pass her over to Mickey. In the meantime, Ranger walked over to Morelli. When he reaches out to take him down, Joe swings out wildly. Ranger sweeps his legs out from under him. When Joe lands on the floor, Ranger flips him over onto his stomach before restraining him with his arms behind his back. "Morelli, you were a dead man for what you did to Stephanie. The only reason why you went to jail was that Stephanie trusted the system. But since you violated the system, your fate is in my hands. I am happy to be the one who sends you to Hell where you belong. Don't worry, someday I'll meet you there, but that will be after I spend the rest of my life with my Babe, fucking her, loving her, and filling her with my seed. She will carry my children in her womb; she will stand by my side. She is my wife, my partner for life, and my everything."

Ranger jerks Morelli up, handing him over to Alex. "Bring them back to headquarters. We'll deal with them there. Send the clean-up crew to remove all trace of them here." We exit the room, Julie comes flying into her father's arms. "Daddy, I'm glad you're finally here. Did I do a good job?"

Carlos hugs his daughter tightly, kissing her forehead. "Mi hija, I'm proud of you. You kept calm, played along; a gave me information throughout the entire ordeal. You did a wonderful job. What do you say we go to the Boston headquarters, have some dinner, and get some rest?"

"I think that's a perfect idea. Stephanie, can I call you Mom?"

"Of course, sweetheart, if that's what you want."

"I do. Thank you, Mom, for helping Daddy find me. I know that you discovered Natalie's name."

"You welcome. I'll do anything for you; you know that."

"I do, which is why I was able to play along. I knew that you and Daddy would rescue me. Also, I wanted a chance to repay you by leading you to Joe. I know he hurt you, and he deserves to hurt even more." Julie said with certainty.

"Thank you, Julie."

Ranger, Julie and I climb in the SUV we arrived in and drove back to headquarters in silence.

 **Joe's POV**

I can't fucking believe Manoso found me so quickly. I hear his brat talking to him and Cupcake. I hear Ranger tell his daughter that he's proud of her because she fed him information all along. Was Natalie that stupid as to let the girl out of her sight? Fuck me. I know I'm a dead man. I don't know how much they want to play with me first. Natalie has no idea of what is in store for her. I hope they don't rape her. She doesn't deserve that punishment. Unlike Cupcake, she's a good girl, an innocent. She's my true love, and I will do whatever I can to protect her from Ranger and his thugs.

The SUV I'm in pulls into the Boston headquarters which looks exactly like Haywood. Talk about boring. The door is open, and they proceed to pull me out of the car before being pushed into the elevator. We descend two floors to a long hallway with doors on either side. They open a door, where they escort me inside. Once inside, I'm forced to sit in a chair where I am cuffed and shackled to the chair like I've done many times to criminals in my days as a cop. I know that in another room, these thugs are doing the same to my Natalie. Once restrained, they leave the room and shut off the lights. Fuck.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Thank you, as always for the reviews. I love reading your insights to the story. A few of you were able to predict the identity of the psycho lady after the last chapter. I'm glad I kept you on the edge of your seat. Next up, the punishment for Joe and Natalie. Unfortunately, my next update will be, at the earliest, Sunday. Tomorrow morning I am leaving to chaperone the 8** **th** **grade overnight trip to Boston (I'll be on the look out for Rangeman Boston and Ranger) where I will be without a computer until I return home Saturday evening. Angela, Bonnie, and Ms. Starshine, thank you for your regular reviews. I wish you were logged in so I could respond to you personally, but alas, you're not. To all the other guest reviewers, THANK YOU!**

 **As always, a huge THANK YOU to Susan who keeps the story readable and catches my mistakes.**


	30. Paybacks a Bitch

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE, any mistakes are mine. As with the rest of this story, adult language present throughout, along with adult themes.**

 **Chapter 29: Paybacks a Bitch**

 **Ranger's POV**

I've waited a long time to get Morelli in my building, to be on the receiving end of my type of justice. This bastard has fucked with me and mine too many times. First, he molested my Babe when she was six. Six! No six-year-old should be subjected to being fingered, even by an eight-year-old. Then, when she was sixteen, he fucking raped her on the dirty floor of the bakery. What type of asshole does that? Let's not even talk about how he disrespected Steph's job, her abilities, and her worth. I don't even want to think about how he abused and assaulted her for almost a year. Now, his worthless bitch took my daughter, and that bastard, Morelli, thought about selling my daughter, stealing her innocence, so he could evade the law he swore to uphold and protect.

Now, he is locked in one of my holding cells, with the Admiral's daughter in a cell next to his. What do I do about Natalie? As much as the Admiral gave me his blessing, I'm not sure it's safe to hurt her. I need to talk to him directly before proceeding. Life is good right now. I have Julie tucked into my bed in the bedroom of my penthouse in Boston, and my Babe is curled up next to me on the couch sleeping. She finally crashed about forty-five minutes after we arrived back here. There is so much uncertainty now, with trying to determine what is going on with Rachel and Julie, how I'm going to handle Morelli, and if Stephanie is ready to carry my child. I love my wife; I want a family with her. With everything that has happened to Stephanie in these last two years, all I want is for her to be happy and loved.

I feel my Babe start to stir. She stretches before looking at me. "Hi, Carlos. How long have I been out?"

"About two hours. We started to talk about Rachel, but about five minutes into the conversation, you conked out on me." I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, it was the adrenaline crash, yet again. You would think that my body would be used to it by now, with all of the surges it has been through in recent years."

"Babe, it takes training to learn to deal with it, I can teach you how."

"I'd like that, Carlos. What did you find out about Rachel?"

"Lester went back to see her again. It seems that her marriage to Ron was disintegrating for the last few years. He couldn't measure up to her expectations. When they first met, she was looking for the anti-Ranger, someone who was stable with a 9-5 type job. Ron fit the bill at the time. When they first met, he was a regular gym member, working out every day. However, once they had their children, his routine changed. The gym wasn't as important as spending time with their children and Julie. He started to lose his muscle definition, looking more average. Rachel didn't mind, until Rangeman Miami was forced on her during the Scrog incident. Being around the guys reminded her of why she was attracted to me initially. Then, when I decided to get to know Julie better, her buried feelings resurfaced." I pause, not knowing how Stephanie will react. I was such an ass to Rachel. I never loved her. I wasn't even _that_ attracted to her. She was a piece of ass for a night, a means to justify an end, a scratch to my itch. When I saw her that day she told me she was pregnant, I didn't even recognize her. I just called her "Honey", which was the name for all my conquests. I never asked for names, I didn't care. I hope that Stephanie understands that "man" isn't me any longer.

"When Rachel told me she was pregnant, I agreed to marry her to give Julie my last name, as well as allow Rachel to have insurance. My army health insurance extended to Rachel once we married, which covered all her prenatal care and Julie's doctor's appointments. During our brief marriage, during which time we lived together for about a total of three months; she fell in love with me. In Rachel's mind, we were star-crossed lovers who would one day be together forever. I never loved her; I just tried to respect her."

"Carlos, I understand. I don't hold it against you. I know you did what you thought was the right thing to do for Julie. When does Rachel want Julie back?"

"She doesn't. She lost Ron and her other two children, which she blames on me. She told Lester she needs time to figure out who she is and what she wants. She is willing to give me custody of Julie, just asking for the right to visit with her whenever she wants. I'm going to agree to her terms if it's okay with you. I know you always said you didn't want children, and now you are getting a teenage daughter."

"Carlos, that's fine. I'd love to have Julie with us permanently. She's a wonderful young lady; she's your daughter. I would never stand in the way of your relationship with Julie. She's you're flesh and blood."

I wrap my arms around my woman, kissing her senseless. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as special and perfect as you, Babe?"

"It should be me asking that question, not you. You are perfect in every way." Steph responds to me.

"What do you want to do with Morelli? We can turn him over to cops, get the reward money. Or we can give him Rangeman justice. It's up to you, Babe."

I can see Stephanie thinking about her options and what she wants to do. I patiently wait for her decision. As much as I would like to kill Morelli, hiding his body so no one will ever find him, I will follow her wishes. Her happiness and mental well-being are more important to me than my desire for revenge.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I know that Ranger is expecting a response from me, but I can't reconcile what I feel in my heart and what I feel in my head. In my heart, I want Joe to suffer; I want him to be hurt, battered, and bruised the way he abused me. But in my head, I know that two wrongs don't make a right. I am livid that he put me through Hell, but I don't know what I want.

"I want Joe to suffer, I want Joe dead, but I want him to live with his guilt as well. Right now, can we question him, and maybe hurt him a little. Then, depending on what he says, I may change his mind. Also, I'm not sure I can ever face Angie Morelli or any other member of his family again if I know that I had a direct hand in his death and disappearance."

"If that's what you want, Babe, that's what you'll get. What about Natalie?"

"She is sick, but she needs to be permanently incapacitated. Her stint in the hospital did nothing to change her or cure her. If Natalie is left free or in an institute, she'll always be a threat to people. We need to end her."

I watch Carlos' expression, see the myriad of emotions flow through his eyes. "Babe, I'm proud of you."

As always, I melt at those words from Carlos' mouth. Before him, no one was ever proud of me. I can always rely on my Batman to lift me up, give me the strength to fly. God, I love this man. I'm so lucky that I get to call him my husband, my partner for life. I can't wait to be carrying his child inside me, to be growing our child in my body. To have a piece of us, a little bit of our love living on, passing our love to new generations. I want a family of my very own. I reach up to put my arms around Carlos' neck, kissing him, showing him my appreciation for him. When we both need to breathe, I pull back, resting my forehead against his.

"Carlos, I need to talk to Morelli, one-on-one. I need to find out information from Joe so that I can move on, so we can have the future that we deserve. I won't be able to completely put everything that happened behind me until I have answers. I don't want you or anyone else in that room with me when I speak to Morelli." Carlos starts to interrupt. I can tell that he doesn't like the idea of Joe and me being in the same room together, alone. "I know how you feel, I know what you are going to say, but Joe won't give me the answers I need with you in the room. I have no problems with you monitoring our interaction on the monitors, but _only_ you. I don't want anyone else to hear the questions I need to ask, nor the answers that he might give me. I don't want you to hear them, but I know that you need to, so we can have our someday. Carlos, I love you more than anything or anyone. I am honored to be your wife, your lover, your partner, your everything, but I also want to be the mother of your children, of our children. There is no way that I can grow our child until I speak to Joe. Please, Carlos, I need to do this for us."

I can see that Carlos wants to sigh, he wants to roll his eyes, but he controls his impulse. "What do you need to ask him, Babe?"

"I need to know why. I need to understand how Joe allowed those, those, fuckers, to hurt me the way they did, violating me the way they did, and why he raped me. I need to understand how the love that he claimed that he had for me turned into disgust and hate. I need to ask him about specific incidents, about specific things that they did to me. I'm not proud of what he did, or what I allowed. I'm embarrassed. Some things happened at the beginning that is so out of character for me, but I did them willingly, and I need to know if that behavior was the trigger for what he did. I'm sorry, Carlos, I don't want to put you through the torture of having to listen to his answers without being able to beat him to a pulp, but I need this, Carlos."

"I'm not thrilled, but I understand why you need to talk to him. I promise that I will give you time to question him, but he is staying restrained. He will never have the opportunity to touch you ever again. If I feel that the situation is getting dangerous or that you are emotionally overwhelmed, then I will come into the room. Babe, I love you. I hate to see you hurt, scared, or upset. It kills me to see that pain and fear in your eyes. I won't allow it."

"I understand."

"Babe, you have exactly 20 minutes to talk to him, to get whatever answers you need. After twenty minutes, I'm coming in and your leaving. You will never talk to Joe fucking Morelli ever again after tonight. Can you live with that, Babe?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you for understanding what I need. Can you call Celia and ask her to come here to Boston? I think I'm going to need her after I talk to Morelli."

"If you want me to call Celia, I will, but just know that she's going to want to observe your conversation with Morelli in person or she's going to want to watch the tape."

"She can observe in person, on the monitors, with you. I will need to talk to her before I face Joe."

"I'll go call her know. It will probably take a couple of hours to get her here."

"That's fine. It's getting late in the day. We can spend some time sight-seeing here in Boston with Julie. She deserves some happiness."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've always wanted to walk the Freedom Trail, but I don't know that much history so that we would need a tour guide."

"Babe, you're talking about the history of our country, the place where our forefathers fought for independence. Boston is the birthplace of our country. I know all about the events that took place in Boston leading up to the Revolutionary War. I'll be your tour guide."

"That's great! Now, let me go wake, Julie."

 **Joe's POV**

My eyes are heavy; I can barely open them. My mouth is dry; it feels like I haven't had a drink in years. My body hurts, my head hurts, everything hurts. Where the fuck am I? I can't remember what happened. I finally manage to open my eyes and blink a few times. I'm in a dimly lit room, without windows. I'm sitting on the only chair in the room, which is bolted to the floor. The table next to me is also bolted to the floor. There's a single solitary toilet in the corner. I'm in a fucking cell. This cell is worse than my prison cell. At least there I had a window. I try to think back over the last day or so. I remember leaving the cheap hotel that Steve booked. I remember booking a suite for Natalie, me and the kid. The kid, Julie Martine, Ranger's daughter. FUCK! I remember.

Natalie, Julie, and I finally arrived at the hotel together. I hadn't seen Natalie in a couple of years. I was celibate since I was locked up. My boys needed some loving, and Nat was the person to give it to me. We had just started to make out when the door to our room opened. There, standing in my room, with Natalie half dressed, was Cupcake, Ranger, and his goons. I must be in Rangeman Boston. I knew Boston was a bad idea. I wish Natalie listened to me. I was careful, rarely out of the hotel room. He should not have been able to track me. He must have found me through Natalie. His daughter is smart, resourceful. If she went along with Natalie, I could see Natalie letting her guard down. If she did, then I know that Julie is smart enough to have contacted her father.

I don't know how long they will let me rot in this cell. I know that I will never see the light of day again. I accept that my life is over now. I wish that I never met Stephanie Michelle Plum. I feel in love with her the first time I saw her, riding her tricycle with a determination that is absent in Burg girls. She was five. Then, when she was six and me eight, I played train with her. Yes, the adult me knows that it was wrong, but the eight-year-old me didn't know any better. Dad always played train with Mom, so why would I think it was wrong? At sixteen, I took her virginity and made her mine. She was the only one I fucked back in high school without protection. There was a part of me that hoped that I had knocked her up. I'm still not sure why I wrote about our encounter all over town, but I guess I had to brag that I had Stephanie Plum. Half of the male population of our high school wanted to fuck Stephanie. She still has no idea how desirable she is, even back in high school.

When I joined the Navy and met the guys, it was like we were kindred spirits. We were all young, handsome, and able to nail any girl we wanted. We often worked together to get our nightly pussy fix. When the pickings were slim, we'd share. Oh, the girls weren't always open for the sharing, but after a few drinks, they were more than willing. We experimented on every possible way to have sex, from the traditional to the erotic. Bondage became one of my favorites. There was something so powerful and erotic about having complete control over my lover, by being able to touch her, fuck her, and do whatever I want without her being able to stop me. It was, if I think about it, a form of consensual rape. We fucked many, many girls. We kept a log, rating them on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being a mind-blowing fuck and 1 being a prude. Whenever one of us rated a girl as an eight or higher, the rest of us would work to score with her as well, to compare notes. We were predators, with our routine while in the Navy.

Then I met Natalie. Natalie reminded me so much of Stephanie, so when she was pregnant, I was excited. With Natalie, I could pretend that I had the life that I wanted with Stephanie. Soon, my Navy career was over, no thanks to Nat's father, so I returned to Trenton. When Stephanie and I started to date, I thought that I would get my happily ever after, but no, Manoso had to enter her life. Damn Manoso. He stole Stephanie away from me, made her hate me, made her fall in love with him. I had to punish Stephanie for allowing him to come between us. That's when I started to listen to Natalie and the guys. I've always been adventurous in the bedroom. Cupcake never fully satisfied me. Don't get me wrong, the sex with her was great, but she was not into experimenting with me, so I couldn't do all the things I enjoyed. Then, the guys came, and told me that I should force her, take it from her. I managed to convince her to experiment a little. It was the best night of sex in my life. When she refused to do it again, that's when I snapped and decided that I was going to take it from her. That was the night when Joseph Anthony Morelli died, and Raptor took over.

I know that before Ranger and his thugs kill me, they will question me. I don't know what they want to know; I only hope that I can see Cupcake one more time before they kill me. I want to tell her how she could have avoided everything by marrying me years ago. Everything that happened is her fault. If she had allowed me to show her the wonderful ways that I could satisfy her, she would be happy. I only wanted a child to give to Natalie. Stephanie would be free to go on her way; I didn't even care if she ran to Manoso. Having a kid was all that mattered, one that I could give to Natalie, one that would belong to us, and look like us. I was beyond angry when I found out that Cupcake killed our baby, took away my chance to give Natalie what she so desperately wanted and needed, a baby. Natalie and Stephanie's resemblance is uncanny. Any child of Stephanie's would pass as Natalie's child. I also hope to see Natalie one more time, so I can tell her I love her, that I did everything for her and her happiness, but I know that I will never get that opportunity. Maybe they will let me write her a goodbye note so that when she dies, she'll die knowing that I loved her, and only her.

 **Natalie's POV**

Well, it seems as if I was out-smarted by a teenager. I never learn. Joey told me to get rid of her, to leave her behind, that she was trouble. But did I listen to him? No, I didn't. Now, because of that brat, I'm stuck in a cell in some building in Boston. I don't know where my Joey is, but I think I need to try to convince them to let me call my Daddy. He will get me out of here. I've spent my life around military men; these men are military men. They may not be active service anymore, but they are still part of that world. They have to know who my Daddy is, along with how important he is to this country. He has connections all the way up to the President. Yes, my Daddy is very well connected. However, I would love the opportunity for some one-on-one time with the man who showed up in our room. He was called Ranger by his men. Angelina is his daughter. He is one fine sample of the male species. He looks like he knows how to fuck, and how to fuck well. Joey is no slouch in the sack, but he is way more concerned about his pleasure than about my pleasure. There are occasions where I need to retreat to the shower after we fuck to get off using my toys. Ranger looks like he knows how to make a woman scream.

I finally got to lay my eyes on "Cupcake." We do resemble each other. It's kind of scary how similar we look. I can understand why Joey was insistent upon using this woman to be the mother of our child. With her genes, no one would ever question that our child was ours. It would be easy with Joey's connections to forge the birth certificate and list the baby as belonging to us. Alas, that will never happen.

I watched the interaction between Ranger and Cupcake. It is obvious that he loves her very much and she loves him. The rock she's wearing on her finger is an even bigger indication of his love for her. No man would spend that much money on a rock for someone that they didn't feel strongly about or love greatly. Maybe I can get her in here alone so that I can overpower her. If I can convince the men that I'm Cupcake, I'll be able to slip into her life, and they will kill her in my place. Then, I get to slip into her life with the gorgeous man by my side. Fuck Joey. I don't need him if I can have Ranger. Maybe I should have listened to Daddy all those years ago and given Ranger a chance. No man can resist me once I start my charms. Daddy gushed on and on about how wealthy he is, how I could have a great life with him. I should've listened to my Daddy.

The door opens and in walks that last person I ever expected to see. "Daddy?" I ask, the shock evident on my face.

 **Admiral's POV**

I arrive at Rangeman Boston after getting a phone call from Ranger Manoso about him having my daughter in custody. She managed to kidnap his teenage daughter and transport her from Florida to Boston. However, my stupid daughter allowed her to be unaccompanied on several occasions, which allowed the girl to call her father, informing him of my daughter's movements. And, my stupid offspring did it all for one useless Joe Morelli. That punk ass knocked up my daughter when she was sixteen, ruining her life. Fortunately, I put my foot down and got that poor child adopted into a good family. Her father is a surgeon at Walter Reed Hospital, and her mother is an attorney. They are both very wealthy, sending my granddaughter to an exclusive private boarding school. She has never wanted for anything in her life. My daughter and Joe would never be able to give her what her adoptive parents are capable of giving her.

Warren, one of my former Seal trainees, meets me in the lobby. "Admiral, it's good to see you again."

"Same here, Warren. I have an appointment with your boss, Ranger."

"Yes, he's expecting you. I'll bring you to his office." With that, Warren leads me to an elevator, which we ride to the fifth floor. Once we get off, he takes me to Ranger's office. He knocks on the door before announcing my arrival.

"Ranger, the Admiral is here to see you."

Ranger gets up from his desks to walk over to me. He extends his hand to shake mine, then gives me a salute.

"Admiral, thank you for coming. I'm sorry that we have to meet again under these circumstances." Ranger states.

"Captain, I want to thank you for contacting me. I am disappointed in my daughter. I warned her to stay away from Morelli, to leave your daughter out of her plans, to think about her future, but, unfortunately, Morelli did a good job fucking with her mind."

"I know how persuasive Morelli can be, how he can turn on the charm. My wife and Morelli had a very dysfunctional on-again and off-again relationship that lasted for years. During my last deployment, Morelli managed to convince Steph to have a relationship with him, to make it permanent. She was set to marry him a week after I returned. I was almost too late to save her."

I look at the man before me, and I see emotions in his eyes, something that I have never seen before. His woman, his wife, has reached his heart. It makes me proud to see that he is the man I've always known he was behind the blank face and the hard veneer. "What did Morelli do to your wife?"

"He whored her out to his 'friends', for money. He allowed them to violate her in every way imaginable. She had broken ribs, bruises, lacerations; she was raped, tied up, unable to stop what was happening. Morelli had her so scared that even though she was working for my company and as a 911 operator, she couldn't tell anyone about her personal Hell. It was only after I came home, that she finally was able to escape."

"Did he impregnate her?" I ask Ranger.

"Yes, and she got an abortion when she realized that he tampered with her birth control and the condoms she made him use. She didn't want any children, at least not at that time. When he found out, he started to beat her. That's when the rape started. Morelli and I both received an award from the Mayor on the night that I came home. As expected, Stephanie accompanied Morelli to the dinner. We were sitting at the same table. I noticed that Steph was different, she was submissive to Morelli, and seemed to flinch at his words. He practically ignored her except when she made outward attempts to be caring and affectionate. She asked his permission to dance with my cousin, Lester, who is her good friend. She asked permission to dance with me. Dios, when Morelli left with her, she looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'help me' in my direction. I had no idea what she meant. I planned on asking her when she reported to work. About an hour later she called me, begging me to get her from outside Morelli's house. She was beaten and raped in the ninety minutes since she left the dinner. I found her, grabbed her, and took her home with me. I made her press charges, then took her away from Trenton. That's when I asked her to marry me, something I should have done before I left, but it was a suicide mission. There was a ninety percent chance that I would return in a coffin. I couldn't do that to Stephanie. I wish I did, though. Then Morelli would have never been able to hurt her like he did."

My stomach is turning. I can't believe that Morelli is the man that my daughter wants to spend the rest of her life with. He's a fucking animal, and has been since he was in the Navy. I regret not pressing charges against him. That would have prevented him from ever becoming a cop. Everything that he did, all the abuse the he inflicted, is my fault because I didn't want to hurt my daughter. I am such a fool. "Ranger, I'm sorry I never pressed charges against Morelli when he raped my daughter. My daughter told me he was rough, that she said no, but he tied her up and fucked her anyway. When I tried to get her to press charges, though, her attitude changed. She knew she was pregnant with his child. She didn't want her child's father to be in jail. She wanted nothing more than to be a wife and mother. When she told Morelli about the baby, he dismissed her at first, then came back and told her to get rid of it. She said that she wanted the baby. He eventually asked her to marry him, but by that point, I had discovered that he was fucking different women every day that he was on leave. I forbade my daughter from marrying Morelli. I forced her to put the child up for adoption. The little girl is doing great, and I have no regrets where she's concerned. However, the day my daughter handed her child over to social worker in charge of the adoption case was the day that Natalie died."

"Admiral, it's not your fault. No one could have predicted how Morelli would turn out. He seemed to be a good cop and a decent man. I don't know what made him change so drastically, but we can't fix the past. What do you want to do about Natalie?"

"She's beyond help at this point. The only thing we can do is to take her out." I tell Ranger. "I've thought about this long and hard. Steve agrees with me. There is no hope for Natalie. She would never survive incarceration, that would be a long and cruel death for her. I want her death to be quick and painless, an execution, if you may."

Ranger looks at me with his blank face. I don't know what he is thinking. I know that he is a father, with a teenage daughter. I'm sure that is going through his mind. "If that's what you want, Sir, then that's what will happen, but I need to ensure that my men or I will never have to worry about being implicated in her death. We could give her a quick and easy death in prison; we have connections."

"No, no prison. I promise I will never speak of this to anyone. As far as I'm concerned, Natalie ran off to Europe with Joe Morelli. She'll never be heard from again."

"Would you like to see her one last time?"

"I would, thank you. I'd also like to see Morelli." I inform Ranger.

"I'll let you see Morelli, but you cannot harm him. My wife and I want that honor."

"No problem," I respond.

Ranger leads me out of his office, back to the elevator, where the doors open up to a long hallway. Two men are guarding two doors. One holds Morelli, the other my beautiful little girl who became a monster. The door to her cell opens. When Natalie sees me, she says, "Daddy?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. My trip to Boston was awesome, and the kids enjoyed themselves. I arrived back to start the grade 8 science exam and the end of the marking period. I haven't had much time to sit down and write this past week. So, now that I finally had a chance, here you are, the next chapter. I will try to post one to two chapters this week. The story is coming to a close, but not too soon.**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank all my readers for their kind reviews, and I look forward to reading even more reviews. I'd also like to once again thank my beta, Susan, for keeping my writing grammatically correct. I hope you enjoyed this installment.**


	31. Justice

**Disclaimer: Once again, every familiar belongs to Janet. I'm just playing. This chapter deals with violence, adult language, and situations. You are warned.**

 **Chapter 30: Justice**

 **Ranger's POV**

I don't trust the Admiral. I don't understand how someone could order their daughter killed. I know that he has placed many orders over his military career to have someone exterminated, but those were strangers, terrorists, or enemies of the state. Natalie is his flesh and blood. Something fishy is going on. I will turn Natalie over to the authorities. I'd rather her get killed in prison than in my building by my men. That will ensure our safety and will keep us out of jail. As much as I want to kill Morelli, I think it's safer to turn him over for the bounty. Not that I need the money, but I need to keep Rangeman out of the crosshairs of the law. Hector has been itching to castrate Morelli; I think I will give him that opportunity. Being dickless will hurt Morelli while keeping him alive and making him popular in prison.

I must carefully watch the Admiral's interaction with his daughter and Morelli. We need to sweep both cells for bugs once he leaves. They are already sweeping my office. I send a text to Bobby to call Boston PD to come and pick up two fugitives. They should arrive before the Admiral leaves. I also text Hector, telling him to take the dog to the vet to get neutered. He'll know what I mean that statement. Fortunately, Rangeman Boston has six dogs, two of which are puppies. After the Boston Marathon Bombing, bomb-sniffing dogs are in high demand. Bobby is on standby to cauterize the wound so that he won't bleed out and to properly suture him after the castration.

Boston PD will take Natalie first, then come back for Morelli later. We told them that he was injured and still out of it. We'll call them when he wakes up and they can transport him. I open the door to Natalie's cell so that the Admiral can enter and see his daughter one last time.

"Daddy?" Natalie asks.

"Yes, Princess, it's Daddy. How are you doing?"

"Daddy, I don't know why I'm locked up here. They are mean to me. I've tried to get some one-on-one time with Ranger, but he won't even look at me. I mean, I know that I can make him love me if we could spend some time together. He's gorgeous, sexy, and wealthy. He's everything my Joey isn't. I want him to be my husband."

The Admiral shakes his head. He looks at me. I close the door behind me as I leave but watch the interaction on the monitors.

"Princess, you are too late. Ranger is already married, to Joe's girl, of all people."

"But I want him, and you always get me whatever I want."

"Well, Princess, I can't help you out. He married someone else, they are happy and in love. I will not do that to him. However, I will make sure that there is no happily ever after. He will be separated from his woman and his daughter forever. Natalie, your time on this earth is almost over, but I promise you, the men who take your life will do so at their peril. Natalie, I love you, but I must end you. Goodbye, Princess."

With that statement, the Admiral turns to leave. He doesn't know that I'm recording this conversation. He also doesn't know that BPD is waiting with me. I open the door for him. Two officers enter the cell to arrest his Natalie, while another two cuff him. "Admiral, you are placed under arrest for conspiracy to murder in the first degree. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the courts. Do you understand your rights?" The detective asks him while his partner frisks him for weapons.

"What are you doing, Major. You are risking your career right now."

"No, Admiral, I'm protecting it. I am not under any orders for the United States Government; I do not kill people for no reason. I have a strict moral code. Killing your daughter does not fall into my moral code. Enjoy jail, Admiral."

The Admiral is escorted out of Rangeman, followed by his daughter. The cops will come back for Morelli. Mickey and the guys here in Boston have a great working relationship with Boston PD, and they tend to overlook a lot when it comes to us. Since the marathon bombing, they always enlist us to support any major event in the city, to provide additional security to their force. We are more than willing to comply and help. It's amazing how differently Boston and Miami view us versus Trenton. Here, in Boston and Miami, we are respected for our military background and our security expertise. They want to work with us and often ask for our advice on how to keep the citizens of their city safe. However, in Trenton, because of their close-minded, backward thinking, we are thugs and criminals. I, along with the core team, are considering transferring some men around. I think that if our Trenton office had white bread staff, we might get more respect. Boston has the most Irish, English, and European staff. Miami, mostly Hispanic. Boston and Miami are more welcoming to minorities, so it may be worth the changes. Then again, I'm not sure if we will leave Trenton open. We may move our headquarters across the river to Philly. We can still have a satellite office in Trenton, but we need to see how everything blows over. Maybe once Joe Morelli is officially out of the picture, we'll be more accepted.

I call up to the penthouse and ask Stephanie to join me down on the sublevel. She arrives a few minutes later, with Celia by her side. "Babe are you ready to confront Joe?"

"Yes. I am. I decided I don't want Joe dead. I want him hurt, I want him to suffer, I want him never to enjoy fucking a woman again." She tells me.

"Well, Hector will be glad to hear that. He's been looking forward to cutting off his dick for quite some time now. You still want to go in alone?"

"Yes. I need to do this." She informs me.

"Celia is this the right thing for her to do?"

"Ric, Stephanie needs to confront Joe and to get answers, so she can move on with her life. You have to let her have this opportunity."

"As long as she will be okay," I respond. "Remember, Babe, twenty minutes, then I come in, and you leave."

"Okay, Carlos. Twenty minutes." She pulls me down for a kiss before asking me to open the door.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Carlos opens the door for me, so I can enter the cell. I see Joe restrained to the only chair in the room. I walk to the table and sit on it. He can't reach me from where he's sitting. "Joe, why did you do it? Why did you hurt me the way that you did?" I ask him.

"I don't have to tell you shit. You don't deserve to get any answers. Everything that happened is all your fault for fucking Manoso, for not giving him up, for not quitting that stupid job and marrying me the first time I asked you."

Joe looks like hell. His hair is way too short, he's lost weight, and is sporting a black eye. I take a deep breath before responding, "Joe, I never asked for you to rape me. I never asked for you to impregnate me against my will. I agreed to marry you; then you started to beat me after I found out you tampered with my birth control. You knew I didn't want kids, especially not at that time, but you still took it upon yourself to get me pregnant. Why?"

"I did it because I needed to give Natalie a child. I wanted my someday with Natalie. She was the woman who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, who I wanted to grow old and have a family. Her father forced her to give up our child. Due to complications from giving birth, she is unable to have children, and all she ever wanted was to be a mother, to have a family. You were going to provide us with that child. You never had to be a mother. I would have taken my baby and given it to Natalie. Then you would be free to go after Manoso or anyone else for that matter. I didn't care. But instead, you had to go and kill my child, and take away my future with Natalie. That's when I knew that the only way to get what I wanted was to make you mine. Which I did."

"Why did you make me go to that sex club with you?"

"I took you there, so I could fuck you and get off. You are such a boring fuck. You can't give blow jobs; you don't know how to satisfy a man properly. I needed the thrill of fucking you in public to get me off. Once I experience how good exhibitionism was, that's when I decided to bring it into our regular lives by having my friends join us."

"So, if I would have refused to go to that club, then some of the abuse would have been avoided?" I ask.

"Maybe. I still was planning on whoring you out. You are useless to me. You can't cook, you avoid cleaning, you don't know how to be a proper wife. Therefore, I needed you to have value in some way. The only way that you had any value to me was being my whore, my slave, my submissive. You filled the role well."

"What would you have done if I wanted our baby?"

"You would never know that the baby survived birth. The doctor would tell you the baby was unhealthy and died. I would take my child, give it to Natalie, then divorce you. You'd be homeless, on the street, and be forced to become the whore that you were."

I am appalled at what he is saying. I can't believe that this is the same boy who I grew up with in the Burg. Did Joe ever love me? "Joe, did you ever love me for me or was I always just some conquest for you, some slut to fuck?"

"Yes, I did love you, until you decided to run me over with your Buick. From that moment on, I vowed to destroy you if it were the last thing that I did. I'm proud to say that I succeeded. You have no respect in the Burg. Everyone knows your sexual exploits so that you will never be accepted there again. Mission accomplished."

"Morelli, you are a fucking sick mother fucker, and I can't believe that I ever loved you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life. Your boys will be lonely for a long, long time. Goodbye, Jackass." I start to walk to the door, but I stop to turn around. I walk over to Joe, who Rangeman restrained in a fashion that leaves 'his boys' vulnerable. I lift my foot and crash it down on his boys as hard as I can. He screams in agony. Only then can I leave the room.

Once I enter the hallway, and the door closes, Carlos envelops me in his arms, whispering in my ear, "I'm proud of you, Babe."

Celia is smiling at me. "Steph, you did good in there. You got him to talk, and you had the last say. He will never forget the punishment you gave him. Ric, you better never get on Stephanie's bad side, or you will never provide Mom and Dad with any other grandchildren."

Ranger gives his sister a dirty look then turns his attention to me. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Carlos, I am. I got the answers I needed. I know you want to hurt him, but not too much. Let Hector take care of him then send him back to prison. We'll make sure that everyone there knows he's a cop."

"Babe, you can be evil sometimes. Do you need to talk with Celia?"

"Yes, I do. Celia, do you have time to talk now?"

"Of course, Stephanie, I do. Where's Julie, Ric? Do you want me to talk to her as well?"

"Julie's with the guys in the conference room planning our site-seeing activities tomorrow. I think it will be a good idea for you to talk to her. She seems to be handling the situation well, but I'm not sure. I know you've been in contact with her therapist in Miami. We need to find her one in Trenton."

"She's moving in with you, then?"

"Yes, she is moving in with us." Ranger responds to his sister.

"Okay. I'll talk to Stephanie first; then I'll talk to Julie. After that, how about we go out for dinner, with Bobby as well."

"Sounds like a plan." Ranger answers.

Celia and I walk to the elevator to head up the penthouse for our talk.

 **Ranger's POV**

I am so proud of my Babe. She finally stood up to Morelli and got the answers that she needed. She realizes that there was nothing that she could have done that would have prevented Morelli from turning on her. I'm still annoyed at myself that I didn't tell her how I felt. That's the only thing that could have prevented this whole disaster. I wonder what kind of person it makes me that I am turned on by her display of violence against Morelli. I mean, I am a man; part of me flinched in sympathy at the abuse that my Babe inflicted upon Morelli's boys, but I felt my cargos getting tight. She's such a force to be reckoned with when she gets angry. I hope I'm never on the receiving end of her anger.

I know that she needs to talk to Celia. That will hopefully allow her to once and for all put this mess behind her. I'm also glad that Celia is going to talk to Julie. I'm sure that being kidnapped a second time is going to affect Julie in some measure. On top of Rachel's strange behavior, I can only pray that my little girl pulls through this stronger. I'm glad that we will be spending time touring Boston. It will give Julie and Stephanie some sense of normalcy, of being a family, visiting a new city.

I decide it's time for me to confront Morelli before I let Hector loose. I open the door to Morelli's cell.

"Manoso, are you here to kill me?" Joe asks.

"No, I'm not. As much as I would love to be the one to end your life, that would be the easy way out for you. You need to suffer; you need to hurt, you need to fear for your life. You have no idea the torture you put Stephanie through. She still wakes up at night, screaming and crying from what you and your animals did to her. No, Morelli, you're going back to jail. But I can promise, you will be popular. Especially in general population, once the guys there find out that you are not a man, well, not a real man. You will be going back to your incarceration missing a vital organ that you will no longer need. That's your punishment. It will not be at my hands. My Babe has asked me to allow Hector to deal with you. He'll be here shortly. Don't worry, Natalie is going to prison as well. Your future father-in-law, the Admiral, will be joining you and his daughter."

"Natalie doesn't belong in prison; she won't survive. You can't do that to her. You need to kill her. That's the right thing to do!" Joe responds.

"Too late. The police have already taken Natalie into custody. Charges are pending against her. You should have thought of her well-being before you asked her to break you out of prison. Morelli, once again, you are thinking about yourself. You are the most narcissistic person I have ever met."

I can see Morelli's anger, his fear, and his hopelessness. I'm glad that I get to see the downfall of the "Italian Stallion." Hector walks into the room with his knives, sharpened and ready for use. I see him stalk over to Morelli. Morelli, the pussy that he is, pisses himself.

"Que maldito bebe. ¿Él se llama a sí mismo un hombre? ¿Qué mierda vio Estefanía en este culo y por qué la enviaste de regreso a él?" Héctor stated. (What a fucking baby. He calls himself a man? What the fuck did Estefania ever see in this asshole and why did you send her back to him?)

"No lo sé, amigo mío, pero era un imbécil. Ese es mi mayor pesar." I reply to Hector. (I don't know, my friend, but I was an asshole. That's my biggest regret.)

I turn to leave the room. Morelli is in good hands. I know that Hector will have a little fun but will get the job done. Once he's finished, Bobby will stop the bleeding, then call Boston PD to pick him up. The Admiral will be getting the blame, and he will admit to doing it if he wants to live. It's good to have friends in high places.

 **Hector's POV**

Ranger leaves me alone with the cop. He was never good to my Estefania. I vowed to protect her, and I failed. But I won't let it happen again, especially not by his hands, or dick. I can see he's still in pain from my hermana. She did good. I'm proud of her. But now, his sad excuse of a cock and his "boys" will forever be departing from his body. He will not have any use for it anymore. I have many friends on the inside, from my days helping the gangs without getting involved in one. I can make sure that the cop has five long, painful, torturous years. If he wants to die, he'll have to take his life himself, take the coward's way out. I agree with my Estefania. Morelli needs to suffer. I make quick work of removing his appendages that he will no longer need. He's howling in pain. Good. Hopefully he'll dream about this moment every night for the rest of his life. I signal for Bobby to enter. He comes in with his bag and makes quick work of stopping the bleeding. He takes the appendages, places them in a medical waste bag then leaves. There will be no reattachment of his member. Goodbye, Morelli.

 **Celia's POV**

I finally finished talking to my sister-in-law and niece. They have both been through the ringer. I am amazed at how strong Stephanie is to face Morelli and her past. It has been a long and difficult journey for her, but I think that she is finally on her way to a full recovery. My brother has supported her throughout, letting her share her feelings and her fears, being there to comfort her. Ric is her safety net, her lifeline. If he didn't claim her when he did, I don't think Stephanie would be with us right now.

Julie is another amazing young woman. She managed to outsmart her abductor, getting valuable information to her father so he could find her. I'm angry at how Rachel's been treating her, though. Since Scrog, Ron has ignored her, but she was fine with it because she had her father back in her life. But once he left Rachel, her mother stopped caring about her daughter. She would often forget to pick up Julie from school or would prevent her doing any after school activities. Julie was waiting for Ric's next visit to tell him what was happening. She wants to live with Ric and Stephanie. She also wants to sever all ties with her mother, at least in the short term. I will advise my brother to get legal custody of Julie immediately. She is not safe in Rachel's home.

I'm glad that they are going sightseeing. It will be a good bonding experience for them all, and a chance to forget about the craziness of the last few days and months. Stephanie will be a good mother-figure for Julie. Maybe she will finally get over her insecurities about being a good mom. I know that Stephanie will be an excellent mom. I truly hope that she and my brother decide to have a baby soon.

I agree to meet with Stephanie every other week for the near future. I think our formal time as doctor and patient is nearing an end. Soon we will be sisters and only sisters. I have found a therapist to work with Julie in Trenton. I will give her information to Ric, so he can vet her like I know he will. He can never take my word for someone. Not that I blame him.

Ric invited me to have dinner with his family so that I will stay. After dinner, though, I'll return home. I miss my family and need to get back to them. The one good thing that came out of Stephanie's ordeal is that my brother is back. She gave us back Ric, which we never thought would be possible. Stephanie's love for my brother brought him back from the death and desperation that he was living in and made him love again. Now, he has a relationship with his daughter, a wonderful wife, and is still ruling Rangeman. My family and I will forever be indebted and grateful for Stephanie Michelle Plum.

 **Julie's POV**

Today we are going sight-seeing around Boston. I'm beyond excited. I have always wanted to visit Boston, but Rachel would never take me here. She claimed that Boston was "too cold" for her. She never wanted to travel anywhere outside of the south. I'm sure if my sister or brother asked, though, we would go. Sigh. I can't keep dwelling on her. She used to be such a loving and caring mother, then Ron left her. She was better when Dad was coming around, but once he went on his last mission, she started to ignore me. Dad marrying Stephanie (Mom) was the last straw. I'm so glad to be away from her. I hope my Dad and Mom will keep me with them. Maybe today is the start of our forever. I also hope that Mom and Dad have a baby. Dad deserves to experience all the firsts that he missed with me. I used to resent him, but as I got older and learned more about what he did and why he did it, I am proud to call him my Dad, and I no longer hate him for not being a part of my life. Scrog was the best thing that ever happened to me!

Today, we are starting out by visiting Plimouth Plantation. There, we will be able to see how the local Native Americans, the Wampanoag, lived as well as how the Pilgrims lived. They have people there acting as both Natives and Pilgrims, though I did read the Natives are Native Americans, though not necessarily from the Northeast. After, we are visiting the Boston Tea Party Museum. There, we will take part in the Boston Tea Party, acting as a different member of the Boston Society, the Patriots. We can commit treason by throwing tea off a boat. I wonder if Dad will play along. Finally, we are going to walk the Freedom Trail. I initially was booking us for a guided walk, but Dad informed Mom that he knows all about Revolutionary history. Therefore, he will be our guide. I'm going to try to come up with some questions to stump Dad. Internet, here I come!

 **Unknown POV**

Why the fuck isn't Morelli picking up his phone? He told me that he had merchandise for me, a young, beautiful Hispanic girl. A virgin! She's worth over a million. From the picture he sent me, I'll have many buyers for her. But I need to get her in my possession. I swear to God, if Morelli fucked me over, I will kill him. I will eventually get in touch with him. He did give me her name. If he lost her, I'll still find her. Julie Martine. I did a search on her only to discover that her father is Ranger. As much as I don't want to mess with him, his daughter is too good of a prize to pass up. Anyway, she lives with her mother in Miami. I'll get her, and then I'll sell her. Once she's gone, I'll be able to retire. Now, to formulate my plan. Maybe I'll take Stephanie as well. I mean, we did break her in; got her to submit to us. She is beautiful and young enough to get me a pretty penny. Let's see, Manoso's woman and daughter. I think this is the perfect plan. I can't wait to fuck Stephanie again. I especially can't wait to watch his brat lose her virginity. Maybe I'll make Stephanie watch as well.

I pick up my phone and dial the number I have memorized. "I have some goods that I need to obtain. Are you available to help me move the items?"

" _Of course. Tell me where and when. What's my cut?"_

"Twenty percent of the sale. Boston, in thirty-six hours."

" _See you then."_

Perfect. The plan is in motion. In forty-eight hours all have my goods, and I'll be ready to transport them, with or without Morelli's help.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Once again, thank you for your reviews. I want to thank Susan once again for being my beta. My muse is on speed and I hope to add at least two more chapters this week. Hope you enjoy them! Please review so that my muse stays focused. She's so ADD! Thanks.**


	32. Not Again

**Everything familiar belongs to JE. Warning for language and sexually explicit abuse being talked about. I promise some smut in one of the next few chapters. This is the new and improved edited version of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 31—Not Again**

 **Julie POV**

Today was such a great day during our tour of Boston. I had a blast with Mom and Daddy. I only hope that we have many more days like this. Daddy is such a different man when he's with Mom. After Scrog, I started to get glimpses of him as 'Carlos', but he was more often Ranger. Only now, that he has Mom, do I see him completely as 'Carlos'. I love this side of my Daddy. The man that he is now is caring, kind, funny, loving, and perfect. He started off at a fairly quick pace but slowed down to accommodate Mom and me. We are not as athletic as he is, so we were having difficulty keeping up. I am amazed at how much American history Daddy knows. I couldn't stump him at all! My favorite part of the Freedom Trail was the Old North Church. There was a very peaceful and beautiful park there, where we sat for about an hour eating the ice cream that we picked up at a gelateria a few blocks away in Boston's "Little Italy". Mom had a double scoop consisting of chocolate and coffee, I had a single scoop of cherry vanilla, while Daddy has one plain, boring scoop of vanilla. Vanilla is his personality when it comes to dessert, plain and boring.

Plimouth Plantation was lovely and beautiful. There was a school group there on a class trip, so they decided to put a call out for militia men. The school group had many who volunteered, along with Daddy and me. Mom decided that she wanted to video this for posterity. Daddy, of course, was the perfect Pilgrim militia volunteer, holding the weapon perfectly and marching in the perfect formation. They quickly told him that he would rise to a high ranking officer quickly. No big surprise there! Finally, we had fun at the Boston Tea Party Museum. I had fun throwing the tea overboard while committing treason. Mom also enjoyed partaking in treason. Daddy even threw some overboard when he thought no one was watching. Finally, our day was over, and we returned to Rangeman Boston. The minute the car pulled into the garage, we knew something was wrong. Uncle Bobby was waiting for us at the elevator with Hector and Mickey. Not good.

"Hi, Uncle Bobby. Hola, Hector, que pasa?" Uncle Bobby and Hector both hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Did you enjoy your day, Carina?" Asked Uncle Bobby.

"Yes! It was fun! Daddy and I joined the militia today." I responded.

"It was great. There were a bunch of kids there from New York who also joined the ranks with them. I have it all on tape. It was hilarious. Everyone was having fun, while not taking their role too seriously, then there was Carlos, all serious and business-like. They told him that he would be leading his own group soon." Mom added. Then she turned to Hector. "Hector, ¿Puedes enviar el video a todas las oficinas de Rangeman?" (Hector, can you send the video to all of the Rangeman offices?)

Hector replied. "Por supuesto, Estefanía. Lo haré de inmediato." (Of course, Estefania. I'll do it immediately.)

"Babe," replied Daddy.

"Julie, why don't you go on down to the kennels. Woody is there playing with the dogs. The puppies are five months old and need a lot of exercise." Mickey said to me.

"That sounds great! I'll see you in a little bit." I run off to the kennels. I can't wait to see the puppies.

 **Ranger's POV**

I know there is trouble the moment I see Bobby, Hector, and Mickey waiting for me in the garage. I'm glad that we got Julie away before they start to update me on whatever is going down. Stephanie and I follow my men to the elevator where we ascend to the fifth floor, Conference room B. Once the door to the conference room closes, I bark out "Report."

"Lester reported from Miami that Marco was using the petty cash account as his personal piggy bank. Miami is out almost $100,000. Lester said he would get Marco to pay it all back. Also, the men are not up to standards. Their diet is flexible, they are doing the bare minimum in the gym and gun range, while they have no respect for the Core team or Trenton. Especially those who Marco hired after you left the Miami office. Even some of the more senior guys are starting to side with the newer guys. Lester said that we would probably have to fire several guys and reinforce the Rangeman policies regarding diet, exercise, and range time. He wants to know if you can send him Ram, Vince, and Hal to help whip them into shape." Bobby reported.

"Anything new on the Scum Hunt?" Stephanie asks.

"We have Morelli's cellphone. We see a contact who keeps calling him. We are going to text the contact and tell him that we cannot talk on the phone out of fear of being discovered. Maybe if we can get him to think we're Morelli, we can flush him out."

"Do we have a name?" I ask Mickey, who just finished this report.

"Pasquale Rossi. Apparently, Morelli and Pasquale are cousins. Pasquale's grandmother is Bella Morelli's sister." Bobby stated.

Suddenly, I look at my Babe. I see her start to pale, her skin looks like it's getting clammy, and her eyes are becoming unfocused. I think she is having another flashback. Bobby notices the change in her body language as well. In moments, we are both standing next to her, trying to coax her into a chair, pushing her head between her legs. "Babe, you're safe. You're with Carlos and Bobby in Rangeman Boston. You are safe. No one will hurt you, Babe." I tell her while rubbing circles on her back.

"Is Celia still here?" Bobby asks.

"No, she's on her way home. I can't ask her to return." I tell him shaking my head.

We see Stephanie start to catch her breathe, steadying herself. Bobby gets up to find a bottle of water for her while I kneel in front of her. "Are you okay, Babe?" I ask her.

"I am now." She replies before placing her head on my shoulder, with her face towards my chest. I pick her up to sit on the chair with her in my lap. I continue to rub circles on her arm while whispering my favorite phrases in Spanish in her ear. "Querida, tu eres mi amor, mi vida, mi corazon, mi todo. Sin ti, no soy nada." (Darling, you are my love, my life, my heart, my everything. Without you, I'm nothing.) I can feel her calming in my arms, her heart rate returning to normal. I am watching Mickey, I can tell that he's studying our interaction carefully. This is the first time that Mickey and Boston have seen me with my Babe. I know that they have heard the stories from Trenton and Miami, but I guess it's a little different when you are actually witnessing the interaction. I know that many of the men are still shocked that I am married. I know that when they first see Stephanie, they can't believe that she is the woman I chose to marry. They have known me in my younger years, when I was in my playboy years. Then, the women I was attracted to were nothing like Stephanie. I usually left any club with a woman who was drop-dead gorgeous. Someone with big tits, a small waist, and no brain. The only thing I wanted from them was a companion in bed for a few hours. I didn't care what was on the inside, I only cared about the package on the outside. That was until the day that I met Stephanie in the diner at Connie's request. She took me by surprise with her determination, her grit, and her Jersey attitude. I think that it was her attitude that first attracted me to her. She's a beautiful woman, but not in the drop-dead gorgeous category. She's very "girl next door", very white bread. I usually veered towards Latina women, women who resembled Selma Hyack or Penelope Cruz. Yes, my Babe definitely is different.

Finally, after Bobby feels that enough time has passed, he asks Stephanie, "Steph, did you have another flashback?"

"Yes. I did." She replies.

"Can you please tell us about it?" Bobby requests.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I sigh. I know that it's important for me to share what I remember as I remember it, but it is so difficult to share these embarrassing moments with my protectors. While I am extremely comfortable around Carlos, Bobby, and Hector; Mickey from Boston is still an unknown to me, and I'm hesitant to share with him in the room. However, given the threat of what could happen to not only me but Julie, I get over my discomfort and decide to share the flashback. As long as I am in Carlos' arms, I can handle anything.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I am sore and in pain. My back is hurting, my arms and legs are asleep. I feel tired, even though I know that I have been sleeping for awhile. I hear voices nearby. I am not in Joe's room or in the guest room. I'm trying to figure out where I am. Quickly, the memories come crashing back. It was Saturday morning, just after breakfast when the doorbell rang. Joe's cousin Pasquale arrived to spend a few days at Joe's house with us. I was told that he was a guest and I was to give him the proper Burg welcome. By this point, I knew that I was expected to give him a blow job the moment he sat on the couch. Once I finished, it would be my job to see that he was happy and satisfied for the duration of his stay. I was used to my role by this point, not that I liked it much. After giving Pasquale his greeting, he took me to Joe's room where he had his way with me for the rest of the day. Around ten in the evening, he and Joe decided that they wanted to go clubbing. Joe was planning to leave me cuffed to his bed, but Pasquale said that I wasn't secure enough. He had a better idea. A few minutes later, I found myself bound, gagged, and locked inside Bob's crate that Joe kept in the basement that he never used. Pasquale told Joe the only secure place for me when he left me alone in the house was in the cage. That way, I would not be able to get out, get loose, or call for help. Joe took what he said to heart and would lock me in there if he ever were to leave the house for more than thirty minutes._

 _The conversation they were having seemed heated. I tried to strain my ears to pick up on every word that they uttered._

" _Joe, once you finish with her, you should let me sell her instead of you giving her away. She is getting broken in, learning the ropes. A trained woman is worth megabucks. She is still young enough and sexy enough to get an easy twenty, twenty-five thousand."_

" _I don't know, Pasquale, it doesn't seem right. We have too much history together. I don't think I could ever sell her to someone else."_

" _Well, Joe, think about it. If you ever change your mind about Steph or come across another suitable candidate, give me a call. I am more than happy to do business with you."_

 _By this point, they were over by the cage. I feigned being asleep. "Good, Cupcake's still sleeping, so she didn't hear what we said. Joe, watch what you say around her. If she ever gets away, your ass is toast."_

" _I understand," Joe replies.  
_

" _Now, I think it's time to wake up Cupcake so we can have some more fun."_

 _XXXXX_

"Pasquale was mean, nasty, and relentless. The more I cried out in pain, the more he seemed to get off. My pain made his pleasure increase. I hated the few times that he would show up. He was invited to our wedding but sent in his regrets. Something about getting a big shipment in at work that weekend." I answer before I realized what I said. "Oh my God, Carlos, you don't think that shipment could have been women?"

"Babe, I'm sad to say, but I think so. I'm sorry."

"Can we please go upstairs, I need to shower," I ask.

"Come, we'll go now. We'll resume our discussions in three hours." Carlos says before carrying me out of the room and to our apartment. As much as I want to resist, I allow it because I am too damn tired and scared.

 **Mickey's POV**

I watch Ranger carry his wife out the door. After hearing a little of her flashback first hand, I'm sickened to realize what she went through. The emotional scars that this woman is carrying are huge. I notice that Stephanie draws strength from Ranger. He seems to center her, calm her, and relax her. She feels safe in his arms. I can tell from watching his body language that she does the same for him. I caught a little of what he was saying to her in Spanish. She is his life, his heart, his everything. I never thought that Ranger would tie himself down, but after watching their interaction, I can see that they are two halves of the same coin. He's darkness and she's light, he's cynical while she's optimistic and hopeful. Steph makes Ranger a better man, one who is compassionate and loving.

"What else did she go through at the hands of Morelli and his friends?" I ask Bobby.

"Those assholes were using her as their sex slave. They would tie her up so they could rape her together, they sodomized her, took away her choices while beating her into submission. Those animals broke her ribs at least two or three times in eight months. I don't know how she endured that much pain." Bobby answered.

"I still don't understand this connection between her and Ranger."

"None of us do. Steph is not what any of us expected for Ranger. We pictured a woman who looked much different. Someone who was more subservient and domestic. But, as we have gotten to know Bom…I mean Steph, we realized that there could be no other woman for Ranger."

"Why's that?"

"She is the only woman I have ever known who could care less about his money, for starters. Ranger has been trying to give her a decent car for years, and she always rejects it. Any gifts that he wants to give her she accepts reluctantly, especially if it's an expensive gift. She is insanely attracted to him, yet she doesn't treat him like a trophy. She sees all us men for who we are inside, the man who's hiding behind and inside the soldier. Steph doesn't put up with his macho bullshit, either. The first time she worked in the office, she gave him her attitude, which he accepted to a point.

 _ **Flashback (From Eleven on Top)**_

" _Tank will also outfit you with a gun," Ranger said. "I expect you to carry it. And I expect it to be loaded. We have a practice range in the basement. Once a week I expect you to visit the practice range."_

 _Stephanie snapped him a salute. "Aye, aye, sir!"_

" _Don't let the rest of the men see you being a smartass," Ranger said. "They're not allowed."_

" _I'm allowed?"_

" _I have no illusions over my ability to control you. Just try to keep the power play private, so you don't undermine my authority with my men."_

" _You're assuming we'll have private time?"_

" _It would be nice." Ranger's almost-smile turned into a for-sure smile. "Are you flirting with me?"_

" _I don't think so. Did it feel like flirting?" Of course, Steph was flirting with Ranger._

 _XXXXX_

"Neither Ranger nor Stephanie knew that Lester and I overheard their interaction. It was then that I realized that she was the only woman for Ranger."

"I still can't believe that he allowed her to sass him."

"I told you, she doesn't take his shit. She calls him out on it constantly. She also sees all of us for who we are on the inside. She's not afraid of us. Steph never judged us by our cover. She always made an effort to get to know every one of us. We are better men for knowing Stephanie. I think that if Ranger didn't claim her, one of the other guys would have claimed her. I know there would have been a long line of men who were willing to claim her as their own."

I am starting to see Stephanie Manoso in a whole new light. I now understand how she has become such a vital part of the Trenton team. I understand the mobilization of the Trenton office around this feisty, fiery brunette who tamed Ranger Manoso.

 **Pasquale POV**

I finally received word from Morelli. He wants to make the exchange in eight hours, at midnight. He picked a good secluded location. Using the pictures he sent me of the girl and the ones that I have of Cupcake, I start the selling process. Already I'm being offered extraordinary amounts of money for the girl. The auction is already up to one hundred thousand dollars and climbing. Even with Morelli's five percent finders fee, I'll still be set to retire. I think I'll move back to Italy. I like the climate there much better than here. Besides, with the Mediterranean in my backyard, I'll still be able to dabble in the business when I get bored.

I called in an old buddy for reinforcement. I knew him from the Army. He'd be the perfect driver now that Marco got discovered. I never used him for business before, but money talks. Ram should be arriving in about forty-five minutes. That will give us more than enough time to plan the pickup and exchange. Now, how do I get Cupcake and the girl out of that secured building?

 **Ram's POV**

I received a strange message from one of my former Army contacts earlier this morning. He's not someone I like to associate with, as he is into several illegal operations. However, when he told me that there was a pick up of goods in Boston, of a young one and an older one, I can't help the feeling that he is after Steph and Julie. With that in mind, I agree to help him so that I can prevent the two most important people to all of Rangemen stay safe.

I immediately call Ranger with the information.

" _Yo."_

"Ranger, it's Ram. I have some interesting information that you are going to want to hear." I tell him.

" _Report."_ Geez, can't he ask a normal question?

"I received a text message from a former Army contact of mine, Pasquale Rossi. He has dabbled in a lot of different illegal operations since he left in Army, including gun running, drugs, prostitution, and human trafficking. I know that the FBI investigated him a few times, but he's savvy and usually never gets his hands dirty. He has tried to pull me into his schemes before, but I always refused. Now, he's asking for help with a pick-up in Boston of two pieces of merchandise, one older and one young one. I think he's after Steph and Julie."

" _Did you agree to help him?"_

"Yes, I am meeting with him in Boston later this afternoon."

" _Do you have any wires on you?"_

"Yes, I do. I'll turn it on right before we meet. I took one of the new ones. I suspect Rossi's going to be checking me for bugs, so I'll have to be careful."

" _Okay. Take care of business an let me know the plan. We're going to get Rossi now."_ With that, the line goes dead. This new mic that I have is very high tech. It is tiny, located inside my watch, and almost undetectable by most wands. He won't know he's on record.

I start to drive to our rendezvous point. I must make Pasquale feel at ease like I'm totally on his side. Miami is in an uproar now, with rumors circulating that Marco has been removed as the head of the office, with Lester in charge for the time being. Men are whispering that Marco was not only hurting Stephanie, but also trying to get Julie. The only way that Marco could be involved in the Stephanie-Morelli fiasco is if Pasquale contacted him. Marco, Pasquale, and I all served together. That's how I came to work at Rangeman, through a recommendation and introduction from Marco. Marco was hoping that I would have wanted the Miami branch, but it is too hot and humid in Miami for my liking. I grew up in Minnesota; a prefer a colder climate, though not quite Minnesota cold. That's why I chose Trenton. The city is far enough North to allow for seasons and a decent summer, but far enough south that we don't get snow in early November on a regular basis. Also, I wanted to separate myself from Marco because something about him always seemed off to me.

I'm trying to figure out where I fit into this operation. Based on how we worked when in the Army, I can safely assume that I am the wheelman. My two areas of specialization during operations are first and foremost, sniper, but when my sniper skills weren't necessary, I'd be the driver. I was able to outrun almost anybody or anything chasing us with ease. I arrive at our destination, which is on the harbor by a shopping center. Most of the businesses are closed for the evening, with only a Red Mango and a movie theater still open. The location gives us the privacy we need.

"How are you, Ram? Long time no see." Pasquale asks as he approaches me.

"I'm doing good. Life's treating me well. I still complete the occasional government work, but my contract is almost over." I respond after giving him a bro hug and a complicated handshake.

"Look, I need to pick up some merchandise tonight, very important merchandise. I have a truck all set for the transportation of that merchandise into Canada. I need you to be my driver and to assist in getting the merchandise into the truck. Once we deliver the merchandise to the buyer, you'll get ten percent of the sale. The selling price is already at nine hundred thousand dollars."

I whistle, "that's some big money. What are we running?"

Pasquale pauses before answering, "women." He stops, pondering how much to tell me. "When we finish this assignment, you can relocate anywhere you want. You will have more than enough money for the rest of your life. That quote is only for the younger of the two. The older one is up to half a million. I need you to get the merchandise out of their holding building, out of the Rangeman building. Can you get them?"

"Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Stephanie Plum and Julie Martine."

I stare at him for a few minutes. If I jump right in, he'll be suspicious, but if I outright say no, he'll kill me. I need to play this charade carefully. "Look, Rossi, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the plan. You are going after Ranger's daughter and wife. When he catches us, we are both dead. I'm not sure if a few hundred thousand dollars is enough money."

"Ram, I have other merchandise that I'm picking up between Boston and Canada. Your take will be much bigger, closer to a million dollars."

"You promise to get me new identification when the trip is over?"

"Yes, I will make sure that Ranger will not be able to find you."

"You have a deal. Let's start planning how we're going to get Julie and Stephanie out of that building."

 **Bobby's POV**

Ram is good; he's damn good. He is playing Rossi as a virtuoso. Rossi has no idea that Ram is working for Ranger while working against having Steph or Julie hurt. He didn't pick up on Ram's mic, and Ram is broadcasting all their conversations back to us here at Rangeman. We know that he will come to the building and cause a diversion, most likely by having the fire alarm go off. That will cause us to evacuate the building while securing the cars. Then, Ram would be able to walk up to Steph and Julie, telling them that Ranger asked them to go with him to safety. He assumes that both Steph and Julie will follow him without asking any questions. Then, he would abduct the two, bringing them to Pasquale.

Right now, we are meeting in Conference Room B at the Boston headquarters trying to decide on our course of action. Mickey is all set to go along with Ram's plan, getting Stephanie and Julie to the predetermined location before arresting Pasquale with his hands red. Ranger want's nothing to do with allowing Steph or Julies being used as bait. He wants to take him out sooner rather than later. Stephanie, who has been sitting next to Ranger quietly listening to what everyone is saying decides to speak up. "Gentlemen, I know that you are trying to work with a plan that will keep me out of harm's way, and while I appreciate the gesture, our best case scenario is for Pasquale to get caught red-handed while handing money over to Ram for his part in the betrayal. You can wire Jules and I; I can carry a weapon on my person somewhere. We know that Ram will be setting up the grab so he may be able to drop something in my pocket without me knowing or even seeing the transaction. Even though we are recording everything, it's still admissible in court because he is unaware that we are taping him and his interactions with Ram."

"Babe, I don't like the idea of you setting yourself up as bait. There are too many things that could go wrong. Pasquale Rossi hasn't evaded the authorities for this many years because he's stupid. He's a smart man, so we need to outfox him somehow."

"There is no guarantee that he will even be directly involved in your hand-off. Wherever it is that he tells Ram to take you could be a trap. You could be taken directly to the buyer. I agree with Ranger; it's not worth risking your life or Julie's." I add. I could see that Stephanie was getting frustrated, but we were explaining ourselves to her, not just ordering her.

"I understand what you are saying, but then how do we get Pasquale? I don't want Ram hurt because he can't deliver Julie and I."

Ranger and I look at each other, our ESP working overtime. At almost the same moment we both say "Jeanne Ellen."

"Jeanne Ellen what?" Stephanie says, getting ready to go into rhino mode.

"Babe, Ram will need someone to assist him. Pasquale will understand that I will be hesitant to let you and Julie out with only one man on your six. With that said, Jeanne Ellen can be the perfect assistant to Ram. There is no secret to your underlying animosity towards each other. Also, many believe that after Tank's wedding, there were some hard feelings between Jeanne Ellen and Rangeman. While neither are true, we encourage those rumors. He will not second guess me hiring Jeanne Ellen to watch your back with you not being happy about it. She can provide cover for Ram and you. Also, she'll be able to get you a weapon with the purse that you women insist on carrying in case Ram is forced to search you."

"I don't understand what my role will be, though, or how this will go down," Steph replies.

"Ram will take you, with Jeanne Ellen, away after we evacuate the building. I'll make sure that Julie is with Marie and Ramon, staying with them because the penthouse only has one room, and she's not my daughter anyway. Pasquale most likely believes I want nothing to do with her. Ram'll tell him that it will be easier getting Julie once she's back home in Miami, where she'll have no protection. Taking you and Julie together would only lead me to hunt him down even faster. Just taking you, I'll send Julie home and concentrate on finding you, leaving her vulnerable. Ram will volunteer to take her to the airport. She'll disappear at the airport, without a trace. He'll go for it. It's a much better plan. While Ram is telling him of the plan to get Julie, we'll get you out. What do you think, Babe?"

"I think that with everything else that involves me so much can go wrong, but I'm willing to go along with this plan because Julie will be kept safe. They can't destroy me any more than what has already happened to me. I never want Julie to experience what I've been through at the hands of Morelli and his scum friends. Her first sexual experience should be loving, caring, and with a person whom she loves and who loves her back. Not being raped or assaulted, even by a friend on the floor of a bakery. She doesn't deserve to be pushed away and sent back to someone she doesn't love." Stephanie trails off.

I can see that the last comment made by Stephanie hit home with Ranger. His face changed from excitement of the plan to grief, to anger to regret. The regret remains etched on his face. I decided to give them some space to discuss something that Stephanie needs to get off her chest.

"I'm going to try and contact Ram to tell him the plan if both you and Stephanie agree." I state.

"Babe?" Ranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Make the call," Ranger replies.

 **Ranger's POV**

"Babe, I'm am truly sorry that I ever sent you back to Morelli. I thought he was the better man for you, the man who could give you what you wanted and what you needed. I never considered that you didn't want him. He always appeared to be a good, strong cop, one who took his job seriously and lived to protect and serve. I never believed that he was capable of hurting you or any other woman the way he hurt you. Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'm sure. I need to confront Pasquale; I need to see him piss his pants. I need to see him embarrassed and shamed like I was." Stephanie tells me. "If I could play even a small role in landing him back in jail, I want in on the action."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what, Carlos?"

"For being such a jackass when it came to you, feeding you all those lines about not being able to be in a relationship with you, of not being able to love you. I was a fool, and wasted years when I could've had you all to myself."

My Babe sighs, "Carlos; I'm just angry at myself for not seeing the signs that were so plainly on display in front of me. If I just would have admitted my feelings sooner…"

I cut my Babe off with a mind-blowing kiss. "Babe, no more talk of the past. From this point forward, we only talk about our future. Deal?"

"Deal, Batman."


	33. The Sting

**All usual disclaimers apply, not mine, belong to JE, having language and minor sexual conduct in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 32—The Sting**

 **Pasquale's POV**

Everything is set for the pickup tonight. I'm glad that Ram finally decided to join me. He has too much talent to waste working for Manoso and Rangeman. Now, he can earn ten times the money, doing far less work. He promised that he could get me Cupcake tonight, but probably not Julie. Once Ranger realizes that Cupcake is missing, he will focus all his energy on finding her, so Julie will be left vulnerable. He is most likely going to send her to her mother in Miami, where he will think she's safer than with him in Boston or Trenton. Little does he know that there is no safe place for his pretty little girl.

The only part of Ram's plan that concerns me is including Jeanne Ellen Burrows. While I know that she has the same skills as Ram, she's an unknown player. If the rumor is true about her and Manoso having a falling out over him dumping her for Cupcake, then she's a solid investment. I think that I will allow Ram to use her. If Jeanne Ellen becomes too much of a burden, then I can always sell her. She's sexy as hell and will get me lots of money.

Ram will get Stephanie out of the Rangeman building. Ranger will trust him to keep her safe so that he won't track her movements. Only after we have all her trackers removed will he begin to worry about her. By that point, we'll be halfway to Canada. Ram will meet me in the parking lot of the strip mall where we met early. The last show at the movie theatre ends at 2345, so the staff will be out of the building by 0030. All the other businesses will be closed and empty. Once he arrives, we'll switch vehicles, leaving her trackers in Ranger's car before transferring her to the box truck we rented. We'll switch out the trucks one more time, about sixty miles from the border so that she'll be in a hidden compartment. I can almost see the Mediterranean beaches now.

I glance at my clock, seeing that it's 2330. Time to get into position. I hate the waiting game, but it's a necessary evil. I hope Ram is on time. I dislike people who cannot be punctual.

 **Ram's POV**

I hate that I must take Steph and put her in danger, again. I know that we have a solid plan of action. I know that we've accounted for many different variables, but Pasquale is a big picture and outside the box person. He hasn't stayed under the radar, out of jail, for so long because he did the obvious. Our entire plan hinges on Pasquale being at that transfer point. If he's not there, Stephanie will be forced to get into the truck, to transport her to God knows where. I'm not even sure what they will do to her. Jeanne Ellen is also an unknown variable. Ranger has assured me that she has a thing for Steph, so she'll keep her safe, but who's to say the jealousy won't lead her to hurt Steph instead. I firmly believe that Morelli's insane jealousy of Ranger is what pushed him over the edge, regarding Stephanie.

Stephanie and I were on a stakeout of a skip around Christmas. Ranger left for his mission a little over two months prior.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So, Bomber, how are you holding up?" I ask her._

 _Stephanie sighs, then respond, "I'm okay, Ram. I miss Ranger so much. Every day at work at can't help looking in his office for him or expecting to see him stalk onto the control center. I mean, things are in a good place with me and Joe, but I still miss my best friend."_

" _You know that this is Ranger's last mission? Once he comes back, his government contract is over."_

" _Yes, he told me that. Then he told me not to wait for him. All he does is push me to Joe. He doesn't want me like that. I'll always only be a friend to Ranger."_

 _I stare at Bomber. Is she that clueless about how Ranger feels about her? Was he that stupid to send her into the cop's arms? I don't get the things Ranger does regarding Stephanie. How can I get her to see how Ranger feels, to make sure that she doesn't do anything drastic with Morelli before Ranger returns? "Bomber, you know that what you are saying isn't true. Ranger loves you, more than I think either one of you realizes. You are his everything. While he is away, you are our number one priority, always have been. Anything that you need or want is at your disposal, from cars to his apartment to money. He would be thrilled to know that you are working for Rangeman full time. I'm sure that if Tank talks to him, he'll tell him."_

" _Ram, I love Ranger, more than life, but he has told me that his life doesn't lend itself to relationships, that a ring isn't necessary, but a condom might come in handy, that I should fix my relationship with Joe because he's a good man. He has the power to destroy me, the power to end me. If he were to reject me again, my life is over. I have decided that having him in my life as a friend is better than not having him in my life at all. Every night I sleep in one of his t-shirts, imagining that he was in bed next to me. Whenever I'm scared or insecure, I wear his shirt. I feel at peace when Ranger surrounds me. Working in his building, being around you guys, helps me to feel connected to him, even though he's who knows where. Listen, Ram; you can't tell anyone what I told you. It's our secret, okay?"_

" _Alright, Bomber, but your wrong. Please don't go getting engaged to or marrying Morelli before Ranger comes home."_

XXXXXXXXXX 

It was only a few months later that Steph found out she was pregnant then got engaged to Morelli. Joe had us all fooled. No one ever would have suspected that he's hurt anyone. That he was hurting Bomber. We were all aware that he couldn't keep his pants on, that he was cheating on Steph left, right, and center, but we knew that if we told Steph, she'd take it out on us, stop working for us, and would disappear. Thank God Ranger returned when he did. Now, they are happy together, content, and satisfied. I don't want to see the life that they have fought for getting destroyed by Pasquale.

Ranger spoke to the fire commissioner and the police commissioner about the false alarm at Rangeman tonight. He wanted them to know that it wasn't an emergency, but he needed them to respond as if it were. When he informed the police commissioner that he'd potentially be delivering a human trafficker to him tonight, he jumped on the bandwagon. We all know that Pasquale's only visit is going to be to the morgue.

The fire alarm went off at the designated time. Stephanie arrived at her rendezvous point as planned. I walked over to her, convinced her to come with me where I would be taking her to a safe house. Jeanne Ellen is with me; she will stay with Steph and Julie at the safe house with Ella until Ranger gives the all clear for Ella to return home with her. We get in the car where Stephanie pretends to be stunned, lying down across the backseat. Everything so far is going according to plan. Jeanne Ellen slips her a baby Glock, giving her a tracker in a small bobby pin. Steph puts it in her hair where no one would see it. We arrive at our meeting point to see the truck waiting for Stephanie. I park the car, and Jeanne Ellen guards Stephanie. Pasquale is there.

"Ram, you have the goods?" Pasquale asks me.

"Yes, I have the older one. The younger one, Julie, was at her father's side. I couldn't risk taking her from underneath his watch."

"Did she give you any problems?"

"No, she's fine. We stunned her, so she won't wake up until she's in the truck. We didn't want her to be able to identify anything in the event she got away somehow."

"Good move. Here's your cut. You're responsible for giving money to Jeanne Ellen. You brought her in; you pay her. Now, move the whore into the back of the truck."

I walk over to the car, telling Stephanie to remain limp. Jeanne Ellen walks over to Pasquale, turning on her charm.

"Why hello, handsome. If I had known that you would be here, I would have done this job for nothing. I'd still be willing to do it for nothing, and any job in the future, if you'd be willing to join me in the backseat for a little quickie, big boy."

I can see Pasquale looking at Jeanne Ellen, carefully considering her offer. I know before he does that he's taking her up on her offer. "Okay, Doll, a quickie for me, and if you're good, maybe a quickie for you. Is that mouth of yours good for other things?"

"Trust me; you won't regret a moment." Jeanne Ellen responds. He enters the car first, giving Jeanne Ellen his back. She has him stunned before his legs are inside the car. Stephanie can now stop pretending to be stunned. We immediately cuff and shackle him, throw him into the truck, and drive back to headquarters.

 **Ranger's POV**

The fire department and cops leave the building, after deeming it safe. They played their role in this distraction to a T. I must remember to send a generous donation their way to thank them for their support. I'm waiting for Ram to contact me. They've been gone a little over an hour. I'm wondering if everything is okay. Just as I'm about to ask the control room to check Stephanie's tracker, my phone rings.

"Yo."

" _Hi Boss, it's Ram. Stephanie is fine, not even a scratch on her. Pasquale is in the trunk. We're heading back. ETA thirty minutes."_

The knot in my stomach starts to loosen, though I know it won't go away completely until I hear Stephanie's voice. "Put Stephanie on." I request as I walk into my office, closing the door behind me.

" _Carlos, I'm fine," Stephanie responds._

"Babe, I needed to hear your voice. I was so worried that something would go wrong. Get back here quickly. I need to hold you right now."

" _We're on our way. I love you, Batman."_

"Te queiro, Babe, siempre." I hang up the phone, taking a few minutes to regain my composure before heading into the conference room. I hear a gentle knock on my door. "Come in."

"Daddy, is Mom okay?" Julie asks me.

"Yes, Carina, she's fine. She's on her way back here now. Why don't you go upstairs to get some sleep? It's late."

"I'll go up once Mom is back. Is that okay with you?"

"Si, Carina. Te quiero."

"Te quiero, papa."

Julie comes over to me and sits on my lap. We stay like this for at least fifteen minutes. Since the Scrog mess, Julie and I have become close. I truly accept her as my daughter now, as fully being a part of me. I have difficulty expressing my feelings in English, but in Spanish, they all come flowing out. It was Julie who made me realize that I could speak from my heart in Spanish and not in English. Since then, we tend to talk to each other in Spanish when we are stressed or scared. I don't know if I ever said 'I love you' to my Babe, but I know that I say 'te queiro' all the time. I'm glad she can accept the words in my native tongue.

Mickey comes to my door. "Boss, they are five minutes out."

"Julie, go wait in the conference room. I'll send Stephanie up as soon as I can. I'm going to go meet the car in the garage."

"Ok, Daddy." She kisses my cheek then heads to the conference room. I turn to Mickey. "Let's go downstairs."

Mickey, Bobby, and I head down to the garage. Mickey turns to me to say, "Ranger, I was curious about Stephanie. We all heard the stories about her, one more unbelievable then the next, but we couldn't understand what about her drew you towards her. So much of you has changed since you were last here, for the better, of course. Stephanie brings out a side of you that we thought didn't exist. At first, we thought it was because you wanted to play hero, but after meeting her and seeing her in action this week, I can see that she is truly your match. She has guts, grit, and a determination to do whatever she needs to do to protect those she loves, as well as the balls to stand up against you, which none of us will even think about doing, even now. I hope that you both have a very long and prosperous life together because you both complete each other."

I'm surprised at what Mickey said. I know that he was critical of Stephanie when we first arrived, but I didn't think that he was that observant. "Thanks, Mickey. You know the reason that the core team doesn't come here often is that you guys are doing a phenomenal job. You have a great rapport with the local police department and fire department, which I witnessed firsthand. You have the support and respect of the community, your client base steadily increases, while I get almost no complaints about your service. The complaints that usually make it to my desk are so ridiculous that I'm glad those clients are no longer our problem. We go to Miami more because there are always problems there, and until last week, I didn't realize how bad the problems were. Now, Lester is there to try and clean up the office. I will probably join him there at some point. I also think it will be good to get Stephanie out of Trenton for a few weeks. Visiting Miami will also give me a chance to work out Julie's custody with Rachel. Don't ever feel like we are ignoring you. Trust me; you don't want the Core Team or myself up your ass 24/7. However, Julie told me that she made your tail, two cars that she easily recognized. She saw Woody once, only because he wanted her to see him, so she would know that we had eyes on her. You need to retest your guys on tailing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. We were a little annoyed when you sent Bobby to take over the investigation into Morelli, but after hearing about his history with Stephanie, I understand why you wanted someone from Trenton here. They know him the best and would be best able to predict his whereabouts, as well as being able to think like him. I will work on the stealth tracking. Those guys will be on the mats first thing Monday morning, for the whole week. To be made by a teenager, sad; pathetically sad." Mickey responded.

At that moment, the car with Ram, Jeanne Ellen, Stephanie, and Pasquale pulled into the garage. Stephanie jumped out before Ram even finished parking the car and jumped into my arms. I held on to her, as she held on to me. I felt her start to tremble as the crying commenced. "Ssh, Querida. It's over. We got all of them. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise, Babe." I continued to hold her, rubbing circles on her back. Ram and Jeanne Ellen proceeded to take Pasquale out of the trunk. He was just starting to wake up from the stun. "Bring him to the holding cell. I'll be down to talk to him soon. Ram, he needs to be in one piece, alive, and conscious. Understand?"

"Yes, Boss. I understand." Ram replied.

"Good work, Ram. Jeanne Ellen, thank you once again for your assistance. I know that we wouldn't have been able to get him so quickly and so peacefully without your assistance."

"Not a problem. Pasquale's the worst type of scum out there. It was my pleasure to take him down. I know now that there will be countless women who will never have to experience the pain and torture that Steph did at his hands again."

"There's an empty apartment on three if you want to stay the night." Mickey offered Jeanne Ellen.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather get back to my hotel room. I'll see you around Trenton."

Jeanne Ellen walked to her car, where she got in and drove off. As much as she does a great job, I'm glad to be rid of her. She makes Stephanie uneasy, and to be honest; I don't fully trust her. She's a little crazy. Coming from me, that's saying a lot.

"Babe, Julie wants to see you before she'll go to sleep. Do you mind stopping in the conference room first? After, we'll go downstairs together to confront Pasquale."

"Okay. I want to see Julie, too. Let's go up to five. I could use some coffee and a donut as well."

"How about a Boston Crème? Will that suffice?" Mickey asks.

"Mickey, that would be heavenly."

"Ian, go get Mrs. Manoso a Boston Crème from Lydia's Bakery. Better yet, make it two dozen. We'll treat the men tonight if that's okay with the Boss."

"Mickey, that's fine with me. Stephanie would be angry if I didn't allow your men a treat."

"Got it. Two dozen Boston Crème donuts coming up." Ian said before leaving with his partner.

"There's a bakery open at two in the morning?" Stephanie asks incredulously.

"Yes. Lydia starts baking at 0130 every morning. She has her bakery fully stocked by 0600. By 0900, she's home in bed, sleeping, while her mother runs the bakery. We provide her security, including an armed escort to her bakery every day. Our man stays with her in the bakery until 0500, when her brothers come to make the bread."

"I could do that job. I wouldn't even mind being up in the middle of the night." Stephanie responds.

"Babe," is all I can say in response. We walk to the elevators to go up to the conference room. The minute Stephanie opens the door, Julie is attacking her.

"I was so scared and worried for you. I'm glad that you are okay. Did you get the guy?" Julie asks her.

"Yes, Julie, we did. He's not going to hurt you or me. Listen, sweetie; you need to go to bed. It's late."

"I know, Mom, but I had to make sure you were okay. Are you and Daddy coming up to the apartment soon?"

"No, Querida, we have a few things we need to take care of before we can join you upstairs. Would you rather stay with Aunt Amy?" I ask my daughter.

"No, Daddy, I'm fine in the penthouse. I'll go up now. Goodnight, Daddy." Julie says before kissing me. "Good night, Mom," Julie says to Stephanie.

"Jules, I'll walk with you upstairs. I want to change before we continue with our night." Stephanie tells Julie. I'm glad that she's going up with Julie. I feel better knowing that she's in bed before Stephanie comes downstairs. Still, Bobby is going to be in the apartment with Julie until either Stephanie or I return to the apartment for the night.

"Julie, Uncle Bobby will be in the apartment, in the living room, until either Stephanie or I return to the apartment."

"Okay, Daddy," Julie responds.

Stephanie and Julie leave the conference room, heading upstairs together. I won't be surprised if Stephanie takes a quick shower before coming back down. I know that she often needs to wash away the dirt, figuratively speaking, before she's able to decompress from a distraction or other event. Once Steph returns here, we'll take care of Pasquale permanently.

 **Pasquale's POV**

Ugh, my head is killing me. What the fuck happened? The last thing I remember is getting into the truck for a quickie with Jeanne Ellen. Did I ever get my quickie? I don't think so. Wait, that fucking cunt stunned me! She fucking set me up. Where the fuck am I? I look around my room if I could even call it a room. There are no windows and only one door that I can see. The is one chair in the room, obviously bolted to the floor along with one table. There's a sad excuse for a bed in the corner of the room, with a toilet and sink in the opposite corner. I'm not in a jail cell, so I'm not at the police station. But where could I be?

I need to rethink that night. What clues are there? Wait, could Ram have double-crossed me? Am I in the Rangeman building? I heard rumors that they had holding cells in the building, though no one who has ever seen the inside of one has lived to share their experience with someone else. That has to be the answer. Ram had to double cross me. He was never with me, he was against me from the start. He played me, and played me well. Now, I'm stuck in this room. If only I can figure out a way out of the little cell, I could pay Ram back for his treachery. On the other hand, being in this building means I have direct access to both Cupcake and Julie. Maybe if I can figure out a way out of the room I can get both of my quarries. Wouldn't that be perfect. Taking Manoso's wife and child away from right under his nose. The great Manoso bested by me after so many have tried to pull one over on him. I need to start formulating a plan of action to getting out of his custody. I guess I'll go along with whatever they have planned for me. Hopefully, that will lead to them lessening their guard, which will allow me the opportunity to overtake them.

I should have known better than to get involved in anything that relates to Joe Morelli. He's bad luck and always has been. Anytime he and I hooked up; we always got caught. Now, I had to listen to him because the money was too good to ignore and I fucking got caught. I only hope that I can escape so I can pay him back for his stupidity. Once he told me the girl belongs to Manoso I should have left her alone, but the money. I don't know when the money became this important to me. I only hope that I can survive whatever they have planned for me. Once I get into police custody, I have plenty of friends to get me out. I can still move to Italy, spending my life relaxing in a climate that is much more enjoyable then Boston, New Jersey, or D.C.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I accompany Julie up to the penthouse apartment. I know that she needed the reassurance that I was okay. We've been through this before, with Scrog, and it created a bond between us that I can't explain. When she's in trouble, I'm worried about her, and I can feel her anxiety. I think she can feel that same thing with me. I walk with her into her room, where she lies in bed while I sit on the edge of her bed.

"Are you okay, Jules?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm okay. I was worried about you. I knew that Ram was with you, that he would protect you, but I was still scared that you would have to go further along on the trip before being able to get the bad guy."

"I understand, but I was fine the entire time. Everything went according to plan, for once. That rarely happens when I'm involved. We got really lucky, sweetie."

"I know. Listen, I'm going to take a shower; then I'm going downstairs to meet your father. Before I leave, I'll call Uncle Bobby up so he can stay here, in the apartment with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Julie."

After taking the fastest shower known to man, I dressed in my bad-ass Rangeman uniform. I add my Sig to my waistband, my Baby Glock to my shoulder harness, a knife at my ankle and hip, stun gun and cuffs. I know that I won't need any of my tools, but I need them to build enough confidence to confront Pasquale. It amazes me how one family can produce such despicable humans. I wonder how many more Morelli men are as sick as Joe and Pasquale? I call Bobby, and he's up within a minute. Once he's there, I head down to the holding cells, where I will meet Ranger.

The elevator doors open, to Ranger, Mickey, Ram, Woody, Vince, and about four other guys that I don't know. Ranger sees me fully 'dressed,' and his eyes turn dark. He wraps his arms around me the whispers in my ear, "Babe, you look sexy. I can't wait to undress you."

A shiver runs up and down my spine as I begin to image what Ranger will do to me. "Let's go take out the trash."

"Babe, before we go in there, I want you to know that we have him wearing a collar, in a cage. There's a leash attached to the collar. Let me know now if it is too much for you. I don't want you breaking down in there."

"No. I'll be fine. I'm glad that he's in that predicament. It makes what I want to do so much more rewarding."

"Babe, what do you have in mind?"

"He's going to lose his pathetic dick before I put a bullet between his eyes," I say, with steel in my voice.

Ranger pulls me aside, away from his men, before talking. "Stephanie, are you sure? Once you kill someone in cold blood, you can't take it back. You've only ever taken a life in self-defense, and it nearly destroyed you. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Carlos, he needs to be killed. I can't sleep until I know that he's dead."

"Babe, let me kill him. It will give me pleasure. It won't hurt me the way it will hurt you. It's a justified kill in my eyes. Remember, I am a mercenary."

"Okay then, you can kill him, but only after I remove his dick."

"Can the guys play with him a little first?" Ranger asks.

"How much time do you think they will need?"

"Well, there are eight men, five minutes a piece, we're looking at forty minutes." Ranger replies.

I think about it for a few minutes. Can I wait another forty minutes? I think I want to get my part done first; then Ranger can wait for his turn. "Carlos, let me go in first. I'll take care of his dick. Then I can go enjoy some donuts while the guys have their fun, then you can kill him."

"Sounds like a plan." Ranger said.

"Okay, men, Stephanie and I will go in to talk to Pasquale. When we leave, you each get five minutes with him. He must remain alive and conscious. I get the joy of finishing him off."

"Okay Boss sounds good." Mickey replied.

"What about Bobby? Do you think he will want a turn?" I ask my husband.

"I'll call him." Ranger picks up his phone and dials Bobby.

" _What's up? Do you need me?"_

"Do you want some time with Pasquale?"

" _No, I'm good. I got a couple of hits in when I restrained Pasquale. Thanks for the thought."_

"It was Stephanie."

" _She's finally one of us." Bobby replies laughing._

"That she is," Ranger says before hanging up. "Bobby's good. He already got a few hits in on him."

"Okay. Let's take care of business." I reply.

Ranger and I enter into his cell. I have to say; it feels good to see him in that cage. "Are you comfortable? Is the cage too small? Good. I'm glad." I say to him, not giving him a chance to reply. If looks could kill, I'd be struck dead.

"You little cunt, you little bitch. You think you're going to get away with this? Well, you're not. You will go down, whore."

"Oh, you mean like your cousin, Joe? Joe is the dickless wonder. He's having lots of fun in prison. He's getting his butt sex; only he's not giving it. He can't stick his dick anywhere anymore because he no longer has a dick."

"Don't think that because you sent Joe to prison and will do whatever it is you are going to do with me that the Morellis won't get even with you. We will have our way with you."

"Really, because the last I checked, Angie and Bella have their house up for sale. Mooch and Anthony are also selling their house. They want nothing to do with Joe and refuse to visit him in jail. He's alone. They are moving away from Trenton because no one will talk to them anymore. Angie is no longer the perfect Burg wife; Joe is no longer the good Morelli boy. Everyone is now aware of what scum you are. Anthony's wife already left him, with the children. She refuses to allow him to see the children because she doesn't want them influenced by a Morelli. I don't think I have to worry about your family."

"Grizzoli won't let it slide."

"That's funny because Morelli managed to knock up Terry before going to jail. She's having his baby, and Vito has a hit out on him. There is nowhere in Jersey that Morelli can go that he'll be accepted."

The realization that he had no bargaining chips seemed to be hitting him hard. He was getting ready to fight. "So now what, cunt. What are you going to do?"

I look at Ranger. He walks over to the cage, opens the door, and drags Pasquale out. He places him in the chair, tying his legs to the chair and arms behind the chair. I stand in front of him, taking out my Glock. I aim it at his head. He thinks I'm going to make it easy on him. He's wrong. Right before I pull the trigger, I move my aim lower and shoot his dick and balls. Bullseye. He lets out a loud, animalistic scream.

"Carlos, I'm done. Are you ready to go upstairs? I'm suddenly very horny." My husband comes to my side and kisses me senseless. I feel his hardness growing against me. I suddenly feel inspired. I know that Carlos will be fine with what I'm going to do. I move my hands along his shaft, over his pants. I unbuckle his pants, pulling down the zipper, allowing his large cock that belongs only to me to spill out. I go down on my knees, licking the precum off the tip before taking him completely in my mouth. I know that Carlos is surprised, but he's going along with my plan. I take him completely, playing with his balls to help make him come sooner. He's letting out some growls along the way, I know that he's enjoying it. I glance up at him, only to see him watching me. I take a glance at Pasquale. He's looking longingly at what I'm doing, knowing that he'll never experience a blow job again. I take Carlos faster in my mouth, encouraging him to come. He finally releases, while I swallow all he has to offer. When I milk him dry I bring his pants back up. He kisses me senseless again. Then, he picks me up, bridal style. I turn towards Pasquale. "The fun is about to begin. Enjoy."

Ranger opens the door. He nods at Mickey, who sends the first guy inside. Ram, Woody, and Vince look at the Boss and me. "Do I want to know?" Ram asks.

"No, you don't. Especially if you want to live." Ranger tells Ram. I giggle.

"We're going up for donuts. Do you want to join us?" I ask the Trenton Merry Men.

"Sure, I'm going last, so I have about twenty-five minutes to kill." Ram replies. Ram heads to the stairs to meet us in the conference room.

"We're going second and third, so when we finish, we'll join you," Woody replies, referring to him and Vince. When we get into the elevator, Carlos whispers playfully. "That was very naughty of you to do, Babe. You know I need to punish you now."

"I can't wait for my punishment. I can be even naughtier. We could make a detour to your office." I say slyly.

"Babe, as much as I would love that, It'll take me much more than a half hour to punish you."

The door to the control room opens, so Ranger takes a step out and brings us to the conference room. Ian and his partner have returned. There are several Rangeman standing around, staring at the bakery boxes on the table.

"I had to stand guard, or there would have been no donuts left. I wanted to make sure you got at least one before the vultures attacked." Ian said.

"Good move," Ranger added. "How many did you get?"

"Five dozen. I figured everyone on tonight would want one, and I've heard from Woody and Vince how many donuts Steph can eat." Ian answered.

"Oh, let them live a little. The temple will be fine. The guys will have to do an extra couple of miles of cardio." I tell Ranger while I select a donut. I take four more, putting them aside.

"Who are they for?" Ranger asks.

"One of for Woody, Vince, Julie, and me."

"Babe."

"Carlos."

Ram returned downstairs. Once his turn was over, he returned. Ranger knew it was now his turn. "Babe, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Can I watch?"

"I don't know if that's smart."

"Okay. Come back here when Pasquale's dead so we can go to bed."

"Of course, Babe." Ranger kissed me, then walked back downstairs with Ram, Woody, and Vince.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Thank you once again to my beta Susan, who after spending some time away is back to edit before I post. I'd also like to thank her because I got a little stuck, unsure of how to progress the story. I know that the end is coming, but I couldn't work out how to get us there. I know how I want the story to end but getting from A to Z is a little difficult. Thanks to a quick conversation with Susan, I'm back on track. I hope to finish this story in the next month. Believe it or not, but I'm already working on a new story. (No sequels yet, but who knows what could change in the next few weeks?)**

 **Thank you for you reviews. Vulcan Rider I'd like to thank you for your three reviews of chapters 29-31. I was considering walking away from this story for a while until I read your reviews. What you wrote helped me to remember that I'm also writing for the readers on FanFic. I promise to NEVER leave a story unfinished, as that is my biggest pet peeve. So, I will finish this story, and finish it well. I really need your reviews now, because the writer's block is more pronounced right now then previously, so please keep the reviews coming! Thank you!**


	34. Is It Over?

**None of the characters are mine, they belong to JE. Major smut warning for this chapter along with language and violence.**

 **Chapter 33—Is It Over?**

 **Ranger's POV**

I walk out of the conference room to head down to the holding cells. All my anger, fear, and hatred for Morelli and everything that he inflicted upon my Babe starts coursing through my veins. All I want to do is mangle Pasquale, destroy him with my hands, end his life in the most painful and inventive way that I can imagine. Ranger, the Mercenary, is in the house now, not Ranger CEO of Rangeman, nor Carlos, the husband of Stephanie. Now, I am out for blood. Stephanie has never seen this side of me, only my men who served with me have seen this side. Pasquale will wish he never met the mercenary persona of mine. Once we arrive at the holding cell, I pause before going in. As much as I want to take my time, Stephanie needs me, and I need her. I need to feel her in my arms; I need to feel my cock inside her. I need her to center me, to bring Carlos back. As much as I want to play with Pasquale, I'll take the high road, ending his life quickly. Though maybe I'll take out all the bullets except for one, play a little Russian Roulette. That should raise his blood pressure enough in the final moments of his life. That will also leave my hands clean. Ram, Woody, and Vince will take care of cleaning up the room while Mickey and his men will dispose of the body. I think he'll wind up in the same location as the British tea back in 1773.

I nod to Vince as he opens the door. I step inside. The sight in front of me brings joy to my heart. Here is the man formerly known as Pasquale, dickless, fingerless, and bleeding from multiple wounds. Hopefully, he knows what his fate will be, knows that we are the judge, the jury, and the executioner.

"Are you ready to pay for your crimes, for hurting innocent girls and women, for raping my wife, treating her like a dog?" I ask Pasquale.

"I did nothing wrong. Women are on this Earth to please a man. To take care of him, to feed him, and to bring his children into this world. How we take that from our women is different. I've done nothing wrong."

"Well, I guess you're surprised at your sentence, Rossi. I, Ranger Manoso, at this moment sentence you to death." I pull the trigger, nothing happens. I pull it a second time, then a third time. I can see Pasquale starting to shake, to wonder in anticipation. As much as I would like to put a bullet between his eyes, a knife to his neck is looking more and more attractive. No, I can't do that; Stephanie wanted to shoot him; instead, I will do so in her place, in her honor. The fourth time I pull the trigger is the lucky time, for me at least. The bullet flies out of my gun and lands directly between his eyes. Pasquale Rossi is dead. I give my gun to Vince, who will make it untraceable, leave the room, moving swiftly to claim my wife from the conference room.

The doors open on the control floor and Stephanie is walking towards the elevator with a sway in her hips, still fully dressed. I feel myself starting to react to her. "Good night all. Thanks for the donut run, Ian. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Stephanie enters the elevator. The doors close. "Did you finish the job?"

"Yes, Pasquale Rossi will not be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Good. I think I like Mercenary Ranger, not as much as Carlos, but close."

"Babe."

The elevators open up to the penthouse. I open the door. Bobby is there, with his gun in his hand. I'm glad to see that he's aware of his surroundings.

"Ranger, she's been fine. Asleep this whole time."

"Good. Thanks for waiting with Julie."

"Did you take care of business?"

"Yes. Woody, Vince, and Ram are cleaning up, the guys here are taking the trash out."

"See you in the morning. Night, Ranger, Steph." Bobby said walking to the door.

"Good night, Bobby," Stephanie replies.

Once the door closes behind Bobby, I have Stephanie in my arms, with my lips on hers. My tongue is waiting for her to allow it entrance into her mouth, which she opens. We stand there, kissing and caressing for a few minutes.

"Babe, I love the way you look when you are fully dressed. You are a damn sexy sight."

"Yes, but I think I'm a little overdressed right now."

"Well, Babe, let's go into the bedroom so that I can rectify the problem."

We quickly move to our bedroom, where I close and lock the door. No need to worry about Julie walking in on us. I take her guns, stun gun, and knives out of their holsters before taking off her holsters. To think that I used to have to beg Stephanie to wear even one gun. I take her handcuffs, placing them on the bed for use in a few minutes. My Babe was a naughty girl tonight. I take all my weapons off, also adding my cuffs to the bed. Stephanie notices the cuffs on the bed. She looks at me and nods her head in agreement. I'm glad that she's on the same page as me. I slowly take off her Rangeman shirt, revealing a very sexy, lacy black bra underneath it. The bra makes her breasts look bigger, giving her more cleavage. I trace my tongue along the upper edges of the lace, rubbing my finger along her nipples through the fabric. I feel them pebble underneath. Steph lets out a little moan, and I feel my pants get tight. Next, I unfasten her cargoes, letting them drop to the floor. After pushing her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, I bend down, taking off her boots, her pants, and her socks before slowing kissing up her right leg then down her left. She is wearing a matching black lace thong. She is still bare under her thong. I'm glad that she continues to get waxed, her smooth center is much more inviting. I know that she appreciates how much I love her bare. I glide my body up over hers, so that my mouth is back on her mouth, kissing her senseless. I reach for one cuff, realizing that the cuffs aren't going to work for what I have in mind. Instead, I go and get a few belts from our closet so I can fasten her right arm to the footboard while using another belt to fasten her left arm to the headboard. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Oh, yeah, Carlos, bring it on." She purrs in return.

She's lying with her back on the bed, legs dangling off the sides, her arms spread. She's a sight to behold. I have perfect access to every part of her delicious body. I was surprised when she went down on me in the room with Rossi. I was never one for being an exhibitionist, not that I haven't taken a woman in a public setting before, I mean, I've done just about every type of sexual encounter one could have, but this was not my Babe. I loved it. I got so much harder when I realized what she was going to do. To watch Pasquale's face, his shock when he saw my size and then how easily my Babe took me in her mouth. I swear, when she finally allowed me to cum, it was one of the greatest orgasms of my life. All I wanted to do was to fuck her against the wall, after tasting her sweet pussy, having her writhe against me. I knew I had to wait, that she wouldn't want to make love in front of another man. But now, my naughty little minx was all mine, to torture, to bring to the edge of ecstasy, and to bring me to another release as well. Dios, I love this woman.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Finally, we're in our bedroom. I'm naked with my amazing husband leering at me. He has my arms restrained to the bed, with my legs hanging over the edge. I only hope that means he wants to use his mouth on me. God, I've been waiting for a Ranger induced orgasm for hours now. I watch him take in my body, from my head down to my toes. His eyes are growing darker, hungrier by the second. I need him to fuck me senseless; I need him to dominate me, I need him to control me. I never liked being controlled sexually by a man, that was until Carlos. After he allowed me the pleasure of dominating him, I finally got the courage to allow him to dominate me completely. I swear that was the best night of sex, of making love, in my life.

When I first told Celia that I wanted Carlos to completely dominate me, the way that Morelli and his crew did, I was scared. I thought something was wrong with me. After all the abuse they put me through, why would I want to subject myself to it with Carlos. I wanted him to have his way with me. However, he wanted it, rough, hard, slow, sensuous, even the butt stuff that I didn't necessarily like before. She assured me that if that is what I wanted, then it was okay, but to make sure that Carlos and I talk about it before, to set some ground rules, to make sure that I had an out if it became too much. Carlos was a very willing partner, making me feel comfortable, secure, and, most importantly, safe. I knew he would never hurt me. He would only do things to make me feel pleasure. My pleasure, my satisfaction, was always first and foremost for Carlos. After the initial panic attack, he switched from handcuffs to scarves, which he tied tight enough to hold me in place, but loose enough so I could easily break the restraint if I needed to do so. I didn't. The next time, we used the handcuffs. Tonight would be our fourth foray into Carlos being in complete control.

"Babe, you've been a very bad girl tonight. I need to punish you." Carlos said in a menacing tone.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but did I not satisfy you before?" I asked, pleadingly.

"Well, my little minx, your oral skills were perfect tonight, but I did not permit you to use your skills in front of another man. I didn't permit you to initiate physical contact with me. Now, my pet, you need to be punished." Carlos answered before his fingers gently started to rub my clit. I felt my body reacting to his gentle, teasing touch. While Carlos usually starts with kisses on my body, he went straight to ground zero. God, I wanted him inside me. I start to lift my hips, but he immediately pulls his hand away.

"No, my pet, you are not to move."

"But, Carlos, please, I want you inside me." I whined.

"What did you call me?" He asks before pinching my nipple. I feel the pain from his not so gentle tug, but I also feel my arousal building.

"Sorry, Sir, I meant to call you Sir."

"Don't forget it, or you won't be getting an orgasm tonight."

"Yes, Sir. I won't forget again." I love it when he gets all stern with me. What is wrong with me?

"I think that you need to be teased tonight, Querida, as you teased me tonight. You know you are a cock tease?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry for teasing you, but I'm not sure how I did that. I mean, I did satisfy you, right, Sir?"

Carlos lightly slapped my backside. "You took me in your mouth, but I wasn't able to fuck you as I wanted. I had to wait to see you naked; I had to wait to touch your sweetness, I had to wait to have you lying before me as you are now. When you gave me that blow job, when you had my huge cock in your perfect mouth, all I wanted to do was to fuck you senseless against the wall. I wanted you screaming my name. I wanted my cock in your tight little ass. Now, you must pay the price. I had to wait 88 minutes to get you the way I want you. Now, you will wait 88 minutes to have your orgasm."

OMG! Oh, sweet torture. God, I am so close to coming, and he's barely touched me. His words are getting me wet. I swear, if I were wearing panties, they would be ruined four times over. Carlos kneels on the floor, taking my right foot in his hand. He starts to massage my foot, firmly touching my arches and my toes. He runs his hands up my leg, and gently pinches, rubs, and slaps at my inner thigh. I want his mouth there, but I know Carlos, he won't bring his mouth there until he's ready. He repeats the same sweet torture with my other leg. I want to know how much time has passed. I don't know if I can make it. Finally, his lips move up to my neck, where he kisses, nips, and sucks at the nape of my neck. His finger gently rubs the outside of my ear. I swear, I'm going to orgasm without him even touching my center. My breath is coming in short bursts; I feel the climax building. Carlos senses the building arousal within me.

"My pet, you are not allowed to cum yet. I guess I must stop for a few minutes, let you rest."

"No, please, don't stop, Sir. I promise I won't cum until you tell me too." I beg. I need him touching me, holding me, caressing me. I feel sexy, beautiful, and sensual when I'm with my husband.

"Well, you still have sixty minutes to wait. I can't wait to taste your sweet juices; you are delicious."

Carlos continues to kiss my neck, moving down to my breasts. He attacks my right nipple with his mouth. Gently biting my nipple, then sucking it to soothe it. He continues to rub my ear and stroke my inner thighs with his hands. God, sweet torture. My husband sure knows how to drive me insane. He shifts his focus from my right breast to my left, continuing the nipping, biting, and sucking. I want to touch him, to run my hands through his beautiful, soft hair. I want to bring his mouth up, so I can kiss his perfect lips. But I can't. He moves down and kisses my stomach, rubbing softly. Until Carlos, I never knew that my stomach could be an erogenous zone. I start to moan, "Ugh, please, Sir, I need to cum."

Carlos stops his ministrations. "You have another 38 minutes, my pet. Patience."

"Please, Sir, please. I beg of you." He stops kissing me. "No more talking, no more moaning, no more noise from you. Each time you make a sound, I add another five minutes. If you understand, nod your head."

I nodded my head. Fuck me! I know I won't be able to keep quiet. He's just too skilled at driving me crazy. He finally places his head between my legs. He takes a finger, running along my slit. "Dios, Babe, you're very wet, dripping already." He places his finger in his mouth and tastes my wetness. "Umm, Babe, so sweet, so tasty. I can't wait to drink you dry."

He licks my slit and the area around my pussy, lapping up the juices that spilled out. I want to cry out, I feel a moan trying to escape my mouth, but I hold firm. No noise from me. He moves his head away and starts to put one finger inside me. Slowly pumping in and out. While his finger feels good, one is not enough. Carlos has a massive cock. I'm spoiled. Before Carlos, one or two fingers would satisfy me, but since Carlos, I need three fingers or his wonderful, splendid, massive cock inside me. He places a second finger inside me. Better, but not what I want or need. He starts to rub around my clit with his thumb. I'm having a hard time breathing; I'm so fucking excited. He starts to rub my clit, building me up. I feel my walls starting to tighten around his fingers. I'm fucking close to exploding. Then, he pulls out and stops everything. He kisses my stomach, my breasts, my neck. I want to tell him to fuck me; I want him inside me. Damn it, I want my Cuban Sex God induced orgasm, and I wanted it an hour ago. However, I refused to make a sound. I didn't want to prolong the time until my orgasm anymore.

"Well, my pet, only ten more minutes to go. You're such a good girl." I swear, there are times I want to strangle my husband, and now is one of those times. How he could maintain control for almost an hour and a half is absolutely beyond me. I would've jumped his bones about 75 minutes ago. He continues to use his mouth and hands on my body, just not where I want him to be. Ten minutes felt like an eternity to me. Abruptly, Carlos stops everything. He stands up, standing so I can see him. He slowly takes off his shirt, then his pants and socks. As usual, Carlos was commando underneath his pants.

"My pet, I'm glad to see that you were a good girl and accepted your punishment. Now I will reward you. However, if you make one sound, I will stop." Carlos informs me. I nod my head in understanding. I know that he's concerned about how loud I may be, especially with Julie in the next room. The apartment here in Boston does not have the soundproofing that our room in Trenton has. When we got married, Carlos had our room completely sound-proofed, in anticipation of Julie coming to visit us occasionally.

Carlos lines himself up so that his wondrous cock is at my entrance. He fills me with one thrust. He gives me a moment to adjust, before very slowly pulling almost completely out of me before slamming back into me. I can't stand this slow, torturous pace. After being brought to the brink of orgasm more times then I can count, I want him to fuck me senseless. "I know, my pet, I'm going slow, but trust me, it's going to be good." I lost track of how long Carlos was gliding in and out of me, except that he was very slowly getting faster and faster. I felt myself building towards an orgasm. Carlos started to kiss my breast, but when moans tried to escape, his mouth crashed on mine, kissing me senseless, swallowing my sounds and he squeezed my clit. That was it, I exploded around him, and I felt his explosion as well. I saw stars in front of my eyes, coming harder than I ever had before in my life. The next thing I knew, I was lying in the center of the bed with a cold compress on my forehead.

"Carlos, what happened?"

"Le petite mort, Babe; the little death, or as you like to call it, a doomsday orgasm." Carlos responds. Holy Fuck! That was the greatest orgasm in the history of orgasms.

"Wow." That's it, that was all I was able to muster. "I love you, Carlos." He snuggled down next to me, spooning me against him. Once he stopped moving and place his hand on my belly, I fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for sticking with this story. My muse took a vacation without me. So not nice. However, I have the next to chapter written and ready for publication. I've figured out how I want to end the story. I've also written over 80 pages of my next story. Stephanie, Joe, and Ranger have another story they want me to tell. I've appreciated all of your comments throughout the story. I am looking forward to reading your comments. I'll post chapter 34 tomorrow and chapter 35 on Monday. Enjoy!**

 **Once again, thank you to my beta Susan for sticking by me and helping to allow me to continue this story. You're the best, Babe.**


	35. Family Matters

**Everything familiar belongs to JE. Warnings: adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 34—Family Matters**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I woke this morning with a feeling of calmness, of happiness. For the first time in a few years, I was happy and truly relaxed. Knowing that all of those assholes who hurt me were out of the picture was a wonderful relief to me. Waking up with Carlos holding me in his arms didn't hurt my mood either. I glance at the clock, seeing that is already eight.

"Morning, Babe. We need to get up. We need to be in Miami today by four to meet with Rachel to discuss Julie."

"Ugh. I guess we better get the day started." I say to him as I rub my ass against his deliciously hard, definitely awake cock. At that moment, we hear, "Dad, Mom are you up yet?" We both sigh, before Ranger responds. "Si, Carina, we're up. We'll be out in a few minutes."

I reluctantly get out of our bed, going into the bathroom to take care of Mother Nature while attempting to tame my hair a little before I take my shower. Carlos throws on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before joining his daughter in the kitchen. I took one look at my neck, knowing that my hair will have to be worn down for any face to face meeting with Rachel. With the number of hickeys on my neck, Rachel and her lawyers may think we are unfit parents for Julie.

Once I join the rest of my family in the kitchen, we enjoy our breakfast. Julie and I are eating banana pancakes with bacon, while Ranger has an egg white omelet with peppers, onions, and spinach. Yuk.

"Julie, we are flying down to Miami in a few hours to meet with your mother. What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to Miami to live with your mom or do you want to stay with Stephanie and me?"

Julie puts down her fork, steeling herself to give her response. "Dad, things are bad with Mom. Ron is not living with us, and my siblings are rarely home. Mom is spending her free time with Uncle Marco or any other man she can find. She ignores me, blaming me for her crappy situation. I don't want to live with Mom. I'm not even sure I want to see her."

"Then where would you like to live? I can run Rangeman from Boston, Trenton, or Miami. The choice is yours, Carina."

"Miami is too close to Mom. I want to distance myself from her for awhile. I don't want to see her." Julie says before pausing, "I know that a lot of bad things happened in Trenton recently and that you, Steph, may not want to stay there, but Boston is just too cold for me. I like the idea of being close to my Manoso cousins, as well. Would it be okay if we can stay in Trenton?"

I look at Ranger, giving him a slight nod. Julie is right, a lot of bad things happened to me, but if I leave Trenton, I feel as though I'm running away from my problems. Not to mention, I love our Batcave. Carlos responds to his daughter, "Julie, then we'll live in Trenton. I think it is the best location for our little family, anyway. We already have our house set up. We started interviewing for household help already so that the transition will be much smoother."

"That's great! Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Mom. Now, what are we going to say to Mom?" Julie asks, her voice full of concern.

"I will talk to your mother. Uncle Lester spoke to your Mom several times since this ordeal started. I don't anticipate any problems with you living with us in Trenton." Carlos assures his daughter. "The plane is scheduled to leave at 1130. Do you ladies think you can be ready to leave here by 1030, considering its 0900 now?"

I jump out of my chair. "Why didn't you tell me we were leaving so early sooner? Why did you let us sleep so late? It's going to take me an hour alone to tame my hair. What am I going to do about packing?"

"Babe, you only need your purse. You have a full wardrobe in Miami." Carlos said, chuckling.

"Fine, laugh all you want. Let me go take a shower." I pause to kiss my delicious, sexy, Cuban Sex God husband before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Dad, are you and Mom always like that? All kissy?" I hear Julie ask her father.

"Si, Carina. Get used to it."

 **Rachel's POV**

Carlos and Stephanie have rescued Julie again, saving her life again, while I sit in my house in Miami, doing nothing. I know that my relationship with Julie is very strained right now. We are more like adversaries than mother and daughter. I know that Julie wants to live with her father, wants to be part of the Manoso clan. My parents died when Julie was a toddler. My father from a heart attack, and my mother from cancer. I have one sister, whom I rarely see because she lives in Los Angeles. Ron had a big, tight-knit family. He has five siblings, two wonderful parents, along with a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins, very much like the Manoso family. Now that Ron and I are no longer married, I'm alone. Julie will have no one to make holidays special or to let her feel like a part of a family. Ron's family never understood why he agreed to adopt Julie. She wasn't his responsibility. Once he explained that her biological father was still going to send support payments to me for her, they relented with their nagging. I was glad that Ron wanted Julie, wanted us to be a proper family. When we had our two children, our family was complete. However, Julie's kidnapping and subsequent killing of Scrog was a turning point in my marriage. Ron never realized that having Julie, Carlos' daughter, could put his children in harm's way. We constantly fought about the guards assigned to Julie, myself, and sometimes the rest of the family. He saw it as an intrusion of our privacy. I saw it as protecting my daughter. When Carlos decided he wanted to get to know his daughter, well, let's say that our arguments picked up ten-fold.

He hated that we would go out as a threesome, Carlos, Julie, and me. He hated that Carlos and I would go out alone. He knew that Carlos was trying to learn as much as he could about his daughter that he rarely saw previously, but it still didn't sit well with him. I guess I'm to blame for the animosity that built up. Looking back, I realized that I was trying to win back Carlos. I started to dress more provocatively, wear a different perfume, took time to fix my hair and apply the perfect make-up. It was clear to Ron that I still had feelings for my ex-husband.

Then Carlos got called on that mission. He called me in the middle of the fucking night to tell me that he wouldn't see Julie as he planned and then she wouldn't be visiting Trenton for Christmas. He told me we would be reimbursed for the airline fees that I would lose. But, he needed to leave immediately; didn't have time to talk to her. But I later found out that he had time to visit HER. His 'Babe.' He went to her apartment, spent time with her before he left. As always, a piece of ass was more important to him then I was, or Julie was. After Marco told me about the last minute changes to his Will that gave HER what was supposed to be MINE, I lost it. My heart broke all over again. I, for the first time, realized that Ranger wasn't in love with me, that he probably never loved me. If he did have feelings for me, I ruined my chance by forcing him to terminate his parental rights to Julie to allow Ron to adopt her. I guess I was a piranha. His family did have the correct assessment of me.

When he returned from the mission, he told Julie about his award, his honor. She was proud of her father. He told her he would visit soon, within a couple of weeks. Then, he called back three days later, telling her he wasn't sure when he would be able to visit Miami, that Stephanie was hurt, that someone she trusted hurt her repeatedly for the last year. She needed him to help her recover, to keep her safe. That Friday, he called Julie to tell her that he was marrying Stephanie that day. He wished she could be in Newark to be with him, but it was a last minute decision to get married, but long overdue. Julie was jumping up and down at the prospect of Ranger and Stephanie marrying. She told him that she knew that Stephanie was the woman for him, that she made him incredibly happy, that she was honored to be able to call Stephanie her stepmom. Everything I heard Julie say hurt me. She was able to read Carlos as I never could. She knew that he didn't love me. Julie knew that Stephanie held Carlos' heart. What a fool I was.

It was at that moment that I stopped caring about Julie. Don't get me wrong; I love my firstborn. She's the light in my life, but she reminded me too much of her bastard of a father. I spoke to Marco about the situation in Trenton, that's when he started coming on strong. I threw away my marriage to Ron, along with my children to live in a fantasy world. I heard the car that Carlos always drove before he even parked. I check my appearance in the mirror on the wall in the foyer. I go to the door, opening it for the love of my life, the father of my daughter and his wife.

"Ranger, Steph," I say, rather rudely. "Come in."

They follow me into the kitchen. I don't offer the Manosos anything. I don't want them here; I want them to leave as soon as possible. Damn it, Carlos had to bring his wife with him. I can't even have a final few moments alone with him.

"Rachel, Julie has requested that you allow her to live with Stephanie and I for the foreseeable future. She has been unhappy living with you, especially these last few months. Julie told me that you've been withdrawing from her, not allowing her to do any extracurricular activities or spend time with her friends. She stated that she didn't want to give up her guard, but you forced her, trying to convince her that it was my idea, that I didn't care about her anymore because I had a new wife and would have a new family that didn't include her like it was before Scrog."

I sat here in shock that Carlos knew so much. I know that I shouldn't be surprised. He had a way of finding out everything. Suddenly, all the guilt I'd felt since Julie went missing came rushing out. "Carlos, I'm sorry. I was such a horrible mother to Julie for the last year. I was miserable. Ron and I, well we haven't been happy for a while. I realized that although a part of me loves Ron, I just settled for him. I was looking for the anthesis of you. He's a good father, but I destroyed his relationship with Julie by destroying his relationship with me."

Stephanie was the one who spoke next, making me realize how perfect she was for Carlos. I could tell that Carlos was on the verge of showing his legendary temper before she spoke. "Rachel, I can understand how you feel. I have hidden my feelings for Carlos for years, afraid to give my heart to him because he had said he could never do relationships. I settled for the man who I thought was safe, a man who I had known my whole life. That man, well, he hurt me, in ways that no woman should ever be hurt. I was emotional, physically, and sexually abused by my fiance for months, too weak to leave because I felt I had no way out. I knew that Tank, Lester or Bobby would help, they would have taken me out of the situation, but I was too scared to share with them what was happening to me. While stuck in a situation, you sometimes feel you have no way out. I guess that's how you felt with your marriage to Ron. You went to Denial Land, a place that I have a lifetime membership to because it helped you to survive. Instead of facing the fact that you and Ron no longer loved each other, you took your emotions and attached them to someone you felt was safe, someone you felt would be willing to give you a future because of your past. When Carlos left abruptly, then returning and marrying me within a week, you took that as another rejection from him, even though he never knew your feelings. Rachel, you need to figure out what YOU want with your life. What were your dreams before Julie? I love you daughter. Julie is a wonderful young lady, and I will be honored to call her my daughter. But I can never replace you. Why don't you take this time to rediscover you? When you do, I'm sure Julie will be ready, and willing, to mend your broken relationship. I know she loves you, but she's angry, scared, and upset right now."

During her speech, Carlos pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her, stroking her arm. When she finished speaking, he kissed her hair, saying "I'm proud of you, Babe." I saw such love in his eyes. The only other time I saw this look in his eyes was the first time he held Julie. I knew, at that moment, that Stephanie was truly his other half, his better half. He had completely calmed down, relaxed, and regained his legendary control.

"Rachel, I have already started to petition to have Ron's adoption of Julie voided, and I'm trying to regain my rights as her father. In the meantime, Stephanie and I have petitioned for her guardianship. I know she wants to change her last name back to 'Manoso.' I fully support her name change request, especially since Ron abandoned her. I hope you will allow her to take my name back."

"Carlos, you are right. You too, Stephanie. I'm sorry that I put Julie at risk because of my jealousy. I will not fight you, Carlos. Right now, you both are who Julie needs. Please allow me to stay in her life. She is my daughter, and I want to regain my good relationship with her." I pause before continuing, "Is there any chance of you moving here to Miami?"

"We spoke as a family and decided that we need to stay in Trenton. Stephanie needs to regain her strength and face the demons that haunt her there before we can move on. I'm not saying that we are never moving here, or elsewhere, but for now, we are staying in Trenton. However, you are free to come to Trenton to visit Julie whenever you want. I will not restrict your access to her."

"Okay, I guess that's fair. You are a much better person to me than I was to you. Thank you, Carlos. Thank you, Stephanie." Rachel said. Then, looking at Stephanie, she added, "Take care of my little girl. Make sure that she has a chance to be a regular teenager. I know that Carlos will be overprotective, especially when it comes to any potential suitors. I want her to enjoy being a young girl, not a prisoner. Carlos, Julie will need to make her own mistakes. You need to let her, within reason, of course."

"Rachel, I will try my hardest. But we know how overbearing Carlos can be at times." Stephanie responds. I see her and Carlos exchange a look, almost ESP it seems. They both get up, say goodbye, and leave.

"Rachel, I'll bring Julie by before we head back to Trenton. She wasn't ready to see you yet."

 **Ranger's POV**

We arrive back at Rangeman Miami headquarters. Stephanie and I are taking Julie out to dinner to tell her the good news. But, before we can go, I have a few things to discuss with Lester. From the reports he's sent over the last few days, Miami is a disaster. I trust Lester to get them back up and running, but I think I may need to spend a week or two here to help Lester get through the evaluations, client checks, and hiring. Maybe Stephanie will consent to extend our vacation. Julie is still enrolled in school here. She can continue until we go back to Trenton. Maybe we'll stay until the end of the semester. I have to discuss this with Stephanie first, though. I can assume that the control room told Lester we were back, because the elevator opened on five, even though I wanted to go directly to seven first.

"Lester, is it important?"

"Yes, it is, Ranger," Lester responds.

"Give me ten minutes. I need to talk to Julie." I tell my cousin.

"No problem, Boss."

When I return to the control room after informing Julie of dinner and that she will be staying with Steph and I, I head straight to Lester's office, Marco's former office. "Okay Cuz, what's the damage?"

"Ranger, man, it's a fucking shit show. Half to the guys he hired is not up to par. They are openly and completely not loyal to Rangeman or to you. We need to wade through the mess to determine who is capable of being trained. I already have a list of ten who MUST go. It is clear that Marco had very fucked up values. Javier was aware of some of the mess. He wrote up several employees for not following policy, but none of the disciplinary actions held. Marco told him that the work out requirements needed to be lessened, and some policies changed. He showed him a document, with your signature, that seemed to be legit which explained our changed our policies. Ram, Hal, and Vince are helping with the evaluations, but I could use your help, at least in the beginning. Some of the clients have systems that weren't ungraded since installation, some as long as five years ago. I won't be able to handle the office and the clients simultaneously. We need to figure out a new manager and a number two in command. I don't trust Javier to continue as the SIC."

I sigh. "I need to talk to Stephanie and Julie before I decide to stay here. Lester, if I can't stay, I'll send Tank here to help with the rebuilding of Miami. Are you okay to stay here for at least six months? Will Mariela be okay with it?"

"I've spoken to Mariela already. She's okay with me being here temporarily, but she doesn't want to relocate here."

"How long can you stay? I don't want to piss off your fiance."

"A couple of months. I'm not sure if I can stay for six months. I need to talk to Mariela as well."

"Okay, Lester, set up a conference call with Tank, Bobby, Mikey, and Alex. Tell them to have a list of some employees who will be willing to transfer to Miami for the short term, figure up to six months, and those who may want to transfer here permanently. We can start the rebuild with the transfers from Trenton and Miami, partnering them with some of the guys from here to help with training and evaluations. That will at least help to keep us running."

"Okay, Boss. Will do. How did things go with Rachel? Is she going to give you any problems?"

"No. she agreed to give Steph and me custody of Julie. Long-term. She needs to get her head on straight, to figure out what she wants with her life. She lost her dream when Julie came along, then settled for Ron. Once she finds herself, I may have to fight her to keep Julie, but Jules only has another four years until college."

"I'm glad for both you and Stephanie. Julie will be good for both of you, right now. Especially if you decide to give me a niece or nephew." Lester responds.

"Yes, Julie will be good for us, but I'm not sure how I'm going to handle a teenage girl, especially when there are boys out there like you and me. I want to protect her from guys like us, but I know I need to let her experience life, make mistakes. I'm not sure I can handle the challenge."

"Carlos, Julie has been kidnapped twice. She's logical and mature. I'm sure if you talk to her, she'll keep her trackers on her person. You need to earn her trust by not checking on her obsessively. I suggest that you ask Julie to keep you informed of her whereabouts but assign someone else to monitor her trackers, with an order to inform you only if she deviates in a manner that could harm her. If she says she's going to the mall and stops at a different store or a bodega on the way, she's not doing anything wrong. However, if she's at an amusement park or someone's house, then you need to talk to her. But I'm sure Steph can help you navigate the world of a teenage daughter."

"I know. I was already considering doing that. I need to know where Julie is, but as Steph constantly tells me, she needs to be independent. I need to trust her until she breaks my trust."

"That's right. Now, I know you're going to vet Julie's potential suitors, but make sure to do it unobtrusively."

"Damn, Santos, what am I getting myself into."

 **Julie's POV**

Dad and Mom arrived here about an hour ago. Dad stopped up at the apartment to let me know that I will be living with them and that we're going out to dinner where he will explain everything else to me. Mom is taking a shower before getting ready to go out. I hope that Mom Rachel is okay. I love her, but I don't trust her. I would like to see her once before we go back to Trenton, though.

Dad comes up fifteen minutes before we need to leave. I'm good to go, playing a game on my cell phone. Stephanie is finishing getting dressed. Twelve minutes later, Dad is showered, dressed, and ready to go. How do boys do that?

We arrive at my favorite Cuban restaurant, Rosa's, where we are seated at a table in the corner where dad can, of course, see all entrances and exits. After we order appetizers and our entrees, Dad tells me what happened at Mom Rachel's house.

"Querida, your Mom spoke with Stephanie and I. She has agreed to allow you to live with us. She needs some time to reevaluate her life and get it back on track. She loves you, and would like to see you before we go back to Trenton."

"Oh Daddy, I'm excited. When are we going to Trenton?"

"Well, this is a decision that we need to make together, as a family. Marco has not been doing his job here in Miami, and we need to reorganize the office. Uncle Lester is in charge for the time being, but he can't do the work by himself. He has asked me to stay here, for at least a month, to help get the office back on track. Julie, you can continue going to school here. We can move from the penthouse into my house here. It will be more comfortable for all of us, or, if you prefer, we can stay at the penthouse."

"Carlos, you have a house here in Miami?" Stephanie asks me.

"Well, Lester and I co-own it as a vacation house. Miami has two penthouse apartments, and Lester has the second penthouse. I know he won't mind if we use the house. It has five bedrooms. There's plenty of room for Lester to stay at the house with us as well. My sisters, your Tias, have spent time down here on vacations. Four families in one house."

"Carlos, as much as I want to return to Trenton, I don't mind spending the winter months here in Miami, but can we go home for the Christmas and New Years? Valerie and I are finally starting to develop a healthy relationship. I don't want to ruin our progress."

"Dad, I don't mind staying here longer. It will give me a chance to say goodbye to my friends here and figure out what I need to arrange before transferring to New Jersey. Besides, I don't think I want to be in the cold so soon."

"Querida, Babe, that's fine. We can go home for the holidays, and then return here on January 3rd. We'll leave after your last day of school before the Christmas break. Does that work?"

"That's perfect for me, Dad."

"It perfect for me too, Carlos."

I am glad that my girls both agree to stay here for a while. I think this will help them both heal from their ordeals. I don't know what to expect from the Plum household. While Frank and Edna have seen Stephanie regularly, Ellen is still insistent that I'm not the best person for her daughter. She continually tries to push other "Burg men" on her youngest daughter, much to my ire. Since Albert started working for Rangeman, Valerie's marriage has taken a positive turn. Valerie and Stephanie talk to each other and support each other. Valerie has joined Stephanie in some therapy sessions with Celia, which I think helped both of them to see some of their issues. Valerie told Steph that she was always jealous of Steph's close relationship with their grandparents, Edna and Harry, as well as her being "Daddy's little girl" with Frank. She never knew that Stephanie often referred to her as St. Valerie because her mother often held Val up on a pedestal as the perfect Burg daughter. It only escalated after as adults. When Steph divorced Dickie, her mom called her a loser; it was her fault she couldn't keep her man, how she was an embarrassment. When Val and Steven divorced, Steven was a jerk and jackass. Valerie had Lisa out of wedlock. Even though Ellen wasn't pleased, she didn't turn Val away or ridicule her like she would have done if it were Stephanie instead.

Celia has also called me into some of the therapy sessions to help my Babe work through all the stupid shit I said to her over the years. She helped me to realize that I was doing the same things to my family, and Julie. Her enlightenment allowed me to reach out to my parents to apologize for the horrible way I have behaved for years regarding them and my siblings.

Julie seems to be adjusting to life with Steph and me. We often bring home dinner from Marisol, Miami's Ella, because Steph still can't cook. Breakfast is either cold cereal or bagels during the week. On the weekends, I make breakfast for my girls. Eggs, bacon (the turkey variety), pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, you name it. Stephanie is impressed by my wide repertoire of breakfast meals. Lunch Julie buys in school or she goes with a sandwich made of the homemade turkey breast, chicken breast, or roast beef that Marisol makes regularly. In two days, we'll be returning to Trenton and the Batcave for the holidays. Lester is also coming back to Trenton with us. Alex, SIC from Boston, agreed to run Miami for the holidays, giving a Lester a chance to be home, especially because he'll be here for awhile. The relationship between Trenton and Boston is much better than it was before Julie's kidnapping. It finally dawned on me that Boston didn't feel appreciated. Once I explained that the core team ignored them because they were doing great, the perceived slights disappeared. I don't think Alex would have volunteered to go to Miami a month ago.

Julie and Rachel have gone out to lunch once. Rachel apologized for treating Julie badly and explained that she loves her, but somewhere along the way, she lost who she was. Rachel no longer knew who she was or what she wanted. She needed to find herself before she could have Julie back with her full-time. Julie again told Rachel that she wants to change her last name back to Manoso. For the first time, Rachel agreed and gave Julie her blessing. That paperwork we'll have to work on in the New Year. Hopefully, the name change will be finished before I enroll her into school in New Jersey.

We will be arriving in Trenton on December 23rd, Julie's last day of school before break. Christmas Eve, we'll spend with the Plums, with our six o'clock dinner, followed by gifts, dessert, and midnight mass. Christmas Day we'll be spending with the Manoso clan in Newark. December 26th will be Christmas at Rangeman. Ella will cater a feast for the first ever office Christmas Party. Another party will be taking place in Boston on the same day. On New Year's Eve, we'll attend a party in Tank's new home with Dana. We fly back to Miami on January 3rd.

Lester and I have fired six men already. An additional ten men were placed on probation, each partnering with a transfer from Boston or Trenton. Nine men volunteered, all for a permanent transfer. Tank and Bobby approved those from Trenton (only two, Zero and Cobra) while Mickey and Alex approved the other seven men from Boston. Lester and I plan to visit eighty clients in a month to rebuild relationships while ensuring they have the most up to day security available for their needs. With the assistance of Silvio, we have five candidates for the SIC position. Alex is considering moving to Miami to be closer to his little boy. His baby's mama is in the Army, stationed at Garrison-Miami, as the director for the before and after school programs for the Children and Youth Services. She loves Miami and her position, which is forcing Alex to rethink Boston. Both of them have family in Boston, but she was transferred here three months ago. If Alex is willing, he will be FIC here, in Miami.

Today, Stephanie, Julie, Rachel, Ron, and I will all be in Miami-Dade Family Court to formalize the dissolution of Ron's adoption, along with the granting of guardianship to Stephanie and I. My lawyer told me this would be a swift, in and out hearing. I'm hoping he is right.

"Mr. Manoso, I understand that when Julie was two years old, you gave up your parental rights to this child. Why?" Judge Lucia Reynaldo asked me.

"Your honor, I was twenty-one years old at the time of Julie's birth. I had just started my career in the Army. I finished basic training and was on weekend leave when Rachel and I conceived Julie. I never intended to have a child at that age. I married Rachel so that she and my child would have health insurance, life insurance, and the other benefits of being a soldier's wife if I didn't make it home. We divorced almost immediately after Julie was born. I spent most of her first two years deployed overseas. I didn't get to see her for more than a month total. I didn't have any bond or connection with my daughter. Rachel told me she met a man that she loved. He was a good man who doted on Julie, who treated her as if she were his child. He was willing to adopt Julie when he and Rachel got married. I had received my acceptance into Rangers school the day before Rachel told me about Ron. I was sitting in Rachel's home, with Ron and the daughter I didn't know. We spoke. I was adamant that I didn't want to give up my baby, my girl. About ten minutes before I was scheduled to leave, her babysitter came in the door. Julie went over to greet her. She put her down, told her to 'Go to Daddy,' and Julie walked to Ron. At that moment I realized that even though biologically she was my daughter, emotionally, she belonged to Ron. However, I have never stopped sending child support payments to Rachel, even though I had no legal obligations to do so. Once I got out of the Rangers and started my security company, I set up a college fund and trust for Julie. I would talk to her and visit when Rachel and Ron permitted. I did a lot of dangerous work during my military career and after. My official contract with the government ended this past September. I can't tell you how many times I almost died for my country. I was afraid to form a close bond with Julie because I felt that some enemy of mine would hurt her to get to me, to get back at me. Then, some psychopath who wanted to be me kidnapped my daughter. Since that incident, I have worked hard to get to know my daughter. Then, earlier this month, someone else kidnapped her. It was random, but still, it turned out to be someone from my life, from my wife's life. Once again, I had to step in to save my daughter's life. My worst fears became a reality. I have worked to protect her, to keep her safe, and I will continue to do so. My wife, Stephanie, was the only person I trusted to help me get my daughter back the first time. She did so, without knowing Julie, without knowing Rachel or Ron, without us being anything more than friends, mentor/mentee, and occasional boss. It took my wife and I far too long to figure out what we meant to each other, but once we did, there was no holding back."

"Mrs. Manoso, I understand that you and Mr. Manoso only married less than three months ago. How do you feel about being the mother of a teenager?"

"I love Julie; she's a great girl. I love my husband, and I have loved him for a long time. I never thought I was marriage material, nor mother material, but now, I'm willing to give both a try. I will do anything for my husband or his family. I am looking forward to having a mother-daughter relationship with Julie. We are already close, after having both been kidnapped by the same psychopath, so we understand each other and respect each other. I'm looking forward to being a bigger part of Julie's life."

"Mrs. Martine, how do you feel about your ex-husband and his new wife? How do feel about Julie living with them indefinitely?" The Judge asks Rachel.

"Carlos and Stephanie are good people. They have a strong moral code. They both love each other deeply. Anyone can see what they mean to each other. I know that, with them, Julie will be in a loving, caring environment. Carlos can be a little overprotective, but Stephanie has a way of calming him, centering him, making him take a step back to revisit his plans. I know that Julie will want for nothing, physically, emotionally, and materialistically. I am in full support of them having full custody Julie."

The judge seemed satisfied with our answers. Now she looks to Ron, and for the first time, has a look of disgust on her face. "Mr. Martine, you do understand that if you reverse this adoption, Julie is no longer your child. You will have no visitation rights, no right to know anything about her if she chooses not the tell you anything."

"Your Honor, I loved Rachel. I still do, but we cannot be together anymore. I have custody of our two children. As much as I love Julie, I cannot support three children on my income alone, factoring afterschool programs and before school programs. Also, Julie isn't my responsibility. Yes, I adopted her, but I thought I would be married to Rachel forever. I've seen her together with Mr. Manoso. They are good for each other and deserve to get to know one another. While I will always consider Julie, my daughter, I'd prefer if her biological father got the opportunity to raise her if given the proper conditions."

The judge replies, "Okay, everyone. First, Ron Martine, I overturn your adoption of Julie Martine. Julie, you are no longer Ron's legal daughter. Second, I grant Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Manoso full legal and residential custody of Julie Martine, with Mrs. Rachel Martine having visitation when both parties agree." She shuffles through some papers, then continues. "Mr. Manoso, I see you plan to take Julie to New Jersey to live. You know, that typically children need to stay in state with their biological parents."

"Yes, Your Honor, we will be moving to Trenton in a few months. My company's headquarters is in Trenton, with branches in Miami and Boston. Even though I can run the company from here, easily shifting headquarters, I won't do so. My wife, Julie and I agreed to stay in Trenton. My wife grew up in Trenton; her family and friends are all there. The majority of my family lives in Newark. My wife recently escaped an abusive relationship. She needs the support of her family and friends while she continues to recover while learning to cope with what happened to her. Her therapist is in New Jersey."

"Mrs. Martine, do you have any qualms about Julie living in New Jersey?"

"No, Trenton is their home. I never expected them to pick up and move here."

"Mr. Manoso, do you have a house?"

"Yes. I own or co-own four houses and three office buildings. I have a home in the Boston area, here in Miami, along with two in New Jersey. One in Trenton and one on the shore. I own the three buildings in three cities for my company headquarters, with a penthouse apartment in each building for my use. Monetarily, I can afford to give Julie whatever it is she needs within reason."

"Good. Now, as both parties have agreed to the location of Miss Martine's residence, I have no further questions. I will sign all the paperwork and the agreement will take place effective immediately."

"Thank you, your honor," Rachel and I say simultaneously.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter (over 6,600 words). Tomorrow I will post chapter 35, with 36 being posted on Monday. The final chapter, yes, the story is almost over, will hopefully be published by the end of the week. Chapter 36 is written, I'm waiting on the proofing. I will begin to write the final chapter tomorrow.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming. I absolutely love reading them. The more, the merrier. We are almost at 300 reviews for the story, and I would love to get that number to 350 before the end of July 2018. So everyone out there in the FanFiction world who is reading, please drop a line, if not now, then at the conclusion of the story. Give me some more motivation to publish my next work. I'll publish the first chapter of my next story when I hit 325 reviews here.**

 **Once again, thank you Susan for cleaning up my story. You're the best, Babe.**


	36. Fixing Miami

**Everything familiar belongs to JE. Warnings: adult language**

 **Chapter 35—Fixing Miami**

 **Lester's POV**

Dios! Marco and Javier let us down big time here in Miami. Everything that Rangeman stands for doesn't exist here in Miami. Half the staff was either fired or placed on probation. Those men who are on probation will partner with members from Trenton and Boston. The early odds are that three will not stay past probation. I'm glad that Ranger is staying here in Miami until we get some of the shit cleaned up together. As much as this company is my baby along with Ranger, Ranger is the company. Ranger came up with this idea on one of our missions together. He knew we had marketable skills that we could use in the civilian world, namely security. When we all became mercenaries for hire, we decided to pool our money together to get started. Miami was our first city. Ranger and I grew up here; we knew this city the best. Bobby got out of active duty first, working in some local security firms, learning what the competition did that we could do better. Once we all had some time off together, we rented office space. We needed to establish a reputation, a name with the local Miami-Dade Sheriff's office, and street cred. Ranger and I had some street cred from our youth; the gangs knew not to mess with Santos or Manoso. Now was a good time to remind them why. It was Tank who recommended bounty hunting. We hooked up with a few different bails bondmen and within two months had the street cred and the relationship with the local law enforcement that we needed.

That became our formula for Boston, then Trenton. Why Trenton? We chose Trenton because both Ranger and I are originally from Newark. That's where our family is. Bobby grew up in Camden, New Jersey. Even though Tank grew up in Louisiana, his sister lives in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was a way that we could all be near our families, while still maintaining distance. Marco was one of the first men we hired. We thought he shared our vision. Unfortunately, we were wrong, and it costs us big time. Once we all get back to Trenton, the core team has to develop safeguards to prevent this from happening again.

I'm waiting for Ranger to return from court. The accountant arrived an hour ago, informing me that money had disappeared from the Rangeman account the day we arrived here, taken out by Marco. We have no idea where that money disappeared. When we searched Marco's home, there was no money there. How the fuck does half a million dollars vanish? The elevator doors open, allowing Ranger, Stephanie, and Julie to walk out onto the floor. I look at my cousin and his wife with my eyebrow raised. Beautiful rolls her eyes. It frustrates her that she can't do that but seemingly all Rangeman employees can. Ranger nods. I cheer inside. He has his family together, finally. "Did everything go as planned?" I ask.

"Yes it did, Lester. Meet me in my office in five." He responds. Ranger, Stephanie, and Julie head to the breakroom, then Ranger's office.

 **Julie's POV**

After we get lunch, we go into my Daddy's office. We sit on the couches, eating together as a family. "Julie, I need you to continue your martial arts training. Also, it is imperative that you keep a tracker and panic button on your person at all times. I would like to know what you are doing at all times. I promise not to follow your tracker or show up at random locations as long as you are honest with me. Please don't lie to me. If I find out that you told me you were going to A and instead go to B without informing me of the change, I will start to monitor your tracker." My father informs me.

I sigh. I don't mind the panic button or the trackers. After getting kidnapped twice, I understand their importance. I only hate that I feel suffocated by knowing that my father can show up wherever I am at any moment. "Daddy, I understand. However, I need to know that you won't randomly show up at the mall if I'm there. My friends won't understand. Then, they'll get uncomfortable because they won't like the idea of their parents being able to find them by calling you. Even though you'll know where I am if there's an emergency that requires you to get me, please call my cell first. At least give the illusion that I'm telling you my location before you show up. Even if you say, "Sweetie, I know you're at the mall today, but there's a problem. Where can I meet you?" That is something I deal with because we all need to tell our parents where we are anyway."

"Querida, I understand, and I will try to remember to do that in an emergency, but I can't promise. If you change plans, please let me know with a call or text. A simple, 'Dad, we're going to this store before the mall,' will help to keep my mind at ease. When it comes to boys, I don't want you to hide potential boyfriends from me. I want to meet any boy who is interested in going out with you. Listen, Querida, your Uncle Lester and I were teenage boys once. We weren't the noblest and honorable teenagers. We were the bad boys. I don't want you to get involved with a boy like me while you are in high school. I can't promise that I won't try to lock you up until your forty, but I want to make sure that whoever you decide to date will treat you the way I treat Stephanie. I want you to find someone who is more like I am today than I was in high school."

"Sweetheart, I understand the draw to the bad boy. I was the biggest rebel in the Burg. Almost everything I was told not to do, I did, to piss off my mother. It worked. But that behavior also led me to get raped, even though I didn't realize that it was rape until recently. If you can't open up to you Dad about some of these things, please let me know. I will never punish you nor allow your father to punish you if someone takes advantage of you."

I look at Stephanie. I can't believe she was raped. That is horrible. I want to know more about it. "Mom, can you tell me what happened to you?" I see her glance at Ranger for his approval.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I wasn't expecting Julie to want details. I look to Carlos to see if he would mind me telling his daughter what happened. He lets me know that it's okay. Maybe if she understands what happened to me and how, she'll be more willing to share with Carlos and me anything that may happen to her, God forbid.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. When I was a toddler, my mother always told my sister and I to avoid those Morelli boys, that they were troublemakers. Even then, I was a rebel. One day, when I was six, I started to talk to Joe Morelli who was eight. He asked me if I wanted to play a game with him in his garage. I said sure. I was never a girly-girl. I hated playing with dolls, having tea parties, or playing house. I wanted to fly, to ride my bike, to play sports. But, in the Burg, proper little girls didn't do those things. So I followed Joe into the garage. He told me the game was called choo-choo. He made me take off my panties, saying that he was the train and I was the tunnel. He then proceeded to molest me. I didn't like what he did, and I knew it was wrong, but I also knew I couldn't tell my mom. I went home, ate dinner, watched tv. When it was bathtime, my mom came to undress me and help me with my bath. She saw that my panties were on inside out. She asked me what happened. I told her. She punished me for two weeks because I didn't listen to her because I didn't stay away from the Morelli boys. I managed to avoid Joe, which was easy because he was two years older than me, but his brother Anthony was in my grade. He is a year older, but a late birthday, so he missed the cut-off. Anthony, fortunately, never showed any interest in me. Then, in high school, Joe was the epitome of cool. He was the classic bad boy portrayed in every movie. He was the good-looking, football star who dated the cheerleader. He had charm oozing from every pore. I think every girl in my grade, his grade, and other grades had a major crush on Joe Morelli. I never acted on my feelings, because he was a Morelli. When I was sixteen, I was working at the local bakery, Tasty Pastry. It was the end of the day; I was closing alone."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Only five minutes left before I could officially lock the door. About ten minutes until I'm free for the weekend. Mary Lou and I are planning to go to Point Pleasant tomorrow with Samantha's family. Good thing I finished most of the closing routine. All the counters are wiped down. I hear the door chime. I turn to look only to see Joe Morelli sauntering into the bakery to pick up cannolis for his mother._

" _Hi, Stephanie. I need three dozen cannolis. We're having a graduation party tonight, and my mom forget to get them this morning." Joe tells me._

" _Okay. I'll get the cannolis for you." Damn, now I'll be stuck here an extra five minutes. First, get the box. Place the wax paper inside. Start stacking the cannolis. Put the box on the scale. Yikes! Five pounds. I feel arms around my waist. Joe is standing behind me. He kisses my neck._

" _Steph, you smell good, like cupcakes and chocolate. I could eat you up." I feel his hands rubbing my stomach, kisses to my neck and ear. I feel something tingle below the belt._

" _Joe, I need to lock up and close the shop for the day. I need to be home by six." He pulled my shirt out of my pants and sneaks his hand up my shirt. His starts to squeeze my breast. I like how I feel, but this isn't right. "Joe, I think you should pay for the cannolis and leave before someone else comes in here."_

" _Steph, don't worry. I locked the door and closed the shades. No one is coming inside. No one will see us. His other hand roams down into the waist of my pants. He starts touching my tunnel again. "Stephanie, don't you like the way this feels? I've wanted to touch you and kiss you for ages." He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down. He picks me up before we sit on the floor where he pushes me back down on the floor. "I'm going to kiss you now." He starts to kiss me on the mouth. I'm trying to move my head so he can't, but he manages to get my lips, using his tongue to force my mouth open. He continues to touch me below the belt. I try to push him away, but he continues anyway. His body is on top of mine, and I can feel him hard against me. He unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and zips down his pants, pulling his jeans and boxers to his knees. I look at his penis. I had never seen one before. He takes his fingers that were inside me and licks them. "Yummy. You even taste like a cupcake." He takes his hand and places it on his penis. "Can you feel what you did to me, you made me hard. You're a tease. But I can show you how good it feels to have one inside you."_

 _I try to push him off of me once more; I start to say NO, but his mouth is back on mine, swallowing my protest. Then, he's inside me. OMG! It hurts! I have tears forming in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. Sex hurts. Why didn't Mary Lou tell me how much it hurts? Joe is grunting and moaning, obviously enjoying himself. Suddenly he cries out my name, leaning his body on mine. He catches his breath, stands up, and fixes his pants. He puts the money on the counter for the cannolis and takes the box. "Keep the change, Cupcake." He unlocks the door and walks out. I slowly stand up, tears now falling down my face. I pull up my panties and jeans, fixing my shirt into my waistband. I am sore between my legs. I lock the door and finish closing out. Joe left $50 on the counter. The cannolis were $45. I leave through the back door to walk home._

By now, I have tears in my eyes. Ranger is standing by the window, staring out at who knows what. At some point during my retelling, Lester walked into the office. Once he heard what I was talking about, he locked the door. Julie is crying along with me. "I managed to pull myself together as I walked home. I didn't tell anyone what happened. I remember crying myself to sleep that night. The next morning, I got up and went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was ironing, mumbling. "Why me."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Stephanie Michelle Plum, what did you do! Why did you have sex with that Morelli boy? In the bakery none the less. How can I ever show my face around town again? Why are you such a slut? You are on lockdown until you have your period twice. You better not be pregnant."_

" _But Mom, it wasn't like that, I didn't want to have sex. I tried to stop him."_

" _Don't give me that story, young lady. I know you wanted it. All the girls want it, but good girls wait until their wedding night. How am I ever going to get you married off now? How will you ever have a husband, house, and children now that everyone knows you're a slut?"_

" _Mom, how do you know?"_

 _Valerie enters the kitchen and is mad at me. "It's written all over the bathroom at the stadium and the sub shop. "Stephanie Plum is good and sweet, just like a cupcake." How can I show my face at Connie's graduation party today? You are such an embarrassment, Stephanie."_

" _But Mom."_

" _No, but Moms. Finish eating then go right back upstairs to your bedroom. You are not to leave this house unless you are going to work. By the way, Mrs. Licata called, you no longer have a job."_

 _Can today get any worse?_

"Thank God I got my period and wasn't pregnant, but I still lost my summer. Then, I never had a date in high school because the boys all thought I was easy. I didn't have a boyfriend until sophomore year at college. He was my only boyfriend."

"Dickie, Babe?"

"Yeah, he was my one and only boyfriend until Joe Morelli entered back into my life, only to ruin it once again."

"Steph, Mom, why didn't you go to the cops?"

"Julie, sweetheart, my Mom didn't believe me. She said that everyone knows that I wanted it and that no one would believe that Joe would do that to me. I never told anyone what really happened that day until now."

Carlos sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me on to his lap. "Mi amor, lo siento. Your first time should not have been like that. It was rape, Babe. No wonder you had commitment issues."

"Dad, Mom I promise I'll talk to you about my what's going on. I hope not to have that happen to me. Can I continue my training?"

"Of course, Querida. I would also like to take you back to the gun range."

"Okay, Daddy. I'm going to go upstairs. I'm tired."

"Go ahead Querida. We'll be up soon." Carlos tells his daughter. She comes to me and wraps her arms around me. She whispers in my ear, "Mom, you are the bravest person I know. I hope I can be as brave and strong as you someday. You're Wonder Woman."

Once Julie leaves, Lester comes and awkwardly sits on the coffee table. "Beautiful, I'm sorry I walked in when you were talking about things until it was too late. I know I should have left, but I couldn't. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"Les, you're my family. I don't mind that you heard. I didn't even know you came into the office." I reassured him.

"Once I realized how personal it was, I closed and locked the door so no one else would hear," Les told me.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arms around me, kissed me on the forehead. "If only we knew you back in high school, we would have kicked Morelli's ass for you."

"It would've been difficult considering he left for basic training the following morning at six."

"You're mother punished you for the entire summer?"

"Yup. I had unfortunately finished my period about two days before the incident, so two cycles took the entire summer. Everyone knew I had sex with Morelli, and I was an ostracized by half my class. Only Carl and Eddie ever stood up for me. I went to my Junior Prom with Eddie. For the senior prom, I went with my ex-brother-in-laws brother. He was in my class. Valerie and Steve got engaged that Valentine's day of my senior year. Eddie was dating Shirley and Carl was dating Samantha Chisena." I pause, reflecting on my life. "I had a hard time dating in college. I was afraid that any guy I met would only want to fuck me. Dickie asked me out at least once a month for a year before I finally agreed to go out with him. We slept together for the first time on our six month anniversary. Looking back, he was only in it for the image I gave him. He wanted to be a Senator. I would be the perfect wife. I didn't know that he was cheating on me the whole time we were together. I was so glad to have someone like me for me, not because of my reputation, that I never noticed how he would always be unavailable for a date on Friday nights. Once he started working, he would have late nights at least twice a week. I never questioned him. Damn, I don't think I even had a true orgasm with him. I'm such a fuck up."

"Babe, you are not a fuck up. You've only had two of the most idiotic men date you."

"I often wonder how my life would have turned out if Morelli didn't rape me; if he didn't write about me. Would I have become the Burg housewife? Would I have dated other guys? Would I have met you, Carlos?"

"I'd like to think that no matter what happened in your life, we would have met, that we would be where we are right now." Carlos answers.

"I'm sorry. I know you and Lester have to discuss business before we go back to Trenton tomorrow. I'm going to run some searches while I'm here, to keep myself busy."

"Are you sure you're up to it? You don't have to work." Carlos asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to push that day out of my mind."

"Beautiful, use my office. There's no cubicle available. Go to Silvio. He'll give you some files to work on."

"Thanks, Lester." I kiss him on his cheek, then kiss my husband. "Te queiro, mi amor."

"I love you too, Carlos."

 **Lester's POV**

"Ranger, when we come back after the holidays, Stephanie needs to start working again. At least doing the searches, field work if it comes up. The men here, even the ones who are staying, think that she has a pity job because she is fucking the boss. They don't understand her spidey sense or her instincts. She needs to prove her value to them. She's not going to win them over with her personality only. Marco has poisoned their minds against her too much already."

"Fuck. Even after everything with Julie they still don't believe in her."

"No. Marco made sure everyone knew that he believes she was fucking the core team, and some of the other guys too; that she is the whore of the Trenton office. While you are in-house, they won't dare mention a word, and probably not in front of me, but Zero and Cobra told me what they heard. Silvio gave me a heads up, so I asked that all the transfers say that they are from Boston. Zero and Cobra both worked with the guys in Boston enough that no one questioned it." I continued.

"Damn it, Marco. I wish I could beat him to a bloody pulp. Dios! If Morelli ever gets out of prison, he's a dead man. I will fucking kill him for how he raped Stephanie in that fucking bakery. Mierda. We were bad boys, we were players, but we never forced anyone to fuck us. We never fucked someone on the floor; against walls, in bathroom stalls, yes, but on the floor of a bakery? Never. How could he rob someone of their virginity like that then walks away like everything was fine? He's fucking sick."

"You know, Ranger, with Hector's gang contacts, we could set up the perfect opportunity."

"No. If I'm meant to be the one to kill Morelli, God will grant me the opportunity. I will not make an opportunity. Make sure Hector never hears the details of what he did to Stephanie."

"De qué le hizo qué a Estefanìa ?" Hector asks. (Of what, who did what to Stephanie?)

"Nada, Héctor. Si Estefanìa quiere decìrtelo, la hará." Ranger responds. (Nothing, Hector. If Stephanie wants to tell you, she will.)

"Si se rata de Morelli, ya no es di nuestra incumbencia. Él está muerto. Lo alabó un miembro de la familia Grizzoli." Hector responds. (If it's about Morelli, he's not our concern anymore. He's dead. Shanked by someone from the Grizzoli family.)

"Cuándo llegasto aquì y quien te envió?" I ask. (When did you arrive and who sent you?)

"Ahora. Bobby dijo que algunos sistemas no han sido actualizados en años. Necisito entrenar a los muchachos aquì en los nuevos sistemas." (Now. Bobby said some of the systems haven't been upgraded in years. I need to train the guys here in the new systems.)

Ranger then says, "Héctor, falta medio millón dólares. Marco tomó el dinero. Necesitamos encontrar dónde lo puso." (Hector, a half million dollars is missing. Marco took the money. We need to find where he put it.)

"Estoy en elle. Tenemos la información bancaria?" (I'm on it. Do we have the banking information?)

"Sì, todo lo que necesita está en este disco." I respond. (Yes, everything you need is on this drive.)

"Gracias. Lo haré bien." Hector states before leaving the office. (Thanks. I'll get right to it.)

"Damn it. I was hoping for a chance at Morelli." I tell Ranger.

"I'm glad. At least now Stephanie will know that he can never hurt her again. But, fuck, her mother's going to be in rare form Christmas Eve. I'm sure she'll blame Steph for Morelli's death." Ranger tells me.

"I'm glad you're going, and not me."

"Santos, mats 0900."

"Carlos, seriously?"

"No. But I may need the mats after dinner."

"I hear you, man," I reply.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Vulcan Rider, you were review number 300! Yeah! I know that there are a lot more people following who haven't reviewed. I would like to ask, that when I publish the last chapter (on Wednesday) that all of my wonderful followers drop a small line. I'd love to know what you thought of the story. I rarely responding to WIP after every chapter, because I like to leave meaningful reviews, so I usually respond at the conclusion, so please do so. I'll be waiting for 325 reviews to publish my next story. The story is planned out to conclusion, so I should be able to publish fairly quickly.**

 **Once again, thank you for your review. I will try to respond to you individually, I know that I've been slacking. I typically read my reviews on my phone, which makes it impossible to respond at that moment. Once again, Thank you Susan for your wonderful job editing my stories. Thanks babe.**


	37. Holidays in Trenton

**Chapter 36—Holidays in Trenton**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Ellen's POV**

I hung up the phone with Angie Morelli. She is spending her Christmas at St. Francis at her mother-in-law, Bella's, bedside. Two days ago, she received a call from the prison where poor Joseph was wrongly incarcerated, informing her that someone murdered Joseph. When she told Bella that her grandson was never coming home, she had a stroke. Bella is in a coma, on life support. It is not looking promising for her. In the meantime, Angie must plan her son's funeral. Of course, I told her that I would help her however she needs me to, after all, that's what friends are for, to help each other in our times of need. Tonight is Christmas Eve. Valerie, Albert, and their four children will be here. They are arriving at three. Stephanie decided to grace our presence, but I told her to come at five. I don't want to spend too much time with her. After all, Joseph's death is her fault. If she only would have taken her role as a Burg housewife with Joseph, he never would have been sent to jail. Not to mention, she's bringing that thug, that Ranger here with her. I decided to buy Stephanie what she needs, normal underwear and socks, not those slutty little thongs like she normally wears. I didn't get anything for her thug 'husband.' Now, she told me his daughter would be here as well. I'll give her the same etiquette book I gave Angie. They are about the same age.

At three, the doorbell rings. Valerie, Albert, and the girls come rushing into the house. "Merry Christmas Grandma Plum," the girls say as they greet us with a kiss. Val and Albert come in with a lot of gifts, more then they've had in the last three years combined. Albert's practice must be doing well. I hear my mother talking with the girls. I'm about to close the door when I see a black Porsche pull up in front of the house. The passenger door opens, and Stephanie steps out. Ranger and his brat are with her. How come she's arriving so early.

"Oh look, Stephanie's here with that thug. I told her five, why is she here now?"

"Mom, I told Stephanie we were coming over at three, I didn't realize you told her a different time," Valerie responds. I sigh. I guess I'll have to deal with her for two extra hours. Her thug is walking up the stairs with more gifts than Valerie walked in with, which is saying a lot. His daughter is carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Mom, Merry Christmas," Stephanie says before hugging and kissing me. "Mom, this is Julie, Carlos' daughter, my step-daughter."

"Hello, Mrs. Plum. Thank you for allowing me to come to your home on Christmas Eve. I know you weren't expecting me. I appreciate your hospitality." Julie says before handing the bouquet of yellow, pink, and white roses with babies breathe and greenery.

"You're welcome," I reply, remembering my Burg upbringing. The thug walks in last. Once he enters, I turn away and head back to the kitchen. I watch my youngest daughter greet the rest of the family. Everyone seems to welcome the thug. What is wrong with everyone? I observe as Frank shuts the television off to sit and talk with the thug, ignoring poor Albert. What Twilight Zone episode did I get dropped into; what happened to the Plums?

"I guess we should open gifts." The five girls sit on the floor, ready to open presents. Valerie and Stephanie immediately start to distribute the gifts to the children. I must say Stephanie is at least dressed classy, for a change. She's wearing a long-sleeve, round neck red sweater dress that stops mid-thigh with black leggings underneath. She has on a pair of two-inch ankle boots in red leather. She has a wide black belt around her waist, which is very trim. She is wearing only mascara and lip gloss, showing her natural beauty. It also seems like she's finally learned how to style her hair because the curls are perfectly fixed. That thug that she married to is wearing black dress pants with a hunter green button down shirt with a black tie. He's wearing black dress shoes with a perfect shine. He wore a gorgeous black leather coat which fit him perfectly. Stephanie was also wearing a fur-trimmed black leather coat that stopped at her knees. His daughter, Julie, is wearing the same ensemble as Stephanie, only her dress is green, and her shoes are a flat black ankle boot.

Stephanie purchased American Girl dolls for Valerie's three youngest daughters. For Angie, she got her an iPad tablet. Also, there were clothes for the girls and a Disney vacation cruise for the family. "Stephanie, Carlos, you didn't have to get us the cruise, after everything else you've done for us this year."

"Don't worry about it, that's what sisters do for each other. I'm glad that Albert likes his job."

Valerie replies enthusiastically, "Carlos, I don't know how we will ever thank you for offering Al a job in your company. We went from living paycheck to paycheck, barely able to pay rent to suddenly being able to save money. We may be able to buy a house in another year. Your confidence in Al's ability was a turning point in our marriage, and our kids lives. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

What is Val talking about? Albert works for that thug? Why me! Now I'll have two daughters with husbands getting arrested for participating in illegal activities. I must speak up. "Valerie, dear, you never told me that Albert's job was with his company. Why did you leave that out? I would have advised you NOT to have Albert take that job."

"Mom, that's exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't understand why you still think that Carlos is such a bad person. He saved Stephanie's life by taking her away from Joe. He's helping her work through all of the stuff Stephanie's endured. He understands what Stephanie needs to do and wants to be with her without changing her. Carlos accepts Stephanie for who she is, not for what he's hoping she will become. Don't you see the clothes Stephanie and Julie are wearing? They're designer clothes, Mom, not sold at Macy's. Her shoes alone are about $400. Do you know that Carlos and Stephanie have two homes here in Jersey, both of which he owns free and clear? Can't you see that he's a good man or are you only going to believe what that piece of scum Joseph Morelli told you because he wanted to punish Stephanie?"

What is going on here? Valerie never yells at me. Now she's defending him and vilifying poor Joseph. "Valerie Marie Plum Kloughn, for your information, it's because of your slut of a sister that poor Joseph is dead, and Bella Morelli is in the St. Francis. The only reason why Stephanie was born is that we lost your brother, Frank. If he didn't die, she wouldn't be here, and I would have two perfect children."

 **Stephanie's POV**

OMG. My mother never wanted me, she didn't love me from day one because I was a girl, and not the replacement for the son she lost. I am never going to please my mother. She's hated me from the moment that the doctor announced. "You have a healthy baby girl."

"Mom, what are you saying?" I ask. Carlos is ready to leave the house, my father is furious, and Grandma Mazur looks like she wants to slap her daughter across the face.

"Your father and I had our two children. Frank was born. First, he was 28 months older than Valerie. Then we had Valerie. Both were wonderful babies from the start. When Frank was three, he contracted pneumonia. We didn't know he was asthmatic, so we treated him with antibiotics and vapor rub, assuming he would get better. Then, his fever spiked to over 104. We rushed him to the hospital, but he was too sick. He died ten hours after being admitted. That's when we decided to have another child. We were hoping for another boy. Instead, you were born. You were a problem from day one. You refused to nurse, preferring a bottle. You would be up at night and sleep during the day. You had colic. As you got older, all you did was push against what was proper, against the Burg way and values, intent on working outside the home, not having children. Is that how I raised you? You never acted like a little girl, always like a boy. No matter how much I tried to teach you how to be, you never listened. I realized that we should have never had you. I almost gave you up when you were three months because you were such a horrible baby."

By the end of my mother's diatribe, I had tears streaming down my face. Valerie's mouth was wide open; my father was ready to kill my mother. "Ellen, I'm sorry that I didn't fit into your fantasy family. But, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you now only have one daughter, Valerie. As of now, I have no mother. Julie, please collect your gifts and say thank you to everyone. Carlos, can you get our coats and warm up the car. I'm ready to go home."

"Pumpkin, wait, you are not leaving my home. Today is Christmas Eve, and I intend to spend the day with both of my daughters, my mother-in-law, my five granddaughters, and two sons-in-law. Ellen, if you cannot bear to be in our company, then why don't you spend the evening with Angie Morelli in the hospital if you feel that she and her family are better than your family."

"Frank, you can't possibly mean that I have to finish dinner," I state to him.

"Valerie and Edna are more than capable of cooking the Christmas dinner. If you want to spend the evening with us, then you will treat Stephanie like you treat Valerie and learn to respect Stephanie, for she is a wonderful, strong woman. If you can't manage then go to Angie Morelli." Frank said with authority.

I don't know what to say. My husband has never spoken to me in this manner. I hate being near Stephanie. She is an embarrassment, a complete failure. Why can't everyone see that? Well, then, I guess I know my decision. "I'll get my coat and leave. Stephanie, if you plan on coming here, let us know in advance so I won't be here. Valerie, if you choose to continue to associate with Stephanie, then you can stay away from me as well." I gather my coat and purse, leaving the house.

 **Edna's POV**

I don't know where Ellen came from; she certainly doesn't take after her father or me. We always encouraged her to follow her dreams, never wanting her to conform to the norm. But since she was a little girl, she was sucked into this outdated, backward Burg culture. She is the embarrassment in my family. I don't understand how she can continue to side with the Morelli family after finding out all of the horrible things that Joe did to my baby granddaughter. If I were thirty years younger, I would have killed Joe myself. I mean, even after it came out that he knocked up Terry Gilman she still said that he did nothing wrong. I don't understand.

When Stephanie told me how Joseph made her a woman, I wanted to take her away from here, from the Burg. By that point, we were living in Hamilton Township, in small, two-bedroom cape. I offered to let Stephanie live with me, so she could finish her high school years without the stigma that Joe Morelli put on her. Ellen refused, saying that she made her bed, so she has to deal with it. She will not embarrass the family further by hiding away. What would the neighbors think? Why they would think that Stephanie was pregnant. Then how could she get a good Burg boy to marry her? Stephanie wanted to attend Wellesley College outside of Boston, and she received a full scholarship for soccer. Ellen never knew she played soccer because that wasn't an approved girl activity, but she was great. Ellen refused to let her go, and instead, she went to Douglass College where she barely graduated.

Valerie is exactly like Ellen, her clone, but since her divorce, she is starting to spread her wings. She has finally realized that Ellen's way of thinking is old-fashioned. She is giving her older daughters a chance to do activities that interest them, even if they may not be Burg approved. Stephanie is having a positive influence on her older sister.

Now, my poor grandbaby Frank. He was an angel, a beautiful little boy. But, he was not meant to grace our lives for long. When Ellen told me she wanted to have another baby, a replacement son, I advised her against doing so, but she didn't listen to me. Instead, she became pregnant once again, having Stephanie. Ellen was so sure she was having a boy that she called the baby Stephen Michael the entire time she was pregnant. When she had the girl, she used the feminine form of the name. She didn't care to think of another girl name. Unfortunately, her pregnancy with Stephanie was difficult for her. She had gestational diabetes, due to her unhealthy eating habits. As a result, she had many complications. Once Stephanie was born, the doctor told her that she couldn't have any more children, so there would be no other opportunity to replace Frank. Ellen blamed Stephanie for her inability to have more children.

I'm glad Frank finally stood up for my baby granddaughter. She is a beautiful, loving, caring, and successful woman who found someone who loves her unconditionally. She found her soulmate in Carlos. Carlos will allow Stephanie to fly, to reach her full potential. I can see that she already has a good rapport with her step-daughter, Julie. I do not doubt that when Stephanie decides to become a mother, that she will be a great mother. Hopefully, I will live long enough to see her become a mother.

 **Ranger's POV**

I have never intentionally hurt a woman. Even in my work for the government, I refused to go after women. I was raised to have the utmost respect for all women, which is why I have never forced myself on women. I could have easily been exactly like Morelli if my mother and abuela didn't teach me differently. However, after tonight's display, I would have no problem hurting Ellen Plum.

Once she left, it took about a half hour to calm Stephanie down, to let her understand that she was not at fault for what happened, for her mother leaving on Christmas Eve and disowning her daughters. Once she got over her guilt, the rest of the evening went smoothly. Valerie and Edna made a fabulous dinner, with some assistance from Stephanie. She took on the responsibility of making the vegetables since the Plums don't know how to cook vegetables. Everyone, including Frank, indulged in the vegetables and were pleasantly surprised with how tasty they were. I'm glad to see that some of my eating habits are rubbing off on Stephanie. I'm also proud that she asked Ella to teacher her to cook. It seems that Ella is a better teacher than Ellen.

At twenty after eleven, we all piled into our cars to go to Christmas Eve Mass. Frank and Edna rode with Stephanie, and I; Valerie, Albert and their girls went in a separate car. When we arrived at the church, we saw Ellen sitting with Angie. Even after everything that Joe did to Stephanie, she still walked over to his mother to give her condolences before sitting with us in a pew.

"Babe, why did you go over to Angie?" I asked her.

"She lost her son yesterday. Even though he was scum, that is still his mother, and she loves him. It can't be easy to have to bury your child." Steph tells me.

"Babe, I'm proud of you. Did she say anything to you?"

"She apologized once again for the way Joe treated me. She asked that I keep her updated on my life once she leaves Trenton, which will be after the New Year."

"When did she apologize the first time?"

Steph looks at me, takes a deep breath, then replies. "About a week after the trial ended, she invited me for coffee. We had a long talk. Angie is a strong woman and is honorable. Do you know that she only saw Joe once after his arrest? She went to him to tell him that he was no son of hers and that she would never visit with him again. She gave him an opportunity to expresses remorse for his actions, but he still believes that he did nothing wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me about the meeting?" I ask my wife.

"She asked me to keep it between the two of us. She didn't want the Burg to talk about us, to hypothesize about our conversation. She didn't want anyone to think that she was trying to get me to go back to Joe." She replies. "I spoke to Celia before I agreed to meet with her. I also spoke to Celia about the conversation we had together."

"Did the conversation help you to heal?"

"Yes, it did. It helped tremendously." Steph responded.

 **Christmas Day**

 **Maria's POV**

In a few minutes, my Carlos and his lovely wife Stephanie will be here for Christmas. I am excited to have them here. It's been five years since all my children were together for a holiday. Carlos has never wanted to spend the holidays with his family before, claiming that it was his responsibility to work so his men could spend time with their families. Thankfully, Stephanie is having a positive influence on him, because they are coming here this year. My other daughters and son are already here, waiting for his arrival. Finally, we hear the door open.

"Feliz Navidad, Mama, Feliz Navidad, Papa." Carlos calls out. Almost immediately he is surrounded by his family, adults and children alike. However, it seems that Carlos has brought us the best Christmas gift ever, my granddaughter Julie.

"Julie? What a surprise! Why are you here today?" I asked, shocked to see her.

"I am living with Dad and Mom, I mean Stephanie, now, here in New Jersey." She responds, kissing and hugging me. "Feliz Navidad, Abuela."

"Feliz Navidad, nieta." I respond. "That's wonderful news. I'm glad that you are going to be nearby. Hopefully, your father will be here more often." To hear Julie call Carlos 'Dad' is wonderful. The last time I saw her, after that horrible kidnapping, she called him Ranger. It's good to see that they have a true father-daughter relationship. I also love how she calls Stephanie 'Mom.' Now, if only Stephanie will provide me with more grandchildren, then I will be completely happy.

Celia decides its time to corral the children into the living room for the great gift exchange. Within five minutes, my ten grandchildren are sitting on the floor, surrounding the tree. The men, Celia's husband Jorge, Karla's husband Ramon, Elizabeth's husband Alexis, Beatrice's husband Luis, along with Carlos and Juan, play Santa, distributing all the gifts. Once the kids finished opening up their bounty, we adults opened ours. Due to the large size of our family and the varying economic stability, the adults partake in a secret Santa. Karla set everything up with an app called Elfster. Each person buys their person a gift between $25 and $50. We've done this for that last few years, with much success. However, my children refuse to allow my husband and I to participate. They all insist on getting us a gift from them. We, in turn, buy everyone a gift. We have been blessed with success and can afford to spoil all our children.

Carlos selected Isabella, Juan's fiance, buying her a beautiful lilac cashmere sweater with a matching clutch. I know that her gift was over the $50 limit, but Carlos was never one to abide by the monetary limit. He has told his siblings that he has more than enough money and will buy whatever he feels is appropriate for the person regardless of the cost. He doesn't want anything from anyone, but will graciously accept because he knows that thought and love goes into each gift. Stephanie picked Celia, which was apropos, considering how close they have become. Steph gave Celia a beautiful Michael Kors file bag that Celia can use for work. It's soft, black leather with a messenger closure. Beatrice got Carlos a sterling silver money clip which she had monogrammed. Elizabeth gave Stephanie a rose gold script M pendant. It is the same pendant that all my daughters wear. Ricardo and I bought each of our girls that necklace for their quinceanera, to remind them that they will always be a Manoso, and now Stephanie is officially a Manoso as well. Elizabeth explained the significance to Stephanie, which brought on tears of joy and sadness. When Stephanie excused herself to the bathroom, Carlos explained why she was so emotional.

"Yesterday, when we went to her parent's house for Christmas Eve dinner, her mother told her that she didn't love Steph nor did she want her in her home. Mrs. Plum expressed that Stephanie was an embarrassment to her family who still couldn't do anything right. She blamed her for Morelli being sent to prison, stating that if she were a better woman, a Burg woman, nothing would have happened. She then finished by saying that she wished Stephanie was never born because she's been nothing but a problem since birth. Her father, Frank, kicked his wife out of the house, and the rest of the evening was great. I think that she is overwhelmed by how we all accept her for who she is, welcoming her with arms wide open. Stephanie finally feels like she belongs in a family."

"Oh, mi hijo, that's horrible. I don't know how any mother could have such contempt for their child, especially a child as wonderful as Stephanie." I respond.

Stephanie then returned to the living room. I walked over to her, embracing her in a hug. "Mi hija, I am proud to call you my daughter. You are a Manoso and are always welcome in my home or the homes of your brother and sisters."

"Thank you, Mama. I am so thankful that you all accept me, even with all my baggage and flaws. No one has ever given me unconditional love or support before, so I'm a little overwhelmed." Steph replies.

"Stephanie, since you came into Ricky's life, he's been more like the kid he was then the unfeeling man he became. We are glad that you were able to bring our brother back to us. Without you, he wouldn't be here today. Without you, Julie wouldn't have a relationship with her father. We will always be grateful that you gave Ricky your love and your heart." Karla tells her.

 **Stephanie's POV**

The rest of holiday break back in Trenton went without incident. We enjoyed a quiet New Year's Eve in the Batcave with Julie, Tank, Dana, Lester, Mariela, Bobby, and Gina. Mariela was glad to have a week with Lester before he had to return to Miami to finish cleaning up the office. Bobby agreed to switch with Lester in February. Then Tank would take his place in April if someone was still needed. Everyone was hoping, though, that by the end of February, Alex from Boston would be in the position as the head of the office. From the reports that they received for the last week, he was kicking ass and taking prisoners. He fired two of the probationary employees for not following proper protocol when out on two consecutive calls. The first, a guy named Martin, had Zero as his partner. He failed to explain to the client how to reset the system as well as not thoroughly checking for any weak spots. He missed a frayed wire that caused the alarm to go off. By not discovering the frayed wire, a fire might have occurred. The second incident occurred when he didn't notice an open window in the basement of the house that the owner insisted was always locked. It was evidence of an attempted break-in, which he ignored. The other worker, named Ronaldo, had Brian from Boston as his partner. They were going after a skip, who was wanted after failing to appear to face arson charges when he got pulled over for not signaling when turning. The cop was following them for three miles and didn't notice him using the directional once. The second incident for Ronaldo was when he allowed a skip to get away because he was to busy flirting with the skips girlfriend. Fortunately, Brian was on his game and caught the skip. Alex was livid and fired both on the spot.

"Lester, it seems that Alex has a good head on his shoulders. Mickey trained him well. He's going back to Boston two days after we return because Mickey has a vacation scheduled. The soonest he can return to Miami is February first. He already informed me that he would like to transfer to Miami permanently. Bobby, I want you to work with him one-on-one, making sure he's aware of all the paperwork and requirements during your time with him in February. Lester, when your return in March, you will be his SIC. At the end of March, you will give me your evaluation. I will also evaluate him while I'm there in January. We still need to find a viable candidate for SIC. While I would prefer someone from Boston or Trenton, I think we should look for a diamond in the rough from the Miami team. It will make Alex's transition smoother."

"I think you're right, Ranger. The SIC should come from Miami. I have a couple of possibilities, but I want to observe them more closely this month. How about we compare our notes in two weeks and see if we agree." Lester responds.

"I think that's a good plan. Also, Stephanie will be working full-time in Miami until we return to Trenton. She'll handle the payroll and scheduling, assist Silvio with the searches, and will be in the field, partnered with Reggie or Jimmy. Julie trusts them implicitly. They've done a great job watching out for her, and were planning on meeting her at school on Monday to make sure that she had trackers and a panic button, even though their orders were to have no contact with her."

Tank responded. "Why is Steph working in the field?"

"Marco poisoned their minds towards me. They think that I have no skills, that the only reason I'm a partner is that I'm sleeping with the boss. Ranger thinks that if they see me in action, they will understand that I belong in the company, with my position." I state.

"That makes sense. When are you coming back to Trenton?" Bobby asks.

"We'll return the last weekend in January. The term ends that Friday for Julie, so she can start a new term here in New Jersey." Ranger responds.

"Stephanie, where did you get that pendant? It's so unique and beautiful." Gina said, changing the topic from business to pleasure.

"Ranger's sister Elizabeth was my Secret Santa. She got me this for Christmas."

"Well, I see you are now an official, card-carrying Manoso woman. You're stuck with us forever. Welcome to the family, Beautiful." Lester said.

Dana asked. "What do you mean? She and Ranger married almost three months ago."

"For each of their quinceaneras, my parents bought my sisters that pendant. It was to remind them that even though they would marry one day and give up the Manoso name, they would always be a Manoso. My nieces, Carmen and Mariela both received one for their quinceaneras, as will Julie in February." Ranger replied.

"Wow, that's sweet," Mariela added. "Do Santos women get one as well?" She addressed Lester.

Lester replied, with a chuckle, "No, Carina, they do not. Tio Ricardo wouldn't allow anyone else to copy it. He was the only son. My mother has one because she was Manoso before becoming Santos. My sister doesn't have one because her last name was never Manoso. It only passes to women of the Manoso line and the wives of Manoso men. All of Carlos' sisters use their maiden name hyphenated, so Celia is Celia Manoso-Reyes, and her daughters are Carmen Manoso-Reyes and Mariela Manoso-Reyes. Julie was born Julie Manoso, so even though Ron adopted her and she became a Martine, she was already a Manoso. Juan's wife, along with any subsequent daughters, will receive a necklace. Tio Ricardo and Tia Maria's great-grandchildren won't receive one, except Carlos or Juan's son's daughters, if they have any."

"Wow, that's complicated." I said.

"I know. My sister made Tio Ricardo explain to her about a hundred times why she couldn't get a necklace. Abuela Rosa started the tradition by giving her necklace to Tia Maria as a wedding gift." Lester responded.

"Wait a minute, you and Ranger are related?" Gina said, looking confused.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Lester is my cousin." Ranger replied.

"I would never have guessed, though I can see some similarities in your physical appearances." Gina added.

"My father was from Spain, so I'm half European, which dilutes the Cuban genes." Lester said.

"That explains the green eyes and blonde hair." I added.

"Yup. I'm obviously the better looking of the two of us." Lester replied.

I start laughing hysterically. When everyone was looking at me for an explanation, I simply said, "Lester, while you are an incredibly attractive man, no woman walks into walls or trips over their feet when you smile at them."

Dana looks at me then says. "That happens?"

"All the time. Any time we go out in public, at least three women complete go unaware of their surroundings, especially if Carlos smiles. Then, all bets are off. It's quite amusing sometimes. As long as they don't try to hit on my husband, I don't mind."

"I'd love to see that in person." Mariela says.

"Then we'll have to arrange for a night of dancing when we are all back in Trenton once the situation in Miami is straightened out." Ranger states.

Julie comes into the dining room where we were all sitting to let us know that there were five minutes left in the year. We rose from the table to join Julie in the living room where she was watching the ball drop from Times Square on television. I handed out some noisemakers to each guest while Carlos gave everyone a flute of champagne, even Julie. As I was waiting for the ball to drop, I thought back on how much had changed this past year. Last New Year, I was with Joe, in a relationship that seemed promising. A month later, I discovered I was pregnant, then had my pregnancy aborted. My life became a living hell from that moment on until Ranger returned in September. Within a week I was married to the love of my life. It took three months, but everyone who was part of my torment is dead or locked away for life. Yeah, I'm glad to be saying good riddance to last year.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shout simultaneously. I turn to my husband of almost three months, and we kiss each other senselessly. I kiss and hug my stepdaughter Julie, then the rest of my guests. Welcome to the new year and a new life.


	38. Epilogue

**Everything familiar belongs to JE. Warning: adult language**

 **Epilogue—Stephanie and Carlos' 2** **nd** **Anniversary**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The last two years have been a whirlwind. Twenty-five months ago, I would never have imagined that I would be married to Carlos with one child here and another on the way. I had been stuck in an abusive relationship with Joe Morelli, with no way out. Then, my knight in shining (black) armor came to my rescue. I have never been so happy in my life.

It took two months to get the Miami office back on its feet. Alex proved to be a wonderful boss, the perfect person to lead Miami. It took the core team by surprise when they realized that Reggie would be a good SIC. By mid-January, both Lester and Carlos had identified him as a viable candidate, in fact, the only candidate. He picked up his role quickly from Lester, allowing the core team to be back in Trenton by March 1st. Alex discovered that Marco gave the stolen money to none other than Ron Martine. He bankrolled Ron's break from Rachel and Julie. Ron had fallen in love with a co-worker and wanted out of his marriage but couldn't get away because he needed Ranger's money for Julie to support his lifestyle. So, Marco fixed that problem for him. Once the whole story came out, Ron, who had moved to Arizona with his kids and his new woman, was charged and sent to jail. His new woman wanted nothing to do with Ron or the kids. She stayed in Arizona, preferring the dry heat to the humid heat of Miami. The kids were given back to Rachel. After much soul-searching, Rachel decided that she wanted to be a teacher, and with Carlos' help, is half-way through her schooling.

Julie settled nicely into her new school. Carlos decided to enroll her in a private, parochial school, the Villa Victoria Academy in Ewing Township. The all-girl school was about ten minutes away from the Batcave. Carlos felt more at ease without having Julie exposed to teenage boys at school. Though she was a little miffed to have her dating opportunities drastically reduced, she soon realized that boys from the local all-boys school attended all school dances. Carlos wasn't as pleased, but he felt that lack of face-to-face contact would limit any budding romance. I let him live in that part of Denial Land. We decided while staying in Miami that we wanted to start trying right away to have a baby. I found out in April that I was pregnant, and we welcomed our daughter, Rosa Maria Manoso on December 12th. It seems that all of us have the twelveth as our date of birth. Carlos was born on August 12th, myself on October 12th, and Julie on February 12th. Are you sensing a pattern here? Rosa has dark brown hair like her father, which is crazy curly like me. She inherited my blue eyes. Her skin tone is exactly between mine and Carlos'. I thought that Carlos would be disappointed not to have a boy, but he said that he wanted a daughter so he could spoil her, love her, and give her everything my mother denied me as a child.

Then, three and a half months after giving birth, I discovered that we would be expecting another baby in November. My due date is a little over a month from today, November 14th. We are hoping that our son, yes, I'm pregnant with a boy, will be born on November 12th. We already decided that this child will be our last. Carlos has agreed to get a vasectomy two weeks after I give birth, so by the time I'm cleared to resume sex; he'll be recovered from his snip-snip too. Being forced to wait six weeks to have sex is torture for both of us.

Julie, who is now almost seventeen, has started looking at colleges. Her top picks, so far, are Princeton, Columbia, and my Wellesley. When Julie told me that she was interested in Wellesley, I told her how I almost went there, but my mom prevented me from going, even though I had a free ride. Julie is also a soccer player. As a girl who grew up in a Latin community in Miami, she was coached by some of the best soccer players, so she is phenomenal. She continues to study the martial arts and can take down a few of the men at Rangeman. Anyone who she does manage to take down has to face the core team on the mats for eight days, spending two days with each member as a refresher course.

I have continued to go to the gun range to learn how to use my weapon more effectively. I am no longer afraid of my gun. I now carry it everywhere I go. I feel naked if I don't have it on me when I'm out of the Batcave. We found a wonderful, retired couple to be our housekeeper and handyman at the Batcave, named Lilly and Thomas. They are Vince's aunt and uncle. They lived in a rent-controlled apartment in NYC for years. New owners purchased their building, deciding to turn the building into co-ops. They couldn't afford to stay there any longer. Lilly is a retired elementary school teacher, so she is thrilled to be able to help with our daughter and soon, our son. Thomas was an electrician with the local union, who retired at the age of fifty.

A few weeks after our first anniversary, Dana and Tank welcomed their son, Daniel Pierre Dupree on October 24th. He weighed ten pounds and was twenty-two inches long. Fortunately, our Rosa was only seven pounds, thirteen ounces and nineteen inches long. They are having a huge first birthday party for her in a few weeks, with a Halloween theme. I can't wait. Lester and Mariela got married eight months ago, on Valentine's Day and wasted no time in getting pregnant. Mariela is due in February with their first child. Lester is hoping for a boy because he doesn't want to have to worry about his daughter dating someone like him. Bobby and Gina decided to elope last year, on April 19th. They now have a three-month-old name Ryleigh Ann Brown who was born on July 18th.

With the emergence of five babies within a year and a half, the core team decided to open a daycare facility for the children of employees on the premises. Carlos purchased the empty lot next door, converting into a playground for the children. When we started to look at daycare centers before Rosa was born, we couldn't find one that met Carlos' security requirements. There are currently ten full-time attendees to the center, which serves children from birth through kindergarten. There are also educational after-school programs for the school-aged kids as well as vacation and summer programs. All the employees are pleased with having a safe, secure place to leave their children while they are working. Rangeman offers martial arts and safety awareness classes for all children, even those from the community.

Bella Morelli died on January 6th, exactly two weeks after her precious Joey died. One week later, Angie Morelli moved to Whitestone, NY, in an Italian neighborhood. I still talk to her every other month. She was truly shocked, surprised and angry at her son. She is still mourning him because no parent wants to bury their child, but she knows that it is better for the world that Joseph Anthony Morelli is no longer a part of it.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Stephanie, dear, I'm glad that you agreed to meet with me. I understand your hesitation at coming here, but I can assure you that I mean you no harm. I am disgusted at the way that my son disrespected you, the way he used you. I never knew about the incident in the garage or the way he forced himself on you in the bakery. I always thought that it was you who came onto him."_

" _Mrs. Morelli, I appreciate your candor, but why am I here?" I ask her._

 _She sighs then takes a deep breath. "Stephanie, my husband, Joe's father, was an abusive man like everyone here in the Burg knows. But no one knows how he abused me. When I first met Anthony, he was a handsome, charming teenage, much like how Joe was in high school. I was thrilled that he noticed me. We started dating in our senior year and continued after we graduated. Then, he proposed and we married. I was nineteen years old. Soon after we married we started our family by having Joe. It was after Joe's birth that the abuse started. I was constantly exhausted. I was nursing Joe, who was a very hungry baby. Every waking moment that I wasn't nursing, I was taking care of the household duties; cleaning, laundry, shopping, cooking. By the time the night came, I was exhausted. As much as I loved my husband, I had no energy for sex. After denying my husband two nights in a row, he raped me for the first time. I was shocked and scared. I thought about leaving him that night, but I didn't want to leave because of Joe. Then, I had Anthony. Things didn't get any better between us. He continued to rape me on nights when I wasn't interested in sex. I know Joe witnessed at least one rape. My husband was mad at me because dinner was five minutes late, so to punish me, he raped me in the kitchen. At some point, Joe walked in and saw what his father was doing. He was calling me a worthless wife, a puttana, telling me that my place was to keep him happy, that the only reason for a woman was to keep her husband happy. He never spoke like that to me before, but I think he saw Joe and said it for his benefit. It was after that night when Joe was eight that my husband started to get in trouble more and more. When he started hitting me when Joe was twelve, that was when Joe started to protect me. He knew that hitting was wrong, but the sex was fine, at least, that's what my husband taught him. Once again, I tried to leave him, but I had no money, no family, nowhere to go. So I stayed. I was glad that night when he died. My hell was finally over. Joe seemed to change after his father's death. He got into less trouble, though he became more of a ladies man. When I questioned him about his poem, he said that you were the aggressor and that he gave you what you wanted. Being eighteen, heading off for the Navy the following day, I couldn't scold him or punish him as I would have liked. But, when your parents never mentioned anything to me, I figured his story was the correct story. Now I know that it wasn't. I often wondered what happened during his Navy years, and I'm not surprised that he got in trouble for being with girls. That was his specialty, attracting girls to his bed using his charm."_

 _Angie took a sip of coffee then continued, "When I heard what he did to you since March, I wanted to vomit. Even though he was confessing, I knew he didn't mean what he said, that he had no remorse. I knew at that moment that Joe was no son of mine. I went to see him only once in prison. I haven't spoken to him since. I am truly sorry for what my son did to you because it is my fault that I didn't leave his father. If I had stood up for myself, Joe would have never learned the sick games that he played with you."_

 _By this point, both of us are crying. "Mrs. Morelli, I am sorry for everything that you endured. Thank you for sharing your story with me. I am sorry that I'm the reason your son is in jail, that Joe shames your family. I never meant for this to happen. I appreciate your support more than you can ever imagine."_

" _Please don't be a stranger. I'll be moving from Trenton soon; I can't stand to live here with his reputation hanging over my head. If I leave you my address, will you at least send me a Christmas card annually so I can see how your life progresses, because I only wish you the best of luck in your future, with your husband?"_

" _Yes, I will. Once again, thank you for your support, Mrs. Morelli._

I have granted her her wish, and I send her a Christmas card each year. As for my mother, Ellen, things didn't go well after the Christmas Eve fiasco. When she arrived at Angie's side at St. Francis, she immediately told her what happened. Angie was so disgusted by my mother that she told her off for disrespecting her daughter, for treating her flesh and blood, who was a good person, poorly. Then, she kicked her out. My mom went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner by herself because she couldn't find any other open restaurants. She started to drink more and became reclusive. Then, one afternoon, she walked out of the house to get the mail. While walking back, she dropped Grandma Mazur's social security check which went flying into the street. Due to her inebriated stated, she went into the street without looking and got hit by a car. She died instantly. The date was January 25th. My father and Grandma Mazur still live in my childhood home, getting along better than they ever did before. Valerie and I have gotten much closer, getting past a lot of the baggage that mom bestowed on us both. Albert is excelling in his position and is now head of the legal team. He continues to work out in the Rangeman gym and can pass for a Merry Man if he was about five inches taller. Valerie is thrilled with his new physique and is pregnant with her fifth child, another girl. She's getting her tubes tied after this one.

My father is thrilled that he will finally have a grandson, and thanks Carlos every time he sees him that he had a strong male swimmer. Dad works part-time for Rangeman in reception, greeting the kids as they come in for the after-school programs and the martial arts classes. He loves sharing his army experiences with the Merry Men.

Grandma Mazur is still crazy, getting kicked out of funeral homes and chasing down "a live one." Six months after Tank and Dana's wedding, I ran into Lula while shopping in the mall with Dana, Mariela, Gina, and Mary Lou. She was back on her corner on Stark Street because she couldn't get a job without a reference. Being that she never worked for Rangeman once they took over the bond office, she couldn't get one from them. Vinnie and Lucille relocated to Brooklyn. He refused to give Lula a recommendation because she never did her job. Of course, it was all my fault. When she realized that Dana was pregnant, she got belligerent and threatened her. Mariela called the cops, and they arrested Lula. It didn't help that she started to wave her illegal gun that she was carrying concealed when the cops arrived. She didn't make bail and had a crappy legal aid lawyer, so she was convicted and is in the middle of serving a ten-year sentence. Her profession didn't help her. Connie still manages the bond office, getting paid a much better salary with a nicer office on the first floor of Haywood. She started dating Ram three months ago. So far, it seems serious.

I am finishing getting dressed for our anniversary party tonight that we are hosting at the Batcave. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Valerie, Mary Lou, Connie, Eddie Gazzara and their families are coming along with the Manoso clan, my father, and grandmother. Carlos is still as gorgeous as he was the first day I met him, and we are still crazy in love with each other. The sex is phenomenal, and we are very adventurous, though, with a baby and one on the way, it is a little bit harder to play out some of our fantasies. I am looking forward to the birth of our son. We decided to name him Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III, though we will call him RC. I'm still working for Rangeman, though part-time right now. I will take my six-month maternity leave after RC is born. Maybe this time I'll stay unemployed. Only time will tell.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: A huge thank you to all the readers who took time out of their busy lives to read this story, and an extra special shout out to those who took the time to comment periodically throughout. I was going to hold off until Wednesday to publish the epilogue, but I decided to be nice and give you final installment. My new story will be coming soon (hopefully this week). Susan and I are working hard to get Chapter 1 publishable. Once Susan sends we the edited chapter, I will post it. Not sure of the title yet.**

 **I also published a little one shot, "Worst That Could Happen", which will probably be my one and only Cupcake story. (Sorry Babes)**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to Susan, who has helped to take an okay written story and make it a well-written story. Working with you is a joy!**

 **Top Reviewers: (Not an all-inclusive list. If I missed you, I'm sorry!)**

 **Angela Mueller, JB, Tori, Bonnie, Ms. Starshine, Daffybduck, Vulcan Rider, Garbanzo Beans, Buddy's Babe, and all those who comment without leaving a name or logging in. Babes, I love you all! -Mary**


End file.
